


Skin on Skin

by Ulysses31dancer



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 149,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses31dancer/pseuds/Ulysses31dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wins a VIP ticket to meet Blaine Anderson the rock star. He doesn't realize that this one incident will change his life forever.</p><p>A big thanks to 'froggydarren' for the beta and 'trueromanticist' and 'klaineisallyouneed' & 'caughtit' for all the little ins and outs of the US.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thud. Thud. Thud.

It was the sound of Kurt’s heart beating hard and fast in his ears. He was more than aware of its erratic pace and he tried to focus on calm soothing thoughts to settle it, but he didn’t think it was going to be possible, not with what was going on right at that moment. He had to question everything that had led to this moment because he was still filled with so much disbelief.

Was this really happening to him?

Kurt opened his eyes and gasped for breath taking stock of the curly-haired man who was hurriedly pulling off his leather jacket. It was quickly discarded on the floor, clearly not bothered by the fact that it probably cost more than Kurt’s fortnightly income. He was back on Kurt in a flash.

Oh fucking hell! It was really happening! It really was! Blaine Anderson, one of America’s most famous rock stars currently had him pinned against the wall, his body flush against his, his breathing heavy, his hands hot, his lips firm and his tongue more than persistent. Blaine Anderson was taking advantage of him, and Kurt, well, he didn’t mind in the least!

He tried to gain another breath. He didn’t know how it had gotten to this so quickly, but it had. The thing was though, situations like this didn’t happen to him. Heck! Situations like this never happened to him! And anyway, how the hell does a person get lucky like this? Who in the world was lucky enough to win a VIP backstage pass to meet a famous singer, only then to be invited to their private after party, only to then be guided to a private room with that famous singer, and only then to be pounced on by that gorgeous hunk of a guy?

Kurt was shy, caring, quiet, and handsomely charismatic, but most of all, Kurt was predictable. He happily lived in his own little world, had a job that he was passionate about, his own small group of friends, and apart from a couple of small-time flings when he had been in college and one steady boyfriend that lasted for just over a year, he was single. But in saying that, Kurt was also never the type of guy to hook up with a stranger and have a one night stand. He usually had been on at least a couple of dates before anything remotely like this ever happened.

Kurt’s fingers scratched over the surface of the wall behind him, his fingers desperately wanting to clench and squeeze something. He was still too scared to lay a finger on the guy, even though Blaine Anderson had already explored every inch of his chest, his shoulders and back.

Blaine Anderson broke away from the kiss. “Baby,” he spoke, his voice ragged and husky, “Can I touch you?” He leaned in again, his lips teasing the sensitive skin on Kurt’s neck, and Kurt needed no hint or indication of just where Blaine Anderson wanted to go. Blaine Anderson pressed his body against him again and grinded slowly…provocatively…hungrily. Kurt held onto to the whimper that wanted to escape him. “Babe?” he whispered when Kurt still hadn’t responded.

Kurt could only manage a nod. He didn’t trust himself to say or do anything else. Mercedes always told him that he should live a little. He didn’t know if this was what she had in mind but he was sure it was somewhere along these lines. Heck, why not? Kurt deserved to have a little bit of fun now and then, didn’t he?

Even so, he couldn’t help but shy away instinctively as Blaine Anderson’s hand began to trail down along his chest and come to rest on his belt buckle. Blaine Anderson was determined though, and his forceful lips found Kurt’s again, convincing him that it was indeed a good idea after all.

Kurt kept his eyes closed and let his mind wander, anything to distract himself from the fact that any moment now, Blaine Anderson was going to have his hands inside his pants. And that would probably be the most exciting thing to have ever happened in Kurt’s quiet, simple life.

Blaine rubbed over the outside of his jeans, teasing him and dragging out the suspense, and this time Kurt did whimper.

“Come on,” Blaine said gruffly, his fingers working to undo his buckle. “I know you’re holding back.” He pulled on Kurt’s ear impatiently. “You don’t have to be shy with me.” His hand finally found its way inside the front of his jeans and Kurt closed his eyes. His touch was pure heaven. Warm fingers wrapped around him and that was it, he couldn’t take it. It didn’t matter that Blaine Anderson was one of the hottest men in the universe, Kurt Hummel wasn’t going to be the shy, intimidated guy anymore. He was going to enjoy himself too. He reached up and roughly grabbed his neck, his other hand moving around to hold him by the waist. Blaine Anderson’s only response was a satisfied grunt.

‘Oh boy!’ Kurt thought to himself. Just how had he ended up here?


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt gazed around him. He still didn’t know what he was doing at the concert. The arena was packed, not a single seat had been left empty, and everywhere he looked, all he could see was fan-crazed men and women of all ages, standing and dancing along to the music pulsating around them. Kurt gazed back to the stage, afraid of missing something and stumbled to the left as an eager fan pushed past him to get closer to the front. He rubbed the side of his arm angrily but let it pass. He was happy with the spot he had.

His fingers played nervously with the VIP pass that he had around his neck. He wasn’t even a Blaine Anderson fan, but for the sake of fandoms the world all over and for the sake of his best friend, Mercedes Jones, he had gone. So there he was at a Blaine Anderson concert. He shook his head at his own out-of-character actions. It was all Mercedes’ fault, that’s who he would put the blame on, yes, Mercedes.

“You go! Go and enjoy,” she had said to him with so much scorn that he had to give her a hug. “I’m sick of seeing you moping around here since you broke up with Mark. You need to go out and have a little fun for a change.” He had glared at her but had refused to comment. He had tried to pass up the prize to her, but she had a family commitment that she couldn’t get out of. In fact, it appeared that none of his close friends could go. Even Finn, who still wouldn’t have gone if he was free, was busy due to work.

He had called up the radio station on a whim. He hadn’t even known what he was calling for. He had only heard the question, and when the radio announcer had restated what prize the correct caller would get, he had been too busy dialing the station’s phone number.

“Rihanna!” He had blurted into the phone, not even knowing if had gotten through to the right section.

“Congratulations! You’ve just won yourself a VIP pass with a ‘Meet and Greet’ with Blaine Anderson at his concert one week from today.”

Kurt had nearly dropped the phone. At the very least, if he was answering a question about Rihanna, he would have thought he was going to get a prize that had something to do with Rihanna… not Blaine Anderson.

But then, he couldn’t stop laughing at himself. Blaine Anderson, the formidable rock star that Mercedes always went on about. Yeah, sure enough, he had heard some of his songs and he could recognize him if someone pointed him out in a magazine, but heck, it wasn’t like he swooned over they guy or anything. In reality, he didn’t mind the bad boy, rocker image though, and Blaine Anderson sure did have the act down well. But there was just something about Blaine Anderson that put Kurt off. Maybe it was the way he posed in front of the cameras, or the way he answered questions; they always seemed memorized and too politically correct for a so-called rock star. Or maybe it was the way how every week Blaine Anderson was being caught and photographed with a different man or woman.

So maybe Kurt had lied a little. Maybe he was more than aware of Blaine Anderson and had been unconsciously keeping tabs on the guy. It was his secret guilty pleasure. He just wasn’t the type of fan though, to go screaming and crying just like the girl who was standing next to him right at that very moment.

His VIP pass had also scored him a spot right down at the front, and he had to admit, he had a great view of the sweaty, muscly, brown haired man only a short distance away. He chided himself and told his alter ego to calm down, because Kurt Hummel was all about control, self-control. But despite himself, Kurt was enjoying it.

It was all an elaborate act. Blaine Anderson really did know how to work an audience and Kurt was more than impressed with the way he successfully flirted, swooned and joked with his fans. He jumped and screamed his lyrics on one side of the stage, bending down and shaking his short mass of curls and allowing drops of his sweat to fall on the flailing guys and girls beneath him. He then ran to the other side of the stage where he pretended to beat out to the drums, his pelvis pulsing in time with the beat and sending the crowd into even more of a furor. At the end of that particular number, he even caught a woman’s bra that had been thrown onto stage and cheered, holding it high above his head before he brought it to his nose and breathed deeply.

Urgh! Kurt thought.

He shrugged the sight off and tapped his foot to the next song. It was one that he had heard over the radio before, but unlike the other people watching, he couldn’t sing along and dance in time with the lyrics that had been so ingrained into their minds. He did, however, find himself at least mouthing the words in the chorus. Maybe he had remembered more than he realized.

When the concert had finished, he felt relieved to see that he was not the only one by himself. It appeared that Blaine Anderson did not like crowds of people he didn’t know and there had only been a small amount of VIP tickets made available.

All of sudden though, Kurt wanted to leave, butterflies crept up into his stomach and his palms begun to sweat. He was sure that every single person in the room was going to realize that he was a fake, that he really wasn’t a hardcore fan. If anyone asked him a question, he had no idea who Blaine Anderson really was; where he was from, how he got into the business, or where he was heading to next. And as he listened to the excited guy beside him rattle off all the nonessential information about the man, Kurt realized that this really could become a reality.

But then, it wasn’t just that he was worried that he didn’t know that much about Blaine Anderson, he was also worried about the actual fact that in a very few short moments, he was going to be standing in front of a person whom he had a very strong physical attraction to. The thought still irked him. He was better than that. It was the quiet, studious, intellectual types that Kurt was attracted to. Or so he tried to tell himself.

They paused for several moments in an empty corridor and his eyes wandered to the plain wooden noticeboard where an advertisement caught his eye. He quickly reached out and snatched the small rectangular piece of shiny paper he had seen and folded it into his pocket while a small group of other fans left the room they were waiting outside of. Their voices were high pitched and excited at meeting their idol and their ruckus only made Kurt feel worse. 

He swallowed deeply as they entered the room. It was filled with important people, or people pretending they were important. He eyes scanned the small space expectantly and he sucked in his breath, because there he was, standing only a short distance away; Blaine Anderson aka Sex God Rock Star. Kurt had to take a step back and look the other way because he was completely unprepared for the reaction his body was having at seeing the man close up.

Blaine Anderson was a hunk. His legs were clad in dark black jeans, his chest tightly covered with a dark shirt, and a shiny leather jacket that had all been strategically placed on him to help create his bad boy image. He stood slightly away from his fans and made small talk that was polite but distant before he signed his autograph and posed suggestively, and sometimes luridly, for photographs. It didn’t seem to bother the young ladies though. They giggled stupidly and Kurt couldn’t help but roll his eyes, could they be anymore hopeless? But Kurt was quick to realize that he was just as hopeless because now it was his turn, and he had just been rendered speechless because Blaine Anderson was standing directly in front of him, looking at him.

Blaine Anderson’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly and they quickly flicked up and down Kurt’s body. Never before had Kurt felt so small and useless. He didn’t speak but pulled the glossy flier out from the back pocket of his jeans and held it out to him. He regretted the act immediately. Everyone else had brought along posters, or a shirt, or a CD, or one of his fan books for him to sign, not some flimsy piece of paper that they had just found attached to a noticeboard outside of the room. He noted how Blaine Anderson, the rock star, stopped and just stared at the creased piece of paper.

Oh, holy crap! Kurt exclaimed to himself. This was it. This would be the moment that he would get scorned at, bullied in front of all these people and thrown out. Kurt edged away afraid, afraid of what Blaine Anderson was going to say to him.

“So, man,” Blaine Anderson began, his voice as smooth as sex, “who do you want me to make it out to.” He gave such a big, endearing and unexpected smile that Kurt believed his brain melted on the spot. His knees went weak at the sound of his voice and his jaw dropped at the words Blaine Anderson had just spoken.

“I..I..” Kurt stammered. “Kurt Hummel,” he managed with a forced, shaky smile. They stared at each other a moment, sizing each other up, making assumptions, drawing conclusions but both slightly taken aback by what they saw there.

“Nice,” Blaine nodded, and Kurt wanted so much to believe that it was more than just his name that he was saying ‘nice’ too. Blaine’s pen swiveled over the back of the glossy paper, a slight, pensive thought on his face but Kurt hardly noticed, his legs still shaking from the intense exchange they had just had.

“So, did you enjoy the show?”

“Umm…” Kurt could only nod.

“Would you like a photo?”

“Urr.” It was as if Kurt’s brain had been sucked out of his head. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak.

“Well, it was great meeting you, Kurt Hummel,” Blaine told him when he realized he wasn’t going to get anything else out of Kurt. Blaine Anderson extended his hand towards him but Kurt didn’t even realize for a moment until Blaine chuckled.

“Oh!” Kurt hurriedly took his hand in his and their eyes met fiercely once again.

Oh. My. God! Kurt thought, struggling to keep his brain working. I’m touching Blaine Anderson!!!

He managed to regain his composure. “Yes, it was great to meet you too,” and somehow, somehow Kurt didn’t stutter this time.

“Yes, indeed it was.”

They held onto each other’s hand for another unnecessary couple of seconds, locked in the power of each other’s gaze. But then, a tall man with wavy hair suddenly called out to Blaine, and just like that, the spell that had brought them together was broken, and Blaine Anderson turned away and moved to another part of the room. Kurt stared off after him in a daze but the delighted squeals of the other fans shocked him out of it. He slapped himself on the forehead. How could he, of all people, have behaved in such a pathetic manner? A sigh escaped his lips and he sauntered towards the door. The sooner he got out of there, the better.

The corridor was much cooler than the room, so much so that he shuddered slightly when he left. He hadn’t realized how cold it was before, but maybe that was because he hadn’t been sweating so profusely when he had been waiting outside. He stared one last time at the piece of paper and then swore to himself. He had been so enamored and captivated by Blaine Anderson, he had forgotten to get a signature for Mercedes as well. Could he go back in? He swiveled on his feet. Heck, getting thrown out now wouldn’t matter, not after the way he had just behaved.

He collided with several people on their way out and managed to push past them. The room was nearly empty now and Blaine Anderson was at the back of the room, his bodyguard in tow. Kurt watched him for a second, willing himself to be able to go through this second conversation without making a fool of himself. But watching the man, Kurt realized it was going to be hard. Blaine Anderson’s voice was still smooth, his body still on fire, and damn, like how the hell did he get into those damn jeans? With such a round luscious ass like that, curved to just the right amount of…

“See something you like?” Blaine asked over his shoulder.

Kurt’s train of thought was immediately cut off. “Oh! I was just wondering how you got that fine ass of yours into those tight jeans, that’s all.” He slammed his hand over his mouth and froze, horrified. He was sure that if the Gods had been paying attention he would have been hit by a lightning strike for that one. Had he really just said that to Blaine Anderson, and in front of Blaine Anderson’s people?

Horrified, he tried to avoid Blaine’s stare. “I’m sorry,” Kurt mumbled. “I’ll…I’ll just go.” He started to turn.

“Don’t,” Blaine ordered, an amused, almost sinister smile pulling at the side of his mouth.

Kurt stopped and another uncomfortable silence fell between them until Blaine Anderson coughed and cleared his throat. “So, why did you come back in here?”

“My friend,” and then to his horror he stared at the now crumpled piece of paper that Blaine had only just signed in his hand. Really, could the evening get any more mortifying? He blushed again, this time much more significantly than before and floundered on the spot, but somehow, he squared his shoulders and decided to continue. He had to do this for Mercedes or she would never speak to him again. “She would really love a signature too.”

Blaine laughed, noticing the piece of paper as well, and to Kurt’s relief, instead of being insulted, he moved over to the small table at the top of the room where he proceeded to pick up one of the professional photographs of himself. “What’s her name?”

“Mercedes.”

Blaine quickly scribbled a message on the front of the photo and passed it back to him. There was a gleam in his eye and Kurt would be damn if it didn’t make him even hotter. “I’ll tell my friend how hot you were,” Kurt hit his head with his palm and Blaine chuckled once again. “I mean, how friendly you were.” He didn’t think it was possible, but yes, he had in fact made a complete fool of himself three times in a row in front of Blaine Anderson.

He turned quickly and practically ran to the door. He needed air. Never before had he acted like such an idiot. He glanced at the photo that Blaine Anderson had signed when he reached the corridor, and nearly choked when he read what he had just written. Kurt came to a complete stop and held the piece of paper close to his face just to be sure that he had read it correctly.

 

Dear Mercedes, tell your friend, Mr. Kurt Hummel: ‘He has a fine ass too.’

No! That cunning, sexy deviant! Wait? What? Was he flirting with him? Nooooooooo.

Kurt leaned against the wall beside him. Only in his wildest fantasies would Blaine Anderson be flirting with him. Blaine Anderson was the kind of man that could get any type of sexy man or woman he wanted. Kurt laughed to himself, at his idiocy, and pushed himself off the wall to leave again. This was definitely a story that Mercedes was going to love to hear, and for the first time that night, he was actually glad that he was alone to live through such a humiliating experience.

“Excuse me, Kurt Hummel,” a perky voice suddenly came from behind him.

Kurt turned quickly hiding the photo behind his back like it was evidence to a crime he hadn’t committed. “Yes,” he said to the small, attractive brown haired woman before him.

“I’m Rachel, Rachel Berry.” She flashed him a sincere, friendly smile, her brown eyes settling confidently on his.

Kurt quickly drank her appearance in; she was all professional. Large bag over her shoulder that could probably fit everything including the kitchen sink, phone in her hand, a notebook under her arm and a pen tucked behind her ear. “I’m Blaine Anderson’s personal assistant,” she continued, the warm smile never leaving her face. “Blaine Anderson would like to know if you’re available to join him and some of his close acquaintances for a quiet private after concert get-together.”

‘Wow, that was an incredibly long way to describe a party,’ Kurt thought to himself. ‘But wait. What?

She watched him closely but patiently, waiting for the words to sink in. Kurt pointed to himself, “Me?” and then he pointed back to the room, “Him?” The smile only widened on Rachel’s face and she gave him a quick reassuring nod. “Yeah, I, I, I’m available,” Kurt said, his stutter returning. Heck, the only other thing on his schedule tonight was his bed.

She quickly scooped him up, her arm interlocking with his. “That’s fantastic news,” she announced and she did sound genuinely impressed. “If you don’t mind coming with me, Blaine Anderson will ride in his car and I’ll show you to another. You can join some of his entourage.”

Entourage? Oh my God, what have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

The music played, smoke swirled and glasses clinked as people sauntered from one group to another chatting aimlessly and enjoying their evening. Kurt however, stifled a yawn and snuck a quick glance at his watch. He had been at the private get-together for over an hour, and now, more than ever, he just wanted to go home. To starve off his boredom he was currently in the process of trying to count the petals on the flower before him. It was a Wootton Cupid Dahlia and he was impressed with how the flower had been selected to go with the rest of the room, but after having three strong drinks, the beautiful flower was proving to be more than a difficult challenge.

He gave up and glanced around the room. He wasn’t even too sure whose place he was at, but he had found himself in a lavish apartment in one of the most expensive areas in LA. It wasn’t exactly what Kurt had expected for a rock star’s party, but Rachel had said it was only going to be a small gathering of people. A small gathering of snobbish, self-obsessed people, Kurt might add. Several of whom who had actually come up to introduce themselves, but once they had found out he was just a fan who had won a back stage pass they had quickly lost interest and moved on.

So now he stood all alone with no one talk to. He had seen Blaine Anderson wandering around the party on several occasions but he never approached Kurt, and Kurt was too afraid to approach him on his own accord. It was Blaine Anderson after all.

He had actually already tried to leave on several occasions, but Rachel had maintained a vigilant eye on him and had followed him whenever he had tried to make a move for the exit. Rachel was nice, he’d give her that, and when she spoke to him she actually looked like she was interested in what he had to say. He didn’t know the first thing about her, but amongst all these empty faces, he liked her.

The only problem with Rachel was that she never stopped working. She was constantly moving about, checking messages on her phone, writing notes down on her notepad, and then whispering the odd word here and there into Blaine’s ear, no matter who he was talking to.

Blaine Anderson, as always, oozed sex. No matter what position he sat in, or how he stood, or how he moved, the only word that came to Kurt’s mind was sex; pure, unadulterated sex. Kurt licked his lips. Even when he drank from his glass he was fucking sexy. The way he tipped his head back and brought the glass to his mouth, the way his Adams apple bobbed as the liquid went down. Blaine lowered his glass and their eyes locked across the room. Oh shit! Oh shit! He’s looking at me! Kurt panicked and his insides squirmed because he had that very uncomfortable feeling that a person gets when they’ve been busy eye-fucking someone and that someone catches them in the process.

But then Kurt squirmed even more because Blaine Anderson didn’t smile at him this time, he actually frowned and looked slightly confused. Had he already forgotten that he had invited Kurt there? Kurt looked away, unable to maintain his penetrating gaze and began to shift his weight nervously from foot to foot. Geez, why had he said yes? Any minute now, Blaine Anderson was going to come storming over and demand to know what he was doing there. The last thing Kurt wanted to do was to cause a scene in front of all these strangers.

He held his breath feeling like his insides were raging an internal battle. One part of him wanted to flee, and the other part, well, the other part actually wanted nothing more in the world than to turn and see whether Blaine Anderson was still staring at him. Kurt held off for as long as possible which in fact, wasn’t that very long as it turned out. He couldn’t help himself and his gaze quickly went back to the small group of people where Blaine Anderson was sitting.

Blaine Anderson’s eyes had not moved astray for one millisecond. They were still firmly planted on him, like a hunter watching its prey and getting ready for the kill. Kurt nearly, nearly shied away but somewhere in the dark crevices of his mind, his old self that insisted he needed this, came through to the surface and matched Blaine Anderson’s fierce, lustful gaze. ‘Yes, Mr. Blaine Anderson,’ Kurt thought as he narrowed his eyes slightly, ‘you can eat me up any day of the week!’

He was sure that he caught just the slightest hint of delighted surprise in Blaine Anderson, but he wasn’t sure because it was then that Blaine Anderson lifted his hand and slowly indicated with his finger for Kurt to come closer. Kurt’s heart literally stopped. It actually missed a beat. But heck, you only live once right?

Their eyes remained on each other as he approached the small group. They were in the middle of the room sitting on an arrangement of chairs that sat in front of a long white sofa. Kurt stood hesitantly before them when he saw there were no vacant seats available. What was he supposed to do now? He wasn’t going to ask someone to move, he didn’t know who they were, or more importantly, who they were to Blaine Anderson. He was to be saved though because it was just at that moment that Rachel glanced up and saw him.

“Here, have my seat,” she offered and she was gone before Kurt could even begin to protest.

Subtle Rachel, subtle.

Blaine didn’t say a word but confidently slid his body over the sofa forcing two people on the other end to stand up. They didn’t complain. It seemed that no one went against Blaine Anderson because no one wanted to be kicked out of an exclusive Blaine Anderson party. Still staring at Kurt, he patted the space beside him suggestively.

Kurt gazed at both invitations; the empty chair and the spot beside Blaine. It would be the scariest thing he had done in a long time but Kurt believed that Blaine Anderson’s invitation was definitely the better of the two. He perched on the edge of the sofa, and in an ever so casual manner, Blaine Anderson swung his hand over the back of the couch behind him. From that instant on, Blaine made it very clear that he was no longer interested in what any of the other people in the small group had to say. He ignored them, rudely ignored them in fact as their questions and comments were sent his way but remained unanswered. All he cared about now was the quiet Kurt Hummel sitting beside him.

“Am I boring you?” Blaine asked his voice low and soft.

“No! Not at all!” Kurt couldn’t help but blush again and he coughed uncomfortably. He took a shaky breath and forced himself to look the man in the eyes. Fuck! He was hot! He quickly glanced away again. “Rachel sure keeps an eye out for you.” Kurt noted, anything to distract from the fact that Blaine was now sitting only inches away from him, his cologne teasing and haunting him.

“Yeah, she’s crazy and neurotic but that’s why she’s great for the job.” Blaine ran a hand through his hair and Kurt couldn’t help but watch on, transfixed by the fact that he was actually only inches away from his gorgeous curls and there was nothing more in the world that Kurt wanted to do than to run his fingers through them. “I trust her more than anyone else in the world,” Blaine continued. He paused for a moment drinking in the sight of Kurt Hummel.

They were both distracted as Rachel sat back down in the chair in front of them. She ignored them though, too engrossed in whatever she was reading on her phone.

“So, what was your favorite part of the concert?” Blaine asked after a few moments of silence. Kurt was disappointed. So this was how Blaine Anderson rolled, he invited his fans back to join him so he could listen to them rave on about how great he was. Oh well, Kurt’s father had brought him up to be polite and if Blaine’s ego needed patting then he would do it.

“All of it, to be honest.” Kurt tried to give him a smile but he wasn’t sure if it was very convincing.

“Which song was your favorite?”

Kurt froze. Oh my fucking God! His brain had gone blank. If he was a real fan he would be able to list several songs, but in his panic, he couldn’t even remember any of the songs that Blaine had sung that evening. “Um, um.” 

Blaine only laughed at his discomfort. “You’re not really a fan, are you?” He edged closer to Kurt on the sofa, and Kurt couldn’t control the flutter of butterflies that reemerged in his stomach. He didn’t belong here, in this room with all these self-important people, and most of all, he didn’t belong there with Blaine Anderson sitting at his side looking like he wanted to ravish him on the spot.

“Urr, to be honest… no.” Kurt swallowed anxiously.

Blaine chuckled again and achieved the impossible by managing to move even closer still. “I didn’t think so.” He was now so close that Kurt could feel his hot breath on his neck. He fidgeted and a twitch of a smile tugged at Blaine Anderson’s upper lip, and he slowly moved his mouth over Kurt’s neck again allowing his gentle breath to tease him. Goose bumps rose up on Kurt’s skin causing him to shiver.

“Your neck is fucking exquisite, you know that right?” Blaine breathed his voice husky and wanting.

Either Blaine Anderson was a nasty tease and a flirt, or Blaine Anderson was in fact hitting on him, or he was just doing a combination of all the three. Kurt pulled back nervously. He had never been a person for outlandish public displays of affection especially not in these circumstances.

Blaine was not phased one bit and he continued with their previous conversation. “So, you don’t really like my music then?”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Kurt said quickly. “You’re obviously a great singer and you have some catchy songs, but,” Oh my God stop now! Stop before you say too much! He cried to himself. Was he really going to go ahead and insult the man again, “but I think most of the songs are, you know… empty.” Kurt couldn’t believe that the words had just come out of his mouth, and even Rachel who had been in the middle of texting a message, paused and lifted her head quickly to stare at him. He had said too much, he was sure of it. Ever since he had met Blaine Anderson only inappropriate words had come out of his mouth. He had to try and fix the moment. “Do you write any of your own songs?” Kurt asked his voice high as his agitation grew. He prayed that Blaine didn’t write any of his songs though because while Kurt was sure that they appealed to the masses, for the most part, they really were just hollow lyrics. But then Kurt filled with dread and he flicked his head to the exit. Maybe he should just make a run for it, because if Blaine did write his own songs, he had just implied that Blaine’s song writing skills were empty and hollow too.

Blaine however, reached up and placed a firm finger on Kurt’s chin where he then proceeded to guide it back so that Kurt was looking at him again. Blaine was frowning, but instead of going off at him and causing a scene, he leaned against the back of the sofa and rested his head in his hand and continued to watch him.

“You really are a diamond in the rough, aren’t you?” He announced, avoiding Kurt’s question.

Kurt looked back at Blaine Anderson trying to judge just what might be going through his mind. The soft glow of light in the room illuminated his face, leaving his skin flawless and soft, and his eyes dark but vibrant. 

“That’s what I sensed about you,” Blaine continued. “You’ve never worried to share your opinions and I like that about people.”

“Oh, trust me, sometimes I get worried.”

Blaine’s hand reached over to Kurt’s. “Like now?”

Kurt hiccupped. “Yeah, like now. Yeah, I’m worried now.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re Blaine Anderson, that’s why.”

It was Blaine’s turn to look marginally disappointed. He sat up quickly their faces only inches apart and he rested his hand on Kurt’s knee. He gave it a gentle squeeze and Kurt couldn’t stop the electric bolt of heat that shot through him and back down to his crotch. “Don’t be,” Blaine said in an almost warning tone.

Kurt opened his mouth but he couldn’t respond, his heart pounding ever so fast as he realized just how close Blaine Anderson’s mouth was to his.

To his dismay though, it was right at that moment that Rachel leaned in sharply. He jerked back surprised by her unexpected closeness, but she ignored him and whispered something viciously in Blaine’s ear causing him to sigh. He didn’t argue or say anything back, but stood and left without saying another word.

Kurt sunk back into the plush cushion on the sofa and visibly relaxed, but he couldn’t help himself, the temptation was too much, he had to do it. He swiveled in the sofa and watched Blaine as he moved to the opposite side of the room, his eyes super-glued to soft rise and fall of Blaine’s butt cheeks. Kurt looked back to the small group after Blaine had disappeared out of sight, a shy, giddy smile on his face, and then he startled when he realized that Rachel had been watching him the whole time. The smile quickly left his face. Sprung! Yes! Guilty as charged, he had once again been caught checking out Blaine Anderson’s ass.

Rachel eyes unnerved him but her expression was without judgment. “He’s always busy like this,” she apologized for him.

“Oh, is he?”

“Yes.”

“But don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” She tried to hide a knowing, teasing smile, but Kurt didn’t mind because her words had reignited that optimistic hope within him that maybe, just maybe, he might get to know what it was like to have Blaine Anderson’s lips on his.

After another hour though, Kurt had changed his mind. It was getting close to two o’clock in the morning and he was exhausted. There really wasn’t any point in him hanging around any longer. He couldn’t continue to live under the childish fantasy of wanting to get it on with his rock star crush any longer. It wasn’t going to happen, simple as that.

Kurt glanced at his watch again. Yes, sadly it was time to make a move. He held his fifth drink in his hand but believed he could finish it by the time he reached the door. The warm buzz in his belly would help him to forget his disappointment at losing his chance with Blaine Anderson. Maybe he might even have a shot too, it was going to be a long trip home and he was going to need all the help he could get so he could think about anything else other than the one and only Blaine Anderson.

It was at that moment too that Kurt made a decision. Mercedes had been right. He had been wallowing for too long. He had to forget about Mark, and put himself out there again and find someone new. The flirtatious conversation he’d had with Blaine Anderson had reminded him of the excitement of hooking up with someone new, of having someone touch him, and of having someone want him. Kurt nodded to himself. Yes, tomorrow he would start a fresh and it would be a new Kurt Hummel, ready for love and ready for adventure.

“I’ve been neglecting you,” a familiar voice spoke from behind him, just before Kurt was able to finish off the last half of his drink. He jerked round, his pulse rapidly increasing at the sound of Blaine Anderson’s words. Maybe, just maybe he wasn’t going to be disappointed after all.

Blaine walked straight up to him and Kurt stepped backwards, stepping into the closed door. The sight of Blaine Anderson before him made his vocal cords freeze once more. Maybe Kurt wasn’t the strong adventurous hero he had made himself out to be.

Blaine took the glass from Kurt and took a slow, exaggerated sip of his drink before lowering it and replacing it back in his hand. Kurt frowned wanting nothing more than to suck on the liquid that was now on Blaine Anderson’s bottom lip.

“Eye fucking me again?” Blaine asked stepping up close so their chests grazed against each other’s.

Just slightly! Had he been that obvious? How could he answer a question like that? Wouldn’t he sound horribly shallow if he said yes? Kurt simply nodded and Blaine chuckled.

“I thought as much.” He leaned in, his lips nearly touching Kurt’s ear. “You’re just my type, you know,” he whispered and his mouth grazed over the skin on Kurt’s collarbone.

“Oh?” Kurt stammered, but he wasn’t naïve. From the amount of questionable photos that had been exploited by the paparazzi over the past couple of years, Kurt knew that Blaine Anderson had in fact many types. He risked a quick glance at Blaine again and giggled apprehensively when he saw the lust pulsating from his eyes. But then Kurt remembered that he didn’t care, he was there to have some no-strings attached fun. He glanced down at the drink in his hand. It was still quite full and he decided to knock back the rest of its contents. Maybe if he was more inebriated he wouldn’t worry about everything making sense and he would just let himself enjoy the moment.

But then, before he could take a sip, Blaine Anderson did something that Kurt really didn’t expect. Out in the open, in front of his close friends, he gently took Kurt’s chin in his thumb and forefinger, leaned in and kissed him. And the amazing thing was, Kurt just fell into it like it was the most expected thing for him to do that day. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the smoke in the room that had made him dizzy, or maybe it was the music that pulsated around them, but their lips molded together with such perfection that it held none of the hesitations or uncertainties of a first kiss. Neither did it hold the fever of an out-of-control drunken kiss. It was a kiss that was filled with raw intensity, lust and unresolved passion, but it was a kiss that also held more tenderness and warmth than Kurt had ever experienced in his entire life.

Their mouths moved gracefully, and what had started off as a curious and slow exchange quickly turned into several. When Kurt would close his lips Blaine would nudge in for another, guiding Kurt’s mouth open and teasing him gently with his tongue, only for Kurt to initiate a new kiss when Blaine’s lips began to pull away. Eventually, out of breath and feeling incredibly turned on, they both pulled away at the same time, their breaths heavy and their chests raising rapidly, both of them blown away at such an unexpected feeling of certainty.

“Come with me,” Blaine ordered. He indicated with his head to the stairs that led to the second floor and Kurt, lost in a daze, placed his drink on the counter and followed after him.

So there Kurt was, currently being groped by Blaine Anderson, in a bedroom, in the dark, in someone’s apartment, somewhere in the middle of a prestigious neighborhood in the middle of LA. Whatever the kiss had been or had meant outside, it had quickly been forgotten in the darkness and privacy of the room. And finally, thankfully, he had gotten over his fear of touching Blaine Anderson and his concern for what everyone else downstairs just might be thinking. Because what the fuck, Kurt would never get this lucky ever again. He didn’t care that he was just Blaine Anderson’s conquest for the night, because as it turned out, Blaine Anderson was just as much his conquest too. Blaine Anderson was just what he needed to get his confidence back again and enable him to put himself out there and find someone new.

Blaine’s fingers were like fire, searing with passion as they roughly shoved Kurt’s jeans off his waist. His hand quickly found him and Kurt broke away so he could tilt his head back against the wall, the feeling of Blaine’s fingers too intense for him to focus on anything else. “Oh, fuck that feels great,” he murmured, and he smirked to himself as he let his hands wander down Blaine’s chest. He didn’t give a shit that he was going to have to do the walk of shame when he left and he giggled to himself as Pink’s very same song came on downstairs. ‘How appropriate,’ he thought to himself.

Blaine Anderson was rushed and forceful but Kurt didn’t care, and somehow in the darkness while Blaine had one hand on him, Blaine managed to undo his own trousers and began to push one side down. They helped each other out, pushing and tugging at each other’s clothes until they were naked from the knees up, their jeans twisted and caught around their calves.

“Fucking perfect,” Blaine gasped and he pushed Kurt back against the wall again so hard that he lifted him slightly off his feet. Kurt used the momentum, placed his hands on top of Blaine’s shoulders and swung one of his legs around Blaine’s waist. The position was more than agreeable, binding them tightly together.

“Fuck, you feel awesome!” Blaine exclaimed, his mouth still moving over Kurt’s as he grinded into him.

“The bed,” Kurt suggested his breath hard on Blaine’s mouth. Blaine grunted in agreement and swiveled around managing to take Kurt with him. He half carried, half pushed him across the room.

Kurt couldn’t believe how strong he was. He picked him up and easily lowered him onto the bed so Blaine could lie on top of him. He kissed him deeply and pulled away sucking on his bottom lip. “I’ll be right back,” Blaine told him with a wicked grin. He stood at the foot of the bed and tugged at his trousers to get them off his feet. Frantically, Kurt tried to kick off the remainder of his clothes as well but with his shoes still on they only became more entangled around his legs.

“Do you want help?” Blaine asked chivalrously.

“Please,” he practically begged.

Blaine reached for his foot.

“You’re so fucking hot, you know that right?” Blaine gasped, his hands tugging on Kurt’s jeans and pulling them the rest of the way off.

Kurt sat up and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. The sight before him was unforgettable. Blaine Anderson in only his briefs, crotch at eye level - and an ample satisfying sight that was - he might add, the defined curve of his V and his flat stomach. Kurt sighed; perfection. Blaine Anderson was perfection. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Blaine’s stomach and gazed provocatively up at him.

Somewhere deep in his chest Blaine growled in a low rumble of a response. “Fucking oath you’re going to get it.” He pushed Kurt back roughly and climbed on top, straddling over his body. “I’m going to have so much fun with you,” he teased just before he leant back down into another kiss.

“Please,” Kurt murmured, his stomach doing somersaults at his words. “Have all the fun you want.”

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt to pull him with him as he rolled to the side and onto his back so that now Kurt was on top. His hands stroked down Kurt’s back and slid under his underwear to cup over the cheeks of his butt, and Kurt sighed appreciatively. Could this night get any better?

Unfortunately, for Kurt, it wasn’t.

It was just at that moment that a sudden urgent knock sounded on the door interrupting them. “Blaine, Blaine!” Kurt recognized Rachel’s voice. “I’m really sorry but you’re going to have to come out. He’s here.”

“Fuck!” Blaine shouted. He sat up straight knocking Kurt off balance. He gave out a yelp and unable to gain his bearings from Blaine’s sudden movement, he rolled to the left and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

“Fuck!” Kurt cried.

“Fuck!” Blaine looked down at Kurt. “Are you okay?” He didn’t wait for an answer, “Really Rachel, right now of all times!” He yelled to the door.

“He’s here!” She shouted again rattling the handle as she tried to open it.

Was she really going to come in? Kurt was horrified. He quickly sought for his jeans, the very pair that he had just managed to take off and shoved his feet inside and pulled them up to his waist. Blaine glared at him.

“I just got you out of those,” he hissed. But he jumped off the bed and pulled his own trousers back up around his waist. He stalked to the door and flung it open to reveal Rachel standing there with her hands on her hips. Kurt yelped as he caught sight of her and quickly pulled up his fly, quickly scanning for his shirt at the same time so he could make himself presentable before Rachel really laid her eyes on him. But if Rachel had seen him she didn’t acknowledge him, she was full of tact. Rachel Berry just continued on with her job.

“Sebastian’s just arrived and he’s got company,” she was in the middle of saying.

Blaine shook his head and swore again. “Fuck!”

He raised his hand and pushed Rachel back into the corridor and Blaine followed, pulling the door nearly closed so they could speak privately.

Kurt waited inside the room unsure of what he should do. He desperately wanted to know what they were talking about. He edged nervously to the door but he couldn’t make out their furtive words and decided that maybe he was better off waiting on the other side of the room. He didn’t know how they would react if they knew he had been eavesdropping. Kurt leaned against the very wall that Blaine had just had him up against and closed his eyes. Oh, it had only been minutes before, but right now, it felt like an eternity ago. He needed to regain his composure. He took a deep breath and focused on that calm, safe place within his mind.

“If you would come with me, Kurt.”

He jumped and opened his eyes to find Rachel standing before him. It definitely was not the person he had hoped to see when he had opened his eyes again. He had dreamed of Sex God Blaine Anderson sweeping him off his feet and carrying him back to the bed.

“If you can follow me, I’ll see you out,” Rachel repeated politely. Kurt quickly looked towards the door and his heart sank. Blaine Anderson had already left without saying a word, without one last touch and without one last kiss. It was all over.

“Where are we going?” Kurt asked trying to hide the displeasure in his voice. In truth, he was bitterly disappointed. Blaine Anderson had just been manhandling him like he was a piece of meat, in the most delicious way possible, and then, without a word or a look, he had left him. He hadn’t wanted it to finish. He couldn’t deny it any longer. Yes, he wasn’t afraid to admit it! Heck! He would shout it out to whole world. Kurt Hummel wanted Blaine Anderson to fuck him! Fuck him long and hard, in all positions imaginable, until he couldn’t walk straight.

Stop!

The mere thought had caused the blood to rush back to Kurt’s crotch. He needed to stop now and wait until he got home before he could proceed to use Blaine Anderson as his next year’s supply of masturbatory material.

Rachel led him down another staircase, away from the party and he was surprised to see that they had come out at the back of the apartment’s kitchen.

“It would be more appropriate if you left by the side entrance,” she informed him.

“Oh.” Kurt had no idea what was going on but he wasn’t going to argue. He already felt like he had outstayed his welcome so he didn’t feel like he had a right to question Rachel.

She guided him to a large door and pulled the lock revealing the cool evening on the other side. Kurt sighed, it really was the end.

“It was nice to meet you, Rachel Berry,” Kurt said softly extending his hand to say goodbye. She smiled at his polite gesture and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve already called a taxi. It should be here soon.” She reached out and placed a ticket in his hand.

“What’s this?” Kurt asked. Rachel flashed him another heart-warming smile, and he had to admit that even though she had escorted him to the back door to ensure he left and was chucking him out, he still liked her.

“It’s another VIP backstage pass for tomorrow night.”

Kurt’s mouth dropped open.

“Blaine Anderson would like to see you again, if you’re free that is.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes nearly choked on her coffee.

“What? No!” She put her cup down on Kurt’s bedside table, and then in varying degrees of emphasis and pitch she continued. “No! No! Noooooo!!!”

It was early and Kurt was nursing a slight hangover. Mercedes had stormed into his room to demand why he had gotten home so late, and why the hell he hadn’t texted to tell her where he was. She had also been more than eager to hear about his ‘meet and greet’ with Blaine Anderson. Oh, did he have a story to tell her! Mercedes was his best friend in the whole world and she would be the only person he would share all the details with.

Right now she was poised on the edge of his bed, her mouth hanging slightly open as her head went back and forth between her autographed photo in one hand and Kurt’s new VIP ticket in the other. Kurt pulled his legs up to his body and hugged himself, worried that she wouldn’t believe him.

She leaned forward and stared at him intently. “You didn’t?!”

Before he could even respond, Mercedes stared back down at the message that Blaine Anderson had clearly scrawled across the surface of the photo. She looked back up at him. “Are you messing with me?” And again, before he could respond, Mercedes answered for him. “Of course you’re not messing with me! You. Made. Out. With. Blaine. Anderson??!!! Blaine Anderson the rock star!?!”

Kurt shrugged and held his hands up in submission. He still couldn’t believe it himself. Last night seemed like a foggy dream, even though it had only happened - he quickly glanced at the clock sitting on his nightstand - five hours ago. Kurt closed his eyes and a quick flash of Blaine Anderson’s face, right in front of his, made him jolt. He breathed deeply trying to steady himself, but he was sure he could still smell a hint Blaine’s cologne mixed with a soft waft of Blaine’s own personal delicious scent. He could even feel Blaine’s hot breath on his neck all over again.

Kurt involuntarily shuddered. Holy crap, he had made out with Blaine Anderson! Yes, it had actually happened. His lips and Blaine Anderson’s lips, his tongue and Blaine Anderson’s tongue, his di….

“Did you get any other tickets?” Mercedes asked hopefully, interrupting his thoughts.

Kurt shook his head and Mercedes nodded not really fussed that she wasn’t going to be able to join him. She placed the photo and new ticket back down on the bedspread in such a manner that anyone would think they were the most expensive and valuable items in the world. Actually, that wasn’t far from the truth. Kurt couldn’t think of anything else he would rather have on that bed right now, other than a very naked Blaine Anderson spread out all over it of course.

“But you didn’t actually…” Mercedes began curiously. Kurt twisted his head when she paused, wondering if she was really going to go there and ask, “sleep with him?”

“No.”

She looked disappointed. “Did you …you know…” she paused dramatically, “At least get to see the goods?”

“Mercedes!”

“Oh man! Come on, you get all down and dirty with Blaine Anderson in a dark room and you don’t even grab a glimpse of the merchandise?”

“Like you just said, it was a dark room.”

Mercedes shook her head in disbelief. “I’m so disappointed in you,” she mocked playfully.

Kurt grinned slyly. “But I sure did get to feel the goods.”

Mercedes’ face dropped and then her head flung back and she burst into a loud peal of laughter. Kurt enjoyed her merriment. They used to do this quite often, sit in each other’s rooms and gossip about each other’s love lives. But he had been so down and out of sorts recently, hiding from everyone and himself. It had been a long time since they had done this.

“So,” Kurt glanced at the ticket still in her hands. “Do you think I should go?”

Mercedes glared at him. “Are you out of your mind, Kurt Hummel?” Kurt shied away from her outburst. “You go see Blaine Anderson in concert. He invites you back to an after concert get-together, gets it on with you and invites you again for another round.” She threw her hands up in the air in desperation. “Of course you go again!” She leaned forward sassily. “And I’m not saying that because Blaine Anderson is a rock star and has one mean piece for an ass, and of course you don’t secretly objectify him.” Kurt blushed; busted. “But you’re going to go,” she continued with a wave of one of her fingers, “because you deserve it. Go treat yourself, because after the way Mark treated you…”

Kurt glared.

“Oh sweetie, you know that I love you but I’m sick of seeing your long, sad face. I want to see you happy Kurt, and I strongly believe a little action would do you good.” Mercedes smiled wickedly. “And I have a sneaking suspicion that Blaine Anderson just might have the right amount of action you need.”

“Mercedes! You watch your mouth!”

She giggled uncontrollably and gave him a friendly wink. He had to laugh with her though, and he picked up his pillow and gave her shoulder a soft whack.

Mercedes was right. He did deserve to go back and get seconds. But the thought that he was actually going to do this, go and see Blaine Anderson again and possibly have the chance of having those lips moving over his, his shapely body rubbing against his, Blaine’s thighs pushing against his as he maneuvered between his legs. The butterflies in Kurt’s stomach whirled in a delighted mixture of excitement and nerves. It was nearly too much to handle. But yes, Kurt wanted him, wanted him bad, and who cared if it was just for one night and he never got to have him again. It would be worth it.

“So, you’re really going to have to leave now,” Kurt announced all of a sudden.

Mercedes looked offended. “What! Why?”

“Look, if I am going to go and meet Blaine Anderson tonight I need to look my best.” Mercedes understood immediately and she leapt off the bed, grabbing her cup in the process.

“Say no more, I’m going to let you get your beauty sleep. I won’t make a sound so you can be all good to go for tonight.” Kurt tried to smile appreciatively, but a new wave of excitement found its way to his chest and he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep at all.

“Just don’t tell Finn, okay,” Kurt demanded as she headed towards the door. “He’s coming over to hang out this afternoon.”

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. “Don’t worry, my lips are sealed. You’re going to get lucky,” Mercedes began in a sing-song voice. “You’re going to get some.”

Kurt threw his spare pillow towards her and Mercedes squealed. He was too late and the pillow hit his closed door. An exasperated squeal escaped his mouth and he fell back onto his bed. He desperately needed at least another three hours sleep if he was going to feel one hundred percent. He snuggled back into his sleeping pillow and his mind suddenly wandered back to that first initial kiss, the one at the front door. Kurt frowned with his eyes closed and he tried to shrug off that uncomfortable feeling that he knew he shouldn’t get. It was a feeling that would let him get hurt if he wasn’t careful, because in that kiss there had been something else other than lust and the desire of sex. He chastised himself even more. Thoughts like this would not let Kurt sleep either. They were dangerous thoughts that should be kept deep inside and only let out when that one special person came before him. They were not feelings that should surface when you’re going back in the hope of a one night stand. Kurt rolled over in his bed and started to count to ten slowly, trying to get his thoughts to melt away. If he did get any sleep now though, it would be a miracle.

***

“So who can I make it out too?” Blaine asked without a hint of recognition or interest in his voice. In fact, he looked more bored than anything else. He didn’t even make eye contact with Kurt.

“Kurt Hummel,” Kurt stammered and he wanted to run straight out of the room. He felt like a fool. It seemed like Blaine Anderson had invited him back just to rub it in his face. Hah! Thought you could have a piece of this, think again!

His heart literally sank, right down into that deep dark place where his soul had been hiding since he had broken up with Mark. He had put so much effort into getting ready for tonight. It had taken him nearly an hour to pick out what he was going to wear, another just to get his hair perfect, and it had all been for nothing. Nothing! Kurt wanted the ground to swallow him up. He had even bought one of Blaine’s souvenir books for him to sign. His heart raced with humiliation as Blaine’s hand swiftly ran over the inside of the front cover, and still, Blaine Anderson refused to meet his gaze.

“I enjoyed the performance tonight,” Kurt tried as Blaine concentrated on what he was writing. It was a lie though. It was as if Kurt had been watching a robot up there on the stage performing all the same motions from the night before. Did he really do the same things night after night? Really, was there anything inside of Blaine that was genuine and spontaneous?

“Thanks,” Blaine responded absentmindedly. Kurt wanted to scream at him. He still didn’t make eye contact, and instead, shoved the book back into his hands like Kurt was wasting his time and walked away to the next giggling girl.

So that was it then. Blaine Anderson had played him and swept him along like the fool that he was. Kurt defiantly squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. He had many things he could say to Blaine, but he was going to be the bigger and better person here. He was just going to walk out of the room with his head held high and run back to Mercedes where he would drown his sorrows in a tub of double chocolate ice-cream and a long list of romantic comedies starting with Bridget Jones Diary. And that’s just what Kurt intended to do. He poised his lips in anger, spun on his heels and stalked towards the door. He held his breath, hoping, pleading inside that Blaine would call him back and tell him there had been some kind of mistake, but there was only silence that followed him to the door.

The corridor wasn’t cold tonight, but Kurt’s insides were. He was such an idiot, thinking that he could play alongside these people. Who the hell did they think they were anyway? Thinking they were better than everyone else.

There was bin in front of him and Kurt began to swing the book high in the air so he could drop it in with one loud dramatic thud. He stopped though, one last thread of hope stopping him in time before he did just that. What message had Blaine Anderson written inside his book? His paranoid, negative side quickly came forth destroying all of his pleasant thoughts. ‘You wish!’ ‘Try again next time!’ ‘Sucker!’

Kurt flicked the front page open and brought it closer to read it. His eyes went wide as he read the simple three words that he found there.

“Go with Rachel.”

Kurt turned quickly and found Rachel standing a short distance away, waiting for him. She flashed him another big smile.

“Care to join me?” She asked happily.

Kurt Hummel was quickly becoming very fond of Rachel Berry’s smiles.

He nodded, quickly regretting all of the nasty thoughts that had just been racing through his mind, because hell yeah, he’d love to go with her. He came to her side and she gave a slight giggle before she looped her arm with his, just like she had the night before. 

“We’ll go the back way. Blaine wants to ride with you tonight,” she paused a moment and hint of pink came to her cheeks. “No pun intended, of course.”

Kurt nearly choked on her unintended mistake of words. At least he wasn’t the only person thinking about him and Blaine fucking their brains out.

Kurt had never been in a limousine before. He had been in LA for the better half of two years, but he was still a long distance away from the lavish lifestyle of the rich and famous. He was a Lima, Ohio kid to the core and this would probably be the most luxurious car he had ever been in. He tried to be discreet in front of Rachel and drank every tiny little detail of the interior, the plush comfortable seats, the mini bar with its mini sized spirit bottles, the suave carpet and upholstery, the dark tinted windows; oh, the wealthy sure knew how to live.

The car sat idly running and the minutes ticked by, and with each and every second, Kurt became more anxious and impatient. He began to fiddle. It started with his hair, and then he moved onto playing with the collar of his shirt. He rubbed his thighs and couldn’t stop from tapping his foot to a silent beat that was trapped somewhere in his subconscious.

Rachel suddenly leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee.

“Stop stressing,” she advised him firmly. Kurt’s eyes went wide, surprised by her sudden interjection.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

She was just about to respond when the door beside them flung open and the space around them filled with the screams and cries of frantic fans. Kurt’s view was blocked by Blaine Anderson as he waved and called out to the people who had followed him to his waiting car. “Thanks guys!” He yelled while they took his picture. “Thanks for coming, gotta go! See you next time.” He finally climbed into the car and the door was securely closed on the outside by his large and ominous body guard, and Kurt couldn’t help but notice the way he visibly relaxed as the tinted windows put him into privacy once again.

Blaine sighed rubbing his hands together taking a moment to catch his breath. Kurt sat frozen, petrified. If he had been nervous before, he couldn’t explain this new wave of panic that had overwhelmed him. There he was again, Blaine Anderson, and he was sitting right beside him. What the hell do you say to someone like Blaine Anderson after their exotic encounter the previous night? They had both been fairly drunk. Did he really want him like that again?

The car started to move, and the moment it pulled away from the curb, Blaine was on him. Okay, so maybe Blaine did want him still. His hands were already on Kurt’s chest, his leg draped over his own and his mouth passionately on his lips. He was so eager in fact that he roughly pushed Kurt off balance and half climbed on top of him over the length of the back seat of the limo. It took a moment for Kurt to recover, to respond to his more than enthusiastic, lust driven actions.

“Oh my fucking God!” Blaine gasped, one of his hands quickly finding its way to the inside of Kurt’s shirt. “I didn’t think it was possible but you’re even hotter than last night.” He gave Kurt’s lips a sensuous lick and Kurt felt his insides cry for more, but he couldn’t, not with Rachel sitting there. He pulled away, his cheeks red with embarrassment. “Rachel’s here,” he managed tugging Blaine’s hand free from his clothes.

Blaine didn’t even look at her and snorted. “Trust me,” he laughed after Kurt had glanced suspiciously at her. He ran his hand up the inside of his thigh, higher and higher. “She doesn’t care,” he placed a kiss on Kurt’s neck. “And she’s got earphones anyway,” he breathed. Kurt closed his eyes, his breath, his touch, his body heat; they were all having disastrous effects on his ability to keep rational.

Blaine’s lips found Kurt’s again and just like the night before it swept Kurt away into a tantalizing fantasy world where, yes, all of Kurt’s dreams did come true. He submitted to Blaine’s hold and brought his hands to the side of Blaine’s face as Blaine’s lips teased his mouth open, and it was against Kurt’s mouth that Blaine continued to speak. “I can’t wait to get you alone. I’m going to do the nastiest things with you.” Kurt trembled. Blaine could do whatever nasty things he wanted to him but he was still too conscious of Rachel sitting within an arm’s reach away.

With more determination and self-control than Kurt thought he had, he managed to pull away again. “You can do whatever you want with me,” he whispered. “Just not here.”

Blaine pulled back resting his arm around the back of Kurt on the chair. “Pity,” he said softly, his eyes burning, “What a pity.”

They stared at each other and Kurt filled with regret and disappointment. He was sure he had just ruined his chances, because really, who the hell turned down Blaine Anderson? No one but Kurt Hummel, that’s who. He wanted to hit himself. Only an idiot would do what he had just done. Kurt glanced nervously at Rachel again, she might have put her earphones in her ears as soon as Blaine had latched onto him, but her face was heavy with a frown and he was sure that she was more than aware of their exchange. Blaine also looked towards Rachel, and this time, her head did flick up. They exchanged a silent unreadable thought, Blaine shook his head and Rachel nodded hers.

‘Oh shit!’ He thought. He had gone and done it. Kurt wondered whether they had a secret Austin’s Powers’ booby trapdoor that they would now use to dispose of him. He imagined himself falling through the bottom of the car and rolling away down the road. He would watch crumpled and used in the gutter as they pulled up further down the street and picked up the next fuckable guy that Blaine saw.

He waited and waited, but the limo never stopped and Blaine Anderson never kicked him out.

He met Blaine’s gaze again and Blaine smiled. “It’s fine.” He leaned forward and grazed his lips back over Kurt’s before he pulled away completely.

“I’m hungry,” Blaine suddenly announced. “I’m thinking pizza.”

“Do you want me to do it,” Rachel asked after the car had pulled up outside of a small late night pizzeria. She had already pocketed her phone and was edging towards the door.

Blaine frowned. “You know what, no. I just want to be able to order my own fucking pizza.” Kurt startled at Blaine’s harsh words. Rachel however, was not phased one bit. She gave him a quick short nod, sat back in her chair and miraculously pulled out her phone again, so quickly in fact that Kurt had to wonder whether it had ever left her hand in the first place.

“Do you always let him talk to you like that?” He braved to ask once Blaine had left the car.

“No,” Rachel said firmly, her eyes still studying the screen but she stopped and looked up. “He’s just been a bit stressed lately, that’s all. Which is probably why you’re such a good idea,” she added.

Kurt blushed. “Oh.”

The car fell back into silence for a few moments.

“So, what’s it like being Blaine’s Anderson’s personal assistant?” Kurt asked.

“Busy,” Rachel replied shortly, forever fiddling with her phone.

Kurt’s fingers drummed over the armrest nervously. Despite the fact that he already knew she was busy, he didn’t like silences with people he didn’t know. It always made him feel edgy and uncomfortable. His father was the complete opposite to him, always chatting and making new friends, it made Kurt feel quite inadequate with his abilities of talking to people.

“I would have thought someone as famous and busy as Blaine would have more than one assistant,” Kurt observed as she jotted down another sentence down on her notepad.

His words cut through the air though and Rachel froze in the middle of what she was doing. She looked up at him and glared. “I am quite capable of doing my job.”

‘Oh fuck!’ Kurt panicked. ‘I’ve gone and done it again!’ Why was he forever saying the wrong things? “I didn’t mean to offend you. I just meant that you must be flat out.”

Rachel’s eyes narrowed and it appeared that she was trying to ascertain whether he was being rude or just observant. Her mouth slowly twitched up into a grin.

“Blaine mentioned that you like to speak your mind.” She nodded to herself. “It’s good, he needs that right now. And you’re cute too,” she observed.

Kurt swallowed deeply, the nerves in his stomach jittering again at the mere mention of his name.

“You’re being awfully nice to me when you don’t need to be,” Kurt acknowledged, shifting his position on the seat.

“Oh?”

“Well, compared to the other people at the party last night, you’re nice to me, but I bet you get to see this kind of thing all the time.”

Rachel paused and Kurt believed that it was the first time he had ever actually seen her stop. “Me and Blaine,” she began, her head tilted slightly as she still tried to decide what she should say. “We’ve known each other a long time. We’re old friends, even before he became famous. And I’ve been his assistant since day one.” She looked out the window, the lights from the street glimmering in her eyes. “He hasn’t been happy for a long time, and if doing this,” she waved her hand towards him, and Kurt couldn’t help but squirm uneasily on the leather chair, “makes him happy, then I’m more than willing to turn a blind eye in the back of a limo.”

Kurt deliberated her response. Rachel must indeed be a good friend to subject herself to such working conditions. “And to answer your previous question, Kurt,” Rachel continued. “Yes. Blaine hooks up with people all the time, but what doesn’t happen all the time, is what just happened between you two.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ninety-five percent of the people who get into this car don’t give a fuck that I’m here. They’re just too busy being happy that they get to fuck Blaine Anderson, and quite a few of them, actually like putting on a show.”

Kurt scrunched up his nose at her words and he suddenly felt sorry for her, and even though he had just pushed Blaine away, he felt horribly guilty because really that’s what his original intention had been. He was just here to get laid as well because heck, he knew full well that after tonight he would never see Blaine Anderson again.

His eyes watched her as she continued to work. “That must be horrible for you.”

She laughed. “Fortunately, as you said, I’m flat out and I do have my earphones.”

“Yeah, Blaine mentioned those earlier.” Kurt frowned. “But you seemed to have known what went on before.”

It was Rachel’s turn to blush. “I only turn the music on when I want to. Don’t get me wrong,” she quickly added when Kurt’s face dropped in shock. “I just believe it’s my job to know the people who spend time with Blaine. I like to keep an eye out for him, although some people would disagree that that is my place,” she scrunched up nose and Kurt guessed she was thinking of someone in particular.

They fell into silence again and he looked out the window and tried to assess just where they were. “So where are we going?”

“Back to his hotel.”

“No party tonight?” he asked surprised and Rachel laughed again obviously finding him amusing. “You know Kurt, you are so adorably naïve. There’s always a party, Kurt.” She watched him closely. “It’s all ever Blaine does, he has an image to uphold after all,” she sighed as she said the last words and Kurt frowned wondering at the meaning behind them.

“Why would he stay in a hotel when he lives in LA?”

“He always stays in hotels when he’s on tour.”

He was distracted as the car door opened and Blaine bounded back in and the immediate excited knot in his stomach returned.

“I just signed some girl’s fucking bra,” Blaine laughed.

Kurt looked horrified, but Rachel, didn’t even lift her head up from her phone.

****

This was no little private get-together. This was a party, a real party! And it was much louder and more aggressive than the night before. Kurt ogled. He had never been amidst such mayhem or such madness before. He hid in one corner, his jaw hanging down at everything that was playing out in front of him, and he wondered just how the hell Blaine Anderson would be able to get away with this. Surely he would get kicked out of his hotel room for it.

So far, someone had smashed a vase that Kurt hoped dearly was a fake, someone else had spilt red wine on the plush thick carpet, there were people on the balcony heckling any pour soul who dared to pass by on the street below, and he really didn’t want to know how far the two people on the sofa in the corner of the room were going to go, but it was definitely ‘M’ rated by now.

And right there in the middle of it, basking in all his glory was Blaine Anderson. He was in the middle of the dance floor having just completed a shot competition with a groupie. He had won of course. Seven shots into the competition and the groupie was on the floor rolling around in hysterics. Blaine had leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on the groupie’s mouth before standing up and ripping off his shirt shouting how victorious he had been. The sound of something shattering on the tiles in the bathroom broke the din for a moment, everyone looked at each other, and then they all cheered again.

Kurt had never seen someone so in their element, so on fire and so in love with life. Still topless, Blaine continued to dance in the middle of the room occupying his time between several different other partygoers. His upper body gleamed in the light from the sweat that was exuding from his pores and all Kurt wanted to do was walk over there and lick it, all the way from his belly button and up to his collarbone. But what was even more sexier, was the protruding trail of hair that started at his belly button and began its seductive path down to under his underwear that were just visible over the top of his jeans. They sat snuggly on his hips and only highlighted the ample curve of his ass, that delicious ass that Kurt just wanted to go over to and squeeze.

Kurt continued to watch, wanting to approach but not wanting to disturb or interrupt Blaine’s fun either. He’d had four drinks since arriving and he was feeling more bold and confident, in fact, the alcohol had made him wonder why on Earth he had been worried in the first place. It was obvious from what had happened in the limousine that Blaine wanted him, and tonight, Kurt was going to ensure that Blaine did get him.

Two songs later and Blaine was still on the dance floor dancing seductively with two other people, their hands roaming inappropriately all over each other’s bodies. It was all an act though for it was at that moment that Kurt and Blaine’s eyes locked again across the room. They stared hungrily at each other, and this time, Blaine didn’t need to signal for Kurt to go over.

Kurt approached and Blaine stepped away from the other two people he was with. Kurt wasn’t a dancer, he was barely capable of moving from one foot to the other without getting out of time with the music, but the alcohol had loosened him and his needs overcame his usual concerns of his two left feet. He hadn’t felt this empowered in a long time. This was what he had come here for. It was Blaine he wanted and he was done waiting. He daringly walked past the other partygoers and straight up to Blaine where he walked up into his space and simply breathed, taking in his scent and relishing in the heat that was radiating off his skin. And then, ever so slowly, Kurt placed a possessive nibble on his ear before he slowly trailed his lips down Blaine’s jawline until he found his mouth.

“You taste fucking awesome,” Kurt spoke not caring who heard over the music. Kurt didn’t kiss him though, he just stayed there, his chest rising rapidly against Blaine’s while his lips grazed teasingly over Blaine’s lips. His hands glided over Blaine’s filmy chest and around to his back where they proceeded to find the very ass he had just been mesmerized by. Kurt pulled back and licked his lips slowly.

His effect on Blaine was obvious. The man was virtually frozen on the spot, his overzealous behavior instantly forgotten. Oh yeah, Kurt smiled inside, he had him and he had him good. Blaine eased back slightly too, his fingers tucking into the belt loop on Kurt’s jeans. He could see Blaine breathing rapidly too, his excitement and needs more than evident.

Kurt gave him a slight smile, and when he spoke his voice was smooth and seductive, “I’ll see you in the bedroom.”

Without another word Kurt turned and headed down the hall. He glanced over his shoulder just once to ensure that he was being followed. He needn’t worry though, because Blaine was hot on his trail.

Kurt paused in the center of the room while Blaine clicked the door closed behind him, immediately flicking the lock on the handle. He turned and found Kurt standing a short distance away, staring at him, waiting for him. He took a step forward but Kurt held up his hand cautioning him to stop. Blaine frowned displeased, but then, Kurt’s hands went to the top of his shirt and his fingers slowly started to unbutton the top button, his eyes all the while piercing into Blaine’s daring him to just look away once.

Blaine watched on hungrily in approval as Kurt started to strip before him. Kurts arms slowly slid out of his shirt and he placed it over the chair beside him, taking the time to slowly turn his body and effectively showing off his own lithe, toned form. Blaine began with the rest of his clothes as well and his hands went to the top of his jeans where he began to unbuckle his belt. Kurt’s eyes dropped eagerly and his hands moved to his own trousers. He undid his belt and slowly, teasingly, pulled it loose, all the way round his body until it was free.

“You first,” Kurt invited nodding his head towards Blaine’s jeans.

Blaine smirked. He undid his buttoned up fly and pulled them down without any hesitation, kicking them off with his feet so he could watch Kurt’s eyes soak up every bit of him. Kurt tried to control himself, the sight of Blaine in just his tight, snug black briefs again was too much. How he stopped himself from running across that room and devouring him on spot, he did not know.

“Your turn,” Blaine said with just as much conviction.

Kurt smiled, and he pulled the zip down, put his hands on his hips and guided his jeans off. 

“You,” Kurt nodded. He couldn’t believe that he was going to have Blaine Anderson standing in front of him butt naked, and sure enough, Blaine Anderson was far from shy. Before Kurt could count to three, Blaine had pushed his fingers under the waist band and pushed his briefs down his legs. He swung them in his finger like a lasso and then flung them to some dark corner of the room.

Kurt took a moment, his hand sliding unconsciously over his own chest as he took a mental photograph of Blaine’s naked form. He would want to remember that sight for the rest of his life and have it stored in his memory where he would easily be able to access it until the end of time. Finally, Kurt managed to lift his eyes back to Blaine’s eyes and his stomach dropped again. He had never seen someone possessed with so much desire before, and it was all directed at him and him alone.

With one excited, deep breath Kurt lower his hands to his own underwear.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Blaine suddenly exclaimed. “I’m going to do the rest.”

“Then get your ass over here,” Kurt ordered him. And before Kurt could blink, Blaine was on the other side of the room and had swooped him up in his arms. His hands raked over Kurt’s body and then lowered to his underwear, and Kurt couldn’t stop the delighted giggle that escaped his lips.

Thud! Thud! Thud!

This time it wasn’t Kurt’s heart that was going thud, thud, thud in his ears. This time it was bed’s bedposts that were going thud, thud, thud against the wall.

Kurt was being fucked every way possible and he was loving it. He was sure that if he was ever to star in a porno flick then this is what it would feel like. The pair of them had gone through virtually a dozen different sex positions in the past half hour, and while under other circumstances it might have been a bit over the top, Kurt was enjoying himself too much that he really didn’t give a flying fuck how many times they moved around the room.

He didn’t care that he didn’t know which way was up or which way was down. He didn’t care that he probably wouldn’t be able to walk for a week. He didn’t care that he was probably going to have to hobble out of this room black and blue, because right now, it just felt fucking fantastic. He had seriously forgotten just how great sex was, it had been three months, no he lied, four months, okay if he was going to completely honest, it had been six months since he had gotten laid. And well, right now, it had been worth the wait.

The chair had been comfortable and intimate while over the back of sofa had been hot, the top of the cabinet in front of the mirror had been fucking obscene and sitting on top of Blaine on the floor had been awesome but had grazed his knees. His head hanging over the side of the bed had been a bit too much because of the alcohol he had consumed, but when Blaine had flipped him over and placed a pillow under Kurt, he had managed to go deeper than in any other position.

This was their current position now and Kurt was getting close, fuck, actually he had been close a long time ago, but Blaine was skilled and whenever he realized Kurt was getting there, he pulled back bringing him back down. Now though, it seemed like Blaine was going to take him all the way, or so he thought.

“Fuck Blaine! Fuck!” Kurt cried out. “Fuck! Don’t stop! Oh, man! So deep! Oh! It feels so good.”

“God you’re fucking perfect. I should make you wait even longer,” Blaine laughed and he gave Kurt’s side a gentle squeeze.

“You fucking tease,” Kurt gasped and Blaine chuckled. He enjoyed playing this game, in actual fact, Blaine hadn’t fucked someone for his long and with this much passion in a long time.

The bed posts started to pummel into the wall again and Kurt reached out to stop his head from hitting the thick panel in front of him. They had started out in the middle of the bed but from the power of Blaine’s thrusts Kurt had quickly ended up at the top sending the pillows in a multitude of different directions. He pushed against the headboard and groaned even louder as Blaine’s thrusts went deeper still.

“Oh fuck it, if you’re going to groan like that,” Blaine told him and he gave him hard slap over his right cheek in punishment. Kurt gasped again at the sting but the burn was quickly forgotten as Blaine increased his pace again.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!” Kurt cried out and he slapped the headboard in front of him in time with Blaine while he hung his head and let the pressure build. He didn’t care how loud he was being. The party was still in full swing outside and the music was reverberating through the walls of the room. No one would hear a thing outside, and then, Blaine found his spot again. “There Blaine, yeah there! No! To the right, no, I’m mean to the left.”

“There?”

“YES! There. Fuck! Yes, there!” Kurt closed his eyes, trying to hold on but wanting the high also. He couldn’t help himself. “Blaine!”

“There!”

“There!”

“There!”

“Yes! Blaine! There!” and then with one mighty shudder,

“THEREeeeeeeeeeeeeee………”

“……”

“……”

“…..”

Kurt floated back down suddenly aware of Blaine pressed against his back. He fell onto his stomach from his weight and Blaine wrapped himself around him, pushing his way only further where Kurt felt him shudder uncontrollably. His hot breath expelled onto the side of Kurt’s face and Kurt trembled from the aftershocks that rippled through him.

They were still for a moment, Blaine still lying on top of him.

“So, Kurt?” Blaine began after he had caught his breath.

“Yeah,” he croaked, his head spinning slightly.

“Was it really there, like right there? You know because it could have been somewhere else and not there!” Blaine teased.

Kurt tried his best to slap him playfully but from his position it was nearly impossible. “Shut up, I’m vocal when I’m drunk alright.” Okay, so Blaine Anderson did have a sense of humor, nice to know.

Blaine chuckled and slid from his body, and Kurt heard the faint sound and quick snap of the condom being tied. He heard another plop as it hit the bottom of the trash can, and then, Blaine was back by his side wrapping his arms and legs around him, not caring for the fact that they were both still lying in Kurt’s mess.

“Fuck, I needed that!” Kurt exclaimed when his breathing had returned to normal. He ran a hand through his bed hair and was surprised to find that some of it was still managing to stand up straight.

“Been a long time had it?”

“We’re not all rock stars Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine chuckled again and only tightened his grip. “I think it’s safe to say we’re on a first name basis now Kurt, you used my first name quite enough just then.”

Kurt smiled to himself in the darkness. “Blaine,” he said softly testing the sound of only his first name on his lips. It did feel different, but it was nice.

Blaine balanced his head in his hand watching him fondly, “Yeah, hearing you scream my name on multiple occasions was definitely a highlight of the night.”

Kurt laughed and felt his cheeks burn, but really, he hadn’t been this happy for a long time. Six months was a long time to go without having the feel of another person beside him.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss. It was a gentle, relaxing, where their lips played lazily and slowly before he eased back. Kurt opened his eyes. ‘Shit!’ he thought looking into Blaine’s. He knew it couldn’t be so, that this was a night of astronomical miracles, but he really didn’t want it to end. Actually, he was surprised that Blaine hadn’t kicked him out already, isn’t that what rock stars did? Because surely, he was just another guy, at the end of an extremely long line of other guys that Blaine had fucked.

Kurt was spent though and he needed a couple of minutes to gather himself further before he attempted to find his clothes amongst the disarray that was now Blaine’s bedroom. He kept his defenses up, because even though Blaine was being completely endearing and respectable, it was clear to Kurt that his evening was going to come to an end soon. He didn’t mind, he knew what the deal was and they were both on the same page. Kurt didn’t think for one moment that Blaine kept his conquests around for seconds or for even a conversation.

Or did he?

Because it was then that the strangest thing happened. Kurt saw it, something changed in Blaine’s eyes and a soft whimsical look overcame his face.

“You know what one of the most intimate things in the world is? For me, anyway,” Blaine suddenly asked.

Kurt didn’t answer straightaway, surprised by his question. “No?” Because he possibly couldn’t imagine what Blaine Anderson, sorry Blaine, thought the most intimate thing in the world was.

“It’s not the fucking,” Blaine began, edging a little closer to Kurt. “And yeah, watching someone else come is about as close to someone as you can get, but it’s the time after the fucking for me, when it’s just skin on skin; real body contact. You know, when you’re still catching your breath and you’re holding onto each other, in the lull, just like right now,” Blaine explained. “It’s when you’re both too exhausted to move and it’s just yeah, skin on skin.” Kurt blinked not believing that this was the same Blaine that had he had witnessed in the past forty-eight hours. “I don’t even think most people even notice that, because sometimes people are too busy worrying about whether their orgasm was good or not, or whether they made the other person come or not, or their just too fucking excited that they got to have sex with Blaine Anderson.” He added the last part bitterly and sighed. “But really, when you’ve been to that other level with someone, all that other stuff shouldn’t matter. It’s now, now’s the time where you can really feel the pleasure of being with another person and feel the gratitude of knowing what you just shared, that’s the most intimate time. Yeah, fucking skin on skin, sweat on sweat, breath on breath, and heart on heart.”

There it was…

Blaine wasn’t an empty shell. There was the pure honesty and depth that Kurt had been looking for, and in that instant, Kurt felt something that wasn’t lust. It was something a little more, something a little deeper.

“Wow, you should write a song about that?” Kurt whispered without thinking, he hadn’t even contemplated the thought. It had spilled out of his lips before he’d had time to. He gently reached up and dared to stroke Blaine’s face. He had never heard anything so beautiful before in all his life. “You could put so much passion into it. Now that would be a fucking rock song; Skin on Skin.”

Blaine looked at him in surprise, his eyes wide, but it was quickly replaced with a frown that covered his brow. Kurt was finding it extraordinary how quickly Blaine’s emotions kept changing and he was finding it hard to keep up, to process them all, so much so that he was having difficulty knowing just where he stood.

Blaine shrugged away from Kurt’s hand and sat up wrapping his arms around his knees that he drew up around his body. Kurt pushed himself up too and leaned on his arm.

“Did I say something wrong?”

Blaine didn’t answer and Kurt sensed the anger radiating from his pores. He suddenly didn’t feel welcome. The mood in the room had shifted so rapidly and Kurt was at a loss as to what he should say. He swallowed uncomfortably and Kurt didn’t know if he preferred rocker Blaine or the intense Blaine he had just witnessed, either way, both had the ability to slaughter him tonight.

“What?” Blaine asked knowing that Kurt was still watching him. “Why are you still staring?”

“You’re just different.”

“Different?” Blaine quipped.

“Yeah, just different from what I expected. More complex than I expected, that’s all.”

Blaine didn’t answer and just kept staring into the space in front of him.

“Maybe I should leave?” Kurt finally said. He felt embarrassed but he wasn’t too sure as to just why he was. He definitely didn’t feel comfortable though, not now, not naked. He sat up and swiveled his feet around, but before he could put any weight on them Blaine quickly swung back around to face him, to stare him directly in the eyes like he was trying to determine just exactly who the hell he was. He could feel them entering his soul, winding their way down to his heart and into his blood where they continued to examine every single essence of his being as his blood pumped throughout his body.

A loud thumping knock at the door broke their intense standoff.

“Blaine!” Kurt heard an unfamiliar voice yell and Blaine visibly deflated at its sound. He leapt off the bed and stormed to the door where he didn’t hesitate and swung it wide open. Kurt quickly pulled the sheets up and over his body as the sight of a tall, slender man appeared in the doorframe, his face in shadows and unrecognizable due to the light streaming in from behind him.

The man ominously stepped into the room and Kurt desperately tried to seek out his clothes. They were on the other side of the room but there was no way that Kurt was going to walk butt naked in front of this new person.

“Sebastian,” Blaine spat with a disgruntled frown.

“Aaah, I see you’re at it again,” Sebastian laughed after he took in Blaine’s naked body and the sight of Kurt in the bed. “Nice going when we’ve got someone from TMZ here and all.” He shook his head completely amused. Sebastian glanced at Kurt once again and snorted, “Not your usual type.”

Kurt glared haughtily back at him.

“You know how it goes,” Blaine began as he walked back into the room and pulled on his briefs, continuing the conversation just like Kurt wasn’t there at all. “I like the challenge. The usual fans are too easy, you know. But this guy, he wasn’t even a fan, took me two nights to get him here.”

Kurt’s mouth fell open. The fucking asshole!

Sebastian laughed, “Don’t tell me you’re losing your touch.”

Blaine glared at him and Sebastian’s laugh only deepened, “You going to come through and do this interview then?”

Blaine glanced at his watch. “Nah, make them wait another fifteen minutes, I’m not done in here yet.”

Sebastian gave Kurt another quick glance and Kurt glared haughtily over towards him. Sebastian only sneered. “Don’t get too comfortable,” he said with a laugh, “Blaine will have someone else lined up before you’re even out the door.”

“Is that really necessary?” Blaine hissed guiding Sebastian back to the entrance of the room.

“Only stating the truth.”

He sauntered out of the room and Blaine slammed the door shut behind him. He stood with his palm against its closed surface, his head hanging for a moment before he braved to turn.

Kurt was already out of the bed though.

“Look, I don’t know what the hell I said before that was so wrong, but you didn’t have to go and be an asshole about it.” He found his jeans and scooped them up quickly, his phone falling out of a pocket in the process. He picked it up and saw that he had missed some calls. “We both knew that this was just a fuck, okay.” Kurt couldn’t believe how angry he was. He honestly wouldn’t have minded if Blaine had chucked him out right after they had had sex, but when they just had a tense conversation like the one they had just had, he had expected the evening to end a little differently than this. Kurt shook his head in disbelief. He quickly walked around the room trying to find the rest of his clothes all at the same time answering Mercedes message to let her know that he was on his way home. “Don’t stress yourself out any longer. I’m just going to go to the bathroom and clean up and I’ll be out of your way.” Kurt threw his phone down beside the TV and stalked into the bathroom.

He was only in there for a few moments, long enough to clean himself up and make himself presentable. But before he left, he glared at himself in the mirror. Why was he so angry? Really, he should have known better. He had prepared himself for Blaine being an asshole, but fuck, it still had stung, especially since the sex had been some of the best sex Kurt had ever had.

He opened the bathroom door and found Blaine waiting for him on the other side. He had pulled his jeans back on and was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against his bare chest. Fuck! Why did the man still have to look so gorgeous? Kurt tried to shove past him to have one last quick look to see if he had left anything behind. 

“Kurt,” Blaine spoke softly behind him.

But Kurt ignored him.

“Kurt!” Blaine reached out for him this time but he managed to slide past. He was eager to just get to the door and leave. He didn’t want to hear another thing from Blaine Anderson ever again. Blaine was faster though and he pushed him against the back of the door and held him firmly against it. Kurt’s eyes radiated with anger.

“Sebastian is my manager and he’s the asshole,” Blaine paused, obviously struggling with what he wanted to say. “Tonight was fun alright, and to be honest, I haven’t had that much fun with someone in a long time.” They eyed each other up, and the anger that had been in Kurt’s gaze melted away slightly as he saw the toil in Blaine’s eyes.

Blaine gently released him.

“I bet that was hard to say,” Kurt admonished with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He shuffled on the spot straightening his clothes.

“You’ll never know,” Blaine answered and he held out his hand. “Don’t forget to take your phone.” He placed it in Kurt’s hand and walked away.

Kurt eyed him. He really didn’t know how to take Blaine. He was like night and day all rolled up into one. Kurt wanted to be angry at him. He wanted to put Blaine in his place but there were so many conflicting emotions from Blaine that he didn’t know what to do. One thing for sure though, he sensed that Blaine had told him the truth and he believed him when he said that he hadn’t had that much fun for a long time, because for the first time since he had met Blaine, Kurt saw pain in his eyes.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked softly. He took a tentative step forward and stopped. What was he doing? He didn’t know anything about Blaine Anderson the rock star, let alone Blaine Anderson the real person. Kurt shouldn’t be prying.

Blaine turned to face him. They shared a moment, both of them sure of what they saw in each other’s eyes but uncertain of whether they should proceed. But then, in a blink of an eye, Blaine’s face turned distant and cold, much like what Kurt had seen when he had been in the ‘meet and greet’ room.

“It’s time for you to go now, Kurt.”

They stared at each other for another moment and then Blaine turned away. He moved to look out of the windows that looked out over the busy district of the city, his body language still and withdrawn.

Kurt nodded to himself. It wasn’t his business. But he felt like he was suffering from emotional whiplash, and he was leaving the hotel room with an unexpected and uncomfortable weight on his shoulders. Who would have thought he would have seen such a different side to Blaine Anderson, and who would have thought that there was more to him than the rock star persona he so easily portrayed. There was nothing else in the world that Kurt would like to do than to unfold those layers and discover more about him, but as he reentered the chaos that was still the party, Kurt knew that wouldn’t be so.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes nearly choked on her coffee.

“What? No!” She put her cup down on Kurt’s bedside table and then in varying degrees of emphasis and pitch, she continued. “No! No! Noooooo!!!”

Kurt shook his head, “I feel like I’m having a déjà vu!”

He had only been home for four hours and only vaguely remembered stumbling through the front door. Kurt thought he had done so quietly, but obviously not, for Mercedes had rushed out of her bedroom bleary eyed to see if their cozy apartment had become victim to a break-in instead. Kurt hadn’t thought that he had still been that drunk either, but after the long cab ride home his stomach had definitely been feeling worse for wear. Mercedes, the ever true friend, hadn’t enquired about his night and instead patted his back as he had thrown up in the toilet, escorted him to his bed, and gave him two Advil with a large glass of water. She then tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead and turned off his light, closing his door quietly behind her. Her sympathy and motherly concern seemed to have a time limit however, because at the crack of dawn she hadn’t been able to contain herself any longer and she had burst back into his room to discover just what had happened.

“You didn’t!” Mercedes exclaimed excitedly.

Kurt hid behind his pillow. The only sign of him was the tuft of hair coming over the top and his pair of wide blue eyes. The news sank in even further and Mercedes brought her hands up to her face in astonishment. “You. Had. Sex. With. Blaine. Anderson? Like, the Blaine Anderson!”

And again, just like the day before, before Kurt could answer, Mercedes continued.

“Details!” she demanded, “I’m not leaving this room until I hear everything about it,” she picked up Kurt’s spare pillow and hugged it to her body in anticipation. “What the hell was it like?”

Kurt couldn’t help himself and his face broke out into the hugest smile, but no, he really couldn’t, he had never gone into the explicit details of his sexual encounters with her before. They joked and talked around the edges, but never in great depth. “It was fucking amazing, I’ll just say that.”

“OH, COME ON!” She cried, and then with an exaggerated pout, “It was with Blaine Anderson!!! I am your best friend in the whole wide world and I command that you spill your beans!”

“Mercedes, I’m not going to go into the nitty gritty details of our…night together.” ‘Night together’ seemed much more appropriate than ‘the best night of no-holds-barred fucking!’ Kurt thought.

“Kurt Hummel,” Mercedes warned venomously folding her hands across her chest and pillow, “who helped you pass your algebra test in Middle School when everyone else had given up on you? Who joined you in every Glee rehearsal? Who stood by you when you were viciously bullied in school?”

Oh God! Why did she have to go there? “You are the meanest creature in the world,” Kurt sighed, “it was fucking hot okay, and fucking scandalous, and just like, hell!” Kurt wanted to claw his face off as the electric images of Blaine fucking him flashed before his eyes, and Mercedes eyes went wide as she saw him relive some of the moments.

“Okay, stud boy!” she quickly interjected, “no need to get all worked up again. Just let me know on a scale of one to ten, how was it? Bearing in mind that the numbers below five don’t really exist in this situation.”

“Urr, do I only get to go up to ten?” Kurt teased, “Because seriously, it was off the fucking charts!! And really, even though I haven’t exactly been with a lot of people, there are not many people who would compare with Blaine Anderson.”

Mercedes clapped her hands together in glee, but then, her face became all serious.

“And now the most important question,” she paused dramatically. “Are you going to see him again?”

Kurt wished he didn’t have to let her down, she looked just as eager and excited as he was, but as much as he wanted to see Blaine again, Blaine hadn’t invited him to do so. Kurt wished it was any other situation and that Blaine was just any other guy, because if he was, Kurt would definitely make the first move and contact him again. Heck, but what could he do under these circumstances? Send the guy a tweet asking him if he wanted another fuck?! As if!

“No, I won’t be seeing him again,” he said softly, breaking it to her gently. Mercedes face fell.

“Why not?” She whined.

Kurt shrugged. He didn’t want to relive everything that had happened the night before, even though Blaine’s conversation and reaction were still weighing heavily on his shoulders. He was still quite confused about what had occurred at the end of the night and in his befuddled hung over state, Kurt was incapable of processing it. The way Blaine had held him, kissed him and spoken to him after they had sex, and then his extreme change of emotions to anger and then to sadness. Kurt still wasn’t too sure whether all of it had even been entirely directed at him, or at other raging thoughts that could have been going through Blaine’s head. Oh boy, did Kurt wish he could have a second chance, and he felt a distinctive longing tug in his body as he thought of Blaine, wishing he could just be in the same room as him again.

“He’s a rock star, Mercedes. It was just for one night.”

Mercedes lowered the pillow and gave him a sympathetic look, “Hmm, I guess he does belong to a different world, doesn’t he? Oh well, at least you had that one night, hey?”

“Yeah, and it was a great night.”

Kurt was done reminiscing though. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore and he feigned a yawn, “I’m sorry, but you know, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

Mercedes looked devastated, “I guess you’re right.” She rose from the bed and gave Kurt a quick hug. “Don’t you worry, Kurt, we’ll find you someone, someone fantastic who can treat you right and I think I have just the plan,” Kurt’s eyebrows rose in surprise and he watched her skeptically, “but don’t worry, I’ll tell you the idea after you’ve had some sleep.”

Usually Kurt was very dubious of Mercedes matchmaking endeavors, but maybe just this once, he would go with it. He believed he was going to need something drastic to make him forget Blaine, and really, that was just what he needed to do. Alone in his room, Kurt sighed and flopped back on his pillow hoping that sleep would find him again, but when he closed his eyes, all that he could see were those gorgeous dark curls and honey eyes staring back at him. Forgetting Blaine was going to be a very hard thing to do.

***

Three days later…

“Oh, fuck Santana! That feels good!” Blaine gasped and he couldn’t stop the low, rumbling moan that escaped from deep within him. “Please,” he begged, “whatever you just did. Do it again!”

“Oh, Blaine,” Santana tutted and she gave him a wry smile. She moved her hands once again and Blaine let out another merciless long groan.

“Your fingers! No one should be allowed to do that with their fingers,” Blaine squirmed slightly under her touch. “Ooohhh, yeah right there, right there!”

Santana felt him shudder beneath him and she tried to hold onto her laugh, “Turn over Anderson,” she ordered, “you’ve only got me here for another fifteen minutes.”

Disappointed, Blaine sighed and rolled onto his stomach. He knew that there was no point in arguing with Santana, she always got her way.

“If only you were man, Santana,” Blaine said in a muffled voice, his head now resting into his arms.

“If only you were a woman, Blaine,” Santana laughed back to him, “but” (crack) “as your” (crack) “professional masseuse” (crack) “even if you were” (crack) “a woman, I wouldn’t be able” (crack) “to do anything about it because” (crack) “I’m a professional!”

“Bullshit!” she heard Blaine accuse her from underneath his arms, “seriously though, the things you can do with your fingers, woman,” Blaine said turning his head, “you must make a lot of women happy.”

“If only you knew,” she sassed back. She was silent for a moment, quietly kneading her fingers into the muscles around his shoulders. But after a couple of moments, she couldn’t resist.

“So what’s got you so worked up anyway?”

Blaine kept his head down, “nothing!”

“Okay, so who’s the guy then?”

Blaine’s head flew up in surprise. “There is no guy,” he responded quickly.

“Uhmm,” Santana responded and she pushed his head back down, “looks like I hit the nail on the head.”

The both stopped talking then, the sound of Blaine’s lounge room door crashing open disturbing their conversation. They needn’t look though to know who had just arrived, there was only one person who would make an entrance like that.

Oblivious to the fact that they had been in the middle of a conversation, Rachel strode over to the table that Blaine was laying on, her pen in her hand, poised ready to go. “Oh, I hope I’m not interrupting,” she said as an afterthought, even though any other sane person would indeed realize that they were interrupting.

“Oh, no, not at all,” Santana practically hissed back at her sarcastically. Rachel simply ignored her and glanced at Blaine. He held onto the sigh that wanted to escape his lips and gave her a quick wave of the hand for her to begin.

“Okay, so you said you were going to be in here until the hour, but I thought I’d update you as there have been some changes.”

Blaine couldn’t hold onto it any longer and this time he did sigh. He rolled onto his back and crossed his arms over his chest, “what now?”

“Okay, well at 10:30 you have your training session with Sue. But straight after that, Sebastian has arranged for you to do a quick radio interview.”

“What?”

Santana crossed her arms and gave him a comforting smile.

Rachel gave him a look, then glanced back down to her daily planner and he knew that she was nowhere near being finished. “Then after lunch you have the doctor’s appointment and then at 4:00pm you’re meant to be…” Blaine zoned out and looked up to Santana who was now using her hand as a puppet to copy Rachel’s words, all the while pulling silly faces to go along with them. Blaine stifled a grin.

“And, I’ve already ensured that your dry cleaning, vitamins and new shoes have arrived. Oh, and I nearly forgot,” Blaine threw his hands into the air and then covered his face, and Santana reached down and squeezed his shoulder, “Joan, your stylist is coming back around to give you ideas for your outfit for the dinner on Friday, and speaking of which,” Blaine really wondered how she could do this in one breath. He looked back up to Santana.

“This was supposed to be my rest day,” he whispered.

She smiled again and stopped when Rachel gave her another glare.

“Toby from costume wants to do a refit of your leather pants since you said they were getting uncomfortable. He thinks you might have lost some weight since the start of the tour and that’s why they’re starting to rub. And, of course, there’s tonight.”

Rachel finally stopped.

Blaine sighed, “tonight.”

“Oh, tonight,” Santana said and all her pretentious and sarcastic overtones fell away.

“Yes, tonight,” Rachel’s face filled with worry too. “Blaine, I…”

“I know,” he sighed. “But don’t worry it will be alright.”

“I just, Sebastian, you know.”

Blaine gave them both a smile. “I know, but he thinks it’s going to be a good move, career wise. You know, blow the lid off everything.”

Rachel and Santana shared a look, but it wasn’t missed by Blaine.

“Look, I’m a big boy, for fuck's sake. It’s going to be a blast.”

“But…” Rachel began.

“But nothing Rachel! It’s going to happen, alright!”

Santana clapped her hands together wanting to get the issue resolved. She had another client that she needed to get to, but she wanted to ensure that Blaine was going to be alright for the evening’s meeting and the consequences that were going to come of it. And the only way that she could think to rectify this problem and stop it from going bad, was this guy who had put Blaine into such a frump. If there was a fine, sweet, young thing that Blaine was smitten with, it would definitely help keep Blaine on the right track.

“So, anyway Rachel, Blaine here was really stuck thinking about someone before you came in. Some guy apparently has gotten under his skin!” She gave Blaine a wicked wink, and she knew that she was on the right track because it was also the first thing that had been able to bring a smile to Rachel’s face since she had entered the room. “Care to elaborate for me since he’s being so closed lipped.”

“There is no guy!” Blaine cried.

“Ahh, so there is a guy,” she repeated smugly. Blaine glared up at her and Santana smiled down knowingly. She brought her fingers round to the back of his neck and used two fingers on each hand to rub over the muscles in his neck. It felt delightful and Blaine closed his eyes again, “Blaine, you hired me for my Mexican third eye. You know that I can read you.”

“Shut up.” He wasn’t looking forward to this. He knew Santana and Rachel didn’t get along, but when it came to his love life, all their old petty arguments would quickly be forgotten and they would turn into the biggest pair of clucking hens.

“Ooooh! So it must be someone important if you’re getting snappy.” Blaine folded his arms across his chest. “No, no honey,” Santana laughed. “You’re meant to be relaxing, not getting more wound up.”

Rachel couldn’t contain herself any longer, “Santana! You wouldn’t believe it! He was so cute and so perfect.” Blaine rolled his eyes. Santana even stopped rubbing his head and leaned forward in her eagerness to hear more about this mystery man.

Blaine scowled, sighed and threw his arms down on massage table so he could push himself up into a sitting position. “He didn’t mean a thing, alright. He was just another guy that I wanted to fuck, that’s all. I knew he would be a bit of challenge and it was fun alright. It was fun because unlike any other guy I’ve hit on and had a conversation with, he held out.”

Blaine jumped off the table, landed squarely on his feet and stormed off not perturbed for one moment when his towel fell free onto the floor. He swung down picked it up and swung it over his shoulder and continued to his room completely naked. Santana and Rachel both stared unabashed after his butt and gave contented mumbles of agreement.

“Damn, I might be into girls, but that’s one fine ass!” Santana shook her head with salacious approval.

“Amen!” Rachel held up her hand and Santana answered it with a quiet high five.

Blaine slammed his bedroom door shut behind him and rested his head against it. He wasn’t really angry at them, he was angry at himself because why couldn’t he admit that there was a little bit of truth in their words, that Kurt had in fact grabbed his attention. Not only had it been some of the best sex he’d had in a long time, but because there was something about Kurt that made his insides flutter with excitement. The way that Kurt hadn’t been afraid to say what he wanted, the way that he had been the first person in a long time to be honest to him and, to be exactly right.

“Fuck,” Santana snapped to Rachel, back in Blaine’s lounge room. “I was really hoping that there was something there.”

Rachel nodded in agreement. “You would have loved him Santana. Kurt was adorable. He was just perfect for Blaine.”

“So, this meeting, tonight,” Santana began, her eyes flicking up and down Rachel with slight annoyance. “It’s really going to happen?”

Rachel sighed and a frown came to crease her pretty face. “Unfortunately, yes. At ten o’clock tonight.” She was silent for a moment. “I have a bad feeling about this Santana,” Rachel told her softly.

Santana and Rachel didn’t often see eye to eye, but on this rare occasion, Santana felt the same. She stepped forward and draped her arm around Rachel’s shoulders, her face now set with just as much concern. “Me too,” she looked back towards the door where Blaine had just left, “me too.”

They both startled though as Blaine’s face suddenly reappeared in the doorway. “Rachel, I’m going to need your help,” he stated with a devilish twinkle in his eye. “You’re going to have to cancel my evening appointments.”

“You can’t miss the meeting tonight,” she quickly informed him. “Sebastian will have my head.”

“Nah, don’t worry, I’ll be finished by then.”

Rachel and Santana shared one last look before Rachel picked up her notebook and crossed over to Blaine.

“What’s going on?”

Blaine didn’t answer but gave her a sly smile. “Come on, I have an idea.”

***

Kurt’s head nearly fell off the hand it had been resting on. It dropped so quickly it startled him back to attention and he flung his head up so he could refocus on the young man in front of him. He blinked in confusion. Kurt’s mind had wandered so far that he couldn’t even remember the young man sitting down before him. How the hell had he let Mercedes convince him that speed dating at their local coffee shop was a good idea? It had been her great plan for Kurt to meet someone. Hmmm, great idea my butt, Kurt thought to himself. Out of the first six men that he had had his two minute conversation with, none of them had grabbed his interest in the least.

He was currently listening to John? No? Paul? No? Oh shit, he couldn’t even remember the poor guy’s name. He glanced at his name tag. It was Peter. Peter with big, blue eyes and a nice square jaw. He was an unusually dressed young man who worked as sales rep for a cleaning product the name of which Kurt couldn’t quite remember right now. And he also had a pet dog and he liked to do… something ….unfortunately Kurt had drifted off again. He knew he was being rude, he didn’t mean to be, but ever since his wild one-night-stand with Blaine, he just hadn’t been able to get the man out of his mind.

Kurt knew it was ridiculous. He knew that he would never hear from Blaine again but he just couldn’t help it. And in fact, it was becoming quite annoying because Blaine’s face would come to him in the most random of places; when he was in the shower, when he was reading a book, or even when he was just washing the dishes. And what made things even worse, they weren’t any odd flashes of Blaine’s face, they were flashes of Blaine staring hungrily at him, wanting him, kissing him, holding him and of course fucking him.

Kurt startled all over again, when the man before him suddenly used Blaine’s name in full in front of him. He snapped back to attention.

“Wait, sorry what? What did you just say about Blaine Anderson?”

“Oh, just that he’s like one of my most favorite artists of all time,” Peter repeated, not worried at all that Kurt had missed it the first time. “I saw him in concert and …” Kurt sighed inwardly and his mind went straight back to when they had been lying on the hotel bed, their naked bodies against each other. Blaine’s hot and sweaty body gyrating on his own, the way Blaine’s hands had freely explored every inch of his chest and tickled his sides, the feel of his mouth on his, the feel of him inside him…

The buzzer sounded and …Shit! Kurt had forgotten the man’s name again. Flustered and feeling hot, he knew he had to get out of there. He excused himself from the table and rose to his feet.

The next man in line looked at him in confusion and disappointment, and Kurt felt instantly guilty. “I’m sorry, it’s not you! I promise.” He looked about himself, searching for an excuse. “I just don’t feel well. I have to leave.” It was a lame excuse but it would have to do for now.

He rushed out of the café and breathed in deeply, letting the fresh air cool his body. His overloaded senses relaxed and his sudden deep arousal subsided. Kurt couldn’t help but berate himself. This whole evening had been a waste of time. There was no way he was going to meet someone that could interest him this way. Nothing was going to ever happen with Blaine again, he knew that, but, oh dear, the temptation was too much and he just wanted to live in his fantasy world for just a little bit longer. Blaine had left one of the deepest imprints on his heart? Soul? ‘Oh God, would you listen to yourself. You’re pathetic!’ Kurt cried within his head. ‘You only spent one night with the man and made out with him on one other occasion.’

Kurt scuffed his feet on the pavement. He really had no idea where his life was heading right at that point. The career that he had studied at college was at a standstill, and his love life, nonexistent. Unfortunately for him, the two were intertwined and he couldn’t think of one without thinking about the other. Only seven months ago he had been working his way up and making a name of himself in the interior design world, but then, in a catastrophic scene of events, everything had been swept out from under his feet and he had been left with nothing, absolutely nothing.

Kurt looked off into the distance lost within his thoughts. The pain and heartache had been so unbearable Kurt still didn’t know if he could return to his previous passion. Designing and making things was in his blood, and he was actually still trying to determine whether he should focus on another avenue in the field. He had always been an avid fashion guru on the side and even Mercedes had mentioned it as a possibility for him. But it was still too soon. Kurt’s artistic drive had been burned and it no longer had the confidence to shine. For now, he was content to just keep working at the bookshop with Mercedes.

A strong gust of wind caught him by surprise and he was forced to pull his coat collar up around his neck and he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

It was still too early to go home. He had promised Mercedes that he was going to give the speed dating a real try so he couldn’t head off just yet. Kurt gazed up and down the street wondering on just what he could do. He caught the sign of one of the pubs that he and Mercedes often frequented when they had the same night free. It was just a little ways down the road and he decided that getting a drink would be best option while he tried to come up with a suitable and pleasing story for Mercedes to listen to.

He hadn’t even taken a sip of his first glass of beer however when the Blaine Anderson song came on through the speakers. Kurt’s glass froze in mid-air about two inches from his mouth. “Come on!” He shouted through the din knowing that no one would be able to hear him, the music far too loud. Kurt spun in his seat in desperation. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t escape the guy. No matter where he went, Blaine Anderson just seemed bent on tormenting him. And then he almost fell off his chair, because there, right in front of him, dancing seductively in all his glory was Blaine Anderson. Although, he wasn’t actually right there in front of him, he was dancing on the large screen that covered a portion of the bar’s wall.

‘Fuck!’ It was torture, pure torture. Watching the man move, watching him swivel his pelvis and gyrate in time with the beat. And Kurt couldn’t help but remember kissing him, kissing that hipbone and kissing that sexy dark tattoo that Blaine had marked on him, just right at that spot where his dark coarse hair began. It was the sexiest thing Kurt had ever seen. But then, to make matters worse, halfway through the song it was as if Blaine Anderson was looking directly at him, right into his eyes.

Kurt glared. It really wasn’t fair, but then he realized that this was going to be something that he was going to have to put up with for a long time because Blaine really was everywhere. He was on TV, on the internet, in bars, on the cover of magazines. And each and every time, Kurt would have to look at those beautiful eyes and know that it had only been that one time. 

It was at that moment though that his phone began to vibrate in his jean’s pocket. Kurt took a quick gulp of his beer and pulled it free. He couldn’t believe that Mercedes was checking up on him already but he frowned when he saw his screen. It was an unknown number. Oh well, he didn’t care, anything to get his mind off Blaine. He took one last longing gaze at Blaine on the screen and hopped off his stool to move to the entrance of the bar where its large double windows opened up onto the street. He leant out the window and answered his phone.

“Kurt? KURT!” He heard his name.

“Yeah, it’s Kurt.” He leaned further out the window. “Who’s this?”

“It’s…”

“Who?” Kurt tried to lean out further still, but the beginning of the next song had really kicked in and he wasn’t able to hear a thing. “Hang on!” He shouted and he headed towards the door and stepped back out onto the street. “Hello? Are you still there? Hello?”

“Kurt, can you hear me now?”

Kurt froze, his hand poised beside his head and he was sure his heart stopped. Nooooooo!!!! It couldn’t be! His head must be playing tricks on him.

“Hello? Kurt? Are you still there?”

Kurt took a deep breathe, the realization sinking in. “Blaine?!”

“Ur, were you just listening to one of my songs?”

“I’m at a bar,” he quickly explained. His mind was still racing. What the hell? What was Blaine doing calling him? “Is it really you Blaine? Shit! We’re still on a first name basis, aren’t we?”

“Fuck, babe. We’ll always be on a first name basis.”

Kurt’s heart skipped a beat again and then it suddenly hit him.

“How did you even get my number?” He asked dumbfounded. “What? Do all the rich and famous have connections with the FBI or something?”

Blaine chuckled down the phone, “Oh, I have my ways.”

“Like?”

“Do you remember after we had fucked?” Kurt’s stomach dropped, like he could ever forget that Blaine had actually fucked him. “You checked your texts and chucked your phone down beside the TV before you went to the bathroom.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, your phone has a timer before it locks you out, right?”

“Yeah.” Kurt guessed where he was going with this, the sly devil.

“As soon as you went into the bathroom, I called myself with your phone.”

Kurt nearly choked. Did that mean for the past three days he’d had Blaine’s phone number logged on his phone and he had never known? Three days!?! Where he could have gone and rung Blaine? Who checks their phone logs? The world was a cruel, cruel place.

“I deleted my number off your log though before you came out,” Blaine quickly added. Kurt’s shoulders’ slumped. That wasn’t fair.

“Okay, so you managed to get my number,” Kurt told him and he knew that his voice was going to waver when he asked his next question. “Why did you call Blaine?”

There was a short pause before Blaine answered his question.

“I want to see you again. I’m going to be leaving town tomorrow, going to finish the tour and I won’t be back for a while.”

Kurt held the phone away from his head and stared at it, just long and hard stared at it. Had he really just heard what he thought he had heard?

“Can you repeat that?” He stammered when he brought the phone back to his head.

“I said,” Blaine began his voice now deep and raspy. “I want to fuck you again.”

“Oh…” Kurt’s voice was instantly at that high pitch place where it really should not be able to be heard by humans. “I thought that’s what you said.”

Gosh, where was his self-respect after what had happened three nights ago? Oh! That’s right! He didn’t have any, not when it came to him being able to have hot, amazing sex with Blaine again.

“Where are you?” Blaine continued, his tone now urgent and wanting. It seemed like Blaine wasn’t even going to give him the option to say no.

“Just round the corner from my house.”

“Don’t move. Tell me the address and I’ll come and pick you up.”

“Really?”

“Really, address, now.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt hurriedly gave Blaine the address and hung up, but he couldn’t help himself and he stared at his phone again in disbelief. What the hell had just happened? Had that conversation really taken place? And then, ‘Oh my!’ He stared down at himself. Was he even ready to see Blaine again? He had to make sure he was presentable, that was for sure. He ran back into the bar and hurried to the bathroom where he quickly went about fixing his hair and checking his appearance.

Blaine had told him that he would only be twenty minutes but what the hell was he supposed to do with himself for twenty minutes except die in agony as he waited. The anticipation alone would be enough to kill him. He sat on a stool beside the window of the bar, a strong stiff drink on the table before him. He had decided that he needed it now. Beer wouldn’t suffice in this situation. He waited, the minutes ticking over and just when he believed that Blaine had tricked him and was never going to show, a dark limousine pulled up in front of the bar.

Kurt’s heart began to pound aggressively inside his chest as his eyes settled on the dark vehicle. He walked back out to the pavement and hesitantly approached the doors only to have Blaine open one from the inside before he reached it. Their eyes locked instantly, and Kurt couldn’t believe it, but yes, it was really going to happen. He was really going to be able to spend one more night with Blaine.

“Whiskey?” Blaine asked simply once he was sitting comfortably on the seat opposite him. The drink was already poured, being held out, waiting for him to take it.

Kurt nodded, and he was sure that if he had tried he wouldn’t have been able to answer anyway. He took the glass and steadied himself, the limousine swaying slightly as it pulled back out into the traffic.

They sat in silence, in the darkness, Blaine watching him as he took several healthy sips of his drink, anything to try and calm his excitement. Blaine leaned forward and the lights from the evening splashed over his face disjointedly, casting it into shadows and then into full light at random. His arms rested on his legs and he brought his two index fingers to his mouth, his dangerous eyes never leaving Kurt’s.

Kurt stared back, transfixed by Blaine’s appearance. Instead of getting used to Blaine’s good looks he was only becoming more and more entranced. Blaine was looking rather scruffy tonight, even more than usual, his regrowth getting precariously long, and his eyes rather dark from unwashed mascara.

But Kurt didn’t realize that he was sitting in a just as equally sexually taunting position. He sat, one leg crossed over the other, his hand poised elegantly on his thigh, the glass glimmering in the street lights.

They matched each other’s pose with tenacity, the sexual tension building. They were at a standoff, a sexual standoff, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Kurt took another sip of his drink, the hard alcohol burning against his throat. He welcomed it though, wanted it, anything to diminish the fire and the painful need within him.

“Where are we going?” He asked finally, never taking his eyes off Blaine.

“Nowhere.”

“We’ve got to be heading somewhere.”

“Not this limo,” Blaine rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “We’re just going to drive around, and around, and around.”

“Oh, really?” A twitch of a smile came to Kurt’s face. He could handle that.

Blaine’s eyes narrowed even further. “I have to be honest. I don’t have a lot of time. I kind of skipped out on something to be here and I have a meeting at ten o’clock.”

“That’s alright.” They shared a quick, knowing smile and Kurt slowly uncrossed his leg and placed his glass on the mini bar. He slid to Blaine’s side of the limousine and settled beside him. “That’s more than alright,” he stated again. His hands went up to Blaine’s collar and he straightened it gently holding on to either side, his eyes focusing on the dark skin around his throat.

Blaine placed his forefinger under Kurt’s chin and lifted his head slightly forcing Kurt to meet his gaze, and shit, that was a frightening thing to do this close. Kurt was afraid that he would get sucked in completely and he would never be able to pull himself out, and he would float aimlessly for forever within them. They continued to gaze at each other, Kurt mesmerized by the honey hazel changeable color of Blaine’s and Blaine hypnotized by the sparkling sea that played within his. 

“There’s just something about you, isn’t there,” Blaine finally whispered, his head tilting curiously to the side.

“You could say the same about yourself,” Kurt replied with just as much zeal.

“Hmmm,” but Blaine wasn’t answering his comment, he was too busy absorbing every minute detail of Kurt’s face, his long lashes, the freckles on his nose that could only been seen close up at night, his chiseled jawline and the one small tuft of hair that refused to stay high on his head and instead fell onto his face. “You are one of the hottest men I’ve ever laid eyes on and I just want to fuck you every which way until the end of days,” Blaine whispered again.

Stop! Kurt cried within his head. Stop now before you get sucked in too far. This. Is. Too. Dangerous!

Blaine wasn’t going to make it easy for him though. He leaned in then, their lips meeting softly and gently before Blaine lifted his hand to cup the side of Kurt’s face to guide it in the directions that he so wished. He eased off slightly, his breath hard and warm on Kurt’s face.

“Take your jacket off,” Blaine ordered him in a quiet deep voice. Kurt obeyed and pulled his shoulders and arms free and tossed the jacket on the opposite chair. Blaine swept in on him again, his lips teasing Kurt’s mouth open and with his other arm that had fallen to hold his side, Blaine lowered Kurt down onto his back until they were both lying on the seat. Blaine’s hands feverishly pulled Kurt’s shirt free from his trousers but thinking better of it, his fingers went straight to the top of Kurt’s shirt. Their hands met clumsily and they both furtively began to undo the buttons. 

“I want to taste you so bad,” Blaine gasped when his shirt was finally open. His lips left Kurt’s and Blaine began to kiss his way down his chest and without any hesitation, his fingers found the buckle of Kurt’s trousers and began to work it free.

Kurt’s head swayed back and forth on the seat, his eyes closed as he drowned in Blaine’s touch. It was too much, Blaine’s mouth and his fingers, being touched in such a manner, exploring and urging him to be ready. This was going to be over all too quickly if Blaine kept going.

“Blaine,” he begged bringing his hands to Blaine’s hair. He didn’t need to say anything else, Blaine knew what he wanted.

He heard the slight sound of Blaine’s buckle being undone in the silence and the hurried removal of his clothing. Kurt lifted his head so he could watch and remember every second of their time together, and through the shadows and flickers of light over Blaine’s face and skin, he watched as Blaine climbed back onto the seat. He repositioned himself between Kurt’s legs, he hands stroking affectionately over his skin, but instead of giving Kurt what he wanted, Blaine leaned back down to kiss him again wanting to provoke him for just a little bit longer. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s chest, drawing him closer and he realized he didn’t care, he loved it all, the weight of Blaine’s body on his, their breath expounding on each other’s flesh in between each kiss and each teasing sensual grind. He could stay there forever.

Blaine finally pulled back again and Kurtsmiled faintly as Blaine brought the condom wrapper to his teeth. He ripped the wrapping with one quick swift move of his head and Kurt watched as he expertly rolled the condom on, his body aching with the anticipation. The last thing Blaine did was flick the music controls in the back of the limousine on, and Kurt couldn’t believe his luck with the music. The hypnotic lyrics of Kings of Leon’s ‘This Sex is on Fire’ started to pound through the speakers.

It took them a minute to get comfortable and sorted. The car swayed sharply again just as Blaine tried to line up, knocking him off balance and Kurt had to swivel this way and that in the confined space to improve his access. But then, after a couple of misjudged movements on both parts they settled into a rhythm. Kurt closed his eyes. Oh, god it felt fucking fantastic, the music and Blaine’s steady movements rocked him into a trance like state of mind. He quickly became lost in it. Kurt turned his head away and let his thoughts melt away. He hadn’t submerged himself this far in sex for such a long time.

He thought he heard his name. It could have been his imagination, it had been so soft and faint it must have only been a whisper or an echo of Blaine’s thoughts, but it was enough to pull him back to the surface again. Blaine was holding him close, very close and unlike the frantic sexcapades a couple of nights ago, Blaine was now caressing him with each and every move. It had to be because of the confined space that they were in because it really didn’t feel like just fucking, it felt like something more. But no, it couldn’t be. Kurt turned his head and opened his eyes, only to lock piercingly with Blaine’s through the darkness. His face was only inches away, and Kurt caught a glimmer of happiness in Blaine’s eyes when he saw that Kurt was staring back at him. What was going on? Kurt wondered frantically. Wasn’t this meant to be just about sex? Why was he looking at him like that? But then, Kurt realized that he was thinking too much.

Just fucking go with it, Kurt! Just enjoy it! He scolded himself.

On impulse Kurt reached out and touched Blaine’s face, stroking down the side of his rough jaw and Blaine did something that Kurt didn’t expect again, something gentle. He turned his head into Kurt’s hand so his palm soothingly cupped his face as if he wanted Kurt’s tender touch, needed Kurt’s tender touch. That was it, Kurt needed Blaine’s lips back on his and he leaned up bringing his mouth up to Blaine’s and kissed him again. It was slightly disjointed and off from their movements but there was still enough there that their needs could still be exchanged. Kurt pulled Blaine’s head down gently with him, his hand placed over the back of his head. Kurt sensed it, could feel it in his core that this wasn’t just about the sex tonight. There was definitely something else going on with Blaine.

“I want to watch you this time,” Blaine whispered to him, his breath becoming short. Kurt’s eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, the rhythm, the translucent music, the weight of his body, the touch of his lips.

“Blaine,” he gasped.

“That’s it, let me take you there.”

Kurt brought his hands to claw into Blaine’s hair. “Fuck, Blaine!”

“This is so much better this way, watching you,” Blaine whispered into his ear.

Kurt untangled his fingers that were wrapped in Blaine's curls and reached down to grab a hold of Blaine’s ass. He held on tightly, squeezing and massaging, and then, Kurt saw it, that look in Blaine’s eyes, he was getting close, and unlike the night before where Blaine had been in control and had made Kurt come first, Kurt instead watched Blaine fall apart. His thrusts quickened and deepened, he wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt and all Kurt could hear was his hard breath on his ear. Blaine froze at the end of one particularly hard thrust, deep inside of him and Kurt felt him pulsate as he came.

Blaine stayed there, his head down, his breath still heavy and Kurt held onto him, more than happy to wait while Blaine recovered. He gently swirled his fingers over Blaine’s back and into the beads of sweat that had formed in the small of his back.

Eventually Blaine lifted his head. “Wow,” he muttered against Kurt’s lips, still slightly dazed that he had lost control and had come first. “I just…your face, you were so in to it, it just sent me over the edge.”

Kurt smiled. “I’m glad I could be of service,” he joked. He had been close before as well, and even now, after watching and feeling Blaine and having Blaine’s body still on him, he knew that he still wasn’t that far off. “It was fucking hot,” Kurt assured him.

Without a word, Blaine slipped free and expertly disposed of the condom with one hand. He flashed Kurt a wicked, cheeky smile, so mischievous that Kurt knew that the rocker Blaine was back again and the vulnerable person who had just been in his arms had disappeared. Blaine swept down just as keen to satisfy Kurt as Kurt had satisfied him and his actions were met with more than a delighted yelp from Kurt.

It seemed like only a moment later that Blaine was already pulling away licking his lips with a smug, more than happy smirk on his face. “That was fun,” Blaine commented with a laugh. “And quick.”

Kurt exhaled shakily, “Just slightly.”

Blaine gave him a satisfied, gentle smile and lowered himself down onto Kurt’s chest, the sound of Kurt’s heart still pounding, greeting his ears.

Kurt frowned and floundered suddenly uncertain because he couldn’t help but notice that rock star Blaine seemed to have disappeared again. ‘Oh fuck it!” Keeping up with Blaine was just too much. He was just going to relish and be enthralled that he had Blaine lying across him again. And then, just as he had that thought, Blaine seemed to snuggle in closer as if he was silently begging for Kurt to just wrap his arms around his body and hold him. Kurt didn’t know what to do. The last time they had been together it had been Blaine who had held him and not the other way round, and the more Kurt tried to ignore the desire to just take him into his embrace, the more it overpowered Kurt’s thoughts. He eased his arm that was pinned in between himself and the car seat, as if he was uncomfortable, and gently rested it over Blaine’s back. And to his amazement, Blaine only snuggled further into the crook he had made in between his arm and his chest.

Was this the way Blaine behaved with all the people he had sex with? It wasn’t exactly the image that came to his mind when Kurt thought of the rock star he had seen on the stage only a couple of nights before. Kurt wanted to believe, heck, he was certain, more than anything else in the world that there was something more going on.

“I don’t want to sound like a jerk,” Blaine finally spoke, lifting his head to rest his chin on Kurt’s chest. “But…”

“You have somewhere else to be?” Kurt laughed, and surprisingly, he wasn’t too worried about it.

Blaine sighed though and leaned up to delicately kiss his lips. “I’m sorry. I just have to get to this meeting.”

Kurt stroked his back. “It’s fine Blaine, I think I can handle it.”

Blaine nodded thoughtfully. “Can I ask you question?” He asked.

“Sure.”

“That first night, when I invited you to the private get-together, why did you say yes?”

Kurt blinked and considered his answer for a moment. He had always been honest and up front, and he had to admit that it wasn’t always his most attractive quality. It had gotten him into quite a bit of trouble in the past but it was a quality that he was sure most people appreciated. He believed that he was tactful in whatever he said, so why would he change now? Because, he wasn’t going to.

“Even though I’ve never really been a big fan, I’ve always thought you were hot and I just thought that even if I got to have one night where I could spend some time staring at you in person, then that would be just enough. I would have been happy with that.” Kurt held his breath and he wondered if he was brave enough to say more. “But I have to be honest, I’m intrigued.”

“Intrigued?” Blaine queried.

“Because I know there’s more to you than just the rock star. And to be honest, for me, that’s far more interesting.”

Blaine just simply gazed at him with an unreadable expression, absorbing his words. After another thirty seconds though Kurt started to panic as Blaine’s eyes continued to bore into him. Had he just ruined everything? Had he finally sounded too shallow?

“I hope I didn’t say anything wrong. I’ve just always believ…” But Blaine cut him off and brought his finger to Kurt’s mouth.

“Stop. Nothing’s wrong. That’s the problem, when I’m with you nothing is wrong. And that’s the craziest shit to come out of my mouth because I don’t know the first thing about you.”

Kurt was sure his heart stopped again. What the hell was Blaine implying? Blaine really had to stop doing this to him, he had no idea how he should respond to those words and before he could think of something to say, Blaine kissed him again, a long, open mouthed hot kiss. Kurt moved with him, sure that the kiss could easily last the rest of the night if they wanted it to. He couldn’t hide the fact that Blaine’s words had affected him. He was sure that Blaine could hear and feel his heart beating out of control.

“This is so frustrating,” Blaine began when they finally pulled their lips apart. “I’ve still got another three months of this tour to go but,” Blaine paused fractionally, “I would really like to see you again.”

Kurt tried to hold onto the surprise that he was sure was written all over his face.

“I,I,I would really like to see you again too.” And shit, if his stutter hadn’t returned. In fact, he didn’t know what it was about Blaine that made him stutter. He never did it anywhere else in his life.

It was the truth though. Kurt really did want to see Blaine again. It wasn’t just because Blaine was a rock star and the fact that Blaine was drop dead gorgeous and had the finest curvaceous ass (Kurt had to mention that as well). But when Blaine had opened up to him, the words that had come out of his mouth had had depth and meaning, revealing to Kurt that there really was a complex creature underneath his grandiose behavior.

“Will it be alright if when I get back to LA that I call you?” Blaine asked.

Kurt’s face dropped. Really?! Did he really just say that? “Sure,” Kurt stammered.

“God you’re so fucking cute,” Blaine chuckled. He stared at Kurt, their eyes locking and Kurt truly wished that he had the strength inside to ask Blaine what his true intentions were. Kurt could feel his heart beginning to entwine itself around Blaine’s, but no he couldn’t do that just yet. Their lips moved fluidly again, their mouths slightly apart, each taking turns as to who was in charge and who was guiding the kiss. Blaine pulled away first and Kurt licked his lips wanting more. He just wanted to stay right in that spot, kissing Blaine until the sun came up, but it was then that Kurt noticed that the limousine had come to a stop and the engine had been cut off.

“Trust me,” Blaine said softly stroking his face. “I don’t do this with everyone.” Shit, had the guy been reading his mind? Kurt wondered.

Blaine pushed himself up and off Kurt’s body and Kurt shivered against the instant loss of heat. He took the hint though knowing that their time was over and he needed to redress himself. Blaine half watched and half helped him as he put his clothes back on, and then, when he was finally fully clothed, Kurt turned back to face him. He smiled, his head still whirling in the disbelief of how his evening had turned out.

“I’d better go and let you get to that meeting,” Kurt said softly. He reached up and touched Blaine’s face one last time, stroking his jawline gently, and Blaine couldn’t help himself and he had to just kiss him one last time.

“Where the hell is he Rachel?” Sebastian ordered down the phone.

“I’m so sorry Sebastian, I totally forgot about the meeting,” Rachel told him quickly. “You know, we’ve had so much going on over the past couple of days.”

“I should fire your fucking ass!” Sebastian practically yelled at her. “You’re his personal assistant for goodness sake. How can you forget about what could be one of the most important meetings in his career?”

“It’s okay, he won’t be long. He just had something that he had to deal with alright, but don’t worry, I know for a fact that he’s nearly finished and I’ll be able to bring him back.”

“Get your ass into gear Berry. I don’t care how long you’ve known Blaine, if you can’t do your job, I’ll find someone else who can!” Sebastian ended the call and Rachel pulled a face.

“Asshole,” she muttered under her breath. She paused for a moment. The sound of muffled voices greeted her ears, then a long pause of silence, and then, the soft thud of the car door being closed.

The divide in between the front and the back of the limo began to slide slowly down and Rachel’s head suddenly appeared from around the driver’s side.

“Your driving sucks, Berry!” Blaine sassed to her.

“Hey!” She exclaimed. “Do you know how big this thing is? It's not easy to drive. It’s got an ass as big as a bloody elephant. I told you before we left that I had never driven a limo before!”

“You could have just pulled up somewhere.”

Rachel gave him a patronizing gaze. “Yeah, right,” she admonished sarcastically. “On top of everything else that I’ve had to endure this evening and you want me to add having to sit through you two boys rocking the shit out of this limo to it?”

“Oh come on, we weren’t that bad,” Blaine paused. “Were we?”

Rachel just gave him a look that informed him that maybe they had been a little bit louder than they had realized.

“Well, come on the music must have drowned most of us out.”

Rachel laughed. “Don’t worry. But you owe me Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine tried to hold onto his own laugh. Rachel rarely used his full name, and when she did, it was different to when anybody else said it. Rachel and Blaine had been friends since high school, although they went to different schools, and Blaine knew that when she used it she was close to losing her cool.

“I’m sorry, I really do appreciate you driving,” he said softly, while doing his best to put his sad droopy puppy eyes into action.

“Put those away, Anderson,” Rachel ordered. “Those puppy dog eyes will not work on me tonight.” Rachel sighed. “It’s alright,” she assured him, the tone of her voice going soft. “It’s not really you.” She lifted her phone and glared at it, but she tossed him an endearing smile and he nodded in understanding. “Blaine.”

“Yeah.”

“That really was one of the hottest things you’ve done in a long time.”

“I just had to see him one last time, you know,” Blaine said more to himself than to her.

Rachel tried to hide her smug smile. “I know.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you helping me.” He gave her a big smile and leaned over the seat to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Blaine!” She cried, wiping her cheek frantically with the back of her hand. “As much as I love you and as much as I’m sure Kurt is a great guy, I don’t want your mouth on me right now!”

Blaine couldn’t help laugh at her slight disgust and he fell back on the chair. His gaze went back to pavement. Somewhere amongst the other people walking on the path, Kurt had disappeared into the night. He wondered what he was doing now, how far he had to walk until he got home, and he felt an immediate drag pulling him towards Kurt. Blaine tried to shrug it off.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Rachel spoke softly, her voice now serious.

Blaine sighed and didn’t answer straight away. “Yeah, I do. I like him a lot.”

“You going to see him again?”

Blaine looked longingly out the window. “I hope so, Berry. I hope so.”

Rachel watched him for a moment, wishing with all her heart that Blaine would do the right thing and call Kurt once they got back from his tour. She swiveled round in the seat and glanced at the time. “Come on,” she called over her shoulder. “We need to make a move, Sebastian is already aware of your lack of presence and it’s my butt that he’s going to grill.”

Blaine gave a cackle of a laugh. “Right you are.” And it was just at that moment they both heard her phone beep.

“Oh, too late,” Rachel giggled.

“Sebastian?”

“Sebastian.”

“Come on, move over and I’ll drive.” Rachel didn’t argue and Blaine quickly scrambled through the divide and into the driver’s seat.

***

The three of them stood in the elevator silently, pretending to be listening to the elevator music tinkling around their bodies. It couldn’t be more further from the truth though. Rachel, for one, didn’t have her head in her phone and instead stared at the ceiling, her hands twisting and kneading together as the looming meeting hung heavily in her thoughts. Blaine and Sebastian stood in front of her having let her enter the elevator first and Blaine now tried to catch her gaze in the mirror. He wanted to assure her it was going to be alright, he could feel the nerves radiating off her body but she was lost too far in her own thoughts to see him.

“You look good, Blaine,” Sebastian commented his eyes sweeping over him as he straightened his own tie in his reflection. His words were sharp in the small space and they were enough to bring all of them back to the elevator. Blaine snorted at his words. He didn’t care how Sebastian believed he looked.

“Yeah, we all look good after we’ve gotten some exercise,” Rachel smirked and Blaine quickly cast her a ‘keep-your-mouth-shut-Berry’ look over his shoulder.

“I’m not here to impress anyone,” Blaine replied shortly to Sebastian and Sebastian dropped his hands.

“Of course you’re not.”

But instead of saying more to Blaine, Sebastian gazed over his shoulder and looked down his nose at Rachel like she was annoying fly that just wouldn’t go away.

“Is she really necessary?” Sebastian asked. Rachel scowled back up at him.

“Where I go, she goes,” Blaine answered simply.

Sebastian sighed, obviously not impressed with Blaine’s response, but he continued anyway.

“Okay, so after meeting with us the other night, his manager took the ideas back to him and he’s happy,” Sebastian began again, his fingers immediately going to his jacket to fiddle with it for the hundredth time. Just who was Sebastian trying to impress? He was preening himself like he was a bloody peacock about to strut his stuff.

“Yes, I know,” Blaine breathed with a touch of annoyance in his voice. “You’ve already told me a hundred times that they are just as excited about this as we are. Don’t worry, I trust you Sebastian.” And to be honest, Blaine did trust Sebastian. They had known each other since their Dalton days and if it wasn’t for Sebastian, Blaine wouldn’t even have the success that he had today. It was only because Sebastian had entered Blaine into a national competition five years ago that Blaine had been ‘found’. It was a video from a fancy dress party where Blaine had gone as a rock star and someone had filmed him singing on stage. Overnight he had gone from unknown college student to famous rocker, and then it seemed within a week, he was known worldwide. Rock, it appeared, was not dead. People wanted it, and Blaine believed that it was his duty to give it.

Sebastian had been his manager from day one, and he was good at it. He had come up with some incredible ideas in the past, one of which had been Blaine’s image, and at the start, it had been a fun image to portray. His new fans welcomed it, craved it in fact. Blaine loved the whole being on stage aspect of it, and it was as if when he went on stage a completely different persona embodied him and he was leading some other extravagant person’s life. He loved the crazy parties, he loved the fans and groupies, he loved going crazy on stage and playing it up, he loved causing mayhem, and he wasn’t going to lie, he also loved the obscene amount of sex the rock star image had allowed him.

But of course, with the fame had come deceit and betrayal. Old friends had moved on and become distant while making new ones had become difficult unless they were in the entertainment field. It was why he held Sebastian and Rachel so close to him. They had known him before he had become famous, they were his best friends and that’s what Blaine needed around him to keep him grounded and to help him remember who he was at the end of the day.

Blaine stared at his two friends in turn. He really didn’t know how the three of them had come to this, the snarky, sarcastic bark that continually bounced back and forth between them. Blaine knew that Rachel and Sebastian had never gotten along, that was just Rachel, not many people did get along with her but they had at least in the past been civil to one another on Blaine’s behalf. Maybe they were just all tired. Maybe it was because they were mid tour and maybe it was just because they all needed a holiday and a break from each other. Blaine sighed to himself. The three months left on the tour seemed like an eternity right now, but then he shook his head, if everything did go ahead as planned, Blaine didn’t see himself having a break or a holiday in the foreseeable future at all, because now, Sebastian had come up with another great idea, an idea that was really going to shake things up.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor to the hotel room. Blaine’s thoughts unexpectedly fleeted to Kurt and his face flashed in Blaine’s mind. He felt an instant ache inside of his chest. It was unexpected, unusual and unplanned, but it was also warm, comfortable and somehow, safe. He knew it was ridiculous to feel such a connection with someone this quickly especially in his circumstances. Blaine shrugged the thought of Kurt aside as they approached the waiting door though. He had to think of his career right now.

Blaine paused for a moment outside of the hotel room, risking one last wary glance at Rachel. She looked back up at him, the worry dancing evidently in her eyes. He wasn’t about to ask her for reassurance because he knew she didn’t approve. As far as Rachel was concerned, she would rather Blaine run away and never ever think again at the possibility of entering the room that was now in front of them. In Rachel Berry’s books, if there was a list of worst people in LA to exist, the person on the other side of the door would definitely be number one on that list.

“You ready?” Sebastian asked impatiently snapping Blaine right back to the hotel.

Blaine squared his shoulders and gave him a confident look. “Let’s fucking bring it!”

“That’s my boy!” Sebastian laughed and he slapped Blaine on the back.

Sebastian knocked on the door and the same man who Blaine had met a couple of nights ago, the night where he had first made out with Kurt, opened the door and let them in.

“He’s in the other room,” the man informed them. The four of them circled round the large extravagant hotel room, its furniture expensive, gaudy and lacking in genuine taste.

Their eyes met as soon as they entered the room. They stopped and took stock of each other and Blaine felt his insides churn because without a doubt, everything was about to go bat shit crazy.

“Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian exclaimed by his side, “let me introduce America’s other upcoming and successful rock star, Hunter Clarington.”

They began to size each other up, both trying to suss the other out before they even spoke a word. Hunter was a handsome man there was no doubt about that. His sandy blonde hair was styled and thick and his facial features chiseled and strong. But Hunter walked with a preppy arrogance, his chin always held just a little too high, and when he wanted to say something snarky, his eyebrows hung heavily over his eyes and a taunt, wry smirk tugged his cheeks high.

“This is going to be the best move ever,” Sebastian declared and he rubbed his hands together in glee. “On the last night of Blaine’s tour you’ll both perform together with the collaboration song we’ve picked and totally kill it on stage. America’s two greatest rock stars, finally together, on stage with one kick ass song. It’ll be filmed and we’ll release the footage with the song. The crowd is going to go crazy! America will go crazy! They’ll never expect to see it. It’ll be the biggest surprise this year in the music scene. You’ll party together, cause trouble and send everyone crazy. People will want to be you, they will want to party with you, and people will definitely want you!”

Blaine blanked out of Sebastian’s words. He knew it was a shrewd and clever move on Sebastian’s part. Ever the sharp minded businessman, Sebastian had been keeping a close eye on Hunter’s rapid and fast rise in the rock scene. He wasn’t as famous as Blaine yet, but he was definitely on his way. And Sebastian was right, the fans were going to go insane but, compared to Blaine, Hunter was proving to be the ultimate hard core rocker and the stories about him and his ways were already legendary. Blaine liked to party but Hunter was known for letting things get completely out of hand. He was notoriously known for his violent and despotic personality and it had already landed the man a short stint in jail for grievous bodily harm. He was also renowned for his wild concerts where the man was known for taunting and encouraging unruly behavior at his concerts. While Blaine was known for his craziness as well, he couldn’t shake the distinct feeling that Hunter was only using his wild behavior to fuel his popularity, as if he almost didn’t care what music he pumped out. And furthermore, Blaine was the complete opposite to Hunter because Blaine would never lay a finger on someone unless it was for self-defense.

A bottle of champagne was popped and glasses were filled so the small group could celebrate. “Here’s to our new collaboration,” Hunter’s manager announced.

Hunter threw his arm around Blaine’s shoulder. “Let’s go to this amazing club I know and get to know each better.”

“Sure,” Blaine replied trying to sound at ease and just as excited.

Hunter turned and scowled at Rachel. “Let’s ditch the broad though, yeah? There are way sexier woman in this place, you know,” his hands went to his chest and he outlined larger breasts. “They have way more, just like I need.”

Rachel’s face dropped. How rude!!

Blaine didn’t even look back over his shoulder to defend her though and he continued on his way to the exit with Hunter. “Sure, let’s go party! But I have to let you know, Hunter, there better be men at this club as well.”

“Don’t worry,” he patted Blaine’s back, “everyone’s tastes will be definitely catered for in this club.”

Rachel went to follow but Sebastian stopped her with a vicious glare. She opened her mouth to argue but decided better of it and closed her mouth. She couldn’t push things too far right now. She had to play it smart and keep her job because if she did lose it, there would be absolutely no way that she would be able to look out for Blaine.

‘Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!’ Rachel screamed inside her head as she watched the retreating pair and she couldn’t help but think again, that no, this was not going to end well at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Five months later...

Blaine staggered and swayed. The music vibrated around him, inside of him and away from him. It was confusing. He didn’t know if he was listening to the music or whether he was the music. The sounds of joyful laughter and chatter reverberated around his ears as well, sometimes sounding close by, and then, in the next second, miles away, too far away to reach him, and it scared Blaine because it made him feel so alone as if he was stranded on a deserted beach with no one to see him or hear him.

In truth, he wasn’t standing and he wasn’t even alone. In fact, there were people all around him on the long wide sofa, in another of the endless mindless hotel rooms, somewhere in the middle of Las Vegas. He had a man sitting on his left who was in the process of lazily dropping his arm around his shoulder having shown more interest than anyone else dared. Blaine didn’t care, he had no idea who he was but the human contact was nice. It was the touch he loved, the feel of somebody with him. 

The man moved closer still, reaching out to reaffirm the initial hint of interest. Blaine welcomed him and shuddered against the man’s next touch. It had been a soft graze on the arm, but it felt like every single cell in Blaine’s body had just been touched. He turned jerkily, the touch too much, but he wanted more, he had to have more. Blaine blinked once, then twice and then a third time in confusion. He couldn’t remember which hotel he was in, or scarily how he had even ended up there, let alone who the beautiful man beside him was. Ever since he and Hunter had performed their song on stage his life had been a blur. Their partying had been relentless, every night, at all hours without stopping.

And then all of a sudden, the presence beside him was gone and it took Blaine a moment to realize that the man with the bright red hair was now standing in front of him, holding out his hand for Blaine to take.

“Come on,” he encouraged. “It looks like you could do with some time away from everyone.”

Blaine stared up at him for a moment, but realizing that he didn’t want to be around these people any longer, he took the man’s hand, let him pull him up to his feet and allowed him to lead him away from the small intimate group and into one of the bedrooms.

Blaine had thought the balcony door had been closer, but with each and every step he took, it only moved further and further away from him. He just wanted fresh air, cool breezy fresh air to wash over his face, cool off his body, and tingle and tantalize the sense receptors on his skin. The curtains were billowing towards him, so the wind must have been blowing quite hard, but he still just couldn’t feel it. 

He was holding his phone in his hands as he desperately tried to find that one thought that had attached into the mere essence of his soul, but was buried so deep he didn’t know if he would be able to make it resurface. What had it been? He couldn’t quite remember. It teased him like the salty air from a sea that couldn’t yet be seen. It had been an important thought, he knew that much. And then, all of a sudden, the thought was there. 

Kurt. 

He wanted to call Kurt. He wanted to hear his voice. He wanted to touch him again. And most of all, he wanted to get to know him. Five months was such a long time and Blaine was so scared that he had left it too long, he was sure that Kurt would never want to speak to him again.

Blaine startled. He didn’t know how long he had been standing there with the phone in his hand, or even how long he had been standing in the room, but he was suddenly aware that there was someone sitting on the bed a short distance away, watching him. Blaine tried to focus in on the man, but the room was too dark and he couldn’t make out his face. Blaine frowned and looked about him. Who had turned the lights off? 

The darkness was frightening and he staggered to the man for comfort. He didn’t want to be alone. Who knew what demons were hiding in the shadows?

“Hey, man,” Blaine heard. He turned moving his head around in confusion, not too sure of which direction the sound had come from. “Over here,” the voice laughed and Blaine blanched at the touch of a hand that had taken a hold of his arm. Hadn’t he just been approaching him? The stranger’s fingers slowly wound up Blaine’s arm his touch was so soft and intimate, too intimate really because Blaine could feel the contours of his fingerprints as if they were digging into his skin. 

“You’re really tripping aren’t you,” the voice spoke again and Blaine finally managed to focus his eyes on the face before him. They were friendly, caring eyes, and eyes that Blaine believed that he could trust for tonight.

The room spun out of control again and the shadows moved in disapproval not appeased with Blaine’s direction in life. He slowly realized that somehow, at some time or another, he had gotten rid of his clothes and he was now lying naked on the bed. He didn’t care though. They had become too heavy, and the feel of them touching him in all the small places a person would never notice before, had been too much. He was happy, he was being touched and cared for, and that’s all that mattered. Strong, soft hands were stroking over him. Blaine turned to face the man lying beside him on the bed and he jerked back, the face so familiar. 

“Kurt?” He gasped and then frowned. He hadn’t said the name out loud in five months and it felt strange and foreign on his lips, almost like it was an exotic love potion that he could only wish to drink.

“Nah, man, I’m not Kurt.” The man ran his fingers down Blaine’s body again, this time slowly and gently, and not surprisingly, his body cried out for more. The stranger’s hand left Blaine’s body and reached up to cup Blaine’s face. “Who’s this Kurt? Someone special?”

Blaine leaned closer desperately wanting more of his touch, relishing in the way his skin tingled and danced after his fingers had left him.

“What’s wrong with me?” Blaine asked. 

“Looks like someone spiked your drink,” the man informed him, looking at him in concern. “You’ll be alright though. I’ll take care of you.” Blaine glanced about in confusion suddenly feeling vulnerable as he lay there naked on the bed. But then he noticed that the man was still fully clothed and he was confident that he was safe. Blaine let the stranger wrap his arms around his body. He pulled him close and Blaine’s heart rate increased as the man’s breath blew onto the side of his neck. Goosebumps broke out over his body. 

Blaine had been with several men in the past couple of months, he couldn’t get enough of the human contact. But he would never confess why he had been with so many different men. He was alone, so alone and he had never admitted it to himself before, but he would admit it now. And while he was being honest, all these different men, they were never really enough, they were never who he really wanted. 

And this guy, even though he was taking care of him, he was all too close to that wonderful man that had enticed him so at the end of one of his endless concerts. His sandy reddish hair was just like Kurt’s, but it wasn’t as thick and full as Kurt’s and his eyes, whilst blue, they were a slightly different shade and dull in comparison to Kurt’s. His lips were also pink but they weren’t as delicate, and he had two small moles on his left cheek instead of the dash of dancing freckles that liked to play hide and seek depending on the degree of sunlight. It was strange how all these factors would be so striking to someone else but to Blaine, all of a sudden, they were foreign and unappealing. It would do for tonight though.

“I want you,” Blaine demanded trying to snuggle in closer into the man’s hold as he leaned over him. He brought his lips to the man’s and they shared a slow but highly charged kiss. Blaine pushed him down and onto his back feeling more in control of his body. He climbed on top and lowered himself down on the man’s chest. His head might have been clearing but his body still quivered at the contact. Blaine grinded into the man’s body and he couldn’t help but groan.

The stranger pulled away from Blaine’s lips though. “I can’t go there man, not when you’re this high.” He stroked Blaine’s face gently and Blaine shivered but turned his head to nibble on his fingertips. “I will kiss and touch you man but nothing else,” he continued. “I’ll stay here with you until you’re fine.”

“I am fine,” Blaine assured him. “I know what I’m doing and I know that I want you,” Blaine spoke huskily before he took his bottom lip between his own and tugged on it. It was true, his body was still on fire but his head wasn’t so foggy. He was now aware of time passing and he could feel the soft breeze coming in through the window. He didn’t say anything else and returned his lips to the man below him, his body aching with each and every kiss and each and every touch.

“Are you sure?” The man asked breaking away from his lips and gazing urgently into Blaine’s eyes trying to assess just how lucid he really was. 

“I’m sure,” Blaine informed him. 

“Well, we’ll just take it slow.” 

Blaine laughed. “I never take anything slow.” He reached a free hand down and began to undo the man’s jeans. The guy might have wanted to do the right thing but there was no doubt by the bulge in his pants that he really wanted it. And Blaine wanted it too, he wanted all of it, he wanted everything. But right there, in the back of his mind, there it was burning a hole in his consciousness. He wanted Kurt. 

***

“You know one of the joys and perks of actually being an adult and not living at home anymore, is that I’m not supposed to have to watch football games,” Kurt complained sarcastically. Mercedes and Finn ignored him though because despite his protests, Kurt always joined them at their local bar when there was a game on that they wanted to watch. Although without a doubt, it was always with a healthy stock of Vogue magazines in tow. 

They settled at the free table and organized their belongings so they would be comfortable. They would be there for a while as they always arrived early to ensure they had a good spot, another reason why Kurt always made sure that he had plenty of reading material to bide his time. The evening was unseasonably warm and the windows of the bar had been pulled open giving a wide open view of the street outside. Kurt pulled up the sleeves of his shirt and tried to push back the thoughts and memories that wanted to push through.

As soon as Mercedes had told him where they were going, Kurt’s stomach had tied itself into an instant knot but he had insisted on going. He wanted Mercedes to believe that he had moved on, that he had forgotten Blaine, although it was far from the truth. Kurt quickly dropped his head suddenly feeling overwhelmed and tried to get his brain to focus on the Vogue magazine cover before him because despite all his efforts it was too much. He was back in the bar, the very bar that he had been in before he had seen Blaine for the last time. And now, having stepped back inside its very walls everything about that night came back to him in a flurry of memories. He remembered stepping into the limo, he remembered staring at Blaine in his sexy black clothes and drinking in the very essence of the man, and Kurt remembered, oh how he remembered how they had then… 

Kurt paused. He still tossed around what had happened in his head. He didn’t want to be so bold as to say they had made love, but he still couldn’t say it had just been sex, because that just implied a night of fun without emotions. It was the complete opposite for there had been so much there when they had been wrapped up in each other’s arms, so much so that Kurt still didn’t know what to make of it. Kurt sighed. Maybe he was just thinking about it too much. Maybe he had imagined everything and the whole night had been nothing but a dream.   
He drummed his fingers on the table before him. If only.

Kurt liked to think though that he hadn’t been the hopeless dreamer over the past five months. He had kept himself busy while he had been waiting for Blaine’s tour to finish and he had even been on one or two dates, but there was always that little part of him inside that was still holding out for Blaine.

But amongst all its chaos, when Blaine’s tour had finished, he had never called. A day passed, then a week, and then a month which had quickly been followed by another month, but Kurt’s phone still hadn’t rung. A part of Kurt wasn’t that surprised to be honest. Three months in Hollywood was more like three decades, and holding out for someone for that long would be completely unheard of. He was disappointed, he wouldn’t lie about that, and there were occasions when he was tired and lonely that he would just stare at his phone and wished he could will it to ring, and when he answered it, it would be Blaine on the other end. 

But then Kurt heard something that brought him right back to the bar. It pulsated through the speakers and it was something that was going to torture Kurt for the next 3.45 minutes (yes, Kurt had timed it). It was Blaine and Hunter’s song, the song that they had cruelly unleashed upon the world that radiated and oozed pure sex. The pair had been phenomenal together, their voices only complementing each other’s in the sexiest of ways possible. The song of course had shot to number one and it didn’t look to be moving any time soon. And if Kurt had thought that Blaine had been everywhere before, his presence in the media had been multiplied tenfold now, because not only had the song been the biggest hit but the partying ways of the pair had also become legendary. 

Their behavior could only be described as scandalous. They appeared in multiple locations within a week often flying from one city to another and left nothing but chaos and mayhem in their tracks. They trashed hotel rooms, clubs and private homes. They partied in clubs, in the desert and once created a street party in the middle of Chicago on the spur of the moment. Then there were the more illegal moments including several arrests for drunken and disorderly behavior, assault charges and the worst, mysterious substances that were often found but then, mysteriously and quickly disappeared. 

Mercedes flashed Kurt a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry!” She whispered, completely aware of how the song was going to torment him. Kurt gave her a shaky smile and tried to shrug it off but she wasn’t fooled. 

Mercedes was the only person in the whole world who knew about what he had done with Blaine. He had told her everything about what had happened, about how Blaine had opened up to him after they had had sex the first time, and then had gotten angry. He had also explained what had occurred after he had left the speed dating, and Mercedes, as usual, had been the ever supportive, comforting friend. She had hoped too for Kurt to get that phone call from Blaine but after the third week of asking and seeing the painful, almost embarrassed look on his face, she had stopped enquiring.

“And what has rock star bad boy Blaine Anderson been caught doing now?” Kurt and Mercedes suddenly heard to their right. They spun in their seats to face the small TV screen, Mercedes grabbing a hold of Kurt’s hand to show her support while the gossip news shows started listing the top stories they were going to cover. 

Finn gazed over the menu completely oblivious, “So, I’m kind of thinking maybe ‘The Lot Burger’ or the…”

“SSSHHH!” Mercedes hushed him, hitting him on the wrist. 

“Ow!” 

Mercedes ignored him, her attention now fixated on the TV monitor. Kurt only scowled at himself. He was a weak floozy. As soon as he had heard the name Blaine Anderson his head had whipped round to gaze at the TV. “And this news in, America’s two hottest bad boys just seem to be getting badder! It looks like Las Vegas has been their next target as they continue their flamboyant partying ways. Rumor has it that Blaine Anderson actually spent several hours locked up for disorderly drunken behavior.”

“What are you….” 

“Shhhh!!!” Mercedes shot at Finn again. 

Kurt watched on bemused as the video showed a loud and obnoxious Blaine screaming at the camera as he was being handcuffed. The cop then placed his hand on Blaine’s head and guided him backwards into the car before forcefully closing the door behind him.

“Looks like he’s really lost it,” Mercedes said quietly shaking her head in disappointment. “I’m so sorry Kurt.”

Kurt’s shoulder’s dropped. It wasn’t like he was really caught up in the guy anymore. He knew nothing was going to happen but he didn’t want to see Blaine destroy himself either. His career might be at the highest of highs but with the way Blaine was going, he was going to either burn himself out or worse kill himself.

Finn finally looked up to the screen to see what had caught their attention and he shook his head. “Why are you guys so interested in Blaine Anderson?” He scoffed and waved his hand at the screen apathetically. “The guy’s an asshole. Look at him. Yeah, so what, he releases a good song and now he thinks he can just be an ass about it. He’s not even that good looking.”

Kurt and Mercedes spun back in their seats to glare at him, as if he could dare to say such words in their presence. Mercedes' mouth hung open in shock so it was Kurt who answered first. “How can you say that?” He stammered. Was Finn blind?

Finn didn’t answer him though. He was busy back to analyzing the menu even though he had it memorized off by heart. 

“Well, if anyone is to know whether Blaine Anderson is hot or not it would be Kurt,” Mercedes teased slyly and Kurt glared at her. They rarely spoke about his encounters with Blaine now, but given the opportunity, Mercedes sure did enjoy reminding him. As if he needed reminding. Mercedes buried her head in her menu but she couldn’t hold onto the next lot of words that wanted to escape her sassy mouth. “After all you have seen him naked and had him fuck you up against a wall.”

Kurt hit her over her head with his magazine. “Shut up! And it wasn’t a wall. It was on the cabinet beside the TV in the hotel room.” 

“Oh my god, that’s even hotter!” Mercedes laughed.

“Who had sex?” Finn asked. It appeared the word ‘sex’ was the only thing that could pull his attention back to their conversation. ‘Typical male,’ Kurt thought viciously. Mercedes and Kurt shared a glance. Kurt shook his head from side to side frantically while Mercedes nodded hers up and down with just as much energy and enthusiasm. ‘No!’ Kurt mouthed. 

“He had sex with Blaine,” Mercedes gushed quickly before Kurt could stop her. Her face went wide with a smile and her voice sounded proud just like a mother whose son had just won a prize in a competition. Kurt dropped his head in his hands and Finn lowered his beer slowly. 

“I slept in your bed last night Kurt,” Finn stated. “I hope you cleaned the sheets.”

Kurt wanted to hit him over the head with his magazine now. Fortunately for Finn though, he was just too far away and out of reach. 

“Don’t worry. Sadly, it wasn’t any time recently,” Kurt sighed knowing better than to hold onto his anger with Finn because no matter what Finn had always been there for him.

“No, not in his bed!” Mercedes cried, “At his hotel.”

“What you got picked up by some out-of-towner?” Kurt’s head snapped up and Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other in surprise. Hadn’t Finn realized that they were still talking about Blaine Anderson?

“No,” Kurt replied in disbelief and trying to hide his smile. “No, he wasn’t some out-of-towner.”

“So, who is this guy then? Did he do something to upset you?” Finn asked before he took another mouthful of his beer, the penny still obviously not having dropped. “Cause if some guy has messed with you, I’ll set him straight… um I mean,” he floundered, “you know, I’ll get him in the ass so bad..” Finn stopped again and Kurt couldn’t stop giggling at the mistaken innuendo that kept falling out of his mouth. Yes, Finn really was someone he couldn’t stay mad at and really, he was flattered that Finn had gone all protective big brother on him. 

Mercedes however reached over and slapped Finn on the forehead. “Blaine Anderson the rock star, you goofball! Kurt had sex with Blaine Anderson the rock star! The one we were just talking about!” 

“Mercedes!” Kurt gasped looking about him frantically hoping that no one had heard her. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of what he had done, far from it, but he was a private person who would never gloat. 

Finn paused and his mouth began to drop as he realized just who they had meant. “You’re shitting me?!” He exclaimed. “The Blaine Anderson?” Finn pointed at the small monitor but he couldn’t take his eyes off Kurt, “You had sex with Blaine Anderson?! No way!”

“And it wasn’t just one time, it happened twice!” Mercedes quickly interjected and she quickly hid behind her menu when Kurt threw her another deathly stare. Finn’s mouth fell open even further.

“Look can we not talk about this here,” Kurt cried exasperated. He looked around worriedly. “I don’t want other people to hear.”

“Don’t worry,” Mercedes gave a quick glance over her shoulder. “No one is listening and anyway…” but Mercedes' words were cut off as the gossip news article continued.

“And Blaine Anderson was less than willing to give an explanation for his behavior when he was caught leaving the police station.” This time Mercedes, Kurt and Finn glanced up at the TV screen. Kurt recognized Sebastian straightaway and he scowled when he saw the smug expression on his face. Blaine on the other hand, flicked the paparazzi the finger and pushed one camera out of the way. He then stopped in front of another cameraman, his face only inches from his camera lens. He pulled his sunglasses down and looked over the top of the frame and stared deeply into its lens. Kurt’s stomach flopped. Those fucking sexy wild eyes! 

“The cops don’t know what the fuck they're talking about,” Blaine exclaimed obnoxiously into the camera and then he gave a quick laugh. “You ain’t seen nothing yet, it’s just going to get better and better.” He staggered away from the cameras then with Sebastian stepping forward to give him a hand, pretending to be all serious and caring. Kurt’s inside squirmed and he just wanted to punch the man. There was something in his eyes that hinted that he was enjoying this just a little too much. The cameramen chased after them gathering around their car and the last image they saw was Blaine doing another rude gesture to the cameras as the car screeched away.

Kurt watched the figure on the TV in disbelief. The insufferable man on the screen was so far removed from the man he had been with in the hotel room. Kurt sighed and had to wonder whether any of the intimate moments between him and Blaine had actually ever happened.


	8. Chapter 8

“You know, of all the people I ever thought I’d be on a stakeout with, I didn’t think it would be you Berry.” Santana flicked the keys in the ignition and turned off the car. “You had better have brought plenty of supplies with you, and by supplies I mean drinks and nibbles.”

Rachel looked up in surprise, drinks and nibbles had been the last thing on her mind when they had set off on their journey. “Of course I didn’t bring drinks and nibbles!”

Santana sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon in deed, stuck in a car, with Rachel, hoping for a sighting of a young man that had captured Blaine’s heart five months earlier, near a bar that was supposed to be close to his home. It was a crazy idea and Santana believed something along the lines of wishful thinking, but she had agreed to go along with it just because it was for Blaine. Something had to be done to try and pull him out of the hole that he had dug himself into. They both knew it was risky, and that they had no idea who Kurt really was, or whether he even still lived in the area but it was the only thing that they had to go on. That’s how desperate they were.

It was the reason why Santana now gritted her teeth and held onto the other round of sarcastic comments that she wanted to unleash on Rachel for her lack of preparations. Instead of insults, she gazed in the direction of the bar. She had managed to find a parking spot under a large tree, but despite her efforts the rented convertible was in the direct line of the setting sun. Santana covered her eyes with her hand and tried to get a better view of the bar on the opposite side of the road. She held onto another sigh as she felt Rachel scoot up closer to her and lean into her space as she tried to get a better view as well, but just like her friend beside her, Rachel had to squint against the sun too.

“How is this supposed to work?” Rachel cried exasperated. “We can’t see a thing!” She was desperately trying to stay calm but her stomach was an anxious knot of nerves. “If only Blaine hadn’t lost his phone last week then I could have just called Kurt myself!”

Santana only nodded but with one swift move she flicked Rachel’s hand off her shoulder. She couldn’t help herself any longer. “Look, Berry. If we’re going to be stuck in this car together you’ve got to stop with the complaining. You’ve been whining on about Blaine losing his phone for the past three days, there’s nothing you can do about it. It happened.”

“I’m sorry,” Rachel tried to apologize. “I just can’t help but think that if we had only decided to do this a couple of days ago we wouldn’t have to be sitting here in this car.”

“Rachel,” Santana warned. 

Rachel sulked and sank back down onto her own seat. “I still can’t believe that someone spiked his drink like that,” she mumbled unable to stop herself. “You know he says he doesn’t remember anything from that entire night.”

Santana gritted her teeth again. She had heard the story a million times. It had been what had caused them to act because instead of it being a wake-up call for Blaine, it had been the complete opposite. The very next night Blaine and Hunter had been back out hitting another club and had even got caught up in a fight with a pair of bouncers.

“So what does this dashing young man look like?” Santana asked trying to steer their conversation back to the mission at hand. “I guess I should at least know what I’m looking out for.”

Rachel quickly forgot about her brooding, leaned down to the bag by her feet and pulled out a pair of mini binoculars. “Just keep your eyes open for anyone who is tall and slender with sharp good looks and fair skin.” 

Santana snorted at the sight of the binoculars. “Are you kidding me?” she asked looking over her shoulder at Rachel in disbelief. “It’s a bar!”

Rachel frowned really not knowing where Santana was going with her statement. “Yes, it’s a bar?” She brought the binoculars to her face but her vision was distorted by a close blurred up image of Santana as she climbed out of her seat.

“What! Where are you going?” 

“How about,” Santana sassed as she tucked her handbag underneath her arm, “instead of sitting in this car looking like complete morons, we actually go and sit inside the bar and have a drink while we wait to see if this Kurt guy walks past.” Santana gave her a slight condescending look but caught herself before it got too bad. ‘Breathe Santana! Breathe Santana,’ she told herself. She turned and began to strut her way across the street leaving Rachel behind in the car.

Santana screwed up her nose at the sight of all the highly charged, testosterone filled bodies shouting and jeering at the large screen in the middle of the bar. Her eyebrows rose in approval however as she saw the last empty table by one of the windows. It was not in an optimal viewing position of the screen that was showing the football, and for this reason, it had obviously been left vacant. “So, there’s a table by the window that’ll be a perfect place to watch the road,” Santana informed Rachel after she heard her run up behind her. Santana looked around again with disdain. “We didn’t pick the best of days to come.”

“Speak for yourself!” Rachel retorted her eyes flicking eagerly over the room of men obviously pleased with the sight that was before her. “I think it’s a perfect day to be here.” She ran a hand through her long hair and glanced around the room, and then Rachel let out such a loud gasp anyone would have thought she had just seen someone famous. It had been such a loud squeal because her eyes had fallen on the familiar sandy hair and chiseled porcelain features that she had freeze framed inside her head from all those months ago. It was as if it was meant to be. Fate had stepped in and made it easy for them, because right there, only five meters away was Kurt! No mistakes, no second guesses and no doubts whatsoever, it was Kurt!

Rachel squealed and grabbed Santana’s hand in excitement. “Over there!” she cried. “It’s him!” She couldn’t help herself any longer and bounced up and down on her seat.

“Man, for once you were right Berry,” Santana exclaimed letting out a low whistle. “This Kurt guy is one hot little cuttie pie!”

“What about the other guy that’s sitting with them?” Rachel quickly asked. She was far too excited now and moved quickly to sit next to Santana on her chair where she proceeded to sway back and forth over Santana’s shoulders to try and get a better look. “Do you think we’re too late?” Rachel asked from one shoulder before she ducked to Santana’s other side. “Do you think he’s got a boyfriend?” And before Santana could even answer, Rachel had shot back to the original shoulder she had begun at, her fingernails digging into Santana’s skin in the process.

Santana quickly became fed up and lost her patience. “Would you stop moving!” she snapped. “You’re going to cause a scene and then they’re going to see us, and you’ll ruin everything!” Santana glanced back at the trio only a short distance away. They were oblivious to their presence, their attention solely focused on the small TV screen to their right. She frowned as she saw the running Blaine Anderson article. Not the best timing there, but going back to Rachel’s original question, she let her eyes rake over the other man at Kurt’s table. She didn’t need to second guess her first impression. “Look, I have excellent gaydar and I can tell you one hundred percent that that sweaty bag of potatoes sitting with him is not gay.”

Rachel frowned, “How can you be so sure?” 

Santana raised an eyebrow that told Rachel she shouldn’t be questioning her investigative and deductive skills but she answered anyway. “Because from the way he keeps checking out that blonde princess in the corner who screams sweet 16 cheerleader and probably did the deed and had a baby, he’s definitely into the ladies.”  
Rachel followed her gaze to the beautiful woman Santana had just mentioned and she suddenly felt an unrivalled sense of jealousy rage through her. Typical! It was just like high school again. Why did the handsome sports guy always have to go after the blonde cheerleader? She shrugged it off though. She was there for Blaine and no one else, even her own non-existent love life would have to wait.

“What we should be worrying about instead,” Santana mused crossing her arms over her chest, “is Mr. Wannabe Prince Charming who has just rocked up.”

Rachel’s head snapped straight back over to Kurt and she grabbed a hold of Santana’s arm in panic as she caught sight of the very eligible and very handsome bachelor who had just come to stand before Kurt. “Nooooo!” she cried.

***

“So you’re a bit of a Blaine Anderson fan then?” A soft but confident voice asked from behind Kurt.

Kurt startled at its smooth, silky unfamiliar sound. He let his eyes quickly gaze over the man before him, silently going over a mental checklist inside his head that would eliminate any immediate warning bells. He was instantly impressed. The man was tall, of medium build, and looked like someone who worked out but who didn’t have the time to make it an obsession. His hair was wavy and he had green eyes. Hmmm! Green eyes, nice! Yes, from first appearances, this handsome man was more than welcome to strike up a conversation with him.

“I hope I’m not being too forward by buying you a drink?” Kurt was pleasantly surprised as he saw the beer being placed before him, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mercedes slink away to give him some privacy, a huge grin plastered all over her face. 

“No, no, not at all,” Kurt offered a smile, picked up the bottle and gently tapped it against the man’s beer in a gesture of gratitude. “Not too forward at all.” He met the stranger’s eyes, obviously he meant business, and as usual, it had been awhile since Kurt had let anyone pay attention to him. And, well today, with all of the Blaine Anderson reminders floating around, Kurt was more than happy to have this wonderful green eyed man buy him a drink.

“Kevin,” the man stated as he held out his hand for Kurt to shake.

“Kurt.” With the introductions aside Kurt happily took a swig of his beer. Maybe his trip to the bar this afternoon wasn’t going to be a complete waste of time after all. 

“He needs to be careful,” Kevin suddenly remarked. 

“Oh?” Kurt asked confused by the sudden comment, but then he followed Kevin’s face back up to the TV that was now playing another Blaine Anderson song. Kurt sighed inwardly, ‘What was it with this bar and Blaine Anderson?’

“The guy is going to burn out,” Kevin continued. “He’s a talented guy under all that show. I wouldn’t want him to waste his career away on a douchebag like Hunter Clarington.”

‘Oh, my god!’ Kurt cried inside his head. ‘Who was this knight in shining armor that had come to stand before him?’ 

They continued discussing football and Kurt was pleased when Kevin didn’t seem too concerned at learning that Kurt really didn’t have any interest in the sport. Kevin was though, but they had other things in interest it quickly appeared, like travel, books and music, and before Kurt knew it, the game was well into its first half. A shout came from the opposite side of the room however, suddenly interrupting their conversation. 

“Ahh shit,” Kevin muttered. “I’m going to have to go, kind of babysitting my younger brother. It’s the start of his bachelor night.” He gave Kurt a steadfast look, and sure enough, they were exactly on the same page. There was a distinct definite snap of chemistry there. “Can I get your number so I can give you a call?” Kevin asked with such ease Kurt had to be jealous. “Maybe we can go get a drink sometime.”

Kurt only felt a small gentle tug inside of him. He looked at his phone and its blank screen. It would be foolish and stupid of him if he held onto that dream of receiving Blaine’s call any longer. He couldn’t sit there and let great opportunities like Kevin go past. Kevin was real, a real flesh and blood guy. He wasn’t a dream. Kurt stared back up at the handsome young man who even though they had just met, offered more a future than Blaine Anderson ever could. “Sure,” Kurt decided confidently, “a drink some time sounds great.”

A delighted smile broke out over Kevin’s face. “Sooner is definitely better than later.” Kevin gave him one last stare, a soft squeeze of his hand (that really had way too much effect on Kurt that it should have) and then headed off to his friends where he threw his arms into the air in disbelief. “Couldn’t you see I was in my zone!” he cried in mock anger. The other men turned and gazed at Kurt who blushed and quickly looked away, but he couldn’t hide the grin that fell onto his lips when he heard Kevin’s brother and friends give a long series of wolf whistles in his direction as they left the bar.

***

“No! NO! NOOOOO!” Rachel cried. Santana and Rachel both watched as Kurt and the stranger continued talking. Santana was finding Rachel’s continuous moans of anguish and complaints hard to handle and she took liberty in ordering Rachel a large number of drinks in the hope that they would calm her down. Unfortunately though, instead of putting her into a more jovial mood, each and every drink Rachel polished off only made her more moody and hysterical.

Santana couldn’t deny that there was some truth in Rachel’s worry. Kurt could have found anyone in the past five months, Santana however, was a realist and she was well aware that fate could be a bitch. Fate would do something like that to them. It would dangle Kurt right in front of their faces making them believe they had him well and sure within their grasp, and then tease them by letting him fall for some other guy just when they thought they were going to have success. Kurt’s conversation with his new mystery friend continued and Santana tried to remain calm, but there were just too many ritualistic courting signals that made her chew on her lip with worry. There was the leaning in body language, the consistent eye contact, and worst of all, the random body touching.

Santana scowled as Rachel threw an exasperated head onto the back of her shoulders. “We’re too late, we’re too late,” she sobbed but before Santana could scold her, Rachel continued. “Maybe we should just go over to Kurt and tell him what’s going on?” Rachel wondered out loud. Her sudden outburst was met with a quick frown from Santana. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea for this Kurt guy,” Santana began analyzing Kurt as she spoke. “He looks too put together which is a good thing for Blaine, but imagine putting him into Blaine’s world right now. He’ll run away screaming.” Santana nodded her head firmly and took a quick sip of her drink. “No, we stick to our original plan for our little intervention here. We both agreed that we would take Blaine out of fairyland, or wherever he’s been for the past couple of months, and put him into Kurt’s world.” 

Rachel dropped her head into her hands. “I can’t believe we’re just going to drop Blaine off at some poor guy’s house.” Her head shot back up, her eyes wide in drunken hysteria. “We have to do it, Santana. We have to do it! Blaine was so into him. I truly believe that Kurt can pull him out of it.” She sobbed again uncontrollably. “But we’re horrible people.”

“What was the name of Kurt’s best friend?” Santana enquired, her brain ticking fast with an idea.

Rachel frowned at the sudden out of place question but her impressive long term memory kicked into gear, “Mercedes, why?”

Santana pursed her lips, her eyes never leaving the scene before them. “Don’t worry,” she told Rachel as she started to slide out of her seat. “I’m going to try and make this a little easier for ourselves.” Rachel turned in confusion and watched as Santana made a beeline towards the ladies bathroom directly behind the young lady who had just been sitting next to Kurt. 

***

“Dude, I can’t take you anywhere!” Finn joked. He gave Kurt a playful grin before reverting his gaze back to the main screen. Kurt had to be impressed because the game was not far from finishing and instead of being glued to the screen, Finn was actually paying attention to Kurt’s love life. He cocked his head in surprise when Finn continued further. “Seemed like a cool guy.” Finn took another large gulp of his beer. “It’s been a while since you’ve had a boyfriend. You going to see him again?”

Kurt looked back to the bar door, the one where Kevin had just left through and smiled to himself. “Yeah, I am.” 

Kurt met Finn’s high five and let him return to the last couple of minutes of the game. It was foolish, silly even, but he could get rid of the happy little smile on his lips. Mercedes slide back in her seat, a new magazine in her hands and Kurt caught the frown that had fallen to her face.

“What’s up?”

“Oh nothing,” she tried to answer nonchalantly. Kurt’s suspicion arose immediately. He had known Mercedes for an eternity and he was more than aware of her inability to lie well. She tried to ignore his penetrating stare and started to flick through the magazine she had brought back with her. And oh yes, low and behold, there yet again, was another picture of Blaine Anderson! Kurt wanted to snatch the magazine out of her hands and throw it across the room. He had just had a lovely conversation with a wonderful guy who was going to give him a call to go out. The last thing he wanted to see now was Blaine Anderson. Kurt was through with being tortured. Kurt was going to go on a date, a real date, and he was going to make the most of it.

“So, tell me the truth,” Mercedes began, both of them unable to refrain from staring at the glossy full page photograph of Blaine Anderson. Kurt sat on his hands. 

He was going to have to or he was going to rip it from her fingers. ‘Just turn the page already God damn it!’

“If you could ever get the chance to see Blaine Anderson again,” Mercedes began tentatively when Kurt didn’t respond. “Would you want to?” 

“Of course I’d want to see him again!” Kurt gushed surprising even himself. Okay, so maybe he needed to go on this date with Kevin much sooner than he had originally thought. Kurt moaned and dropped his head in his hands, “Just shoot me now and put me out of my misery, why don’t you!” Mercedes gave him a sympathetic smile. “Yes, if I was given the chance,” Kurt spoke bitterly, “I would see him, even though I know it would be the most pointless and masochistic thing I’d ever done to myself.” 

“Really?”

“For sure, I’d want to know if he was alright, and then,” Kurt announced angrily as he freed one of his hands and slammed it on to the table so hard that several people close by looked at them in surprise. “I’d ask him what the hell he was doing with his life and tell him to get his shit sorted out. And then,” Kurt continued his voice softening and his eyes going all dreamily, “I would just stand there and stare at him for whatever length of time I had left.”

A cheer went up from several groups in the bar and Finn shook his head in disgust. The football game was over and the opposing team had won. Kurt looked at the magazine one last time and rose to his feet happy that they now could leave and head off home. He had had enough for one day.  
Mercedes watched him thoughtfully. 

“But really Mercedes,” Kurt sighed, “as if that’s ever going to happen. I’m never going to see Blaine Anderson again in real life, and really, I can’t keep wallowing in the past. I need to move forward, and this Kevin guy who I just met today, just might be the right way for me to move forward.”

Mercedes felt like her heart was going to break. It always did when Kurt looked this unhappy and down, and she had seen him like this on many occasions over the past couple of months whenever he had mentioned or discussed Blaine Anderson. Her hand went down to her pocket and clasped around her phone where she had just saved Santana’s phone number.

“Come on, let’s go,” Kurt practically begged her. All he wanted to do was go home and hide from the rest of the world and dream happy thoughts of Blaine. Damn it! He meant Kevin. 

“I’ll be right there,” Mercedes called after him. He gave a wave of his hand and headed off to the exit content to wait for them on the side of the road. Mercedes pulled her phone free as soon as he was out of sight and started a quick message. 

“Bring Blaine Anderson over, here’s our address…”

***

Rachel let Blaine’s hotel door swing open and took a deep breath to brace herself for the aftermath that both Santana and herself were bound to encounter on the other side. The door creaked slightly on its hinges and sure enough, the smell of the party that had probably only finished a couple of hours ago hit them both hard as they stepped over the threshold. Rachel crinkled up her nose at the stench and Santana’s face filled with disgust as her eyes wandered over the debauchery and lurid displays of adult activities that greeted them.

For once both Rachel and Santana were speechless because when they had left the room the day before it had been in immaculate condition, but now, it was a war zone. It was sickening. The hotel had bent over backwards to accommodate Blaine, even bringing up a mini grand piano in the service lift and installing a pool table. And what had Blaine done to the thank them? Urgh! Rachel wanted to scream. She had no idea how they were going to explain this to hotel management, and quite frankly, she was getting sick and tired of being the bearer of bad news to all the hotels they had stayed in over the past couple of months. 

They edged in further, gingerly stepping over and around tumbled beer bottles that were scattered throughout the room. Some were standing up straight, others lying on their sides while even a few had fallen with their contents still inside and had spilled out over the plush carpet. There were champagne bottles, flutes and other wine glasses, confetti, pillows and cushions, and several guitars all lying haphazardly on the floor. Unconscious bodies could be seen everywhere, sprawling out over the sofas and even the cold tiled ground in the small kitchen. How that was deemed to be a comfortable place to sleep, she did not know. There were even two people asleep on top of the pool table and from their naked form Rachel could guarantee that they had done the deed right there on top of its surface. 

Who were these people? Didn’t they have any shame? 

Rachel spied the coffee table, gasped and rushed over to it. There in several lines was a suspicious looking white powder. “This is getting ridiculous!” she cried. “I know Blaine, he doesn’t do this!” 

She looked about the room as Santana set about getting rid of the powder before anyone else saw it. Hunter had caused some disturbing news articles in the past, and while she was sure it helped his bad boy image, it was the one area that Blaine had originally always drawn a line at. Rachel continued to survey the damage and she couldn’t help the big tear that escaped her right eye. A table had been knocked over, a curtain had been derailed and she really wasn’t going to be brave enough to check what the dried substance was that was now all over the top of the piano in the corner of the room. Santana ventured over. 

“What has happened to our Blaine?” she asked shaking her head in despair. It was one of the very few times that Rachel had seen Santana so disappointed and bemused because even Santana got it. Blaine’s partying in the past had always been for fun, but now there was really something else going on.

“I wish I knew because the previous Blaine would have thought defacing and ruining a piano to be of the up most sacrilege. He would never have let it happened.” Rachel tried to fight back more tears and her voice wavered. “It’s like he doesn’t care about anything anymore. It’s like he’s given up.”

Silence fell on them again. There was nothing really else to say in the middle of the deluge. They stood for a moment trying to gain their bearings before remembering what their original purpose had been. Blaine; they needed to find Blaine. Rachel spun in a slow circle examining each and every person she could see but she couldn’t spy his familiar curls amongst the different unconscious sleeping bodies. She met Santana’s gaze and pointed to the main bedroom. 

The pair stopped outside of his door and even Santana, who was one of the most sexually deviant people Rachel knew, squared her shoulders to prepare herself because really, from what they had seen so far, who knew what would be waiting for them on the other side. Rachel turned the handle quickly, believing it to be like a band aide. The quicker they got this over and done with, the better. It was true, she had witnessed Blaine in many states of erotica in the past but somehow, those incidents seemed non-threatening and less serious to what they were witnessing now. 

Their eyes fell on the tangled and chaotic mess of sheets and pillows that instead of being on the bed were strewn from one corner of the room to the other. Rachel stepped hesitantly closer ignoring the used condoms and discarded bottle of lube on the bed. She tried to identify the two naked bodies sprawled over the mattress and frowned, neither of the two men were Blaine. 

A soft breeze gently tickled Rachel’s skin and she turned to find the balcony door open. She gave Santana one last worried look and approached the edge of the room. The wind blew her hair back off her shoulders as she stepped onto the small balcony, her eyes squinting from the glare of the outside compared to the dark rooms inside. Santana followed close at her heels. 

He was there, sitting on a long bench that looked out over the busy street below, the noise of the cars carrying on the wind and reaching their ears. Blaine was naked but for a pair of jeans. The regrowth on his cheeks was becoming ridiculous. The shadows under his eyes too dark and brooding, and the muscle tone he had lost of over the past couple of months had left him looking bony and scrawny. Right now, he looked like death warmed up but it was the pensive, defeated expression on his face that disturbed both of them the most.

Blaine held a glass of drink in his hand, and as they watched he took a sip, his lips pulling back slightly as he swallowed the liquid. He didn’t acknowledge them, even when Rachel approached and sat at his side. 

“Blaine,” Rachel spoke softly. He didn’t answer. Santana reached across his body, took the glass and brought it to her nose. She nearly gagged at the smell of the concoction. It was putrid! She poured the rest of the contents of Blaine’s glass into a pot plant and maintained her distance, she didn’t want to overwhelm him and make him feel like an animal that was being trapped and about to be caged. But Blaine didn’t even argue at what she had just done. He just continued to stare out off into the horizon refusing to acknowledge either of their presence. 

“Blaine,” Rachel began again. “You can’t keep going like this.” She paused waiting to see if he was going to respond but he still didn’t speak. “You’ve been partying for months now. You didn’t even let yourself recover after the tour. I think you’ve only had one night where you’ve stayed in.”

Blaine stared out at the desert in the distance but he swallowed deeply and Rachel knew that he was aware of her words.

“I know this is not what you want, this is not your dream Blaine.”

Blaine blinked and with one quick movement his eyes gave her a quick look before they reverted back to the view. Rachel took it as a sign that she could continue. Whatever Blaine was going through he was willing to listen. He hadn’t told her to leave and he would have if he wanted her to go.

“Do you remember when we were just kids,” Rachel started scooting closer so she could take his hand in hers, “and we used to talk about all of our big dreams and what we wanted to do with our lives and my mum and dad used to scoff at me and tell me to focus on my studies instead, so I did. But you, you were so driven, you knew what you wanted and you went after it with so much drive and passion, no one could stop you. And then, you and Sebastian got lucky with that random rock song,” Rachel shook her head in amazement at the memory of it, “and the pair of you never looked back. You thought that was the path that you were meant to follow, but Blaine, I know you, I know the real you and this is not your dream, the music yes, but not this way.” She stopped as his eyes began to well up with tears and Rachel decided to give him a moment. She gazed back over shoulder and into the room. 

“Did you really sleep with both of those men?” She laughed trying to lighten the situation. Blaine turned his head away clenching his jaw and she was sure that he tried to blink away some tears that wanted to escape. “Oh, Blaine,” Rachel soothed and she snuggled into his side and wrapped her arms around his body. “No matter how many gorgeous men you sleep with, you’re not going to find what you’re looking for there, and you know it, deep down you know it.”   
Blaine didn’t respond but lifted his arm to circle around her shoulders. 

“This is not the dream that I know the real Blaine Anderson had. I…” It was too much. Rachel heard a sob and an instant later Blaine collapsed onto her as his tired and overdrawn body shook with the pain he was so sick and tired of trying to hide. Why couldn’t things be simpler? Why did he have so many people that he always had to please? And why, just why, for once in his life, why couldn’t he have someone that he loved and loved him back? But there was more, so much more, ever since he had won the national competition, Sebastian had molded him into this image and yes, at first it had been fun. But now, now he had lived it for so long he really didn’t know where the act began and where the real Blaine started. But worst of all, the worst thing for Blaine to ever consider was that he wanted out, he wanted out of the whole music scene, and that was the saddest thought for Blaine to ever realize because ever since he was a kid, all Blaine Anderson ever wanted to do was to perform music, his music, and his music alone. 

Rachel held onto him tightly and rubbed a comforting hand over his back. All the years she had known Blaine, she had never seen him break down like this. It only proved it more that they were right to interfere. 

“Blaine,” Rachel began again softly. “We’re here because we want to help you. We want to give you a present.” Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

“What could you possibly give me that I would want?” he asked bitterly. “Don’t you know? I’m a rock star I have everything in the whole wide world.” The sarcasm in his voice was thick. 

“I’m not going to tell you right now but you will have to trust me and come with us.” 

Santana offered her hand to help pull him to his feet because by God, he looked like he would need it. 

It was then that Blaine finally acknowledged Santana and he raised his eyebrows wondering just what the two of them had conjured. It was such an unlikely pair to have working together especially on their own free will.

“Are you going to come?” Rachel asked trying not to make her voice sound like she was pleading.

“Man,” Blaine suddenly cried thinking he had realized their plan, “this isn’t some intervention where you’re going to dump me off at some detox resort for a week and hide me away from civilization, is it? Cause I won’t go, I refuse to.”

Santana laughed. “Don’t worry, while it had been one of Rachel’s first ideas I knew you would be the first person to find a way to escape a joint like that.”

Rachel shook her head as well. “No, we’re not taking you to some detox center.”

“So?”

Rachel shook her head again and she couldn’t hide her sly, cheesy grin. It was so large that Blaine knew she had planned something big. He thought for a moment. He couldn’t think of a reason why he shouldn’t go with them. Whatever they had planned couldn’t be as bad as what was in the hotel room behind him. Nothing they would make him do would be worse than what had already done the night before. He gazed at each woman in turn and he finally really saw the concern each of them held for him in their eyes. Wherever they were going to take him had to better than here.

Blaine nodded his head. “Sure,” he answered with a sniffle, “I’ll go with you.”

Rachel couldn’t hide the smile that broke out over her face. She let out a delighted laugh and squeezed Blaine’s hand again. “I’m sure you won’t regret this. Let’s go!”

“Now?” he asked in surprise. 

“Yes! Now! We leave now before anyone else wakes up or before Sebastian comes in to find you.” Rachel’s voice took on a desperate tone. “We go now.”

Blaine glanced down at his body. He knew he looked feral and he desperately needed a shower but he shrugged. He trusted Rachel. Whatever she had arranged, he should be alright. Santana gave him a motherly smile as well as he walked past and she handed him a shirt and his favourite leather jacket. 

“Let’s go stud muffin,” she teased and she gave him a gentle pat on the back.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had already moved past its highest point in the sky by the time they left Las Vegas, and from the scenery and the highway signs they passed, Blaine assumed that Santana and Rachel were taking him straight back to LA. They drove in silence. The radio had been on when they started out but Blaine's head had started to pound before the song had even made it half way through. At least Rachel had come prepared this time, and the two Advil and bottle of water helped to ease his discomfort. For the rest of the journey, Blaine was content to just rest his head in his arms on the backseat of their car and let the hum of the engine lull him into a much needed sleep.

"You should wake him up," he heard Santana say. "We're nearly there."  
Blaine wanted to pretend that she hadn't spoken. This new concept called sleep that he had just discovered was actually quite a good thing. But it was too late, the more he tried to hold onto it, the quicker it left him. Blaine lifted his head and blinked sleepily at his surroundings. Surprisingly, they were in the middle of the LA, he wasn't too sure exactly where, but definitely back in LA. He had slept the entire journey.

"Do you remember Kurt Hummel?" Rachel suddenly asked sweeping round to look at him from the front seat.

Did she just say the name Blaine thought she had just said? "Kurt Hummel?" he asked.

Rachel nodded her head impatiently, "Yes."

Blaine's heart did a mini spin inside his chest. "Of course I remember Kurt Hummel," he replied with a cracked laugh. 

"You know," Rachel began eyeing him closely, "those couple of days that you were with him, I hadn't seen you that happy since, since," Rachel thought for a moment, "well I can't remember since when, but you had a smile on your face that no one could wipe off and that same devilish twinkle in your eyes that used to sweep everyone off their feet when we were kids. It was there and I haven't seen it again." Rachel gave him a warm smile as she remembered. "You were happy.   
Look Blaine, I know before you lost your phone, you were afraid to call Kurt, which means I know you really liked him because you are not a man who is usually afraid of talking to other men when you're just picking them up. Heck, I've seen you in action and..."

"What's the point to all this, Rachel?" Blaine asked cutting her off. He crossed his arms over his chest. Yeah, so he had liked Kurt, but as usual, he had been an idiot and now he had no way of contacting him.

Santana pulled the car up to a stop and Blaine looked about uncertainly. He didn't recognize the street and there was nothing striking about it for him to want to remember it.

"Where are we?" He was starting to feel frustrated. The four or whatever hours sleep he had managed to grab in the car had been far from enough, and it teased Blaine promising him more where he could hide from the world, and yes, dream of a place where he and Kurt Hummel could lie in each other's arms.  
Rachel flashed Santana a smile and she turned to face Blaine again unable to hide her excitement any longer. "The building across the road is where Kurt lives."  
Blaine's face dropped and he quickly sat up, "What?! How?! What the hell Rachel?"  
Rachel quickly explained, "Santana and I went back to the bar where you picked him up from five months ago. I remembered that you said it was close to his home. We were just really lucky. The day we went he was in the bar with some of his friends."  
Blaine couldn't speak. He just sat there staring at her in stunned silence.

"Mercedes was spot on with her timing," Santana quipped. She pointed down the road and Blaine quickly spied Kurt walking with two other people.  
KURT!

Blaine leaned forward and rested his arms on the front seats to get a better look. Nerves shot through his stomach as he drank in the sight of the tall, slender man. This was happening all too fast. Was Kurt really just that short distance away from him?

"Oh, don't worry," Rachel plowed ahead mistaking the concern on his forehead. "Santana has confirmed with Mercedes that the other guy with him is definitely not his boyfriend."

"Mercedes?" Blaine asked. Santana had just said that name and it rolled around in his head. He had heard it somewhere before.

"His best friend," Rachel replied impatiently as if Blaine was moving too slow to keep up.

They continued to watch as Kurt and his two friends walked closer down the street. And then, all of a sudden, Blaine lost control as the panic set in. "Why the hell did you bring me here, Rachel?" He was in a state. He looked horrible. How the hell was he meant to make a good impression on someone when he was far from being on form?

"We brought you here so you can talk to him," Rachel said simply.

"I can't believe that you did that," he gasped shaking his head back and forth wildly. "Look at me! I'm a mess!"

"OOOOHHHH!" Santana laughed. "Only now you notice just what a shambles you have become Sir Blaine!" She gave him a playful wink, "Because honey, we've known that for a long time."

Rachel gave her a reproachful glance before she returned her attention back to Blaine. "I know this has happened really quickly, but it was a matter of just getting you out of Sebastian's and Hunter's clutches while we could. We saw an opportunity and we took it." She handed him a comb. "At least brush your hair, and here." 

She handed him a bottle of mouthwash.

"Oh, you're so hopeful," Blaine exclaimed sarcastically. "I don't think I can work my magic that fast. I don't even know if Kurt will let me in the front door!"

"I wasn't expecting you to get that far! But Blaine," and Rachel tried to say this next part kindly. "Your breath stinks! I don't know what you were drinking back at the hotel but it was nasty."  
Blaine nodded, "Duly noted." 

All three sets of heads focused on the apartment building on the other side of the road again where they quickly spied Kurt, Mercedes and the tall football player looking guy turning into their apartment building.

"Mercedes is expecting you."

Blaine's heart pounded with excitement and worry. He couldn't believe that after so long he was actually laying his eyes on Kurt again. Not only did he want to go over there and sweep the man off his feet and fuck him into the wall to get rid of the past five months of angst, but he also wanted to run over there and ask Kurt out on a proper date. He wanted to romance him, make him swoon and then take him home and do every delectable delicious thing that Kurt wanted Blaine to do to him in the bedroom.

But then fear raged through Blaine's body. Would Kurt even talk to him after all this time? And he was hit by a wall of shame. What if Kurt had seen some of things that he had done on the TV or the internet? He didn't want to even begin to think of what Kurt might think of him if he had.  
Blaine sighed. There was only one way to find out.

He left the car, his legs shaking underneath him and his head spinning from the lack of sleep, food, and the last remnants of alcohol he had drunk on an empty stomach. He waited for it to subside and once he was sure he was going to be able to make it across the street without passing out, he began on his way.

"Oh, and by the way," Santana called out and Blaine stopped. "If Mercedes kept to her word, Kurt doesn't know anything about this."

Blaine's jaw dropped.

"And whenever you want picking up, just text one of us. Good luck!" He heard them both call but Blaine didn't answer, his eyes just focused on the apartment building before him and he tried to walk as casually as possible over the road.

 

"So anyway," Kurt drawled, "the guy then had the nerve to try and tell me that I still hadn't made his coffee right." Mercedes didn't say anything but reached into her pocket for her keys and flashed a smile to Finn. "I mean, come on dude," and Kurt exaggerated the word ‘dude' because it really wasn't a word that he used, "it's not rocket science. I know how to make a damn skinny, half strength almond latte with a drop of caramel for goodness sake."

Mercedes laughed. She liked this Kurt. It was the old sassy Kurt who never took crap from anyone. This was the Kurt that she had grown up with, the one she loved, the one she missed and it was the one she had seen come back ever since... she tried to put her finger on it. Oh crap, it had been ever since he had met Kevin in the bar. It had also been amplified since their first date two nights ago.

Mercedes tried to ignore the guilt that raced through her. She knew she was definitely in dangerous waters here, tampering and messing around with Kurt's potential happy love life, but there was just something about the way that Blaine had made Kurt come alive. Her eyes fleeted nervously towards Kurt. But so had Kevin, she thought and Mercedes couldn't disregard that.

Apparently, ignoring her guilt was going to be a lot easier than she thought because it was at that moment that her eyes fell on the luxury car parked on the other side of the street. Was it them? Was Blaine Anderson in that very car?

Mercedes jiggled her house keys in her hand uneasily. She had no idea whether Kurt was going to hug her or kill her once he found out she had been part of this set up. And then she caught her breath because even though she knew it was silly, she was filled with her own excitement because she had always been a Blaine Anderson fan too. Mercedes squinted but the windows of the car were too dark. If it was them, they weren't ready to show their faces just yet.

Finn and Mercedes walked straight to their building door while Kurt, still talking and complaining about the annoying customer, stopped at the letter box to check their mail. It was filled with only junk. He pulled the brochures free and turned to follow them up the stairs.

"So by this time, I was...."

"Kurt! .... Kurt!"

Kurt stopped behind Mercedes and turned around wondering at just who would have the gumption and nerve to interrupt his story. His eyes fell on the person who had just called his name and he froze, froze like a statue that had been stuck to the concrete steps of his apartment building.

What. The. Hell?

His eyes were playing tricks on him. He was sure of it! He blinked, then blinked again and began to take a step down, but then paused again mid-step uncertain as to what he should do.

"Blaine?" he asked carefully, afraid to say his name out loud as if the mere sound of it would cause Blaine to vanish into a puff of smoke.

Kurt's eyes swept over the rock star. He had memorized every inch of his face, every tiny little detail but the man in front of him was slightly different to the pictures and the memories he had of the man inside his mind. He couldn't be one hundred percent sure. "Is that really you?"

Blaine pulled his sunglasses down his nose a little to allow Kurt a better look. He squinted at the glare from the sun. Fuck his hangover! It probably wasn't the smartest thing for him to do.

Kurt gasped, loudly. What the hell was Blaine Anderson doing on his doorstep? His mind buzzed in shock. In fact, he was so thrown his brain couldn't take it any longer and flat lined. There was nothing going on inside of his head, nothing. Nothing at all!

And then, his brain kick-started again and Kurt tried to think of a rational explanation for what was happening.

Blaine Anderson could not possibly be standing only inches away from him. That's it! He had finally lost the plot and was imagining things. Yes, for reasons he was yet to understand or discover, he was making up images of Blaine. That was the only way to explain it.

Kurt stepped down the first step and strode over to Blaine where he lifted his hand, pointed his finger and poked him hard in the chest.

"OW!" Blaine cried. "What did you do that for?"

‘Oh my fucking god! He's real!'

Kurt didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say.

They stared, drinking up the sight of each other, remembering all of the tiny little details that had captured them before.

Blaine offered a wary smile and stared over and beyond Kurt's shoulder towards where Mercedes had quickly disappeared with Finn. "Can I come in?" Blaine pulled his glasses further down his face and he looked over the top of their frame. "I think it might be wise before someone recognizes me."

The sentence snapped Kurt out of his daze and he spied a woman stop just a short distance away eyeing Blaine suspiciously. The last thing Kurt wanted was a crowd of people to suddenly appear and mob him, not when it was the first time that he had seen Blaine in five months.

Kurt gave a short nod and turned back towards the front door.

They climbed the three floors to his apartment in silence, Kurt continually looking over his shoulder to ensure that Blaine was still really there. Sure enough, Blaine was hot on his heels each and every time that Kurt looked down at him.

"Come in," Kurt told him shakily looking over his shoulder when they reached his door. He stepped back and watched Blaine walk over the threshold.

Their apartment was only small and once Blaine walked through the door he was pretty much in the middle of the lounge room. Blaine's eyes swept over the room, taking in their modest but comfortable living arrangements. His shoulders dropped and he relaxed, feeling nothing but comfortable in the midst of it all. He spun in a slow circle and his eyes, unable to resist, fell in the direction of what had to be the kitchen, his nose having picked up the distinctive aromatic smell of something cooking. Blaine's stomach growled.

Kurt cringed, he loved his home. It was humble and cozy but it would definitely not be what Blaine was used to. He continued to watch him cautiously while he took his jacket off and hung it on the wall. Kurt still couldn't speak. He needed a moment, time to recollect his thoughts and gain some sanity. He folded his arms across his body and gave Blaine a wide berth while he backed up towards the bathroom door all the while never taking his eyes off the man. He had no idea where   
Mercedes and Finn had disappeared to. They were either hiding in Mercedes' room or the kitchen.

"Can you give me a moment?" Kurt asked when his hand reached the bathroom door. "I just got home from work and I need to ahh..." he frantically tried to find an excuse.

"Sure!" Blaine answered. The sight of Kurt edging away suddenly made him feel overtly uncomfortable. What happened in Kurt didn't want him there and was just being too polite to tell him to go away?

Kurt quickly slammed the bathroom door behind him. Oh My Fucking God! OH MY FUCKING GOD! He rushed over to the mirror above the sink. Stay calm! Stay calm! He cried to himself. ‘It's only Blaine Anderson.

Who was Kurt kidding?

It's only the gorgeous hunk of a guy that you've been swooning over for nearly half a year and He. Is. In. Your. Lounge. Room!!!

Kurt's romantic, gypsy free-loving heart was galloping away from him. His feet came alive beneath him and he did a little dance, but then, his rational side took over.

Stop it Hummel! He chastised himself and his feet stopped moving. ‘He's dangerous! Don't you remember what he's gotten up to over the past couple of months? 

He can't lead to anywhere but trouble.

His other side argued back.

‘But's he a cute, gorgeous hunk of a dangerous man with one fantastic perky butt and knows how to fuck me hard.'

It doesn't matter. You had a lovely date the other night with Kevin that ended with a very promising, romantic kiss. What could Blaine Anderson want from you but just another fuck?

"But no matter what," Kurt spoke out loud but softly so only his own reflection would hear. "Whatever Blaine wants, he's going to have to work for it."

Kurt squared his shoulders, fixed his collar, and winced at the sight of his coffee shop uniform. He couldn't change out of it now. Blaine had already seen it. Kurt took a deep breath and believing that he was finally somewhat composed again, headed towards the door.

Kurt entered the lounge room half expecting to find that Blaine had disappeared. Surprisingly however, Blaine hadn't and he was still standing in the middle of the lounge looking completely out of place no matter where he stood or how he tried to pose. No that it would have mattered to Kurt, Blaine was drop dead gorgeous no matter what angle he gazed at him.

Terrified, Kurt tiptoed to the other side of the lounge and positioned himself behind the end of the sofa. It seemed like the safest place to be.

They both paused, a stillness hanging above their heads.

"It's good to see you again," Blaine finally braved into the silence. Their eyes met fleetingly before Kurt looked away nervously. He ran a hand through his hair trying to think of a suitable response, but he couldn't resist and with his heart pounding in his chest he dared to look at Blaine again.

Kurt examined him. Compared to several months ago, where Blaine had been on form and on fire, he now looked tired, drawn and run down. He noted Blaine's significant weight loss and how his dark eyes and scruffy appearance now only added a wild and out of control look to him. "You don't look too good," Kurt spoke at last. Why would you say that? Kurt wanted to slap himself for being too direct.

Blaine laughed, "Always telling me how it is, Kurt." He looked away, "and like before, you're correct."

They were silent again both wondering just what the hell they should say. It was Kurt who braved to speak next unable to stop himself from saying the obvious. 

"I've seen that you've had a rough couple of months," he mentioned vaguely. Blaine let out a short sarcastic laugh but flicked his eyes to Kurt's sheepishly. "Yes," 

Kurt eyes wandered up and down Blaine's body. "It looks like you haven't slept in two days, haven't had a decent meal in a week and haven't had a shower in a month."

Blaine smiled to himself. It was amazing how accurate Kurt was. "Actually apart from the sleep I had in the car on the way here, it's been three days since I've slept, two weeks since I've had a decent meal and I had a shower..." Blaine had to think a moment. "I had a shower yesterday, I think."

"You think?"

An uncomfortable pause hung in the air yet again, but it wasn't only just because of the unease between the two of them, a noise had come from the kitchen and they were both blatantly aware that Finn and Mercedes were trying to hide quietly in there. Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder to the kitchen's entrance.

"The least you two could pretend that you're not eavesdropping!" Kurt yelled and the sound of a nervous giggle met their ears. "Bang a fucking pot pan or something."

Blaine and Kurt listened as muffled whispers were exchanged, and then, all of a sudden, the kitchen door was slammed shut.

Blaine's fingers fiddled with the throw rug at the end of the sofa. "I know I said I was going to call."

Kurt shrugged. "It wasn't like I was waiting with bated breath for it."

"Oh, I know, I know," Blaine responded quickly. "I never expected you to."

The clock ticked on the wall, Blaine's fingers still fiddled with the rug and Kurt ran a hand through his hair again, and still they just stared.

Kurt swallowed uncomfortably. In all his wildest dreams, his reunion with Blaine had never been as terrible as this. God, why was he being such an ass? He didn't mean to sound so short, but he didn't want Blaine to think that he had been thinking about him every moment of the day....even though it wasn't far from the truth.

Kurt had to find out Blaine's real intentions before he could do anything else.

"Blaine..." Kurt paused just fractionally, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm kind of just figuring that out for myself as well. It was actually a surprise for me too. Rachel and a friend of mine picked me up this morning and dropped me off at your door step."

"Oh," Kurt frowned and a stab of disappointment filled his stomach. So he hadn't come here on his own accord.  
Blaine saw it.

"Don't get me wrong," he added hurriedly. "I really wanted to call you after the tour finished..." He stopped again. They both knew full well what had happened at the end of the tour. Blaine wouldn't have had a moment to breathe let alone worry about trying to call someone.

"Wait?" Kurt suddenly cut in. "How does Rachel know where I live?"

"You'll have to ask Mercedes," Blaine said with a raised eyebrow. "Seems that this has been quite the little set up."

Kurt's thoughts went back to the kitchen. If what Blaine had said was true, then Mercedes had a lot of explaining to do.  
Blaine glanced around the room. He had expected some kind of awkwardness but Kurt was obviously put out by his sudden arrival. And how could Blaine be upset about that? Apart from their brief encounters five months ago, Blaine really didn't know anything about Kurt and it was clear that Kurt had his own life to live. How could they all assume that Kurt still even thought about him? Blaine however, could only go by what he was feeling, and if he for once listened to his heart, he could not mess this first meeting up.

He would start a conversation at a safe place.

Blaine admired the room's simple yet comfortable and cozy décor again. "You have a nice place," he offered.

"Well, it might not be what you're used to but it's home to me and Mercedes," Kurt answered curtly. Crap! Why was he being so defensive?

Oh, shit! Obviously Kurt had taken that the wrong way. "I meant it," Blaine said taking an uncertain step closer around the back of the sofa. "It really does feel like home." He really wasn't lying and he decided to elaborate. "You know it's just that some of the huge fancy homes, they're sterile, or feel like they're a display home. They're nothing like this. This is snug and warm." Blaine nodded to himself as he glanced about the room again. "And like I said before it feels like a home. 

You decorated it yourself?"

Kurt glanced about feeling a sense of pride that he hoped didn't show on his face. "I did actually."

Their eyes met again and Blaine coughed uneasily desperately trying to find something else to continue with. Why was he acting like this? He never had problems talking with men in the past, so what the hell was happening now? His throat felt dry preventing the words from sliding out. He was getting worried. Had he lost his mojo?

For the first time since Blaine had arrived, Kurt caught Blaine's discomfort and wanted to slap himself over the head. He might want to keep his defenses up but it didn't mean he had to be completely rude in the process.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No, I don't think I'll be having any alcohol while I'm here, kind of still recovering from last night." Blaine put his hand over his stomach and pretended to gag. It was meant to be a joke but it wasn't funny, and Kurt certainly didn't laugh or remotely smile. Blaine regretted his words instantly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of coffee."

"Oh!" Blaine nodded. "Coffee is good. I could do coffee, actually might wake me up a bit."

Kurt didn't answer and gave him a long, unreadable look, but eventually he walked out from the back of the sofa and headed towards the kitchen. Blaine couldn't help himself. He had to do something. He snatched his hand out just as Kurt was walking past and placed it on Kurt's chest. Their eyes met fiercely and Kurt held his breath, his heart pounding, Blaine's hand moving rapidly up and down with Kurt's ribcage. Without a doubt, Blaine's bad boy image still had disastrous effects on him.

"I meant what I said before, Kurt," Blaine told him, his voice deep and husky. "It really is good to see you again."

Kurt nodded slowly and tried to steady his nerves. "It's good to see you again too, Blaine," he breathed.

Kurt stepped away and Blaine smiled to himself. Good, he still had his mojo and now he wasn't so worried. He had seen the affect that he had just had on Kurt and he guessed that if he played his cards right, he just might have an opportunity to see him again.

 

"Finn, I'm not just doing this for Kurt," Mercedes argued with her hands on her hips. "I'm doing this because there is a man in our lounge room that looks like a wreck and looks like he could do with a healthy homemade dinner."

Kurt closed the kitchen door behind him and shushed at them, "Would you quiet down! He'll hear you!"

Finn and Mercedes both appeared furious and before Kurt could even ask what was going on, Mercedes continued. "Kurt hasn't even mentioned whether he's interested in Blaine anymore but the least we can do is help the man. He's a mess!"

"The guy's trouble, Mercedes," Finn argued back. "Kurt's had enough shit go down and now you want to risk him getting hurt by this guy. He shouldn't be here."

"It doesn't matter," Mercedes argued back. "We need to step up and do the right thing."

"Okay, guys!" Kurt demanded placing his hands on both of their arms to separate them. "Calm down!"

"Mercedes wants to ask Mr ‘I-think-I'm-so-cool' out there to stay for dinner," Finn spat.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Really?" But he couldn't deny the way his heart sped up at the thought, the idea that he might be able to have Blaine around for the evening? Oh, it was too good to be true!

"He looks awful," Mercedes cried. "I'm only thinking of Blaine here, I'm not playing at anything."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you're not completely innocent, Mercedes."

She feigned ignorance, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh stop it!" Kurt sassed back, "Blaine's already told me that you conspired to help set this whole thing up with Rachel." He was far from amused. "Mercedes it's a lovely gesture but I just don't know whether it's Blaine's scene, you know. He's Hollywood, we're... we're..." He turned to Finn struggling to find a word.

"Normal," Finn stated sarcastically.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I appreciate the whole big brother thing you've got going here Finn but I can look after myself."

"Obviously," Finn cried sarcastically and Kurt's lips pursed in anger. "Look at the mess that happened last time!"

"Finn!" Mercedes scolded. "Leave him alone. Kurt," she said firmly taking control of the conversation, "dinner is ready so if you want to invite him, you better go do it now."

Kurt nodded to himself. Mercedes was right. Blaine had just said in the lounge that he hadn't had a decent meal for nearly two weeks. It was the least they could do. And in his dreams, he would pretend that it had actually been a romantic dinner for two.

Kurt swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He just hoped Blaine wasn't going to think that they were too pathetic in their simple ways.

"I like your books," Blaine said as Kurt walked back into the room. He was standing beside the bookcase, his fingers running over the spines of the books as he browsed their selection.

"Thanks."

"Ahh, I see you're into interior design." Blaine picked up on the of the heavy hardback coffee table books and began to flick through its pages. He shrugged at some of the pictures and twisted the book to get a better look at others.

Kurt paused just a short distance away from Blaine too nervous to stand directly beside him. He assumed that Blaine's next comment was going to be about the book he was currently holding, but it wasn't, he must have heard their exasperated and excited voices coming from the kitchen. "Everything okay," he asked nodding his head towards the kitchen and then he glanced at Kurt's hands. "Did you forget the coffee?"

Kurt decided to ignore both questions and be brave, "Do you want to have dinner with us?"

Blaine's eyebrows went up in surprise. He had tried to ignore the smell of the cooking that had been wafting out of the other room but his stomach hadn't been able to do so. Whatever was brewing in there smelt like good old home styled cooking and his mouth had been watering.

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble," Blaine answered his eyes betraying him as they wandered off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Blaine you're nothing but trouble," Kurt's voice was low and sexy. He stopped short. He had just flirted with Blaine, and Blaine knew it.

A delighted smile tugged at the side of Blaine's mouth, "Sure, dinner sounds nice."


	10. Chapter 10

Just a quick note: I wrote Finn like this because of the way he reacted when Blaine first joined New Directions and I believe that he would be over protective of Kurt. He changes his mind about Blaine later on. 

Their dining room wasn't really a dining room at all. It was a space at the back of the kitchen where they had managed to wedge a small square table and four non-matching chairs. They all sat squashed in with their cutlery overlapping and their glasses of water and soda touching. This was one of Kurt's favorite rooms in the house. Many wonderful conversations and hilarious stories had been told at this table and it was usually Saturday night when it all took place. It was the one day in their busy schedules where they would all get together, discuss their week, eat and drink, and sometimes play cards or board games before they headed out to a club or a bar. But due to Mercedes' meddling, this Friday night she had managed to get both Kurt and herself out of work to ensure that operation Blaine Anderson happened. It had also been by fluke that Finn was free and was there to join them as well.

"So Blaine," Mercedes started shyly, "where did you get the inspiration for your song Trademark?"

It appeared everyone in the room was relieved that she had finally broken the silence. The usual light and enjoyable ambience they were used to had been missing as no one was quite sure what to say now that they had Blaine Anderson sitting at their table.

Blaine quickly tried to chew the large mouthful of food in his mouth so he could answer her question.

"I didn't. It was written by someone else."

"Oh, well it's still a good song." Blaine flashed her a large smile and Mercedes looked away, her eyes sparkling with just having that one short exchange with her idol.

"So Blaine," Finn began placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward assertively. "Just how many times have you been arrested in the past five months?"

"Finn!" Kurt quipped and he quickly looked at Blaine. "I'm so sorry! You don't have to answer that."

Finn and Blaine fiercely locked gazes, but Blaine shook his head refusing to take the bait and swallowed down another mouthful of food. "It's alright," he told Kurt with a smile. Blaine tilted his head to the side while he thought, "Five times, no six if you include the one in Seattle."

The all looked up in surprise. "You were in Seattle?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, shh! The paps don't know about it," Blaine said with a wink. "Hunter got arrested for punching a barman and the cops dragged me along too, even though I hadn't done a thing."

"Just a normal Saturday night from the sounds of things then," Finn dropped.

Mercedes and Kurt glared at Finn, and Kurt, his anger mounting, gave a distinct hard kick under the table in his direction.

Finn glared back defiantly, "Only saying what's true."

"I'm so sorry about Finn," Kurt stammered to Blaine, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "He's got this belief that he always has to act like my big brother who needs to protect me."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Blaine acknowledged softly, his eyes glowing warmly. He then turned his head and looked pointedly at Finn, "but I can see how it could get annoying."

Finn's eyes narrowed, "annoying but necessary if we consider the current company in the room."

Kurt quickly leaned forward in his chair and opened his mouth ready to give Finn a round of vicious insults but he stopped short at the feeling of soft fingers coming to rest on the top of his knee under the table. Blaine's hand settled and he gave Kurt's leg a gentle squeeze as he spoke, "Don't worry about it Kurt, I don't mind."

Kurt's face quickly turned to crimson. He didn't need a mirror for him to know, he could feel his cheeks burning. ‘It's only a hand, Kurt!' But Blaine's fingers were   
electric and they were already starting to have a really awkward effect on him, so much so that Kurt was now distracted beyond words.

"Yes, my Saturday nights are pretty legendary," Blaine continued confidently not bothered in the slightest by Finn's tone and body language. "I like to have a good time, what can I say." He gave Kurt's knee another reassuring rub and squeeze.

Mercedes smiled supportively, Kurt swallowed anxiously and Finn only looked even more annoyed.

"So, acting like a spoilt child and getting into fights is your way of having a good time?" Finn took a quick sip of his drink and nodded, "Hmm, nice to know."

"Finnnnn," Kurt drawled in warning.

Blaine gave Kurt's leg another gentle rub, this time a little firmer and he edged his hand slightly higher, and out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Blaine shake his head. Kurt quickly reached for his glass of soda, as the blood in his body began to focus on an entirely different part of his body, a part of his body that was definitely south of the equator.

Mercedes was keen to change the conversation as well. The tension in the room was starting to get dangerous, "How long are you going to be back in LA for, Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and was unable to stop himself from giving Kurt a quick side glance. It wasn't missed by Finn and his elbows came to sit on top of the table again, his distaste for Blaine only becoming more and more evident.

"I don't know, just kind of taking it easy at the moment." Blaine gave them one of his bedazzling smiles.

"So, you mean you're just drifting around with no ambitions or goals in mind, no direction?" Finn gave Kurt a sharp look.

Kurt however, was quick to retaliate, "So just like you Finn after you left the Army and had no idea what you were going to do with your life."

Blaine tried to hide his smile at Kurt's quick remark and his hand only inched higher up Kurt's leg. He swiveled his fingers and he gently scratched the inside of his upper thigh in recognition to Kurt's support. Kurt coughed and leaned onto the table mirroring Finn pose but he wasn't doing it to be aggressive. His only intent was to hide his growing arousal.

"Would you like some more, Blaine?" Mercedes enquired spying his empty bowl.

Blaine quickly ignored their current conversation and his attention shifted to the large slow cooker on the counter that still held an ample amount of stew. He licked his lips hopefully, "Only if you don't mind."

Mercedes laughed gently, "Of course I don't."

She rose from the table and busied herself with topping his bowl while Finn glanced at his phone and answered a message. It was the perfect time to take advantage of the situation while Mercedes and Finn were preoccupied and Blaine couldn't resist but drag his hand further down the inside of Kurt's thigh, the back of his hand gently grazing over Kurt's hardening crotch.

That was it, it was too much! Kurt slammed his fingers down on the top of the table.

"Okay, I think that maybe I'll put the TV on, listen to some news?" He had to do something, anything to quell his growing urge to pull Blaine from his chair and drag him to his bedroom. Kurt quickly pushed Blaine's hand away and went to stand up, but Blaine stopped him, put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and pushed him back into his chair.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea," he told Kurt with a quick glance at his jeans. He gave Kurt a devilish grin but his hand slowly lowered to a more safe location on Kurt's leg.

"Well," Kurt began, "if we're going to keep this conversation going we should all try to behave ourselves and be polite."  
Blaine removed his hand. "It's okay, I'm sure I can behave."

"Fine," Finn muttered and he put his phone down. He gave Blaine one last glare and continued with his meal probably more concerned now with getting his fair share of seconds than anything else.

A short time later and with much relief, they finished eating and Mercedes ushered them out of the apartment while she busied Finn with the washing up before he could even think of chaperoning them.

"The roof?" Blaine asked when the apartment door had been closed behind them.

"We made a roof garden with some of the other people who live in the building."

"Oh."

"Come on," Kurt smiled. "It's basic but pretty cool."

To put it bluntly, Kurt had gone a little overboard when he had initially set about designing the rooftop garden. He'd had so many spectacular designs inside his head but it had been limited by their dismal budget and unsuccessful journeys to secondhand furniture shops and garage sales. In the end however, Kurt had managed to create something that he was proud of. Several repainted deck chairs, a rock garden with potted plants, fairy lights and a diverse selection of artifacts.  
All of his hard work and efforts had been for nothing however, because it had been only one week after he had finished that a huge storm had blown in and destroyed everything. The roof garden was now much simpler in design and more practical and hosted only several deck chairs that were easy to fold up and put away. He did keep some of the other items including several large pot plants that had managed to survive the storm.

The night was warm, the lights bright and dazzling, and the street below them quiet. They sat awkwardly now that they were alone on the cheap and old deck chairs, and for about a minute, they both pretended to examine the view. The silence dragged out and they each cast the other a wistful glance, wishing and hoping the other would look back and their eyes would meet. Unfortunately, they failed to do so until Kurt finally remembered the communal cool box that they kept stored up there.

He rose to his feet and wandered over to it to discover if there was anything worthwhile inside. Fortunately it seemed that one of their neighbors had recently stocked it up for inside were several cans of soda. Kurt retrieved two and passed one to Blaine.

Their eyes locked and Kurt's stomach twisted at the electricity that Blaine had just shot through him with that one look.

Fuck! Kurt thought as he sat back down on his chair. There was no doubt that the sexual tension and desire still existed between them and they both knew it.   
They shared a short delighted chuckle.

"I want to thank you for tonight," Blaine spoke breaking the silence. "Dinner was amazing."

"That's okay." Kurt smiled and he looked back out over the city.

"I know this whole evening has been really unexpected," Blaine continued, "but I was hoping that maybe we could, you know, maybe see each other now and then."

Kurt choked on the air entering his lungs at hearing Blaine's words. Had Blaine just said what he thought he had just said? Kurt had to tread carefully though because while he couldn't deny that he would not hesitate to rip Blaine's clothes off right then and there, Kurt had to be realistic. How long was Blaine really going to be around for, and more to the point, what did Blaine really want out of this? Kevin still held more promise right at this point because right now, Kevin represented stability and safety.

Kurt gazed at Blaine in the dark. Kevin however, did not make Kurt's insides burn with fire like Blaine did. ‘Stability, stability, stability,' Kurt desperately tried to remind himself. What did he want most? Longevity or a one night fuck? Kurt tossed the question around in his head. It was a tough one to answer especially while he was looking at Blaine. He took a deep breath, ‘You can do this.'

"Um, Blaine, it's obvious that we have amazing chemistry and with one look from your smoldering eyes..."

"Oooh, smoldering eyes? You sound like a romance novel."

"A romance novel?" Kurt asked quizzically.

Blaine ran an unpretentious hand through his hair. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with romance novels."

"Hmm, I would have pegged you as more of a smut boy, but anyway, going back to your smoldering eyes." Blaine wriggled his eyebrows playfully and stared at him with exaggerated lust. Kurt giggled but pressed on, "I won't deny that one look from your eyes is enough to turn me on."

"And from one touch of my hand apparently."

Kurt laughed, "Are you going to let me finish?"

"Why? Because I know you're trying to turn me down." Blaine leaned forward only inches from Kurt's face. "And I really don't want you to do that."

Don't look at the eyes! Don't look at the eyes! Just stay focused on what you were going to say. Kurt looked back out into the night.

"And as much as the two nights we spent together were amazing," Kurt breathed and he caught Blaine give several nods in agreement from the corner of his eye. 

"But I'm not really the kind of guy to be someone's port of call."

"Port of call?"

"Port of call, guy on the side, fuck buddy, booty call?" Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever you want to call it?"

"Fuck, I would be the luckiest guy in the world if you were my booty call whenever I was in LA."

Kurt's stomach flopped. All he could envisage was meeting Blaine at some secret rendezvous point and having the most amazing sex before leaving in the middle of the night and waiting for his next call. Why did he have to be so serious? Being Blaine's booty call would make Kurt's life far more exciting than his current mundane and monotonous one.

"I was actually hoping that I could take you out on a proper date," Blaine stated smoothly before Kurt could continue to push him away.

"A date?" Kurt asked in surprise. "Like a real date?"

"Yeah, one where I could wine and dine you, get to know you and then, you know, we could just see where it leads to from there." Blaine gave him a cheeky wink and Kurt had no doubt where Blaine wanted it to lead to.

"Of course I'd love to go on a date with you, Blaine, but, let's be serious," Kurt paused not wanting to offend him, "as much as being your booty call sounds incredible," Kurt stopped and their eyes met heatedly again. Fuck! Stay focused Kurt! "I want more than that. I want more than the booty call."

Kurt watched Blaine swallow hungrily, his thoughts clearly still on Kurt being his casual fuck on the side, his eyes racing over him as he imagined doing obscenely indecent things to Kurt. Kurt blushed at the serious amount of lust he saw there.

"Fuck, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "Who's doing the eye fucking now?"

Blaine blinked and refocused his eyes, "Oh, sorry."

"Let's be honest, Blaine, from everything that's going on in your life right now; the extreme partying, the extreme behavior, the extreme interviews. I really don't think you want what I want. You don't seem like the kind of person who's looking for something serious."

Blaine frowned and when he responded his voice was flat. "You have no idea what I want." He stood up and walked away from Kurt to stand and look over the edge of the rooftop.

Kurt watched him carefully, surprised once again by the sudden shift in his mood. Just like several months ago, he had switched from happy to moody in an instant.

"That's right Blaine, I don't know what you want but I can guess." Kurt stood up too and walked towards him.

"Well, you guess wrong," Blaine whispered softly and Kurt was relieved to see that Blaine wasn't actually angry.

Blaine slumped over the waist high wall that looked out to the street below. He suddenly felt beaten, exhausted and sad again. He stifled back a yawn. His body had been alive with the buzz of seeing Kurt, but now, with a full meal in his belly, his body was reminding him that he had been pushing the limits for far too long.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Kurt said gently. He reached out carefully to touch Blaine's arm.

"Blaine."

"What?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but since our conversation has headed in this direction, I really have to ask." Kurt paused wondering if he really was brave to keep questioning him. He had to though, he needed to know. "What are you doing? What do you want?"

"I was sitting here trying to pick up a hot sexy man who I fucked five months ago and for some reason I can't get out of my mind." Blaine gave him a quick glance and Kurt's face fell open in surprise. "And I'm failing miserably, I might add." Blaine turned so they could continue face to face, his eyes burning with passion, "I..."

"You can't get me out of your mind?" Kurt interrupted him, his voice shaking. Had he really just heard those words?

Blaine took a step forward unafraid of trying to get his intentions across to Kurt. His eyes were dark and intense. "I want more too Kurt. I want to take you on a date, drink wine, talk to you and get to know you. I'm so tired to of the meaningless hook ups. I want more."

Kurt was speechless trying to process what Blaine had just said to him. It was as if all his dreams had come true.

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand within his.

"You want to know what I really want?" he asked.

Kurt nodded still unable to speak.

"This morning I sat out on the balcony of my hotel in Las Vegas feeling the most lost I have ever felt in my entire life. I had just finished fucking two men in a threesome," Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise and released his hand from Blaine's so he could wrap his arms defensively over his body. "I had partied for an entire day, I had drunk myself into oblivion and...." Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand to hold it gently within his again. "I really didn't know what I was going to do. I hated everything, and then, out of nowhere I have this gleam of hope that suddenly reappeared in my life." Blaine's eyes pierced his. "You've come back into my life, Kurt, and I don't want to mess this up."

"That's really flattering Blaine," Kurt began trying to stop his voice from shaking. "But I don't think it's healthy for you to pin everything on me."  
Blaine shook his head, "Wise words, but no, it's not like that." He pulled Kurt closer. "You remind me of what I'm capable of and you remind me of what I really want. What my real dream is." He gazed at Kurt intently. "Do you want to know why I invited you back to the private get-together after the concert?"  
Kurt shook his head surprised by the direction of the conversation.

"I mean, I thought you were hot and all, and of course I'd do anything to get into your pants," Blaine paused remembering the sight of Kurt in his outfit, and then he looked back at Kurt with more determination than Kurt had ever seen before, "but I saw the flier you were holding and I just knew I wanted to get to know you better."

"The flier?" Kurt frowned trying to remember and then it all came flooding back, that embarrassing advertisement that he had seen on the display board when he had been waiting outside of the VIP room. The very scrunched up piece of paper that he had then had the audacity to ask Blaine Anderson to sign.  
Kurt tried to swallow down his discomfort, "The flier?"

Blaine saw his embarrassment and laughed, "Yeah, don't look so worried. It reminded me of my old days, when I was at Dalton and I thought we might have some things in common."

The flier, Kurt remembered, had been an advertisement calling for people interested in joining an all-male Acapella group in his neighborhood. He shook his head in disbelief. All of this had happened because of a flier? Kurt thought for a moment. Hang on...

"Dalton?" The name rang a bell but for the life of him Kurt couldn't place it.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone this ‘cause it doesn't really bode well with my rock star image, but I was a Warbler." Blaine laughed to himself. "We thought we were rock stars at the time."

The name Warbler hit its mark and Kurt remembered the name in a flood of memories. "You were a Warbler?" he asked aghast. And before Blaine could answer, Kurt blurted out. "We went into competition against you once. We lost, but yeah, I remember Dalton, Dalton Academy." Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "I even went to Dalton! I was trying to find out more about the Warblers. I was just about to go down a stairway when a senior stopped me and asked me what I was doing. I flustered and messed up, worried that he would think I was spying so before I got anywhere, he sent me on my way and I left."

"Well, that's too bad," Blaine told him passionately, "because I know for sure if I ever met you on a stairway I would never have told you to leave." He brought Kurt's hand to rest on his chest. "I would have held onto you as long as I possibly could."

Kurt watched his hand get pulled in, and oh boy, did he wish it was his entire body instead.

"Which school did you go to?" Blaine asked.

"McKinley," Kurt answered his eyes still focused on Blaine's chest, shoulders and arms, all the things that he wanted wrapped around him right at that moment.

"Wait?" Blaine suddenly exclaimed. He pointed to the floor indicating Kurt's apartment several floors down. "Mercedes wasn't in your group was she?"

"Yes, she was."

"I don't believe it, I remember her." Blaine shook his head in amazement. "She has a killer voice!"

"Yeah, but it still wasn't enough to beat you guys." Kurt watched him, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to remember you? From those days..."

Kurt shook his head, "I did some home schooling around that time for a little while. It was a bad time for me, the bullying." Kurt started to feel uncomfortable. He always did when he started to dig up old high school memories. He wanted to keep them hidden away where they belonged. "My parents actually offered for me to go to Dalton but I was happy to stay at home for a while."

"That's too bad. We could have become friends."

Their eyes met again, and Kurt caught his breath. This was unbelievable. Who would have thought that they had a past so connected but at the same time so distant. Somehow, even though they had been so near, Kurt had never met or seen Blaine. It was funny how fate could work sometimes.  
Blaine gently massaged Kurt's hand and they held each other's gaze. Man, Blaine was just too cute for his own good, especially when that twinkle appeared in the corner of his eye which Kurt was quickly beginning to realize was Blaine's sign that he wanted to play. Blaine cocked his head to the side and Kurt knew that there was something sassy about to come his way. "You know, we could still go down to your bedroom and just do it."

A loud distinct laugh escaped Kurt's mouth.

"For old time's sake," Blaine continued.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's fingers that were now interlaced with his. "Don't tempt me Blaine." But then a frown fell on his face. "But come to think of it, with the way you look right now. I don't think you'll get very far."

Blaine laughed, delighted by Kurt's flirtations, "Aaah, I think I sense a challenge coming on."

Kurt chuckled and he leaned in closer, so close it was Blaine's turn to catch his breath. "Blaine," Kurt whispered wickedly. "You wouldn't be able to keep up."  
Blaine's mouth dropped open but he was quick to regain his bearings, "Give me a good night's sleep and I just might have to prove you wrong." No one within ear shot would have been able to miss the seriousness in his voice. Blaine was no longer joking, he was deadly serious and Kurt knew it too.

"Hmm, maybe you'll just have to do that," Kurt teased.

Blaine tried to steady his racing pulse. They were so close, and now, more than ever, he felt that it was the right time for him to really make a move and sweep Kurt off his feet once and for all. If he kissed Kurt right then and there, it would seal it. Blaine would be able to see Kurt again because if they kissed the way they had when they had first ever had their lips against each other, Kurt would never be able to get away.

Blaine leaned in and Kurt's eyes focused on his lips. He edged closer, slowly, as if he was sweeping in on a wild animal that he was trying to catch and was afraid of scaring off. He came in closer and Blaine closed his eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered when Blaine was only an inch from his face, "not tonight."

Blaine frowned, opened his eyes and wondered what could have possibly gone wrong.

"I think before you do anything with me, you need to have a shower." Kurt gave him a wry smile and Blaine pulled himself back and tried to straighten his clothes. 

"Didn't you just tell me that you had sex with two men and you last showered yesterday?"

"You remember everything, don't you!" Blaine said with a sheepish look. But Kurt had a point Blaine realized. He actually hadn't showered off the two men that he been with the night before. He tried not to shudder in disgust at his own actions.

"Probably a good thing too," Kurt replied wryly. He took a step away, his eyes sweeping over Blaine's body. But he didn't do it in disgust, he was actually jealous that two other men had had their hands all over him.

Blaine watched him worriedly, "I'm sorry. I can leave if you want me to."

"No, I don't think so." Kurt paused for a fraction, "Would you like another coffee?"

Blaine smiled endearingly. At least it appeared that he hadn't screwed things up completely, "Sure, I'd love a coffee."

Blaine waited in the lounge room again while Kurt busied himself with making their drinks. This time he shuffled over to the flat screen TV where above it was a shelf filled with Kurt's and Mercedes' memories. There was a single family shot that had to be of Kurt and his father, and another of Mercedes with her family. And there, right in the middle was a large photo filled with smiling young faces from inside what looked to be a choir room. Blaine's eyes ran over the photo, and surprisingly, several faces caught his eye in recognition. Kurt was right. Minkley's Glee club had gone head to head with the Warblers. Blaine's eyes shifted to the photo behind the school one and he knew it was definitely not less important due to the size and obviously expensive frame. All the same faces were gathered together again, but this time they were in a restaurant. In this photo however, they appeared to be somewhat older, wiser and certainly not so innocent.

Blaine suddenly felt jealous. There he was pretending to have it all, when really, it was the opposite. It was Kurt who had it all. He was the one with family and the friends who obviously still kept in touch. Only a short time ago Blaine had similar memories and a similar group of friends, but they were all gone now. While he still had Rachel and Sebastian, and to some degree Santana, they were all he had.

Blaine suddenly swayed on his feet, his body reeling with a sudden onslaught of exhaustion that overwhelmed him. His thoughts became hazy and blurred, and his muscles ached while they tried to hold him up. He would stay for one coffee, he decided, and then contact Rachel. Blaine didn't want to leave but he was going to have to. He desperately needed to sleep.

He glanced at the two-seater sofa. If he just sat down for a minute, closed his eyes and collected his thoughts maybe he would be able to continue with his charismatic charm and secure a date with Kurt before he left. Blaine believed it would be possible, Kurt hadn't told him to leave yet even after he had told him what he had done the night before. He smiled to himself as he sat down on the comfortable cushions. A date with Kurt Hummel would be nice, very nice indeed. He closed his eyes and snuggled into the seat, and damn, if this sofa wasn't comfortable, too comfortable in fact.

Kurt busied himself in the small kitchen pulling out the coffee machine which Mercedes and he had gone halves in. It would take longer but there was no way that he was going to give Blaine plain old instant coffee. He took out the filter and measured out a suitable amount of coffee that he had purchased using his staff discount determined to stay hidden in the room while it percolated. His fingers drummed over the counter as he waited. He didn't know where this evening was headed. He was resolved not to do anything with Blaine (although every instinct in his body wanted otherwise), but he was also not ready for the night to end just yet, he was so afraid that if Blaine left, he would disappear just like he had five months ago.

Kurt stepped around the corner, the two cappuccinos balanced in each hand, and stopped.

Well that was unexpected.

Kurt gazed down at the sofa where Blaine had curled up and had fallen asleep. He walked over to the coffee table, placed the cups down and stared at Blaine. He wasn't faking it. His mouth was slightly open, his face relaxed and his arms wrapped protectively around his own body with his legs curled up beside him. It was strange to see him so still and quiet, and for once... peaceful.

Kurt sat on the coffee table and continued to watch him while he pondered what he should do. In any other circumstance Kurt would have just left him there but the man really needed a good proper rest where he could sleep for however long his body needed to. If he stayed there on the sofa he would wake up stiff and sore, and in the morning, both Kurt and Mercedes might bother him while they went about their usual morning routines. There was only one option and Kurt just hoped that he wasn't going to scare him off.

He leaned over and took Blaine's hand. "Blaine," he called softly and then again a little louder when Blaine didn't stir, "Blaine!"  
Blaine's head jolted up but his eyes were only half open.

"Come, I'll take you to my room," Kurt told him. He pulled on Blaine's hand and he rose to his feet without protest. "You can stay here tonight. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep out here in the lounge on the foldout sofa," Kurt added quickly when he saw Blaine's eyes rise slightly.

"Awh, that's too bad," Blaine mumbled. "I was hoping I was going to get to snuggle up with you."

Kurt's chest thumped because by goodness, Kurt would do anything to snuggle up with Blaine. To have those arms around his, that body pressed against his. But no, he had to let Blaine rest.

Blaine tried to gain his bearings and started to pat his pockets while he tried to find his phone.

"I don't think I'll feel comfortable stealing your bed from you. I should call Rachel." He kept patting and his hands went up to his chest. "She'll come and pick me up." Blaine looked about in confusion. His phone was nowhere to be found. 

Kurt waved his hand to dismiss him. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter. Finn sleeps in my bed all the time when he stays over. He's far too tall for the pullout sofa and really, it doesn't bother me."

Blaine looked about uncertainly. It was an unexpected invite but a pleasant one. Before he could reconsider or try and find a reason why he shouldn't stay, Kurt tugged on his hand and pulled him towards his bedroom door.

"Hmmm," Blaine mumbled sleepily after he had climbed onto the mattress and pulled the light blanket up around his shoulders. "The bed smells of you."

"Sorry," Kurt said quickly. "I only changed them yesterday. I would have put fresh sheets..."

"No, it's nice," Blaine cut him off. He pulled the blanket up around his neck and snuggled deeper into the bed.

"You sure you don't want to join me?" Blaine suddenly asked.

Kurt laughed. "Even now you can't help yourself, can you?" Kurt looked down at him and shook his head. "Blaine, get some rest."

"I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled when Kurt had reached the edge of the room. Blaine's lids were so heavily closed that Kurt really didn't even know if he was still awake anymore.

"What for?"

"For not calling you. I hope I haven't missed my chance."

His words were slurred, almost like he was drunk even though Blaine hadn't had one drop of alcohol since he had arrived. Kurt returned to the side of the bed and recognized the steady rise and fall of Blaine's chest and the relaxed position of his mouth. He was fast asleep again.

"No, Blaine," Kurt whispered, "you haven't missed your chance."

He pulled up another thin blanket and brought it up around Blaine's body ensuring that he would be warm for the night. Kurt turned off the lights, took one last look at the sleeping figure in his bed and closed the door quietly behind him.

It was still fairly early, only 9.30pm in fact. Kurt grabbed himself the spare set of linen that he used when he slept in the lounge and set about the task of getting the foldout sofa ready. He was going to make the most of an evening at home by himself by catching up on some TV shows that he had fallen behind in.  
Kurt was all settled with cushions and pillows stuffed behind his back and about to press the remote when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it free and paused when he saw the name on the screen. It was Kevin. Kurt sighed feeling guilty even though he had no need to be; they had only been on one date. He opened the message and squirmed. Kevin was asking Kurt out again on another day for the very next day. Kurt eyed his bedroom door. He hated letting people down but he was going to have to do it. Kevin was a nice enough guy, but it was Blaine that Kurt wanted. He would do it tomorrow when he could come up with a good enough excuse. He tossed his phone aside and jumped when a voice suddenly came from behind him.

"Where is he?" Finn asked standing in the doorway of Mercedes' bedroom.

Kurt glanced over in surprise. He hadn't seen Mercedes or Finn since they had come back into the apartment and he had just assumed that Finn had left to go home.

"He's asleep."

"In your room?"

"Yes, in my room."

"Kurt..." Finn took a seat on the edge of the foldout bed his eyes filled with concern, and remorse. "I didn't mean to be so harsh before at dinner, but I just want you to be careful, okay."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No Kurt, listen. He's a rock star. We're just everyday people. He might think you're all good and interesting now, but later? Just be careful that's all I'm saying."

"It's alright Finn, I won't do anything stupid." Well, Kurt hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Finn's eyes went to Kurt's bedroom door. "You're too kind, you know. I would never let someone else sleep in my bed."

Kurt laughed, "I let you sleep in my bed all the time, you goofball." He whipped out one of the pillows from behind his back and hit Finn over the head.

"You want to hang out for a while?" Kurt asked glancing at his watch. "It's still early."

Finn's face broke into a smile, "Sure." He scooted round and leaned against the back of the sofa bed beside Kurt, his feet almost reaching the end even though he was only sitting. "What are you watching?"

"There's a Golden Girls marathon on."

"Cool," Finn agreed getting himself comfortable. "I can do Golden Girls."


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel’s shoes tapped over the concrete as she approached Kurt’s apartment building. She hadn’t always been a high heeled shoes girl. In fact, her transformation from the girl-next-door to Blaine Anderson’s personal assistant had brought about many changes to Rachel’s appearance. While the high heels weren’t really that drastic, some of the other changes had not been good ones, her new short hair being one of them. Her hand ran through it now. Oh, how she missed her long, dark locks. 

She strode energetically up the three steps to the building’s front door and smiled whimsically to herself as she recalled her teenage years and the many pairs of flats she had worn because at the time she hadn’t mastered the art of storming off in heels. Rachel sighed just like she always did when she thought about her childhood. She couldn’t put her finger on it, something had always been missing. She just didn’t know what.

She stopped. It was time to focus. Her eyes scanned the simple panel on the side of the building’s front door that listed the building’s residents and found the right apartment. She pressed the buzzer and swung the duffel bag she was holding to the front so she could hold it in both of her hands. 

The intercom however, remained silent.

Rachel Berry was not a person who liked to wait. She glanced at her watch, fiddled with her fine gold bracelet and began to sway on her feet while she leaned back to look up at the third floor. They couldn’t be that busy that they couldn’t answer, after all, she knew that Mercedes was home, they had been texting like crazy the night before. Rachel pressed the buzzer once more and couldn’t refrain from smiling as she remembered Mercedes’ words.

‘Blaine’s fallen asleep and Kurt’s gone and put him to bed.’

‘What!? Together?!! That’s fantastic! This is better than we hoped.’

‘No, not together but don’t worry, the interest is absolutely still there, Blaine couldn’t keep his hands off Kurt under the dining room table and Kurt certainly didn’t try and stop him!’

It was definitely progress but Rachel had other things to attend to that day, namely keeping Sebastian busy so he wouldn’t fly off the handle when he noticed Blaine’s disappearance. Rachel sighed impatiently and lifted her hand to press the buzzer yet again, this time with the intention of jabbing it viciously. She stopped though as she heard rushed footsteps coming down the stairs from inside. 

“Wait! Wait! I’m coming!” A male voice called from the other side of the door. “Don’t press the buzzer again, you’ll wake every…”

The door flew open and Rachel took a step back, not in shock but just so she could actually look the man in the eye. Her neck craned back and she found herself gazing at the very same person who had been sitting with Mercedes and Kurt in the bar; Finn.  
Rachel’s chest did a small flutter. He was the first guy she had actually taken the time to do a double-take for in nearly three years. Finn was drop dead gorgeous, but now that he was standing right before her, she was surprised by the softness and gentleness in his eyes that she was sure was only a hint of what was really inside of him. 

‘No, Berry!’ She chastised herself. Looking after Blaine Anderson and ensuring that he got back on track was her sole purpose in life right at that moment. She reigned in the spark of interest that she had just felt and swiftly returned back to personal assistant mode.  
Rachel might not have been shocked, but Finn was. “Can, can I help you?” he asked stumbling over his words. He rubbed his hands together hoping she hadn’t noticed. 

She held out the bag she was holding in her hands, “This is for Blaine. It’s a change of clothes for him.”

“Oh!” Finn looked even more surprised. “So, you’re a friend of Blaine Anderson?”

“I’m his personal assistant,” Rachel replied coolly.

“Ooooh.” Finn frowned he didn’t know what he had said to make her turn icy. 

Rachel went to flick her hair off her shoulder forgetting that it wasn’t there anymore. She gave Finn one last glance and turned to head back off down the stairs. Finn however, was desperate to keep her around just a little bit longer and tried to find something else to say, “Do you want me to tell him anything?”

“You can actually,” she called back unable to stop the beaming smile from coming to her face. “Tell him not to worry and to have all the fun he wants. I’ve cleared his whole day. I’ll wait for his call.”

Finn watched her leave in disappointment. It was not often that he had such a gorgeous woman on his doorstep. Who was he kidding? He had never had such a gorgeous woman on his doorstep before. She wasn’t the usual type that he was attracted to he wouldn’t lie. It was usually the athletic cheerleader types that caught his attention, but there was something about Rachel Berry, something sweet and determined that was mixed in with her sophisticated look. And that smile! He couldn’t forget that dazzling smile. It was intriguing, exciting and something that Finn believed he could do with a little more of. Lacking the courage to go after her however, he sighed and closed the door behind him.

Rachel gave one last shy and hopeful quick glance over her shoulder and felt herself drop. Finn had already closed the door and left, she had been sure, really sure that he had been watching her leave. Confused by the unexpected feelings that she hadn’t felt for such a long time, Rachel put her hand on the car and opened the door. 

Santana winced as she slammed the car door closed. “Was that really necessary?” she snapped at Rachel over her sunglasses.

Rachel gave her a sharp look, “It’s not my fault that you were busy getting drunk last night.”

“It’s not my fault that I’ve taken a liking to our new little bar,” Santana remarked.

“You mean you’ve taken a liking for a certain blonde waitress,” Rachel said, her snark being replaced with a teasing smile.

Santana’s hung over eyes lifted at the memory, “Hmm, you might be right there, Berry.” She gave her a wink. “So, did you deliver the bag alright?” 

“Yes,” Rachel replied with a satisfied nod. “That tall guy, Finn, the one that was at the bar that day, he took it. He’s so hot!” The words escaped her mouth so quickly she didn’t even know she was going to say them. 

Santana raised an eyebrow but didn’t make a comment. It had been a long time since Rachel had done anything for herself and Santana believed that this romantic interest would have to be nurtured and developed slowly, at a snail pace almost. Rachel was just too cautious in every facet of her life and one wrong move could end it all. Santana mused for a moment and she glanced back at the apartment building. Heck, everyone deserved to get laid, even Rachel Berry. Santana just might have to go and have a little chat with this Finn guy.

“I still don’t think the present you put in Blaine’s bag was necessary,” Rachel continued in disapproval after Santana had pulled away from the curb, “or appropriate.”

Santana smirked to herself. She just wanted to pat herself on the back at the little gift that she had put together for Blaine. “Oh, come on, lighten up a little. It’s meant to be a joke and at least I didn’t put the dildo in there.”

“Hmm,” Rachel sighed, wondering just what Blaine was going to think of Santana’s drunken idea from late last night. She leaned down to turn the radio on, and before Santana could defend herself further, Whitney Houston’s ‘So Emotional’ started to pump through the speakers. They quickly glanced at each other.

“Eighties revival!” Rachel gasped. They smiled and without any other words they started to take turns to sing the lyrics of the song.

Finn watched the car through the small glass squares in the building’s front door. Yet again he had let another opportunity slide past. Screw the others upstairs and their much needed sleep. He should have just invited Rachel in and offered her a coffee. Finn sighed and began to slowly climb back up the stairs, ‘Next time, Hudson, next time.’

****

It wasn’t until eleven o’clock in the morning that Blaine finally surfaced. Finn had left to go home to get ready for work and Mercedes had headed out for some early morning shopping, leaving Kurt all alone to wait for Blaine to wake up. He had tried to remain calm. He busied himself with reading his magazines, he cleaned the kitchen quietly and even reorganized the books on the bookshelf, but all the while, Kurt couldn’t stop himself from trying to process what had happened the night before. 

It still felt like a dream. There, out of nowhere, Blaine had suddenly reentered his life and he was still extremely interested. Kurt’s heart fluttered with excitement at the thought of going on a date with Blaine, but what was more exciting, was the passion, the determination and the seriousness that Blaine had shown him. It was completely opposite to the bad boy image that he had seen on the TV and the internet, but just like five months ago when they had been lying in each other’s arms, Blaine had shown that there was more to him than just the flirtatious, cocky rock star. 

‘Not that there was anything wrong with a flirtatious, cocky rock star,’ Kurt thought as he heard some deep mumblings coming from the inside of his bedroom. His bed creaked, feet padded over the wooden floor and the handle rattled as it was opened. And it was just as well that Kurt actually enjoyed Blaine’s cocky attitude because he was just about to get a whole lot more of it. 

Blaine stumbled through Kurt’s bedroom door, one hand raking through his scruffy locks and the other hand inappropriately scratching his crotch. He yawned, stretched and cracked his back before gazing around. 

“Did you sleep alright?” Kurt asked rising to his feet quickly. He had been wondering how Blaine would react when he woke up in his bed. Would he be surprised, confused, disgusted by the simple décor of Kurt’s bedroom?

In fact, Kurt had been sitting their contemplating just what Blaine’s bedroom might look like. He had originally gone with a killer bachelor pad with a lion themed king sized bed and matching pillows. But no, Kurt had quickly decided that as much as Blaine was the hunter and would kill his prey, he was sure that Blaine had better tastes. His bedroom was more likely to have dark walls with a classic 1950s black and white picture that over hung the bed. It was sleek and subtle, a masculine room with dark plain bed covers and contrasting light colored drapes. 

“Yeah, I can’t believe I slept so long,” Blaine commented looking at the clock on the wall, his response snapping Kurt back to reality. “I,  
I hope I didn’t over stay my welcome,” Blaine spoke hesitantly. “I really can’t believe I fell asleep like that. I’m quite embarrassed actually, I was just really exhausted.”

“I know you were,” Kurt said calmly. “Everything’s alright and I’m glad you’re still here.” He tried but the last part came out a little shaky.

They shared a quick, shy smile. Kurt coughed and drew Blaine’s attention to the towel he had put on the back of the sofa for Blaine to use. 

“Feel free to have a shower,” Kurt suggested. “I’m sorry for the state of the bathroom,” he continued. “It’s a bit small but I bet you’ll feel much better for it,” Kurt’s voice wavered off. 

“I’ll have one if you join me,” Blaine bantered reigniting his flirtatious side.

Kurt couldn’t help but giggle. “Don’t tempt me,” he teased back. Blaine’s eyes widened and his mouth formed an ‘oo’ shape as he pretended to be shocked. “Oh, now you really have gone and given me some inappropriate things to think about while I’m washing myself.”

Kurt crossed his arms happy to play along, “What do you think I was doing last night Blaine when you were sleeping in my bed?”

This time Blaine’s face really did show some shock, but he quickly recovered and his eyes slowly wandered up and down Kurt’s body. “I forgot just how devilish you are.”

“Oh, you have no idea Blaine, no idea at all.”

They paused for a moment letting the risqué flirtations between them catch its breath. It was just too easy to do, bouncing back and forth, feeding from the lust that they both had for each other. 

Blaine however, could not ignore the feeling of grime and oil that was embedded in his skin for any longer. He tugged at his shirt, and for the first time since he had left Kurt’s bedroom he pulled a face. “I really do need to go and clean myself up, don’t I?” 

Kurt nodded and pointed to where Finn had placed Blaine’s bag on the floor, “Rachel dropped off some things for you.”

Blaine’s face lifted with approval. He picked up the bag, quickly unzipped it and started to rummage through its contents as he made his way to the bathroom door. He felt disgusting, his skin greasy, his body smelled and his hair, he bet his hair was a wild, mangled jungle right now on the top of his head. Blaine glanced up one last time before he entered. “I’ll see you in a bit,” he winked. 

“Take your time,” Kurt called over his shoulder, “I’ve still got to put up all the naked pictures I took of you last onto the internet.”  
Blaine paused in the doorway, “Darn it Kurt, don’t you know? Sex tapes are considered much more valuable these days than pornographic pictures.”

Kurt laughed. ‘Crap!’ Blaine was just too quick with his retorts.

Blaine closed the bathroom door and began to inspect his bag again. As usual Rachel was as thorough as ever. It was amazing what the girl could think of. She had packed him several choices of clothes, toiletries, his phone charger, socks, underwear, male accessories, a choice of hats and, what was this? Rachel had also sent a gift?

Confused, Blaine pulled the rectangular box out, dropping his bag to the floor. ‘Rachel and her touching ways’, he thought fondly. He opened the box and couldn’t help the short laugh that escaped his lips. No, Rachel Berry had not bought him a present. There was only one person that could be responsible for this and that person was Santana. He pulled out the book that he found on top and read its cover. ‘Ride on Cowboy - A collection of cowboy inspired erotic gay short stories.’ Chuckling to himself, Blaine flipped it over. Santana had written a note on the back.

‘In case things don’t work out.’

Blaine looked back into the box and there, lying innocuously on some brightly colored crepe paper was a box of flavored condoms and a tube of lube. Stuck on the box of condoms was another message. 

‘In case things do work out ;)’

Blaine gave the box of condoms the tick of approval and quickly flicked the book open to its contents page. ‘You never know, Santana,’ he thought hopefully, ‘maybe all three items will become useful.’ He started to hum happily, stripped off his clothes and stepped into the small cubicle.

Kurt believed that he had timed it perfectly as he had guessed that Blaine was going to have a long shower. He busied himself making Blaine some breakfast and waited until he had heard the shower turn off before he poured Blaine’s coffee, returning the milk back to the fridge just as the bathroom door opened. Nothing however, could have prepared him for what was going to be waiting for him when he came around the corner.

“What the fuck?!” he gasped nearly dropping the cup of steaming coffee. 

Blaine was standing in the middle of his lounge room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Only a fucking towel! An immediate heat ignited in Kurt’s chest as his eyes drew in the sight of Blaine’s back muscles that were finely outlined with glistening beads of water originating from his wet and spiraled curls.

Blaine turned and smiled, that fucking cute ‘I’m a half-naked sex god and I’m standing in your lounge room and I know what I’m doing to you’, smile.

Kurt stumbled forward, the cup outstretched in his hand. He was desperately trying to steady his shaking wrist, but as it was, he had already spilt most of it on the floor. 

It was easy to flirt and return Blaine’s sass when he was fully clothed, but how on Earth was he meant to keep thinking of good come backs when Blaine was virtually naked. 

‘Was he completely naked under there?’

And before Kurt could stop himself, his curiosity won over, his eyes betrayed him and they dropped down to the towel. Oh! Wouldn’t he just love to rip the towel free to find out? 

Blaine watched Kurt delightedly, but he took the cup of coffee fearing that he might end up wearing it. “I dare you!” Blaine said in a low, husky voice once he had placed the cup safely on the coffee table. “I dare you to rip it off.”

“You don’t know me very well, Blaine,” Kurt laughed shakily. “I take dares very seriously.”

Blaine only chuckled some more, and ever so cunningly, he brought his hand to the end of the towel that was tucked in and holding it in place.

“You know, that would only lead to trouble,” Kurt warned.

Blaine’s eyes danced, “Yeah, and if you remember, that is the very trouble you are trying to avoid, yet…. here you are.”

“Blaine, you are more than tempting me right now.” Kurt licked his lips and Blaine’s fingers began to maneuver the material. 

Kurt suddenly brought his hands to his eyes. “Don’t you dare!” he cried. 

Blaine laughed loudly enjoying every moment he had to torment Kurt. “It’s not like you haven’t seen it before,” he teased slyly.

“Blaine!” Kurt cried behind his closed his eyes. “Now all I’ve got is pictures of your dick in my head again.”

Blaine approached him and ever so gently placed his hand on Kurt’s waist. Kurt’s fingers edged back down and Blaine leaned in to whisper in his ear, “It’s nice to know that all you’re seeing is my dick.” He stopped. “Wait, what do you mean you’re seeing it in your head again? You were thinking of my dick earlier?”

Kurt eyed him up and lowered his hand completely, “Well, what do you expect me to be thinking of when I know you’re naked in the next room over having a shower?”

“Hmm, true.” Blaine nodded not bothered in the least that Kurt had been fantasizing about him.

He stepped passed Kurt, his hand lingering and trailing over Kurt’s waist as he glided past. Kurt took a shaky breath. Stopping himself from jumping on Blaine was proving to be very difficult and he hoped that once Blaine got his clothes on he would be able to be back on form and continue with his confident and self-assured manner. ‘You want the relationship, Kurt! Remember that!’

Blaine had other plans in mind. He was going to make this as hard as possible for Kurt. Blaine reached the chair where he had placed his bag of spare clothes and turned to him with a wicked grin.

“You could have gotten dressed in the bathroom,” Kurt chided.

“I thought that this would be more fun and I was right, it was.”

Blaine winked and without any further ado, he pulled the towel free revealing Blaine in all his entire glorious naked form. Kurt’s face dropped because of course, the sight was just as wonderful as he had remembered. 

Kurt stood defiantly, refusing to move but he could feel his cheeks begin to burn and by hell, if his whole body hadn’t come alive, painfully alive. He swallowed and glanced at the ceiling. ‘No, Hummel,’ he yelled inside his head, ‘look him in the eye and what the hell, enjoy the view!’

Blaine continued to dry himself off and Kurt stared, mesmerized at the sight of Blaine’s dick bouncing as the towel swished from one leg to the other.

“Are, are you hungry?” Kurt stammered hoping that his voice wouldn’t betray just how affected he was. 

“Well, I know you are,” Blaine teased.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief but he had to smile, “You and your innuendos.” 

Kurt continued to admire the way in which Blaine’s perfect muscles rippled as he turned his body this way and that while he looked for a place where he could get rid of his towel. Without thinking, Kurt ventured over and held out his hand to take it, and ‘Oh my god!’ He was now only two feet away from Blaine, one hundred percent naked Blaine. 

Blaine folded his arms across his chest and smirked. “See something you like?” he asked in a low, soft voice, repeating the very same question he had asked Kurt in the VIP room all those months ago.

Kurt swallowed deeply trying frantically to regain his composure. “Very much so,” he said softly. A powerful and determined look overcame his face and he tilted his head slightly as if he was about to move in for a kiss. Blaine face broke in expectation and his eyes fell to Kurt’s lips but just shy from his mouth, Kurt stopped and spoke again, his voice low and sensual. “I’ll see you in the kitchen,” he whispered. With that, he turned and sauntered past Blaine. “I’ve made you breakfast,” he called.

Blaine tried to gather himself. He enjoyed making men crumble before him by his sheer flirtations and he did enjoy it when they tried to return it. It was really rare, however, that Blaine would find someone who could keep up with him, and was as sharp minded and quick witted as he. Kurt was just one of these people. Without any other hesitations, Blaine spun on his heel to follow after him. 

“Blaine,” Kurt ordered from the kitchen doorway, “put some clothes on.”

Blaine stopped in his tracks. He had forgotten that he still hadn’t dressed. A laugh escaped his mouth and he ran back to his bag and pulled out a pair of briefs and black jeans. 

‘Damn!’ Kurt thought as Blaine pulled them up. ‘Could they be any more snug?’ Kurt shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. 

No they couldn’t. 

Only a minute later, Blaine sauntered in after him. 

“I haven’t even had sex with you and your still willing to make me breakfast?” Blaine joked when Kurt handed him the plate of food he had prepared. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and nodded towards the table. He didn’t think he could ever get sick and tired of Blaine’s banter. 

“What would you do for me if we ever did sleep together again?” Blaine continued.

Kurt shivered, ‘Never let you leave?’ 

If only he was brave enough to let those words out. They sat at the table opposite each other and Kurt rested his head in his hand contentedly as Blaine took several large mouthfuls of the scrambled eggs.

“So, I have to go to work today,” Kurt unwillingly admitted stopping the flirtations for the first time since Blaine had risen. He really wanted to call in sick and hold desperately onto all the time he had with Blaine. It was still too much of a risk that Blaine would disappear from his life just like he had before. Unfortunately however, Kurt had bills to pay. 

Blaine was silent. His merry, charmed expression fell away and it was replaced with a brooding shadowed frown. He lowered his fork, his appetite suddenly gone and wrapped his arms around his body, his eyes glassing over as he stared off into the distance. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked softly. 

Blaine didn’t answer but his eyes darted back to Kurt’s and Kurt sucked in his breath at the solemnity and gravity he saw. Where had the devious and mischievous man that he liked so much vanished to?

“Putting all fun and games aside,” Blaine started his voice matching his somber expression. “I… I really don’t want to go back to my world just yet.” Kurt nodded. He was secretly happy that Blaine didn’t want to return to all of that. “I was kind of hoping, if you wouldn’t mind, if I hung out here today and maybe tonight we…” his sentence trailed off hoping that Kurt hadn’t read too much into his words.

Kurt’s chest pounded with excitement. “You can stay as long as you want. I mean, you know, just, you’re always welcome.” Kurt quickly looked down. He hadn’t meant it to sound like that. “I mean, I sure it’s hard to keep a clear head when you’re surrounded by that all the time,” he added carefully.

Blaine smiled at Kurt’s sudden discomfort but he was happy to hear his words. “Thanks,” he said gently. He paused and then took a deep breath, obviously what he was about to ask was big. “I, I don’t have anything important until Monday when I have an interview, but until then, I can miss everything without too much trouble.” He paused just a fraction, “So maybe I could just hang out for the rest of the weekend?” There was a hopefulness and eagerness in his voice that broke Kurt’s heart.

“Staying the whole weekend sounds perfect,” Kurt answered quickly, very quickly. “And Rachel apparently said she’s freed you of any obligations you had for today.”

They smiled apprehensively both aware of what could be in store in that amount of time and Kurt was forced to glance away as he felt his insides heat up once again with nervous anticipation. Blaine was going to be there the whole weekend. ‘Breathe! In, out! In, out!’

“I’ll only be gone about five hours,” Kurt informed him changing the topic again to try to ease his rapid pulse. “There’s not much to do here but feel free to just hang out, watch TV, or jump on the internet, and Finn left his PS3 as well, if you’re into games.” He couldn’t believe that he was giving suggestions to Blaine for him to do in their measly apartment, as if an immortal would possibly lower themselves to partake in the same activities as the everyday folk. “I know it’s not much but…” 

“No, it sounds great,” Blaine assured him. “I think I’ll just play the PS3, hiding from the world seems like a great idea right now.” 

They settled into a comfortable silence with Blaine chomping down his food and Kurt sitting opposite him sipping on his hot cup of coffee. Kurt left a short time later, begrudgingly and reluctantly, but thankful that Blaine was most likely going to be there when he returned.

***

Kurt’s shift had not been successful nor had it been fun. Usually he breezed through his shifts and enjoyed talking to the familiar faces that walked in. The coffee shop was, as usual, busy. It was a small franchise that acted as a bookshop and coffee shop all in one. It was the only one in their neighborhood, and it therefore attracted a solid customer base especially with its ability to boast a lovely outdoor patio area that was sheltered from the hot sun by an abundance of overhanging trees.

The coffee shop was far from Kurt’s dream job, but he was content to bide his time there while he tried to figure out where he was heading. It was fairly easy work, sure it got busy and there would be days that he would be run off his feet and he would finish the day exhausted. But when he went home, he was done for the day and that’s what he liked the most about it. 

Today however, no matter how busy he got, the hours were intent to only slowly dawdle past. All Kurt wanted to do was finish his shift, race out the door and hurry home so he could spend time with Blaine. 

Mercedes walked in an hour early for her shift, a sly, knowing smile covering her face. 

Kurt spied her, narrowed his eyes and crossed his hands over his chest. “You’ve got some explaining to do,” he called to her venomously. 

His words didn’t bother Mercedes and she only hummed happily to herself while she began to stock up the lids and cups for the start of her shift. “You’ve been busy she noted,” as she also retrieved some coffee beans from the cupboard behind the counter. 

“Don’t you go ignoring me, Mercedes,” Kurt sassed moving closer to her. 

She turned to face him, her eyes twinkling with mirth, and all his scornful comments regarding her meddling with his love life that he had conjured in his head to throw at her were forgotten. Kurt just had to ask, “So is he still at the apartment? Is he still there?” He held his breath afraid of what her answer was going to be.

Mercedes’ smile only grew bigger, “Oh, he’s definitely still there.” 

Kurt smiled inwardly but his stomach tightened in fear. Fear that he was going to go home and he was going to stuff everything up and scare Blaine away. 

Mercedes continued with her jobs, quickly moving around Kurt as he stood there lost in a daze. “I can’t believe you had Blaine Anderson in your bed last night!” she suddenly exclaimed in the middle of refilling the coffee cups. 

Kurt caught the mischievous twinkle in her eye and glared at her once more. 

“He was by himself.”

“He won’t be for long,” she muttered under her breath. 

Fortunately for her, Kurt didn’t hear her retort, his attention elsewhere as he took a customer’s order.

He turned back to Mercedes once he was finished and eyed her suspiciously. There was something about her smile and the way she kept side-eyeing him, and the way she couldn’t help but sigh dreamily to herself when a particular thought crossed her mind.  
Kurt folded his arms. She wasn’t telling him something. Mercedes knew something and she wasn’t telling him. Kurt’s frown deepened, and even though they were best friends, her huge grin was starting to really annoy him. 

“Mercedes?” Kurt drawled finally unable to put up with her merry, teasing attitude for any longer. Mercedes met his gaze and quickly looked away. “Why are you smiling like the Cheshire Cat?”

“Oh, nothing!” Mercedes quickly turned her back on him but she was too late. Kurt had seen her grin widen even further. 

“Mercedes!” And this time, Kurt reached out, grabbed her arm and stopped her from refilling the coffee beans that she had returned to. Several scattered onto the floor but neither of them was too concerned. “What’s going on?” Kurt demanded.

“It’s nothing! Really, nothing at all!” Mercedes exclaimed still unable to pull the smile off her face. “Stop worrying. He’s still at our place and he’s still very smitten.”

Kurt tried to laugh her words off but his heart began to pound again. “Well, we’ll just have to see about that.” His fingers drummed on the counter as he tried to hold off for as long as possible. He watched the clock and wondered whether he would be able to wait it out for thirty seconds. Apparently not, because before the second hand had made it back to the twelve, he opened his mouth and was unable to stop the onslaught of questions that came forth. “How do you know he’s smitten? Did he say anything? Did he actually say he was smitten?”

“Oh, he’s been saying a lot,” Mercedes answered still unwilling to reveal anything of any value. “He can’t stop talking about you in fact.” Her face was now filled with a huge motherly smile. Kurt shook his head in disbelief. “And he’s been asking lots of questions as well.”

“Questions?!” Kurt asked in panic. “Like what?” 

“Oh, just the usual questions that someone asks when they want to know more about someone.”

“That doesn’t help,” Kurt sighed impatiently.

A loud clatter of noise suddenly came from the front of the coffee shop as the front door was opened in one dramatic sweeping movement. A gust of wind blew in behind the person who now stood at the threshold, sending the advertisements on top of the magazine stand into a frenzied dance. They whirled around chaotically and then began to settle around the person, his body standing out even more due to his dark clothing contrasted with the white paper. Kurt’s mouth dropped because right there at the entrance of the coffee shop was Blaine who had just inherently made an entrance like a hero in a predictable romantic comedy. Except, this was Kurt’s romantic comedy; he was the lead, and Blaine was his leading man.

It appeared that Blaine only needed a good night’s sleep and a little bit of grooming to revamp his rock star image. Blaine was dressed in his infamous tight black jeans, dark tight shirt and leather jacket. He posed and took stock of the café, his eyes sweeping over the customers as he sought Kurt out. He spied the counter off towards the back of the shop and his eyes locked with Kurt’s across the distance. Kurt gripped onto the counter for support.

A silence fell over the entire coffee shop as the surprised customers gazed towards the front door. Gasps could be heard as people recognized him, especially when he casually slid off his sunglasses revealing his face completely. All eyes fell on Blaine and followed him as he walked slowly and sexily towards the counter as if he was a model gliding down the runway. 

Blaine stopped at the counter and smiled wickedly at Kurt. “Hey there,” he purred. 

“Hi,” Kurt gulped. “What are you doing here?” He tugged on his work clothes nervously. 

“I’ve come to get a coffee,” Blaine answered. “Isn’t that what people normally do when they come to a coffee shop?” Kurt heard Mercedes giggle beside him.

“I guess so. So what can I get you?” Kurt asked. He wasn’t too sure whether Blaine wanted Kurt to let everyone know that he actually knew Blaine. He was just going to play along for the moment, like Blaine had suddenly and ever so unexpectedly walked into all of their lives. 

“Actually,” Blaine began as he leaned over the counter placing his butt just at the right angle that Kurt was sure was going to be very satisfying for all the customers behind him. Blaine raked his eyes over Kurt’s body with such passion that Kurt began to blush, “Yes, yes, indeed, you can get me something.”

“What?”

“You.”

Kurt giggled in embarrassment, aware that there were now about fifty pairs of ears listening into to their conversation. Blaine gave him a wink. He was obviously enjoying the entire scene. 

“I want to ask you out on a date,” Blaine continued loud enough for everyone to hear. Several people gasped, some giggled and a few even ‘oooh’d’ and ‘ahh’d.”

“Really?” Kurt asked his voice shaking. 

“Yes, I’ve seen you around and I thought what the hell. I can’t let such a fine, sexy man walk out of my life without me taking him on at least one date.”

Kurt finally regained his composure, “Well, just what did you have in mind? I don’t just date anyone.”

“I was thinking about a quiet, romantic dinner, a bottle of wine, some fine music… just the two of us.”

The room waited with a bated breath for Kurt’s answer. 

“How does that sound?” Blaine prodded when Kurt still didn’t speak. 

Kurt swallowed and hoped he could pull this off and sound just as suave as Blaine, “It sounds perfect actually.”

“So, is that a yes?”

Kurt nodded eagerly, “Yes, it’s a yes.”

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take but Kurt shook his head.

“Now?”

“Yes.” 

“But, I’ve still got half an hour of my shif…” Kurt was suddenly knocked in the side and he tripped over his feet.

“Go, silly!” Mercedes gasped. “I’ve got this all covered.”

“Are you sure?”

“GO!”

Kurt didn’t give her another chance to change her mind. He quickly side stepped round the counter and smiled shyly. This was far more attention than what Kurt was really used to.

Blaine locked his fingers through Kurt’s hand and they began to walk towards the front door. Kurt blushed as several people clapped and other’s wolf whistled. ‘Blaine Anderson’, Kurt thought to himself, ‘you really are full of surprises.’


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom. Blaine had allowed him twenty minutes to shower, dress and make himself presentable while he did some last minute preparations for their date. Kurt rubbed his hands over his clothes anxiously wondering just how he was expected to look his best in such a short amount of time. The last time he had gotten ready to meet Blaine it had taken him over two hours. In fact, it usually would take him longer than twenty minutes just to have a shower. He rubbed his tongue over his teeth and looked around his apartment wondering where Blaine had gotten to. 

‘Shit!’ Kurt spun on his heels and dove back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He couldn’t believe, of all things, he had forgotten to do that. 

 

Blaine closed his eyes into the setting sun, the warmth of its rays soothing the unusual feeling that had developed in his stomach. He shoved his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath, relaxing as the warm breeze that danced around on the roof top also helped to settle his…nerves. Nerves!? He was nervous? The mere thought was incredulous! Blaine Anderson, the man who could chat up any living, breathing male in the pursuit of sex, was nervous about a date?! 

Blaine opened his eyes and spun in a circle as if he was afraid that someone would be able to sense his distress and discover how he was truly feeling. The unsettled butterflies stirred even more within him. He didn’t like this feeling, didn’t like that he was suddenly feeling out of control. He sought frantically for his bad boy persona to come forth and to help him out, but his wild side continued to hide. His fear of putting himself out there and making himself really available to another person was the most frightening thing Blaine had ever had to face, even though he had been dreaming of this moment ever since he had met Kurt. 

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. He still couldn’t believe that the past forty eight hours had happened. There in Las Vegas he had gone from the lowest of lows, to here, on a rooftop waiting to take the most wonderful man he had ever met out to dinner. He had a chance to be happy, and there was nothing more in the world that he would want than to make Kurt happy as well. Blaine couldn’t deny it anymore. He was at a turning point in his life. He had to do good by Kurt tonight. 

He fiddled with the watch he was wearing and gazed around considering his preparations for the evening one last time. The twenty minutes he had given Kurt was nearly up. There was nothing else he could do now. He was out of time. Hopefully, it would be enough for Kurt. 

Blaine took a deep breath, gave the setting sun one last glance and turned to the door that led back down into the building. 

It was time to change his life. 

 

The second time Kurt stepped into the lounge room Blaine was waiting for him leaning against the back of the sofa, arms folded patiently over his chest. They stood silently, equaling admiring the view. Blaine was still in his black jeans and black shirt, while Kurt had coifed his hair, and was standing in the tightest pair of trousers that he owned. He had picked them out on purpose more than aware of the effect that they had on his already perky butt. 

Blaine smiled, “You look amazing.”

Kurt rubbed his hands over his waistcoat. “Thanks, it was a bit of a rush but…”

“No, you look fantastic.” Blaine approached and his voice dropped, “And very, very sexy.”

Kurt couldn’t breathe, but then, his eyes swept up to the top of Blaine’s head. 

“Your hair!” he exclaimed. For once Blaine hadn’t let his curls fly free, and surprisingly, as much as Kurt loved those curls, Blaine’s gelled hair was refreshingly cute. ‘Yes,’ Kurt smiled to himself, ‘very debonair’.

“I thought I’d try something different,” Blaine told him gliding his fingers over his slicked down spirals but gentle enough not to disturb the new style that he had created. Blaine took another step closer so that he was only two feet away from Kurt. “Do you trust me?” he asked softly. 

“Um,” Kurt chuckled. “Do I really have to answer that question? Because from you’re past behavior…”  
Blaine didn’t say anything, he just stared Kurt directly in the eyes. 

Sensing a sudden need to be serious, Kurt nodded and met his gaze, “Okay, I trust you.” Blaine had obviously planned something elaborate and wanted this night to be special.

Blaine walked round to stand behind him, and ever so quietly, he lifted his hands and brought a delicate thin scarf over Kurt’s eyes. 

“Whoa, wait! What are you doing!?” Kurt exclaimed in surprise and he spun on the spot to face him. 

“I want to surprise you,” Blaine explained quietly, his hands still up in the air holding the material. “I asked you if you trusted me and you said that you did.”

Kurt eyed him suspiciously for a moment but seeing only a soft, warm glow in his eyes Kurt relaxed. “Alright,” he breathed. “But I have to tell you Blaine, I’ve usually been on at least more than three dates with someone before I start doing anything remotely kinky like this.”

“Hmm,” Blaine mused with a quirky smile. “I’ll keep that in mind and start tallying our dates then.” He took Kurt’s hand and his tone returned to serious. “Come on. Let’s not waste any more time. Let’s get this date officially started.” 

“I hope we’re not going far,” Kurt announced as Blaine guided him out of the apartment’s front door. To his surprise however, instead of going down the stairs and out of the apartment building, Blaine turned and they started to slowly rise to the roof.  
The evening air greeted them as they came out into the open, the wind gentle and warm, the city still holding onto the sun’s heat. Blaine pulled Kurt a little further, and Kurt, knowing the layout off by heart knew that he was now standing in the center of the space. His hand was gently squeezed and then released, but Kurt was not left alone for long for a second later gentle and quick hands worked to undo the blindfold. The material dropped free and Kurt gasped at what appeared before him.

If Blaine was trying to impress him, then Kurt Hummel was indeed impressed. Only a short distance away, Blaine had placed a table that was elegantly set, so elaborate Kurt believed it would have been fit for a five star restaurant. His fingers glided over the red table cloth and he glanced at Blaine only to see his eyes sparkling in the glow of the fairy lights that he had hung from every possible vantage point, and off to the side, Kurt spied an extra table where several pots and plates had been prepared and were ready and waiting. 

“Blaine!” Kurt gasped. “I can’t believe you did this?” 

“You don’t like it?” he asked worriedly.

“No!” Kurt turned around slowly taking everything in again. He stopped and frowned gently at Blaine, surprised by the worry he could hear in his voice. It was strange and out of character, but at the same time, endearing. “I just never expected you to do this, that’s all. 

It’s….beautiful.”

“I hope it’s alright. I thought for ages about where I could take you. I just didn’t want to go anywhere where we might get attacked by the paps.” Blaine took a step closer. “I just wanted it to be us.”

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s arm still taking in all the little details like the tiny candles along the wall that surrounded the rooftop. Some had blown out but the thought that had gone into the scene knocked Kurt speechless. Blaine had even moved the pot plants closer creating a separated area from the rest of the roof, closing them off and putting them into their own personal private corner of the world.

Blaine quickly recovered. He took a quick step forward and entered Kurt’s space, Kurt’s eyes dancing happily at the surprised movement. He gazed at Blaine in wonder his heart beginning to pick up speed again. Could he do this? Could he really take a chance on Blaine? Was Blaine really trying to be the romantic who really wanted more from him than a casual affair? If his preparations for the evening were any indication to go by, then yes, Blaine was trying to establish something more with Kurt. 

Kurt steadied his breath trying to stop himself from getting swept away again. It had happened before with disastrous effects. Risk, it was such a small word but could have such large detrimental impacts on his heart if things went wrong, but there, in Blaine’s eyes was a hope and determination that made Kurt’s fears waver. 

“It’s perfect,” Kurt spoke with a steadfast sureness having made up his mind. He really was going to take a chance with Blaine. Hesitantly at first, he lifted his hand to rest on Blaine’s hip. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“I’m so pleased to hear that,” Blaine smiled his chest rising as he took an excited breath.

Blaine was standing close, so close. If he leaned forward just slightly their lips would meet. Kurt tried to stop his eyes from drifting towards them but it was too late. There they were, Blaine’s perfectly proportioned and perfectly shaped pink lips. What Kurt wouldn’t do just to be able to gently take Blaine’s bottom lip within his own two lips and tenderly pull and nibble on it? 

He glanced back up to Blaine’s eyes only to find that without a doubt, Blaine had every intention of doing exactly the same to Kurt. The tension between them was becoming unbearable. One of them was going to have to make the first move. 

“There’s just one thing that I want to do before we have dinner?” Blaine announced softly, but there was a serious edge to his voice that worried Kurt all over again.

“What’s that?” Kurt asked, his fingers faltering at Blaine’s side.

“I think it’s something very serious and very important that we should attend to.”

Kurt frowned. “What could be so…”

Blaine quickly leaned in and placed his lips gently on Kurt’s. He startled and even though Kurt’s heart was pounding with excitement, he relaxed his lips to move with Blaine’s as they parted to settle together. And just like their first kiss by the front door five months ago, they joined perfectly, moving fluidly, their eyes closed, hands moving gently to rest possessively onto each other. It was strange but wonderful how it felt so natural, so right. The kiss deepened, their lips parting further, and Kurt, sensing Blaine’s desire for being in absolute control happily let Blaine take the lead. 

Blaine felt Kurt’s resolve and it encouraged him on. He stepped forward eagerly and wrapped both of his arms around Kurt, holding onto his clothing tightly. Kurt stumbled back slightly off balance but he recovered quickly as Blaine’s hands held onto him, holding him strongly and firmly that Kurt knew that he would never let him go. 

Blaine however, ended the kiss much sooner than Kurt anticipated edging back a fraction so their lips were only merely grazing against each other’s. He tilted his head, their foreheads touching, and with his eyes still closed, he spoke. 

“Maybe now we can really focus on the conversation,” Blaine whispered huskily his hands dropping to hold Kurt by the waist. “If I didn’t do that then, I would have been preoccupied the whole evening thinking about how I just wanted to kiss you again.” 

“How do you expect me to focus on a conversation after a kiss like that?” Kurt asked his voice slightly high. “All I want is for you to do it again.”

Kurt tilted his head and grazed his lips gently against Blaine’s, encouraging, pleading with him to return the tender movements that Kurt’s lips were currently carrying out. Blaine’s breath was short, hot and sweet against his skin.

“Hmm, if you’re going to keep doing that then it can easily be arranged.” Blaine angled his head again and tightened his grip around Kurt’s body, and this time, Blaine didn’t hold back in showing just how much passion and desire he had for Kurt. They stayed that way for some time lost in the new connection they had found, rediscovering the taste and feel of each other.

Finally, Blaine stepped back. He gave Kurt a long lingering stare that made Kurt’s heart double in speed, and then, turned towards the table that was filled with their food for the evening. Blaine retrieved a bottle of red wine and two glasses and returned to Kurt.

“How did you prepare all of this?” Kurt asked his hand trailing down Blaine’s arm. They were standing beside the wall of the rooftop their fingers entwined while they both took sips of their wine. Blaine’s plan to break the rules and kiss at the start of the date had worked. Before they had been hesitant and too scared to lay a finger on each other, as if they were worried that they might scare the other off, but now, the kiss had brought them together. They held onto each other, their fingers frequently entwining, their shoulders brushing and protective hands quickly found purchase on the small of the other’s back. There was no holding back anymore. 

“You have a lovely roommate,” Blaine informed him. “Mercedes helped a lot.”

‘All is forgiven, Mercedes,’ Kurt said to himself, ‘all is forgiven.’

“I’m glad you’re impressed,” Blaine spoke softly. “I’ve never really had anyone that I’ve wanted to do something like this with before.”

“Really?” Kurt asked in surprise.

Blaine frowned for a second, obviously remembering something from his past. “I’ve tried once or twice but the other person never reciprocated the gesture.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Ahh, but I’m here with you now and that’s all that matters.” Blaine tugged Kurt towards the table. “Come on,” he said with a smile. 

“Let’s eat.”

The conversation carried itself. There was no need for either of them to ponder over what they should say to each other. It was their time. Their time to really get to know one another and find out whether there was more to the sexual desire and intrigue that had brought them together in the first place. They helped themselves to the food that had been prepared and it didn’t perturb them one bit that it became cold long before they actually got around to eating it. They happily nodded when they discovered a likeness in their interests and then laughed when they found something that they didn’t agree upon. 

“I can’t believe that you really don’t like concerts,” Blaine admonished. “I mean, come on….” he pointed to himself, “I live for them.”  
Kurt laughed, “Well you would have to love them.” He shook his head. “I just don’t like concerts where you get stuck in the crowd with people sweating all over you. No way,” he leaned forward, his eyes shifting as he pictured his ideal evening out, “I prefer something more intimate like a bar or a pub with a live band.”

“Hmmm, I’ll remember that too,” Blaine teased with a wink, “could be a possible third date.”

“Third date?”

“Yeah, I’ve already got our second one all planned out.” Blaine gave him a wink and Kurt couldn’t stop the smile that came to his lips.

“Do tell.”

“It’s a surprise, but tell me, how does someone like you end up in LA?” Blaine asked changing the topic completely. 

It was the only question that evening that would be able to make Kurt’s face fall.

“You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want to,” Blaine hurriedly added seeing Kurt’s unhappy expression.

Kurt stared off into the distance. He didn’t like sharing the disaster of his last relationship but, “Oh, what the hell,” he muttered. He took a long sip of his wine, a little bit of extra support to help while he revealed his story.

“I fucked up basically.” Kurt shook his head at his idiocy, “fucked up royally.”  
Blaine leaned back, immediately forgetting that he still had half a plate of food before him. “You know I studied interior design right?” Kurt began.

Blaine nodded.

“Well, it didn’t start that way. It didn’t start that way at all. I was originally at NYADA, New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.”

“Wait, what?” Blaine gasped. “NYADA? How does someone go from NYADA to here? That’s one of the toughest institutions to get into.” 

Kurt didn’t answer. 

“Oh,” Blaine said in realization. “I see.”

Kurt sighed lifting his chin as he was forced to relive all of his mistakes again. “Yes, I was the wide-eyed kid from Ohio who had all his dreams come true by getting into NYADA.” Kurt folded his arms across his chest. “You’d think that that would have been enough wouldn’t you.” He shook his head in disbelief at his own actions. “But no, I had to have more.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes but he wasn’t going to judge. He had made enough stupid mistakes of his own to never give him the right to make comments regarding other people’s actions and bad judgments.

“So, who was he?” Blaine asked.

Kurt was silent not wanting to reveal his name, but he finally took a deep brief and began.

“Mark, his name was Mark.” Kurt leaned back in his chair as well, his appetite clearly gone. “New York is a really lonely place to live in when you’re young and new and have never experienced things that other young people have experienced. The hierarchy at NYADA was just as bitchy as high school, an even though I loved my classes, I was lonely, very lonely. I wanted to have everything that everyone else was experiencing. I found it hard to make friends. I didn’t join any cliques. It was like it had always been. I was alone, the outsider. I hadn’t even had a boyfriend before.” 

Kurt stared Blaine squarely in the eyes. 

“I’m only human Blaine, I have needs. After hearing about all my fellow students’ escapades of going to parties and going to bars, I decided that I deserved some fun too. So I did some research, found an ideal gay bar and one night when I had finally plucked up enough courage, I thought I’d just go out by myself.” Kurt paused to take a sip of his wine. “It just so happened that on that night, out of the blue, I met Mark.”

Blaine shifted in his seat and rested his arms on the table before making himself comfortable while he listened.

“Mark was older, sophisticated and I thought so wise and mature. He swept me off my feet, kind of took me under his wing and…” Kurt’s eyes fell to the table cloth. “I’d never had anyone care about me, want to hold me, want to be anywhere near me let alone want to kiss me, or do things with me. He was my first everything. First hand hold, first kiss, first…” Kurt let his voice trail off as he relived some of the most intimate encounters he had experienced in his head. “So anyway, suddenly I was happy in New York. I had someone who was lavishing me with attention, and at the start, we were inseparable. We skipped classes so we could make out in each other apartments, we went to parties, and oh boy, was the sex incredible.” 

“I knew that Mark was not perfect. I knew that he was flawed, the way he spoke about other people sometimes and got angry at strangers, or yelled at waiters in restaurants. I mean, I can sometimes be obnoxious and I’ve been pulled up for my own finger snapping, but I don’t believe I’ve ever caused a scene. When you’re lonely though and so desperate to be loved you can block out all of the negative aspects of someone.” Kurt paused trying to get back on track. “Mark was studying in his last year at the Interior Design College of New York. He had travelled. He knew people, he was sophisticated, and the more I hung out with him, the more people in his circle of friends I met.”

Kurt shrugged feeling ashamed, “I was in love, stupidly, hopelessly in love.”

Blaine leaned forward even more, eager to learn more, “What happened?” 

“I spent more and more time with Mark that eventually I was always at his place. I thought that that was what my life was meant to be about. That we were going to be together forever. I moved into his apartment, you know, to make things cheaper and,” Kurt took a deep breath, “I stupidly let him convince me to drop out of NYADA and join him at Interior Design College.”

“What?!” Blaine exclaimed aghast. “How did he manage that?”

“Mark was a talker and he was very good at persuading. He told me about his stories and the places he had been to. The people he had met and the connections he had made. He made the profession sound so exciting and that it had a more viable future for a, a person like me.”

Blaine frowned but he let Kurt continue. 

“I processed my application at the end of my first semester and quit NYADA at the end of my first year. I really did think that that was what I was meant to be doing after all. I had already made some great friends and people seemed to like my ideas. I enjoyed my first semester subjects, although the Mathematics ones were definitely a surprise.”  
Kurt took a long drink of his wine polishing it off completely and Blaine eagerly refilled the glass. It was only then that Blaine realized that his own mouth was parched and he took a large mouthful of his wine as well. 

“I think, maybe it only lasted one semester at Interior Design College before things started to fall apart. Five months. Can you believe? Five months!” Kurt shook his head in disbelief. “Mark went away for Christmas and New Year and when he came back, he was just…different, distant and withdrawn. I didn’t think too much of it. I thought that maybe he had had a rough time with his family, he had never spoke kindly of them before. We worked through it and things kind of settled down, but he never told me what had happened and we were never really the same again.”

“But what really caused the downfall of our relationship, man I can’t even believe I’m calling it a relationship, was the school’s end of year competition. It’s an event that causes a big stir and one that attracts a lot of big names in the industry. It’s so big that it has been known for people to gain internships and placements in jobs before they even graduate. Past students have had their careers take off, off the back of this competition. Both Mark and I thought we’d enter together.” 

“That year’s competition the school had chosen a rundown building that was to be refurnished. We had to design a work area that maximized the space we had been given but also supported sustainable usage. The competition was fierce, I mean, we’re talking about elaborate designs here, some of the most creative minds coming up in the industry were taking part in it. But we didn’t care, we thought it would be fun and I secretly hoped it would the perfect way to bring us back together again since we would be working side by side. We both complemented each other, you know. Mark was more of the builder type while I was more of the small touches, last minute flourishes person.”

“At first everything went well, we drew out our designs working to our budget and we started working late nights around our studies. But then, surprisingly Mark began to withdraw again. At first, he came up with excuses that he had an assignment due, or he had to work. There was always some kind of reason. I’m not the kind of guy who’s going to smother my boyfriend but I was suddenly finding myself working by myself most nights, pulling all-nighters. I let it slip for a while, and then one night, I went back to the apartment to find him but he wasn’t there. I confronted him the next day and he just said that he had gotten caught up with friends.”

“This would have continued if one of Mark’s friends, Peter, hadn’t taken pity on me. He sent me a text one afternoon and told me that I could find Mark at his place. Confused I went there, it was a small get-together but I didn’t recognize anyone. Peter guided me off to a back room.” Kurt paused obviously reliving the horror inside his head. “I opened the door and there was Mark with another guy.”  
Blaine’s face fell, “The fucking bastard!”

“And not just any guy, one of my fucking lecturers at that. I mean, how sleazy do you have to be to start having an affair with one of the lecturers the college. We had this huge blow out in front of all these people who I had never met before. It was so embarrassing. I was so angry but what was worst of all. What was the ultimate horror, my lecturer turned around and told me that Mark had only pitied me, pitied me from the start and he just didn’t know how to get rid of me. Apparently they had gotten together over a chance meeting at Christmas and they had been continuing the affair ever since. Everyone knew they had been fucking behind my back, everyone but me.”

“I stuck it out though. I completed the room all by myself while sleeping on the floor of Peter’s apartment. I finished it just in time but my lecturer was on the panel for judging the rooms. I failed miserably and it was only then that I found out that Mark had designed another room all by himself. That’s where he had been spending all of his other time when he wasn’t being fucked from behind in my lecturer’s office.” 

“Wow,” Blaine shook his head in disbelief, “that’s really messed up. No wonder you left.”

Kurt paused for breath all of his spite coming forward.

“My room failed miserably, my lecturer pointing out all of my flaws in front of everybody and told me that I had no place at the school and should have stayed at NYADA, but God-forbid that that was a hopeless case for me as well.”

“Wow, he really said that?” Blaine was horrified. How could people be so cruel?

“But that’s not the end of it. It was one drama filled catastrophe after another. I got really drunk and at some godly hour after the judging, I stumbled back to Peter’s apartment only to have him hit on me. He was drunk too but that doesn’t excuse what he said to me. 

“What did he say?” Blaine was furious. He was sitting on the edge of his seat wishing he could have been there. 

Kurt shuddered at the memory. “He said that I had better put out if I wanted to keep a roof over my head, and if I didn’t, then I would have to get out and leave.” 

“What! Are you fucking kidding me?” Blaine’s face went red and he wound his hands into tight fists. “What did you do?”

“I told him no way, said I would rather sleep on the pavement than do that with him. I thought he’d been my friend. He went on to say that I really was pathetic and that no one could ever really want me. He said it was no wonder that Mark had cheated on me. He told me to run back to Ohio and that I could never play it big against all of them.” Kurt shrugged. “So I did. I ran. But I didn’t run back to Ohio.”

Blaine couldn’t believe Kurt’s story. Who were these people? 

Kurt sighed heavily, “So there I was, with hardly any cash, with nowhere to live and having just been told that I had no future in Interior Design. I couldn’t hang my head in shame and try to get back into NYADA they would have just laughed at me. I couldn’t call my Dad I was so ashamed that I had gotten caught up in such a mess, so I called Mercedes and she used most of her savings to fly me over to LA that very night. I’ve been living with her ever since. I never went back.”

They were silent both processing everything that had been said. 

“I don’t think I’m a person who just gives up easily,” Kurt commented, “but when you’re in New York and your young and naïve and you realize you’re playing with the big guys, it’s hard to not believe what they say to you.”

“I would never think you were quitter, Kurt. No way, not after that and you did the right thing and stood up for yourself. I would have left too.”

Blaine was surprised to see a soft smile come to Kurt’s lips.

“How can you smile after a story like that?” Blaine wondered.

“Because,” Kurt responded quickly, “for the first time, I just realized the only good thing that came out of all that?”

“What?” Blaine asked unable to comprehend how Kurt could see anything positive out of such betrayal and deceit.

“Because, if none of that had ever happened, I would never have met you.” 

Blaine’s mouth fell open. For once he was speechless. Kurt’s words were so unexpected. But while it was one of the most flattering comments that he had ever heard, he was worried. Blaine shifted on his seat and his expression became serious.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Kurt replied his tone much lighter.

“Since all of that, since you left New York, you’ve never been in a serious relationship with anyone?”

Kurt shook his head and for once that evening he was unable to hold Blaine’s gaze. “It happened just over a year ago but I don’t want you to start taking pity on me or anything, Blaine. These things happen and I’ve grown from it, I’m older and even though it wasn’t really that long ago in the grand scheme of things, I’m much more experienced in life now.”

“But you’ve definitely been with other men, not just him and me?”

Amused, Kurt leaned onto the table as well mirroring Blaine’s pose. “Yes, Blaine, there have been other men in between you and Mark. Mercedes, the ever so wonderful friend, pushed me out there, set me up on some dates but they were all an attempt to stop me from brooding around at home, and really, they were only just rebounds.”

Blaine looked genuinely relieved. “That’s good. Good.”

Kurt giggled. “Blaine relax. It might have taken a while but I’ve moved on. I have had some fun times, but no one as fun as the two nights that I had with a gorgeous, sexy rock star, I might add.” Kurt gave him a playful wink. “I will be honest though, you were my first one night stand.”

“Well,” Blaine began with a sly look, “I don’t think it really categorizes as a one night stand when you go back for seconds.”  
Kurt’s smile widened. “Hmm, true.”

Comforted by Kurt’s casual joking manner, Blaine’s shoulders dropped. “I’m glad to hear that there were others though. You had me worried there for a moment that I had been some other asshole that you might have thought had taken advantage of you.”

Kurt smirked, “Blaine I was using you! What better way to get over someone than by being fucked in every position imaginable by a hot rock star.”

Blaine smile and looked more than pleased with himself that he had been able to do his part. He refilled Kurt’s glass again.

“You were definitely a surprise though,” Kurt added. “There I was thinking I was just going to get a good lay, to help me move on and then you turned around and whipped the floor from under me with your whole intimacy speech. I think I fell for you right then and there. I hadn’t even realized that I had wanted more than just a fuck until you said that.” 

Kurt closed his mouth quickly. He hadn’t meant to reveal that to Blaine just yet. He swallowed uncomfortably embarrassed that he had let so much slip. It must have been because of the alcohol and the fact that he had rambled so much about himself and had already put so much out there. 

Blaine wanted to ease some of his embarrassment. “Well, at least we know that there are some mutual feelings floating around,” he   
said softly. 

They shared a warm understanding smile until Blaine suddenly reached out for Kurt’s hand. “I’m sure karma has gotten back at Mark.”  
Kurt took another large gulp of his wine and shook his head. “It hasn’t actually. He’s doing very well for himself, very well indeed. He’s now the chief editor of America Interior Design, the online magazine, earning bucket loads, still travelling, and worst of all, the last time I heard Mark and my lecturer were still together.”

Kurt was silent after that. He had heard those rumors from various people and he had tried to ignore the possible truth that could be in them. If they were still happy together maybe they had always been right about Kurt. Maybe Kurt had been clinging onto Mark because he had been unhappy and unable to adjust to New York by himself. Maybe Mark had just taken pity on him, and maybe, just maybe Kurt had to realize that he really didn’t have any talent after all.

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand, and just like before, it was as if Blaine had read his mind, “You didn’t do anything wrong Kurt. You said yourself that the pair of you was inseparable. You were in love and he was the one in the wrong by cheating on you and not telling you. How can someone lie for so long and sleep with someone else behind their back and think that it’s okay?”

They were silent again until Blaine finally had to ask, “So now you’re just..?”  
“living my life,” Kurt finished for him staring at the table.

Blaine leaned back in his seat and frowned. “But what about your dreams?” he asked. 

“What happens if you’ve realized that you don’t have any dreams,” Kurt quickly answered softly, but before Blaine could even think of how to answer such a depressing confession, Kurt continued, his eyes narrowing slightly. “And since we’re on the topic of dreams, Blaine, what about you? What about your dreams?”

“Oooo, we’re going straight for the punch, are we? Touché!’ Blaine quipped but he was silently impressed with Kurt’s intuition. Apart from his hint on the roof the night before and the conversation that they had had in bed five months ago, Blaine had never commented on what he wanted, but he sensed that Kurt already knew. “I see we are both people who have become sidetracked and have lost our way,” he mused.

Kurt smirked, “At least you have been successful.”

“Ah, but what is fame and fortune if you don’t have someone to share it with?”

“Hmm, true.” Kurt eyed him closely wondering whether he was going to get Blaine to open up just like he had, but before he could ask, 

Blaine closed the conversation. “Let’s talk about something else and be happy again.” 

Kurt forced a smile. Another day, sometime in the near future, he would get Blaine to tell him his story, he was sure of it.

Blaine reached for the bottle of wine, and noticing that it was almost empty, rose from his chair and retrieved the second bottle he had chosen for the evening. He stood behind Kurt as he refilled his glass. “It’s a date and I want to make you happy. Something I don’t think I’ve been very good at so far by making you relive your past memories.” Blaine’s free hand came to rest on Kurt’s shoulder and he gave it a gentle squeeze. “And I can’t think of any other way of making that happen than by having desert.”

“Ohhh,” Kurt exclaimed looking up at him and despite the fact that he had just shared one of the most horrible stories of his life, Blaine’s support and kind words eased him. “That does sound promising.”

“And someone, a dear friend of yours, informed me that if there was anything I could do to try and get on your good side, cheesecake would be the way to do it.”

Kurt’s eyes burned, “Oh, all my secrets have been revealed! The traitors!”

True to Blaine’s words, Mercedes had done right by him and had told Blaine where to buy Kurt’s favorite kind of cheesecake. It was a simple blueberry cake but if a cheesecake was bought from ‘Pure Cheesecakes’, it didn’t need to be elaborate, the texture and flavor was enough. 

Their conversation took on a lighter note as they both realized that the last movie they had seen had been the same. They discussed the storyline and debated over the characters agreeing with each other at nearly every turn. Kurt laughed at Blaine’s enthusiasm slowly sucking every last bit of cream off his spoon while Blaine became more and more animated as the conversation returned back to music. Music really was Blaine’s life. His passion was invigorating. Kurt had only been in LA for just over a year and even though Mercedes, Finn and he enjoyed going out, they had only just scratched the surface of LA’s extensive partying scene. 

A small dollop of cream fell from Kurt’s spoon and landed on his plate. Not wanting to waste it, he used his index finger to scoop it up and placed it in his mouth. He sucked hard on his finger savoring every last bit.

“You know you better stop doing that Kurt, you’re starting to distract me,” Blaine suddenly announced mid-sentence.   
Kurt startled and blushed. He had been so captivated and entranced watching Blaine he hadn’t realized that his mouth had been reenacting just what he’d like to do to another part of Blaine’s anatomy. “Uh, sorry, it’s just really good cheesecake.” He dropped the spoon that he had been holding in his other hand and pushed the plate away.

“Well, it definitely gets the imagination going,” Blaine said with a teasing smile and he rested his head in his hand to stare at Kurt longingly.

For the first time that night the conversation came to a halt and an awkward silence arose between them. It was a tension that was filled with a sudden hungry desire that neither could ignore. 

Their eyes met heatedly.

“You know what’s charming?” Blaine asked his voice low and sexy again. 

Kurt shook his head.

“The fact that I don’t know whether it’s your embarrassment or the red wine that’s brought the blush to your cheeks.”

Kurt’s cheeks only burned brighter and his stomach dropped. It was such a turn on when Blaine was so direct. He strongly believed that his decision to take a chance on Blaine was the right one. He was completely aware that Blaine was seducing him, trying to win him over. Kurt’s mind flicked back to Blaine’s comments about how he had already planned a second date and had mentioned a possible third. If Blaine was true to his words and was promising more dates and that he was going to be exclusive with him, then Kurt was more than willing to heat things up a little. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hand, and without missing a beat, he directed the conversation to just where he wanted it to go.

“Do you want to go downstairs?” he asked. “The sofa might be a more comfortable place for us to continue our conversations.”

“What about Mercedes?” Blaine enquired. 

“I checked my phone earlier. She’s dragged Finn out for the night. She’s going to crash at his place for a change which is saying something because you’ve never seen Finn’s apartment.” He shuddered dramatically and the corner of Blaine’s mouth twitched to a half smile. Kurt’s face became serious again and he looked Blaine squarely in the eyes. “We have the whole apartment to ourselves.”

Another silence filled the air, and out of the corner of Kurt’s eye, the only movement he could see was the gentle stroking of Blaine’s fingers over the stem of his glass as he considered Kurt’s invitation. Kurt’s heart began to beat fast as the silence dragged. 

“You have nice friends,” Blaine finally commented.

“I do indeed,” Kurt agreed his gaze unfaltering.

Blaine didn’t say anything else. He rose to his feet taking his glass with him and captured the neck of the bottle in his fingers. He held out his other hand to Kurt, “Let’s go.”


	13. Chapter 13

The sofa was never really in contention, in fact, it didn’t even get a passing look. There was only one place where they were headed and that was Kurt’s bedroom. But they weren’t hurried or in a panicked, frenzied rush, they just walked with steadfast purpose each taking more sips of their wine as they went, Kurt’s finger’s looping through Blaine’s as he took the lead to guide Blaine around the furniture in the dark apartment. 

They paused in Kurt’s doorframe and Blaine polished off his glass, his hand starting to sway only slightly from the alcohol as he refilled both of their glasses for the last time. The bottle now empty, Kurt took it from Blaine and dropped it into the trash can that was located near his door. 

Kurt moved first. He leaned in, wrapping his free hand around Blaine’s waist and drew him close. “Do you know how many times over the past five months I’ve dreamt and fantasized about pulling your ass into my room?” he whispered heatedly into Blaine’s ear.

Blaine’s eyes darkened, his pupils dilating. He swung Kurt round roughly with one hand and pushed him forcefully against the wall, the shock of the movement knocking the air out of Kurt’s lungs and causing him to grapple for his glass as it nearly flew straight out of his fingers. Wine slopped onto the floor and probably onto his clothes and shoes too, but Kurt didn’t care, it was hot, the lust in Blaine’s eyes was hot, the way his chest rose heavily was hot, fuck, everything about Blaine was hot. 

“Don’t worry, the feelings mutual,” Blaine returned hungrily. He stepped up and pinned Kurt against the wall with his body weight, so firmly that Kurt could feel every single inch of Blaine, and he meant every single, delightful, inch. 

Their eyes locked, and then, for the first time since they had reentered the apartment their lips met, the realization of what they were going to do fueling the lust that had reignited in both of them. This was not a romantic kiss that promised a long fulfilling life together, this was a kiss that only had sex in mind, a kiss that only promised a night of mind blowing fucking that was sure to leave them both wrecked by the end of it.

Blaine’s hands roamed over Kurt’s body as he pushed him harder against the wall. “Fuck, I want you so bad,” he muttered mouthing over Kurt’s neck before he found his ear and nibbled on his lobe. 

Kurt giggled as Blaine found his ticklish spot. He closed his eyes and let himself go with Blaine’s movements, his head swirling from the wine he had drunk. He brought his free hand up and around the back of Blaine’s neck to hold him closer. Man, he wanted all of him tonight. He wanted every single last piece of Blaine and as their lips parted briefly, Kurt came to the decision that it was certainly time for them to get rid of their drinks. 

He slid along the wall freeing himself from Blaine’s grasp, and without another word, walked across the room to the side of his bed where he could place his glass on his bedside dresser. He signaled once with a flick of his head for Blaine to do the same.

“Oh, well, if you insist,” Blaine spoke slyly. 

He sauntered closer, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s but he kept his glass and instead, gave Kurt a forceful shove backwards towards the bed. His knees buckled as the mattress struck the back of his legs and he went down hard. Fuck! He loved dominant I-want-to-fuck-you-senseless-Blaine. Tonight was going to be fantastic. 

Kurt scooted himself over the covers that Blaine had haphazardly thrown over the bed that morning and watched Blaine take another sip of his drink. He kept the glass in his hand, smiling coyly as he knelt up onto the mattress and straddled Kurt’s legs. 

“Would you get rid of that glass?” Kurt asked his eyes narrowing.  
Blaine looked at it innocently, “I’m not usually a person who likes to waste good wine by just gulping it down.” 

He wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Bullshit!” Kurt laughed and he sat up impatiently. He tilted his head close to the glass and parted his lips. “Allow me,” he spoke huskily. 

Blaine obliged, settled into Kurt’s lap and gently brought the glass to Kurt’s mouth, his free hand coming to rest at the back of Kurt’s neck to support his head. Kurt swallowed the rest of its contents, half a glass of wine disappearing quickly into his mouth. 

Blaine pounced, one hand throwing the used glass over his shoulder where it shattered nosily on the wooden floor, the other holding Kurt under the jaw to guide Kurt’s mouth to his before Kurt could finish swallowing the rest of the wine. Blaine was forceful, cupping Kurt’s face in his hands urging his lips apart, drops of wine trickling down Kurt’s chin as he passionately kissed back. Blaine rocked into him and Kurt moaned sending even more drops of wine down his neck. It didn’t stay there long. Blaine’s tongue quickly found them, licking and sucking any traces of the drink off his skin. He lowered himself further and more heavily into Kurt’s lap and rocked gently. 

“Fuck!” Kurt cried, gasping for air as Blaine continued to grind sensually into him. It was one of the hottest things he had ever done. It was taunting and sensual, his hips moving with a fluid and steady rhythm, and all Kurt could picture in his head, was Blaine’s pelvis gyrating back and forth like it did when he teased his audience on stage. Kurt could feel Blaine through his trousers and oh boy, did he just want to get their clothes off. “Undress me,” Kurt begged, bestowing more kisses on Blaine’s face as he spoke.

Blaine responded with a quick peck on his nose, his hands coming up to Kurt’s chest. His waistcoat was quickly removed, shoes were hurriedly kicked off and socks were flung intermittently across the room. Their hands wandered with more intent, loosening each other’s clothes so they could familiarize themselves with a curve of a butt cheek under jeans, the soft smooth feel of skin on a stomach under a shirt, or the ticklish spot on a pair of ribs. They smiled giddily to each other, the smell of each other’s cologne intoxicating them further. 

Blaine pushed Kurt back down onto the bed. “Fuck you feel so good!” he gasped, tugging at Kurt’s shirt and pushing it up his chest. He smiled at Kurt’s bare chest. It looked just how he remembered; soft, smooth and with the faintest hint of hair. He kissed Kurt’s bellybutton and trailed his tongue gently up his body as he went, leaning to the side slightly as he got higher so his right hand could roam more freely. Too freely for his fingers trailed lower and lower, and straight to Kurt’s crotch. He deepened his kiss and cupped Kurt through his tight trousers and began to rub over him. 

Kurt moaned. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He just wanted Blaine, he wanted all of him. He grabbed Blaine under the shoulders and pulled him back up so they could kiss again, his legs swinging around his waist and trapping Blaine against him.

Blaine murmured pleasingly as Kurt’s fingers trailed softly over his butt cheeks, unable to go further due the position that they were lying in. But Kurt wanted to go lower, lower and lower to explore Blaine just as much as Blaine had explored him and his mind continued to wander as they rubbed against one another, checking off all the things that he was going to do to pleasure Blaine that evening. 

But then, all of a sudden and most unexpectedly, Blaine pulled away.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” he cried pushing himself up and supporting himself with his hands. He was just inches from Kurt’s face. 

“What! What’s wrong?” Still flat on his back, Kurt looked around befuddled wondering just what on Earth had happened to scare Blaine in such a manner. “What happened?”

“I, I, I just made a decision,” Blaine said quickly catching his breath.

Kurt frowned. “What do you mean you just made a decision? What decision?” 

Blaine moved his hands back, unwrapped Kurt’s legs from around his body and sat down on his knees. Kurt shuddered involuntarily against the loss of Blaine’s body heat.

“I think we should slow down, you know, because technically this is our first date.”

Confused even more by Blaine’s unprecedented behavior, Kurt pushed himself up slightly and rested on his elbows. “Blaine? What’s going on?” He looked around exasperated. “Technically, it doesn’t matter. We don’t need to take it slowly in that sense. We’ve done it before. Twice I might add!”

“But that was just random, mindless fucking,” Blaine responded heatedly. “This was a date, our official first date.” Blaine sat on his haunches and rested his hands on his thighs.

“Shit,” Kurt sighed and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you what happened to me.” He crossed his hands over his chest. “It’s alright Blaine. You don’t have to think that you have to take it slowly, that I’m too sensitive or too vulnerable. Come on, we’re two grown men here, and seriously, I was just really turned on.” He glanced down at his crotch for added emphasis.

“No, no, no, it’s not about what you told me. Well, some of it is that,” Blaine stopped, flustered and unable to articulate just what he wanted to say. He looked around wildly for something to help him.

Kurt swallowed deeply and pulled his legs up to his body, and it was only then when Kurt’s body wasn’t splayed out seductively before him, that Blaine finally found the words that he wanted to use. “It’s just that I’ve gotten wasted and fucked a dozen men in the past couple of months.”

“Not exactly what I want to hear right now,” Kurt said flatly trying not to look away. He scooted himself backwards and leaned against the back of his bed increasing the distance between them. “You really have a way with words sometimes, you know that right?”

“No, shit, I…” Blaine threw his hands in the air. “It’s just that none of those men, none of the sex meant a thing, Kurt. I don’t want this,” he pointed back and forth between the two of them, “to mean nothing.”

The wind blew Kurt’s curtain allowing the rays of the single streetlight outside Kurt’s window to capture the earnest expression in Blaine’s eyes as he leaned forward. “The next time we get intimate, Kurt, it’s going to mean something.”

Kurt laughed. “Weren’t we just getting intimate? You just had your hand on my dick, Blaine.”

“You know what I mean. I’m talking about the next time we have sex,” Blaine edged back towards him on his hands and knees. “I want it to be more than just sex.”

Blaine stopped and sat on his knees again, begging Kurt with his eyes to understand. Rock star Blaine that had just been provocatively ravishing him into the mattress had disappeared, and Kurt could see it, the lonely vulnerable man that he had only witnessed on one or two occasions had reappeared.

“Trust me Blaine,” Kurt began still dumbfounded that Blaine had taken this turn. “Our first date meant something, everything that you did tonight, our conversations, your soft touches, it all meant something. It’s okay.” 

It wasn’t enough to satisfy Blaine. “Yesterday you said that you wanted more, you wanted the relationship not just the fleeting now and then sex, and after hearing everything that you said tonight, I want to do right by you Kurt. I want to give you more.”

There was a long silent pause while Blaine watched Kurt anxiously. It was definitely surprising and not what Kurt had expected. He pondered over what he had just heard, and to Blaine’s amazement, a disbelieving smile came to Kurt’s lips.

“I can’t believe Blaine Anderson, sex god rock star, is actually telling me that he doesn’t want to have sex with me?” He crossed his arms with feigned disgust, “The guy who has probably slept with more men in the past five months than I have in my entire life? I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted.”

“Be flattered Kurt,” Blaine grumbled. “Be very flattered.” He pushed Kurt’s legs down so they lay flat and swung his leg over so he could straddle Kurt once again. “Because unlike every other guy I’ve slept with I want to know what makes you hot,” Blaine lay a finger on Kurt’s chest, “and what turns you on,” he trailed his finger down Kurt’s ribs, “and,” Blaine slowly grinded against him, “what drives you crazy.”

“Hmm, yes,” Kurt smiled trying to keep his cool because what Blaine had just done had just awoken his body again. “This is definitely back on track and it can work. Keep going,” he smiled still not really taking Blaine’s words seriously.

Blaine sank down balancing his weight evenly over his legs and Kurt’s abdomen, and Kurt’s hands came up to hold onto Blaine’s sides, the pressure on his body warm and comfortable again.

“There’s nothing more in the world that I want,” Blaine spoke huskily daring to put another soft peck on Kurt’s lips, “than to make love to you. But I meant what I said. I want to learn what makes you happy, what makes your body quiver and what makes you beg for more before we even consider going there again.”

There was just a hint of a smile before Blaine lowered his lips back down on Kurt’s for a deeper kiss. He brought his hands to rest on the back of Kurt’s bed and used it to pull himself only closer and more heavily into Kurt. 

“You know your argument is not very convincing when you do that,” Kurt groaned. “Is this some kind of Blaine Anderson torture technique?” he asked sarcastically finding himself pinned against the back board of his bed. Kurt laughed disparagingly as his bed creaked with another one of Blaine’s more energetic grinds, and he didn’t believe for one moment that Blaine really wanted to take it slow after that. He gamely reached for the buckle on Blaine’s belt, but then getting a better idea, he gave one quick strong shove on Blaine’s chest as Blaine rolled his hips away. Shocked by the sudden, forceful push, Blaine fell straight back only to be pushed again while he was off balance. 

Surprised to say the least, he looked down the bed at Kurt, his head now at the other end. “What did you do that for?” 

“So I could do this,” Kurt answered saucily. He clambered onto his hands and knees and slowly crawled up Blaine’s body, his mouth tugging on different parts of Blaine’s clothing. “I’ve told you already, Blaine,” Kurt spoke with a raspy edge to his voice. “I don’t care if it’s officially our first date, I know what I want and I want you.” He glanced up to see Blaine looking down at him his head propped up slightly with his hand. “You’ve promised me more than just the great awesome sex. You’ve promised me dates and the chance of a relationship.” Unable to stop himself, Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt’s waist pinning him against his body. “I’m not afraid to admit that you have successfully seduced me.”

Their lips met heatedly and their bodies melded together and neither could stop the soft gentle murmurings of pleasure that escaped both of their mouths. They broke away and Kurt eyed Blaine viciously. It was Blaine who managed to speak first though.

“I’m trying to do the right thing here Kurt and be romantic, but it doesn’t help when you’re rubbing your crotch against me like that,” Blaine griped as Kurt rolled against him again. 

“There was nothing romantic about what you just did before, trapping me against my bed like that,” Kurt chided him playfully. Kurt squeezed his hand underneath the small of Blaine’s back and slid his hand down so he could squeeze one of Blaine’s butt cheeks again.

It was Blaine’s turn to groan and it was the most beautiful sound Kurt had heard all evening. Here he was, the forceful, dominant and assertive man of the bedroom trying to be romantic, but instead, the only thing he was accomplishing now was turning into absolute putty in Kurt’s hands.

“It’s so good to see that I can be so persuasive,” Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s lips, forever continuing to gently glide over him ensuring just the amount of pressure to keep Blaine panting for more. “I want you Blaine. I want you inside of me. I want to feel you thrusting in and out of me, I want my body to jolt forward each and…”

“Oh, my fucking god!” Blaine reached up and rolled their bodies over enjoying the way Kurt parted his legs slightly so they slid even more comfortably together. They continued to roll and once again Kurt was back on top both of them vying for who was going to be in control for the evening.

They stopped after several moments and gazed at each other, both of them actually missing the sound of their giggles that had filled the room as they had playfully wrestled.

“You’re so amazing Kurt,” Blaine whispered suddenly and seriously. “You know that, right? I really want to know everything about you.” Blaine stroked Kurt’s face and kissed him again. “And I hope you really do want to know everything about me,” he added when he pulled away.

Kurt paused and looked into Blaine’s eyes. It dawned on him then, really struck home what was going on, of just what Blaine wanted. Yes, he was trying to romance Kurt, but he wasn’t doing it because he thought that Kurt needed it. He was doing it because Blaine needed it. Blaine wanted and needed the romance. Underneath that tough outer layer of bravado that Blaine had been portraying all this time was a person who just wanted to be loved, who wanted to have someone know him, who wanted to have someone understand him. But most of all, he wanted someone to love him for who he really was.

Kurt gently stroked Blaine’s face, and when he spoke, he tone was assertive but at the same time tender, “We can do whatever you want Blaine. I was just being stupidly horny,” he chuckled but then his voice turned serious again. “If you want to take it slow we can take it slow because I’ll tell you what, lying in your arms and doing nothing else all night will still be one of the best nights of my life.”

“Only one of the best?” Blaine frowned but inside, his mind had just exploded happily. “Now it’s my turn to not know whether to feel flattered or insulted,” he joked.

“Flattered,” Kurt informed him huskily, his voice dropping. “And it will only be one of the best because no matter what, I can’t discard the other two nights we shared together.” Kurt brought his lips to Blaine’s and kissed him lightly. “They were both extraordinary,” he breathed.

They paused again, their eyes locking and that same feeling of certainty that Kurt had felt when he had kissed Blaine’s at the private get-together flooded through him. He swept up and kissed Blaine fervently, holding onto him tightly and drawing his body closer again. His hands found their way under Blaine’s shirt before they slid down and around to hold him at the small of his back. Finally however, knowing that Blaine wanted to take it slow, (although Kurt really couldn’t see it happening), he pulled his lips away.

“So, Blaine,” Kurt began slowly, his hands continuing to stroke over Blaine’s back as he spoke, “if we’re really going to be two grown men who are going to ignore that we have desires, sexual desires,” he teased passionately, “just how do you intend to stop us from going all the way? How are you going to continue to romance me?”

Blaine lent down and their lips met again. “Hmmm. Don’t worry, Kurt,” he murmured. “I never said anything about ignoring our sexual desires and my plans for this evening still involve us satisfying each other.” Blaine lowered his hands towards Kurt’s shirt and its buttons. “Like I said before, I want to get to know you, and by the end of tonight, I might not have fucked you but I will definitely know what gets you off.” 

A shot of heat flooded through Kurt’s body. “Fuck, you’re not going to make this easy, are you?” he groaned. 

Blaine chuckled mischievously against his skin. “Been a long time again has it?” he teased pulling Kurt’s arms free from his shirt. 

“You have no idea,” Kurt sighed wryly. 

“Well,” Blaine said just before he dared to nibble on the skin on Kurt’s collarbone, “I’ll make sure I’ll see to that tonight.”

“Really not making this easy, Blaine,” Kurt muttered. 

“Oh, I never said it was going to be easy,” Blaine laughed and he gave Kurt a wicked grin. “Because more than ever, all I want to do is to whip you over and sink my cock into your ass.”

“Fuck, Blaine!” Kurt gasped in surprise, tightening his grip around Blaine’s waist.

Blaine’s eyes twinkled delightedly, “I’ll start making a list. So, that’s a yes to dirty talk?” He guided Kurt’s hands back to his belt buckle. 

“You started on this earlier, don’t think I didn’t know,” he quipped. Kurt quickly worked the buckle free as Blaine pulled his black shirt up and over his shoulders. He brought himself down, half on Kurt and half on the blanket, his fingers walking over Kurt’s chest, stopping only when they reached a nipple to tickle and tweak it before moving on.

Blaine’s fingers continued down Kurt’s chest and began to undo his trousers, their lips constantly meeting until Blaine’s hand found its way inside. He rubbed over the thin material of Kurt’s briefs. Kurt groaned and closed his eyes.

“Fuck me!” he gasped. 

Blaine caught his gaze piercingly, “Not yet Kurt, not yet.”

The night proceeded slowly. On the one hand Kurt believed it to be pure torture, but on the other, it was absolute pure heaven. They lost themselves in each other for hours, both naked and wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing slowly and languidly, massaging and exploring every inch of each other’s body. They both took turns testing, discovering likes and dislikes, working their bodies closer and closer until they needed some kind of release. 

But it wasn’t until the early hours of the morning that they got the release they needed when Blaine, lying on his side, slowly rocked into Kurt’s mouth withering and panting, his fingers swirling through Kurt’s hair. Blaine removed his hand, clasping Kurt’s that had been gently kneading and caressing every inch of his skin and gently twisted it around to guide it to just where he wanted it to go.

“Touch me, Kurt,” he whispered, “because if I’m right from your comment that you made earlier this evening when you told me your story, you like it both ways too.”

Blaine had been right, very right indeed, so Kurt touched him, his fingers slick with the lube that he retrieved from the top draw of his dresser. It didn’t take long for Blaine to lose it after that, Kurt’s fingers pulsing deep inside of him after having worked past his cheeks and muscles clenched tightly from pleasure. 

Kurt’s tongue swirled, saliva dribbling down his chin and his jaw aching but he refused to stop only intent on satisfying Blaine. He angled his head back and Blaine slid deeper and further into Kurt’s mouth and throat, Kurt urging him all the way, his throat constricting at the feeling for a moment but then relaxing. With his head tilted back, their eyes locked for the briefest of moments and Blaine saw it all there, Kurt urging and wanting Blaine to enjoy himself. And with his guidance, Blaine began to rock harder and faster into Kurt, while all at the same time, Kurt’s fingers increased their speed too, pummeling faster and deeper into Blaine.

It was as if Blaine’s body snapped as he came, his gasps loud and sharp. Kurt soothed him rubbing his hands over Blaine’s body, swiveling his tongue around his mouth savoring the last remnants of Blaine’s flavor.

Satisfied that Blaine had settled, Kurt pushed him onto his back so he could straddle Blaine’s body. He stroked himself as he edged higher and higher ensuring that Blaine was watching him as he worked. Kurt ached, dripping with excitement and Blaine’s hands instinctively came up to massage his elegant muscles as Kurt’s body rose higher. Their eyes met again, and this time, it was Kurt’s need that was silently communicated. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and settled himself comfortably into the pillows while Kurt straddled over his neck, Blaine’s arms wrapping up and underneath him.

His weight supported by the wall in front, Kurt closed his eyes and let the feel of Blaine’s tongue and warm mouth send tingles deep into his spine. He didn’t need to keep an eye on Blaine, he knew he would let him know if it became too much. He reached one of his hands behind him and caught Blaine’s hand within his, Kurt’s body still leaning slightly forward as he rocked his hips down. And just like their encounter several months before, the bed began to bump into the wall behind them as Kurt increased his pace. 

Thud. Thud. Thud. 

But this time it was softer, much softer, and in essence, just like the feel of Blaine’s pulse that Kurt was sure he could feel on his wrist under his grip.

***

Rachel bounced back up the stairs towards Kurt’s apartment building. She was empty handed this time except for her infamous cell phone, and despite the fact that she was about to pull Blaine away from Kurt, she secretly couldn’t wait to see Blaine again. She wanted to hear every single last detail about the past twenty four hours. Ever since Kurt had innocently walked into Blaine’s life at that VIP meet and greet, she had had a positive vibe from him, and there was no doubt in her mind that he was the missing piece in Blaine’s life. It was as if the word ‘chemistry’ had been created the moment they had laid eyes on each other. 

This time Rachel didn’t hesitate to let everyone know that she had arrived, her finger hitting Kurt’s apartment buzzer multiple times. 

Compared to the day before though, Rachel had to wait even longer before there was a reply. In fact, she had to press the buzzer four times before, finally, someone answered her.

She recognized Finn’s bleary voice down the intercom immediately. “Who is it?” he demanded gruffly.

“It’s Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson’s personal assistant,” she told him impatiently. “I’m here to pick him up.” 

Finn’s voice suddenly came back more lively, “Oh, yeah, sure, come on up.”

The door buzzed, Rachel pushed it forward and she proceeded to bounce energetically up the stairs humming to herself as she went. She wanted all the details! She wanted to hear about everything that had happened. She wanted to know whether they had kissed. She even wanted to know if it had progressed even further from there. Actually, Rachel just wanted to know everything.

Finn was in the middle of having a panic attack. He had staggered out of Mercedes’ bedroom hung over and surviving off about only four hours sleep to find that one of the most gorgeous women he had even seen was on his doorstep again. Again! And there he was dressed in a T.Shirt and boxers and smelling of the night before. 

He ran an anxious hand through his hair as he let Rachel into the apartment, and just like the day before, she looked glamorous and sophisticated, and holy crap how her legs just seemed to go on for forever in that tiny black skirt. 

Rachel coughed softly trying to bring Finn’s attention back to her face. “Where’s Blaine?” she asked trying to hide the delighted smirk on her face. 

“Oh, urr,” Finn swayed in confusion and panic as if he didn’t know which direction that he should take. “I didn’t see them last night but urr, since the sofa bed has not been made up…” Finn looked across the lounge room towards Kurt’s closed bedroom door, Rachel following his gaze. Her heart leapt for joy. Yes! This could only mean good news. 

Finn and Rachel looked at each other knowingly. Rachel couldn’t help herself and smiled so big that her eyes sparkled, but then she frowned, shook her head and squared her shoulders. 

“Sadly, as much as I don’t want to disturb their little love nest, I’m really going to have to.”

She stepped past Finn and started towards Kurt’s bedroom door, her shoes tapping gently over the smooth wooden floor.

Rachel gave one last glance to Finn and then knocked, “Blaine,” she called. “It’s me. We need to head out. You’ve got several engagements today.”

They both waited but there was not a sound from the other side of the door. Rachel swallowed, took a deep breath and reached for the handle. 

“Dude!” Finn gasped. “You can’t do that! What if they’re…” 

“It’s okay, I’ve seen Blaine….” Finn’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “on many occasions.”

“I can’t look!” Finn gasped and he turned away, his hand going up to cover his eyes. 

There were no screams of protest or angry words thrown in their direction however. Finn paused at the silence and feeling that it was safe for his eyes, he quickly turned back and peered into Kurt’s room over Rachel’s head.  
Rachel frowned again and crossed her arms. Kurt’s bedroom was empty. 

“I thought you said that they were here.” 

“They were!” Finn exclaimed taking a step inside to have a look around just to make sure. 

“Well, if the door has been closed how would you know?” Rachel asked.

Finn’s cheeks went bright red and his mouth opened slightly as he tried to find an explanation. 

Rachel started to giggle. “I see!” She screamed happily inside. Perfect! Progress had definitely been made in the right direction. Her fists scrunched at her sides and she couldn’t lose her smile. “So they were definitely… going for it?” she asked just to be sure.

“Shit! I didn’t hang around to eavesdrop but I distinctly heard some agreeable urr, let’s just call them moans of pleasure and enjoyment when I got back last night.”

Rachel couldn’t contain her excitement any longer. She screeched and leaned over to give Finn a quick hug. He stiffened beside her and panic filled his face as he distinctly remembered that he looked like a homeless person next to her, and probably smelt like one too. Rachel, however, didn’t seem to notice, she squeezed his hand and turned back to Kurt’s neatly made bed. 

“But where are they now?” she wondered out loud. She tapped the screen on her phone several times and then brought it to her ear. 

Her hand remained poised that way for several long seconds before the distinct chime of Blaine’s phone started coming from behind her.

Finn walked over and retrieved Blaine’s phone from the couch. 

Rachel frowned, fretted and glanced at her watch deep in thought. “Blaine, Blaine, Blaine,” she muttered to herself. “I know that you might be in love, but what am I going to do?” 

Finn gazed at her nervously, watching her as her fingers drummed over the surface of her phone as she tried to figure out what her next step should be.

“Can I get you a drink?” Finn asked quickly, suddenly seeing this as his opportunity to actually have a decent conversation with her, and possibly, God forbid make some kind of impression on her. He glanced down quickly at his clothes, hmm, no chance of that today. 

“Sure,” Rachel answered distractedly. 

“Cool.” Finn nodded and held out his hand, sidestepping awkwardly as he guided her to the kitchen.

“You don’t live here do you?” Rachel asked as she watched Finn juggle his way around the kitchen trying to find where Kurt and 

Mercedes kept their coffee and cups. He knocked over some containers in the cupboard and they bounced noisily to the ground. 

“No, but you would think I would know where the coffee is. I’m here just as much.” 

“So, you’re dating Mercedes?” Rachel asked carefully. 

Finn spun on the spot and faced her. “No! No! It’s not like that. Urr, Mercedes actually met some blonde guy last night with the hugest lips I’ve seen, and she went back to his place.”

“But that doesn’t explain why you slept here.” Rachel’s face dropped. “Oh, you came back here to keep an eye on Kurt and Blaine? 

Because Finn, I have to tell you, deep down Blaine is really a nice guy.”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but no, that’s not the reason why I’m here.” Finn glanced down on the counter spying the note that Kurt had left for Mercedes. “Well, this explains their disappearance.”

He handed the note over and Rachel sighed. 

“Blaine’s taken me out today. Won’t be back until tonight. Will fill you in then, Kurt.”

Rachel sat fiddling with the small piece of paper in her hands as Finn rushed about making her coffee and seeing that he still hadn’t found the coffee cups, even though Rachel could spy them from where she sat, she rose to her feet to help him. Their hands collided as she reached up to open the glass cupboard. They both froze, both of them feeling the strike of electricity that had buzzed up their hands. 

“Static electricity,” Finn stated nervously and their eyes locked. “It’ll get you every time.”

Rachel smiled softly looking up at him. “Yeah,” she swallowed unsteadily, “every time.”

They continued to stare, and then, Finn feeling overwhelmed by the intensity of Rachel’s dark eyes and proximity of their bodies, suddenly dropped his arm backwards. He didn’t realize however, that it was right in line with Rachel’s phone and his clumsy action knocked it straight out of her hand. Both Finn and Rachel gasped as the phone flew through the air and shattered against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

They both stared at the several pieces of plastic and battery.

Finn’s face dropped but Rachel looked over to him with a quirky smile. 

“I was just thinking that I needed to replace my phone’s case.”

“Yeah, they come in handy,” Finn managed to tell her.

Rachel gently placed her hand on his arm, “Go make the coffee and I’ll see if I can fix it.”

The coffee was disgusting, it was far too strong, cold and had far too much sugar for Rachel’s liking, but it was after she had taken the second polite nonexistent sip that she stared over the top of the cup and finally met Finn’s eyes again. He looked away quickly though, still mortified by what he had done. The man was actually sweating, his fingers fumbling with her phone as he tried to put it back together since she hadn’t been able to do it. Not that it would have mattered, the front screen had several large cracks on it. 

She eyed him up, amused by the way his forehead creased as he fretted about her phone. Rachel knew that he had made an impact on her. She knew from the mere fact that she hadn’t overreacted and had a meltdown, because really what did it matter when everything was saved meticulously on her SIM card. But faced with her stressful job, in any other situation it wouldn’t have mattered and she still would have lost it. 

Today however, because of Finn, she hadn’t. 

Rachel took all of him in. His large gentle hands, his tall goofy frame, the way his mouth opened in a silent ‘o’ when he was deep in thought. It had been so long since she had done anything for herself. So long since she had even been on a date or even kissed at guy. 

She sighed inwardly. Despite his messy and obvious hung over appearance, he looked like the kind of guy who would really treat her right but also the kind of guy she could really relax around and not be afraid to be herself.

“I think it’s really broken,” Finn gulped worriedly.

“It’s really okay,” she said evenly, her eyes poised on his face continuing to size him up.

“So, what are you going to do now that you can’t get Blaine back here,” Finn asked his brow furrowing. “I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble.”

Rachel suddenly remembered her predicament and her head fell into her hands. “Oh, I’m so going to get into trouble for this,” she moaned and then her head flung back up. “What about Kurt? Can you call him? Blaine’s manager is going to make my life a living hell if  
I don’t get him to this event today.”

Rachel need say no more. Finn jumped to his feet and jogged out of the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with his phone to his ear. Kurt’s number, however, quickly stopped and Finn lowered his hand, his expression just like he was going to tell her the world was going to end. 

“Kurt’s phone has been turned off,” he told her softly.

Rachel rubbed her shoulders and then rested her head in her hands as she massaged her temples. Finn watched her with concern. She looked so tense, stressed and… fragile.

“Um, I don’t mean to be rude, but urr, when was the last time you had some fun?”

Rachel scoffed, “Being someone’s personal assistant is a seven days a week, twenty four hours a day job. I never have any time for fun.”

“Hmm,” Finn nodded thinking. ‘You can do this. She can only say no’. “Do you want to go and do something fun today? With me… You look like you need to loosen up. I mean because if Blaine’s gone and not meeting his obligations then I think you can too.”

Rachel eyed him closely. She liked that he was nervous when he asked her out. She liked that he wasn’t from her world. She liked that he looked like just a run-of-the-mill everyday bloke. Why should Blaine get all the fun? Why should he be the only one to get all of the attention? Why should he be the only one who was allowed to have someone else give them some tender loving care?

“What did you have in mind?” she asked.

Oh shit! Finn hadn’t even thought that far ahead. He had thought she was going to knock him back straightaway. It had to be good. It had to be something spectacular, something that would knock her socks off and make her believe that he was the most fantastic and exciting man she had ever met. 

“How about bowling?” 

“Bowling?!” Rachel’s face dropped, and so did Finn’s. 

Bowling? Why the hell would you suggest something so ordinary and mundane as bowling to someone as sophisticated and elegant as Rachel. Finn wanted to hit himself. Instead, he swallowed nervously.

But then surprisingly, Rachel leaned forward and whispered, 

“Tell me Finn, mystery man of the hour, why on Earth did you suggest bowling?”

Finn fretted. Was she making fun of him? Was she mocking him? Did she now think that he was the most pathetic unglamorous man she had ever met?

“Urr, because I’ve always thought bowling was a lot of fun and a great stress reliever.” He relaxed a little and gave her smile. “You know, some pizza, soda, good company, music and a fun game. Yeah, I always have fun when I go bowling.”

Rachel sat back in her seat, analyzing him further before she glanced down at her coffee deep in thought, “You know what, Finn. I like to have fun too and I haven’t had any fun for a long time.” She glanced back up at him and smiled widely, but then her expression changed so quickly Finn was afraid that she had changed her mind.

“Will I have to put my fingers in the holes?” she asked worriedly. 

Finn thought for a moment, “Kind of.”

Rachel considered his words and Finn thought it was all over already. But Rachel was to surprise him. She shrugged her shoulders, nodded her head and smiled. 

Finn’s face broke into a relieved smile too, “Bowling it is then.”


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt didn’t want to interfere. He was just going to continue sitting on the large rock that was conveniently located nearby. He wasn’t going to tell Blaine that he could pull a car apart in a quick minute and he wasn’t going to tell Blaine why his old beat up ride had actually stopped. It did this every single time. What he was going to do was watch Blaine as he leaned over, head first under the hood providing Kurt with the most exceptional view of his life. Kurt rested his head on his hand and smiled to himself. The car could stay out of action for as long as it wanted, Kurt had no desire to be going anywhere else in a hurry.

They had only been driving for around an hour and a half, and from all the road signs Kurt knew that they had been heading in the direction of the San Gabriel Mountains in the Angeles National Forest. It was fine by Kurt. In all the time that he had been in LA, he had never had the opportunity to go. He wasn’t exactly the most adventurous outdoor person but if a place had worthwhile scenery, he didn’t mind giving it a try. 

They were not far off their destination however, when Kurt’s junk of a car had inevitably broken down, and Blaine, being the ever true hero, had insisted that his father’s bonding endeavors over a ‘59 Chevy a few years back had provided him with enough skills to fix it. Or so he believed. 

Kurt watched on in amusement. He didn’t care how long it took Blaine to realize what the problem was because never before had Blaine demonstrated such a show of raw masculinity. The way his veins on his forearms popped as he leaned this and that way, or the way his biceps puckered out as he leaned forward and angled his arms playing with something else towards the back of the engine. And never before had Kurt had a better view of Blaine’s ass as he leaned over and examined something else on the other side.

And then, Kurt couldn’t believe that it was going to get better. Almost in slow motion, Blaine stood back up and pulled off his shirt in one fluid move exposing the taught and defined muscles over his shoulders. Small beads of sweat flew from his hair as he shook his head gently, and he turned sideways while he tucked the shirt into the back pocket of his jeans revealing his tanned body that was glistening with sweat. Blaine wiped his hand over his forehead and left behind a rough smudge of grease in its wake. 

Kurt’s mouth dropped open at the sight of Blaine’s sweaty, slick body, his six pack showing, his jeans hanging low with just a hint of the top of his butt showing each and every time he moved. Kurt looked around furtively. When had he paid for this soft porn? He swallowed deeply and shifted his hips on the rock trying to give himself more space in his jeans, the material already too tight.

Finally, Blaine gave up and he turned around to face Kurt. “I’m afraid we might have to call a tow truck,” he revealed solemnly. “I’m sorry, it must be bad. I’ve checked your oil, I’ve checked your radiator, I thought I could fix it but,” Blaine shook his head as if the car was a pet on its last legs.

Kurt couldn’t put it off any longer, not now, not when all he wanted to do was rip Blaine’s jeans off. 

‘Damn it! Stop Kurt! Think with your head for once and not with your balls,’ he berated himself.

He couldn’t do anything too rash. Yes, they had gone a little further than what they had intended to the night before, but this morning Kurt had been adamant that he was going to keep things slow for Blaine. But oh boy, with a sight like that it was just too tempting. 

He rose to his feet and started towards the car. He was just going to fix it that was all. He wasn’t going to do anything else.

Kurt struck a pose, winked at Blaine and leaned down to reconnect the lead that stubbornly insisted on coming lose every 100 miles or so. He gave Blaine a wry smile, “There’s no need for a tow truck. I think you’ll find it’ll work now.”

Speechless, Blaine gazed at the car’s engine, then back at Kurt and then back at the engine again. A frown became embedded on his forehead as he tried to figure out what had just happened. 

“You…” He caught the look in Kurt’s eyes and the realization set in. “You knew all along…”

Kurt ignored him, his eyes eagerly raking over Blaine’s sweaty chest that was now only inches away, and as he watched, several more beads of sweat began to wind their way down Blaine’s stomach muscles where they would inevitably soak into the top of Blaine’s underwear. 

Kurt tried to swallow down his lust. 

But it was no use, he couldn’t resist any more. 

Fuck the idea of them taking their time and making their next intimate experience mean something. Yes, it was a sudden 180 degrees turn around in his thoughts, but now, in his current desire for Blaine, all he wanted to do was to bend Blaine over and have his way with him. 

“It was too much fun watching you get all hot and sweaty,” Kurt told him breathlessly.

“You fucking pervert,” Blaine tutted, seeing the hunger burn in Kurt’s eyes. He licked his lips and was unable to stop the twinkle come to his eyes. 

They stared each other down, their eyes piercing into each other for five long seconds, their breaths becoming short, the hearts beating faster, and then, in a flash they moved. 

Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and pushed him up against the front of the car. Their bodies collided together as their lips met, their hands quickly coming up to rake over each other’s bodies and Kurt didn’t care one bit that he was getting Blaine’s greasy fingerprints all over his clothes. They were sloppy, eager and noisy, too consumed in their passion for each other to give a damn about anything else.

Kurt reached up and cupped Blaine’s face, “Just fuck me Blaine. Fuck, me hard. Right here, right now against the front of the car. I know you wanted to wait, but I can’t, not anymore. Just fuck me Blaine, fuck me! And if you don’t, then I’ll just have to whip you over and fuck you instead!”

“Shit, Kurt!” Blaine gasped. He grabbed Kurt around the waist and hoisted him up so he was sitting on the thin piece of metal that wound round the top of the open car. He spread Kurt’s legs apart and positioned himself snugly in between his thighs. “We were meant to be taking it slowly but when you fucking talk like that.”

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine locking his ankles together around his back. “Shut up, Blaine. Just shut the fuck up.” He pulled Blaine’s head back to his and their lips reconnected aggressively. His hands glided over Blaine’s sweaty chest and he let his fingers come to rest over one of his nipples making Blaine gasp in agreement. To answer Kurt’s move, Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt even harder, holding onto his butt cheeks so they rubbed against each other pleasingly. They both moaned in pleasure.

Kurt wasn’t going to stop there though. He wanted to do this, right then and there in the open. He wanted to touch Blaine. He wanted to touch him everywhere. He wound his hand round to the back of Blaine’s jeans and slid his fingers down finding his way underneath the waistband of Blaine’s underwear. Blaine gasped again at his touch, louder this time. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this here,” Blaine laughed against his mouth. “Maybe we should move to the back of the car.”

Kurt gently scratched his other hand down Blaine’s chest, his nails grazing over his skin, the dirt and sweat gathering under his fingernails. “No, we’re doing this here, right now. The back of the car is too far away.”

Blaine’s mouth dropped open in delight. He had had sex in more than one public place in his time and he was more than delighted to hear that Kurt was just as adventurous.

Without any hesitation, Kurt met Blaine’s gaze and with a devilish wink he slowly began to work the top button of Blaine’s jeans free. Kurt maintained his stare and ever so slowly dragged the zip down. Unable to control himself any longer, Kurt lowered his eyes tugging on Blaine’s jeans and underwear, heat engulfing his body as he pulled Blaine back against him, now naked but for his jeans that were gathered around his knees.

“You never fail to disappointment,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips as his hand began to work him over. “You’re beautiful.”  
Blaine closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly at the feel of Kurt’s fingers. He swallowed and Kurt leaned in to gently lick his Adams Apple, his eyes alight with the power that he had over Blaine in that moment. 

Blaine’s lids opened a fraction and a smiled tugged at his lips. “You know, I’m not going to be the only one who’s going to get off here.”

“Oh!?” Kurt asked and he looked down in surprise. He had been so captivated in Blaine’s beautiful face he hadn’t even realized that Blaine’s hands had also been getting busy. He was already pulling Kurt’s zip down. 

“You,” Blaine spoke, his breath soft on Kurt’s cheek, “are fucking gorgeous and I’m going to fucking take you whole in my mouth again just like I did last night.” 

“Blaine!”

“That’s right, you’re going to stand above me and hold my head while you fuck into my mouth. And I’m going to take it and swallow every last drop of you down!”

“Blaine!!”

Kurt felt himself pulse at Blaine’s words, and that was it, it was too much. His words were like fire.

He jolted up straight hoping that he hadn’t already come. 

Kurt froze and looked around in confusion. 

‘What the hell?’

‘Noooooooo.’

Kurt’s shoulders dropped.

‘What a disappointment.’

He had been dreaming. 

Dreaming!

The dream so vivid and real, he had to think for a moment as to where it had started and where it had ended because he was achingly turned on and he could almost feel the words they had just spoken to each other. Alas, he realized, as he saw the scenery speeding past outside of the passenger window, he wasn’t on top of his car, his car hadn’t broken down, and most disappointingly, Blaine didn’t have his hands all over him. 

“Intense dream?” Blaine asked and Kurt startled again.

There was Blaine, one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting in the open window, the wind blowing his beautiful curls into a maddening mess of knots. He looked dashing in his pose, his eyes peering over the top of his sunglasses.

“You could say that,” Kurt said sarcastically, images of Blaine all erect and excited flashing before his eyes. He moved uncomfortably in his seat hoping that during his dream he hadn’t said anything. He side-eyed Blaine and guiltily noted a satisfied smirk on his face. Oh dear, he might have. 

Kurt licked his lips and smacked his mouth together trying to get some moisture back inside it. “Yes, very intense, very intense dream.”

Blaine flashed him a cheeky smile but he didn’t question Kurt any further, instead he redirected Kurt’s attention to back outside the car. “We’re nearly there,” he revealed.

Kurt leaned his head slightly out of the window into the breeze enjoying how Blaine had refused to keep the windows up and use the air-conditioning. It was nice this way, instead of viewing nature from behind the glass. By having the windows down, they were in it, connected to the living breathing forest that towered above their heads. He breathed deeply and felt his body relax now that they were completely out of the city.

“So, is this where I find out that you’re really a serial killer and you’ve brought me out here so you can get rid of my body?” Kurt asked playfully once he had opened his eyes again. “Because I have to tell you Blaine, people will notice that I’ve gone missing.”

Blaine chuckled at his words. “Would I have given you all that sunscreen earlier if I was going to kill you?”

Kurt shrugged, “Good point. But seriously, where are you taking me?”

“Two summers ago, my brother and I came out here to explore, you know, just get out of the smog. I’m going to take you to where we went.” Kurt watched him curiously as the car slowly came to a stop and Blaine handed him a card. “Stick the Adventure Pass up on the window while I get the stuff out of the boot.” Kurt looked at the card wondering just when Blaine had purchased it. He must have been asleep for quite a while. 

“Come on!” Blaine urged him over his shoulder as he climbed out of his seat. “You won’t regret it.”

Kurt followed him not wanting to be left in the car that was already heating up. He squinted against the sun despite the fact that he was wearing sunglasses, and he knew straight away that it wouldn’t be long before his skin would start to prickle as it began to burn. “Blaine, you’ve seen my skin, haven’t you?” Kurt asked worriedly coming round to Blaine’s side of the car. He didn’t want to sound over dramatic and he really didn’t want to put a dampener on Blaine’s excitement but he didn’t want to turn into a burnt lobster either. “Sunscreen is not going to help against this!” he exclaimed.

Blaine laughed as he pulled a backpack out from the back of the car. He stopped though just before he put it on over his shoulders reconsidering his actions, and instead, pulled off his short sleeved shirt that he had on over his T.Shirt. Before Kurt could protest, Blaine began to wrap it strategically over Kurt’s head so it covered his neck and the top of his arms. 

“Not exactly the most fashionable accessory,” Kurt muttered.

Blaine laughed and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Kurt’s nose. “Come on, Porcelain. Trust me, it’ll be worth it.”

Kurt groaned. “Please don’t call me that, it brings back far too many bad memories!” He watched Blaine continue to pull another bag from the back of the car and he passed it to Kurt. 

“It’s got a bottle of water inside. We’ve got a couple of hours of walking ahead of us. You’ll need it.” Blaine glanced at the trees above him. “And don’t worry too much about the sun because most of the trail is going to be in the shade.” He flashed Kurt an excited wink. “I hope you don’t mind getting wet.” 

Kurt’s mouth hung open. A couple of hours long hike? Wouldn’t this be the best time for him to explain to Blaine that while quiet walks in the outdoors was nice and relaxing, Kurt didn’t really consider long thrill-seeking hikes his thing, and doing it in the middle of a blistering hot day wasn’t either.

He caught a glimpse of Blaine’s excited face and swallowed down his instant protest. Kurt didn’t want to disappoint him. “Just wait!” he called, “More sunscreen!”

The trail for the most part was not too difficult and it allowed them to chat idly and admire the scenery. But it was hot. There was no other way to explain it, and when Blaine had mentioned that they might get wet, Kurt had been a bit dubious. But to Kurt’s relief, the little creek beds that they crossed provided respite from the heat. Whenever they approached a new one, Kurt would sweep down and cup the water in his hands before tossing it over his head to wet Blaine’s shirt and his hair. The process seemed to help cool off his body somewhat, but by the time they reached the next stream or creek, Kurt was burning up again. He was also sweating profusely with long big beads that began at his temples, gathered in his hair and trailed down the side of this face. 

“I have to say Blaine,” Kurt told him while they took a short rest at one of the many creek beds they had passed. “This really is a testament as to how much I’m into you.”

By then, they had been hiking for nearly three hours and Blaine looked just as sweaty, but unbelievably, his excitement had failed to wane. 

He chuckled at Kurt’s words, stopped and pulled Kurt close. “You know when we went past that huge rock about an hour ago.” Kurt nodded trying to ignore the way his clothes were sticking to his back. “Well, if we had continued to hike that way for another couple of miles or so, we would have finally come across the Bridge to Nowhere. When my brother and I came out here we decided to explore another route, and we…” Blaine paused and he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. “We found something else.”

“What did you find?”

Blaine didn’t answer but tugged on Kurt’s hand and pulled him through some overhanging branches and tall grass. Kurt was just about to start protesting at why they had suddenly left the shorter grass, when all of a sudden, they came out of the shrubs and onto the other side where he couldn’t do anything else but gasp. Blaine had led him out onto a rocky outcrop, and it was lucky that Kurt had not been rushing, because if he had, he would have stepped right over the edge and fallen into the small canyon below them. 

Kurt took in the sight speechless. Inside the small canyon was a crystal clear river winding its way through the rocks. Trees and shrubs surrounded the waterhole, and as they watched, a bird leapt from a branch and took several powerful flaps of its wings to pull itself out of the canyon and up to their eye level. They watched it soar into the sky where it circled above them, annoyed that it had been disturbed before it continued off to find somewhere else to hunt. It had left the lost paradise behind making it private just for Kurt and Blaine to use.

Kurt looked at Blaine and found that he was watching him. 

“Blaine! It’s beautiful!” he exclaimed.

Blaine’s smile widened, delighted by Kurt’s response. “I come here now and then when I want to get away. Apart from when I came here with my brother, I’ve never brought anyone else here before, but I wanted to share it with you.” Kurt quickly glanced at him in surprise realizing that this was Blaine opening up to him even further, letting him in and seeing what Blaine was really all about. “It’s better down there,” Blaine announced. “Think you’re ready for a swim?”

Kurt’s face rose in surprise but he nodded eagerly. Yes, he was ready for a swim but he hadn’t brought his swimmers. 

“Let’s go!” Blaine turned heading to the edge of the canyon where he could start to scramble down a gap in the rocks. 

“Blaine,” Kurt spoke, his voice quiet. 

Blaine turned to face him a questioning look in his eyes. 

“Thanks for bringing me here. I might have been a bit reluctant at first but it’s truly wonderful. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

Blaine smiled and gave him a quick nod of his head. “Come on, the water is going to be amazing.”

It only took several minutes to scramble down to the bottom. They helped each other on the way as they negotiated the larger rocks, jumping from one to another before they were able to slide down some gravel to reach the water. It did look very inviting. They dropped their bags and Blaine immediately started to rip off his shirt and pull off his trousers. 

“I’ll see you in there,” he called over his shoulder, and to Kurt’s amazement, Blaine didn’t stop at his shirt and jeans. He bent down, and in one swift move, ripped off his underwear before he began to run towards the water’s edge. He waited until he got to his knees, and then he dived, his body disappearing into the water, his small but shapely form gliding powerfully with just two simple strokes. Kurt watched as Blaine kicked with his legs and disappeared under the dark surface before suddenly resurfacing in the middle of the waterhole a few seconds later. He let out a loud blissful shout when his head came up. 

“Oh my god, Kurt! You have to get in here, the water is amazing!”

Kurt was still standing at the water’s edge, his hands on his shirt as he looked around nervously wondering if he had the courage to rip off all of his clothes as well. He didn’t believe he was a prude and he had no problem parading around without any clothes on at home (when he was alone of course) but he was not an exhibitionist either. 

Blaine spied his worried glances. “Don’t worry, Kurt,” he called over. “There’s no one around. It’s just us here.”

There was nothing more in the world that Kurt wanted than to dive into the water and swim nakedly with Blaine. Who cared if someone came along and saw them, it would be worth it. He stripped out of his clothes and tiptoed to the edge, his hands cupped over himself to keep him modest. He braved a toe into the water and yelped. It was freezing! 

“You better just dive in and get it over with,” Blaine advised him swimming back over. He was on his stomach, his hands on the small rocks under the water to keep his head up. 

“It’s like ice!” Kurt cried out. 

Blaine only sauntered closer. “Trust me, it feels great once you’re in.”

Kurt knew it was only because his body was hot. He gasped as his feet fully submerged and braved to wade deeper until the water was up to his calves. The water was so cold it burned and he jumped up and down on the spot in protest. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

But Blaine was not going to hear any of it. He suddenly leapt up out of the water, grabbed Kurt around the waist and tackled him down. The landed with a crash, Kurt’s eyes all squished together to stop the water from getting into them. He screamed all the way, and then resurfaced still screaming. “I can’t believe you did that! How can I ever trust you again?” He gasped playfully. 

Blaine let go laughing at the sight of Kurt’s appearance, struggling to gain his footing. He reached out for Kurt’s fingers and tried to pull him closer, but this time, Kurt turned the tables. He lunged at Blaine to get some revenge and the pair toppled back down under the water, their hands protectively grabbing onto each other once again. The both came up and Blaine’s hands that had been holding Kurt around the middle came up to loop around the back of his neck. 

“So, are you glad you came?” Blaine asked, droplets of water running down his hair and face.  
Kurt couldn’t remove the smile off his face enjoying the feel of their wet, slick bodies sliding against each other in the chest high water. “Of course I am,” he replied breathlessly and he leaned in and gently kissed Blaine. After all his internal bitching and complaining he was absolutely delighted that Blaine had brought him to this secret location. 

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Blaine spoke quickly before he leaned back in to finish the kiss. 

“You’re welcome,” Kurt murmured, his lips grazing over Blaine’s as he spoke.

Their kiss suddenly deepened both of them all too aware of their naked bodies under the water. Blaine pulled away to catch his breath, Kurt’s hand trailing over his chest. “Come with me,” he whispered, smiling so seductively Kurt’s stomach flopped with excitement. “There’s a little alcove over to the left, we can explore the rest of the waterhole later.” He tugged Kurt with him and they continued to kiss, Blaine gently pushing Kurt’s body in the direction that he wanted to go until Kurt suddenly found his back pushed up against the back of a rock. 

“Are we really going to do this?” Kurt asked glancing around stealthily as Blaine kissed his collarbone. Despite the fact that he was sure they were the only ones there and they were quite isolated, he was fearful that someone might see.

“You know,” Blaine began kissing his way up Kurt’s cool wet chest, “this has always been a fantasy of mine.” His lips worked up Kurt’s neck and over his jawline, and Kurt closed his eyes trying to remain levelheaded. It was impossible though when Blaine was running his tongue over him like that.

“Well, we just might have to let that fantasy come true then, hadn’t we,” Kurt decided out loud, his excitement pushing all of his anxieties aside.

It didn’t actually last long for either of them. Kurt had wanted to try to get them to come together, but in reality, how often did that ever happen? Blaine, on the other hand, was determined to get Kurt there first even after Kurt had interlocked his fingers and thumbs over both of them and used the water to help with his efforts. But Blaine was devious, in fact, he was conniving. He pushed Kurt up so he was sitting on a rock that jutted into the little alcove they had taken sanctuary in, and it was there, in broad daylight and not under water with his hands that Blaine insisted on going down on him. 

The rest of the afternoon panned out quickly while they were locked in their own little world. They continued to swim, talking and holding onto each other in the water. They explored the river, wandering a little way down stream not caring in the least that they were still naked. It wasn’t until much later that they took refuge in the shade and ate some of the leftovers from the night before that Blaine had packed in his backpack. There was not a sound until they finished eating, both feeling suddenly ravenous after their long hike. After their meal, feeling tired and replete they lay out flat on their backs, side by side, their hands entwined, and in the happy silence that contained them, Kurt finally attempted to get Blaine to talk. 

“Blaine…,” Kurt began cautiously trying to keep his words light, “I have to say, you manage to keep this side of you well hidden from the rest of the world. I mean you have the bad boy rocker down really well, but this, this is really a different side of you.”

Blaine had nearly dozed off. He let out a sound that started as a laugh but ended in a sigh. “Yes, the bad boy image.”

“The bad boy image,” Kurt repeated breathing a sigh of relief that Blaine hadn’t cut the conversation off like he had the night before. “So… what’s the deal with all that? Don’t you think you’ve gone a little too far?” Kurt cringed hoping he wasn’t going to ruin everything that Blaine had done for him that day.

Blaine was silent for a moment while he contemplated Kurt’s words. He wasn’t stupid. He knew full well that Kurt believed that it was his turn to open up. If he did want to move forward with Kurt then this was going to be a conversation that was going to have to take place. 

“Well, to be truthful Kurt, the bad boy rocker is me.” He flashed Kurt a hesitant glance. “He’ll always be a part of me even while I’m sitting here with you escaping from the real world. There’s still a part of me that loves doing all the crazy things that you’ve seen me do because for the most part, it’s a hell of a lot of fun.”

“You call getting arrested and doing time behind bars and all the other crazy stuff you’ve been doing, fun?” Kurt exclaimed with just a hint of cynicism. 

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine scoffed. “It’s not like I’m the first rock star to let loose and run amuck. History is scattered with rock stars’ scandalous behavior, and compared to some hard core rockers from the 70s and the 80s, I’m pretty tame.”

“You can’t say you’ve been a bit tame over the past couple of months though,” Kurt chided rolling onto his side so he could look him in the face. “You’ve been a bit stupid!”

Blaine rolled over onto his stomach so he could meet Kurt’s argument. “Stupid? Stupid would be biting the head off a bat and then having to be treated for rabies, or sticking furniture to my hotel ceiling with cement or blowing up toilets.”

“And even when you consider Hunter’s behavior, he’s nowhere as bad as Iggy Pop who encouraged an all-out brawl with his audience at a concert in 1974 and don’t even get me started on Jim Morrison, the first rock star to actually be arrested on stage during a live performance.” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Really Kurt, in comparison to those days, I’m really tame.”

“Tame?” 

“Yes, tame. And when you look at most rock stars today, most of them have turned into yoga health fanatics who book hotels with suitable amenities for their families. I’m just doing my bit to keep the real rock star image alive and I’m having fun doing it.”

Blaine rolled onto his back, his lips pursed tightly and a frown heavy on his forehead. It wasn’t really an excuse. It was Blaine just trying to deflect and stop Kurt from getting to the real stuff, the complicated stuff, the stuff that Blaine had been shying away from for a long time. 

“But…” Kurt paused just fractionally, worried that he might press Blaine too far, “I’m sorry if I’m being pushy, but I sense something else,” Blaine’s head suddenly flashed over, their eyes locked and Kurt was almost too afraid to continue. “I sense something within you trying to break free.” 

Blaine’s eyes clouded over and the rigid tension that Kurt had seen before returned to Blaine’s body. Kurt was determined, however, to not let this slide. He had gone this far, he might as well continue. He leaned over earnestly and grabbed Blaine’s arm, squeezing it tightly for emphasis. 

“You are a talented man, Blaine…. I just wouldn’t want something bad to really happen to you. Some of the things you’ve done in the past months have been over the top. You’re capable of so much more.”

“And why do you think that you know me so well, to think that I’m this so wonderfully talented guy? You don’t really know me either,” Blaine challenged defensively and Kurt knew full well that he was dealing with that wild crazy man who he saw on stage. The wonderful, gentle Blaine that had brought him to the hideaway canyon had disappeared completely. “All you see is what I show everyone on stage, for the cameras.” 

“Because Blaine,” Kurt said passionately scooting himself up to sit crossed legged beside him. “Do you remember two years ago when you were live on that state fundraiser and you had to fill in for that guy who suddenly got hurt?”

Blaine didn’t answer. He was surprised that Kurt had even seen it.

“It was before you went in the National competition, so maybe not many people have seen it or even know about it, but I saw it a couple of months ago on Youtube, and you know what?” Kurt didn’t wait for an answer. “You were amazing. You just got up there on the piano, and you started singing these two amazing songs that you later told the audience you had written.” Kurt shook his head in awe. “Those songs were incredible.” 

Blaine sat up, pulling his legs up to his body and wrapping his arms around his knees mirroring the exact same pose from when he had withdrawn from Kurt back in the hotel room all those months ago. Kurt held his breath waiting for Blaine to answer but he could feel the anger, the desperation, the anguish and most terribly the hopelessness radiating off of him.

“Blaine,” Kurt finally spoke but his voice was barely a whisper. “What is it? What’s holding you back? Why can’t you do that now? Why can’t you just be yourself?”

The silence after Kurt’s words was deafening, and just like the hotel room, Kurt suddenly felt uncomfortable, exposed in his nakedness and he wondered whether he should just quietly stand and give Blaine some space.

“The truth is,” Blaine finally spoke out to the scenery before him, “it’s not as easy as that. It’s, it’s Sebastian. All the success that we have created is off this image that Sebastian has made.”

“Sebastian?” Kurt asked in shock, shuddering at the thought of the man.

Blaine nodded as if he was trying to convince himself. “It’s what I’ve built my fame off of.” Blaine turned to Kurt, “He’s a very sharp and clever businessman. I owe everything I have to him. He’s right. If I changed it, I could lose everything.”

“So, Sebastian believes running yourself into the ground, giving yourself alcohol poisoning and having the possibility of an extended stay at Los Angeles County Jail, is the way to go about building your career?” Kurt stated sarcastically. “Right, I’ll keep that in mind the next time I want to be famous.”

Blaine’s eyes narrowed but Kurt was not sorry, someone had to be brave to say it.

Surprisingly however, Blaine laughed. “Man, I love it when you do that?” He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Kurt’s lips, but there, before Kurt could feel completely relieved, something else flashed over Blaine’s eyes. Kurt tilted his head quizzically. It had been so quick, he hadn’t been able to place an emotion on it, but maybe, just maybe it was Blaine remembering something he didn’t want to.

“Sebastian is right,” Blaine continued. “If I go about and write my own music, my image will change. I know that, Sebastian knows that, and then it’s not just my job that’s being put at risk. It’s also his job, Rachel’s job, everyone on my team. All of them would be affected if things went bad. And if you’ve seen that Youtube clip, then you know it’s true too because you will also know how different my music is.” Blaine nodded as if he was reassuring himself. “No, Sebastian has made all the decisions from the start and everything has worked out well. I mean look at me. I wouldn’t have any of this success if it wasn’t for him.” He turned to look Kurt in the eyes. “I won’t lie. I would love to have some creative license to make my own songs. I have all these other ideas, for other different kinds of music, but yeah, Sebastian is scared that the fans won’t like my softer side.”

“Well, even the hard core rockers from the 80s have a softer side,” Kurt told him. 

Blaine nodded his head, “Hmm, maybe.”

They were silent for a few moments until Kurt decided to voice his opinion one last time, “To be honest, I really didn’t think that managers had so much control over their artists.”

“They don’t, but they do, but they don’t.” Blaine sighed, “It’s complicated Kurt.”

Kurt watched Blaine brood. There was more, lots more that Kurt could sense in Blaine’s pensive expression. Blaine lifted his head and gazed off into the distance and it was obvious he wasn’t going to say anything else. For now, whatever it was, Blaine wasn’t going to share it with Kurt. 

Kurt decided to let the matter rest. He had said his piece, and for the most part, Blaine did not appear too disgruntled with his approach. If his gut feeling was right, Blaine would tell him when he was ready. Kurt forced a smile and glanced at the sky. “Should we brave another swim before we head back?”

Blaine smiled but it was still shadowed with whatever else was hanging over his thoughts. “Sure,” he managed. 

They tried to recapture some of the delight that they had experienced earlier in the day, but no matter how they tried, it was gone. Even when Blaine came for a second time under Kurt’s gentle hands a short time later, his body curled with tense frustration, his face tight with a hidden stress, Kurt knew everything was tainted with that last bit of Blaine’s story that he hadn’t dared to reveal to Kurt. Instead, Blaine turned Kurt around so his chest was flat against a rock at the water’s edge and ran his hands over Kurt’s back to massage his muscles. Blaine leaned up and placed a delicate kiss on the back of his neck and as tightly as he could he wrapped his hands around Kurt’s body from behind.

“Enjoy,” he whispered before he lowered himself down, kissing his way down Kurt’s spine until he reached the top of the delicate curve of Kurt’s butt cheeks. Kurt held onto the rock in anticipation but it wasn’t long until he was struggling to hold himself up as he squirmed delightfully underneath the feeling of Blaine’s tongue. 

Afterwards, once they held each other long enough for Kurt to catch his breath, Blaine glanced at his watch. “We should make a move,” he murmured reluctantly, his head now lying flat against Kurt’s thigh as Kurt swirled his fingers through his hair. 

“I didn’t mean to pry so much before,” Kurt whispered worriedly. “I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t ruin the day for you.”  
Blaine only wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt and snuggled into his body. “You didn’t, you just made me acknowledge what I don’t want to face.” Blaine lifted his head and met his gaze, offering him a weak smile. “Really, we’re fine.”

They didn’t speak as they swam to the water’s edge to dress and gather their things, but they did stop once after they had climbed out of the small canyon. Side by side they stood with the warm sun at their backs taking one last look at the view, their fingers entwined.

“This has truly been an amazing day,” Kurt said squeezing Blaine’s hand.

Blaine squeezed back. “It’s not over yet,” he smiled mischievously causing Kurt to turn and glance at him in wonder. “We’ve still got another three hours of hiking to go to get us back to the car.”

Kurt’s face dropped and he couldn’t help the long groan that escaped from his lips. “I forgot all about that.”

Blaine turned tugging Kurt after him so they could start back on the trail, both knowing they wouldn’t get home until very late. This time as they walked they walked hand in hand but instead of the joyful chit chat they had experienced that morning, they walked silently. At first, Kurt suspected that it might have been due to their tiredness but something else had crept up on Kurt during the late afternoon, something that he couldn’t shake off and it all had to do with that look in Blaine’s eyes from earlier. 

He gave Blaine a quick smile as he glanced back over his shoulder, his face dancing as the sun shone through the trees. Kurt tried to swallow down the anxious lump in his throat but he couldn’t ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that all of this, all this time that they had spent together was to be short lived. He didn’t want to be the pessimist but the next day was Monday, and whether Blaine liked it or not, reality was going to catch up with him and with it, Kurt believed that something in Blaine’s past had the possibility to pull apart everything that they had built over the past two days. 

Kurt was sure of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Santana hummed happily to herself as she set about tiding her small office. It wasn’t a real office, although she wouldn’t admit that to anyone other than herself, instead, it was the spare room in her apartment that she had set aside for her clients when she worked outside of business hours. Not that it mattered; the fact that Santana had a secure, profitable business, or even a business at all and was self-sufficient was a miracle in itself. 

Santana’s life hadn’t been easy. Her teenage years had been one stream of suspensions from a school on the wrong side of Lima Heights until eventually an unfortunate experience that involved Santana putting another girl through a window resulted in her completing a small stint in juvenile detention. The whole experience at first seemed to only promise a road of more destruction, however, a caring and determined anger management counselor had suggested another path for her to follow. 

Not wanting to find herself back in the detention center, or even worse, Santana had taken her counselor’s advice and had strutted herself off to nearest natural healing course to help set her off in the right direction.  
What she hadn’t expected was to find that helping others, instead of hurting them, actually drove her in a positive way. Whenever she was stressed and worked up, kneading and rubbing other peoples bodies helped to get her frustrations out, and while others might find the work mundane and repetitive, Santana liked that it allowed for her mind to roam free. Because Santana had a plan; she was going to be famous, and her hours as a masseuse gave her the time to think of just how she was going to achieve this.

For now though, until she found that idea that would actually lead her to fame, being a masseuse was just the right profession to keep her on the straight and narrow… Well, for the most part anyway. 

It was still early in the evening and once she had finished restocking her bag for the next day she was planning to head off to meet the pretty, guitar playing blonde she had brought home the other night. A soft smile came to her lips at the thought, but then, all of a sudden, the energy in the room shifted. It was oppressive, sneering and obnoxious. Santana tried to shrug the sensation off, unaccustomed to such a feeling under her own roof. The abrupt shift in the ambience was unavoidable however, and it made her stomach turn. Five seconds later, just as she expected, her front door thudded with a loud knock.

Santana didn’t need to open it to know who had just pounded their fist to get her attention. She would know that arrogant, preppy stench a mile off. She took her time, slowly meandering her way back through her house with only a vague indication of the direction she was going. She was enjoying the fact that her actions were only going to make Sebastian angrier. 

“Santana, I know you’re in there,” he called impatiently.

“Oh, Sebastian,” Santana answered sarcastically, “I didn’t hear you.” She finally sauntered over and opened the door, posing with one hand on her hip and the other still holding onto the doorframe preventing Sebastian from entering her home. 

He sneered at the sight of her.

“I’m going to get straight to the point,” he began, rocking on his feet impatiently. 

Santana sighed and turned away as if he was the most boring sight she had seen all day. She left the door open however. “If we’re going to have this conversation then at least step inside,” she spoke coolly over her shoulder.”  
Sebastian gave the hallway inside her front door a quick inspection, his eyes surveying it with one clean sweep of the head, his chin held high as if everything inside the room was beneath him. 

It couldn’t be more opposite to the truth. Santana’s apartment, while small, was comfortable with aesthetic and soothing tones. Meticulously cared for pot plants were scattered throughout the place and calming pictures and artwork lined the walls. It was her sanctuary. After everything that she had been through, this was her place to get away from it all.

They circled round each other and Sebastian smirked when she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head judgingly. She was initiating a challenge, encouraging him to get dirty, to go head to head with her, to just try and beat her at an argument. It was a challenge that Sebastian was more than prepared to take because without a doubt, when both of them were riled up and provoked, they were equally vicious and one sharp bite from either tongue would be enough to make even the most confident person cower in the corner. 

“Step into my office,” Santana suggested with a quick wave of her hand. She didn’t want him taking in her private living area any longer. “Your presence is already having such a negative effect on my home.”

Sebastian snorted, “Office? You call that an office?” he asked giving another quick flick of his head in mocking disbelief. “You wouldn’t know a real office if you saw one.”

The cackles on the back of Santana’s neck rose instantly and Sebastian leered. “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot you do have a basic idea of what a cheesy office looks like,” he drawled. “How is the porn industry going these days? Seen any more pussy cats lately?” he laughed, referring to the sex tape that her last serious girlfriend had put up onto the internet.

Santana glared and she hated how she had left herself open for that one, but she wasn’t going to let him know it. 

Still amused, Sebastian snorted, “You never fail to amaze me Santana with your free loving ways. It’s no wonder you found your way to LA.” 

Santana’s arrival into LA was actually a whole other story and had little to do with being a masseuse or an accidental porn star. It had actually involved her last girlfriend and Santana tossing a dime on the side of the road to help make their decision on whether they should go to LA or New York. The coin was flicked, it spun in the air, fate was decided and Santana had found herself heading west.

Sebastian crossed his arms. “Obviously you know where Blaine is because knowing how ridiculously useless Rachel is at organizing anything, she wouldn’t have been able to mastermind this all by herself. Although masterminding is a bit of a stretch,” he added with a nod of his head and one side of his mouth twitching up into a sly smirk.

“I’m not going to tell you where he is,” Santana snapped meeting him head on. She frowned slightly, “And you should give Rachel a bit more credit, she’s fantastic at her job despite everything you put her through.” Sebastian walked past her looking at several small jars of oils on the shelving across the room. “Please don’t touch anything, Sebastian. I do not want any traces of your snobbish filth left behind.”

His face flickered with that cocky, sly, egotistical smile of his. The one that made Santana just want to slap his face really hard. “I’ll speak slowly for you so you can keep up,” Sebastian stated obnoxiously and Santana had to hold onto her hands to stop herself from letting them fly free. “Unless you want to join your relatives in jail you better start talking. You do realize that I have access to powerful lawyers and a state’s attorney who I’m sure could make your life very miserable.”

“Don’t you dare threaten me!” she warned viciously.

He decided to try a different tactic, showing just how powerful he was wasn’t going to help with this battle. “Why don’t I tell you something more worth your while, or well I should say, worth Blaine’s while.”

“Oh, Sebastian, who do you take me for?” Santana laughed not believing for one instant that he would try to pull this trick. “Do you honestly think that you could manipulate me? I’m not going to tell you where he is,” she repeated and with that she turned away because she was indeed close to inflicting some pain.

“Would it change things for you if I told you that the producers have finally agreed to sit down to talk with Blaine about doing his own music?” Sebastian stepped closer. “I know as his personal masseuse you have been privy to his constant moaning and groaning for his freedom to create his own material.”

Santana stopped and glanced over her shoulder towards him. This was the only card Sebastian could play that could possibly change her mind. “Go on,” she ordered.

“We’ve arranged to meet tomorrow, for lunch. I need to find Blaine to let him know so he will be there. You  
wouldn’t want him to miss out on such an opportunity now, would you?”

Santana eyed Sebastian suspiciously. He was speaking in his usual arrogant, condescending manner where his voice drawled at the ends of his words. She wouldn’t put it past him that he was lying, that he was only using this as an excuse to find Blaine, and most likely, there was no meeting whatsoever.

She couldn’t however, deny that this was Blaine’s dream, and no matter how much both Rachel and her wanted Blaine and Kurt to spend as much time as possible together, she couldn’t take the chance of this away from him. It was his dream. This decision couldn’t rest on her shoulders. It wasn’t her decision to make even if Sebastian was lying. 

“Alright, Sebastian,” Santana sighed, “you win. But I’m going to call him first just to be sure he wants to be found.” She reached out and picked up her phone. Rachel had mentioned picking Blaine up that very morning but she hadn’t heard from either of them since.

“Yes, see if you can have better luck than I have because I’ve tried both Rachel and Blaine, and I haven’t been able to reach either of them.” Santana frowned but didn’t comment. Instead, she listened as Rachel’s phone rang out. She tried Blaine’s next only to find that it also went unanswered. 

“Tell me where Blaine is Santana.”

Santana chewed on her bottom lip worried that she was going to mess everything up. “All I know is that Rachel was going to pick him up today. Maybe he’s at home asleep,” she tried, still not ready to give Kurt’s address out just yet.

“He’s not,” Sebastian responded shaking his head. “I’ve already checked. Look Santana,” he continued impatiently, “you know I’ve never been that overly concerned about Blaine going off and having a bit of fun, but this could be his whole entire future that you are messing with.”

That was all he needed to say but she was suspicious that was for sure. Even so, Santana grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down Kurt’s address all the while muttering to herself all of the unpleasant things she was going to do Sebastian if she found out that he was lying. “He’s hooked up with a guy named Kurt. Some cute, sweet guy,” she purred emphasizing ‘cute’ and ‘sweet’, “He met him a couple of months ago at some VIP meet and greet apparently.”

Sebastian’s head flicked up at those words. “Not that guy with the sad case of the gay face and who has an affinity for never wearing boy clothes,” Sebastian asked shaking his head in disbelief. “Blaine is definitely too good for him.”

Santana’s face dropped and somewhere deep inside warning bells struck. “Look, if Rachel still hasn’t picked him up, at least give them one more night together. I know that Blaine is rather smitten.”

Sebastian flashed a disgusted smile in her direction before he glanced down at the sheet of paper she had handed him. He balked when he read the address. He was going to have to drive to that part of town, of all places?! Involuntarily shuddering, Sebastian decided he wasn’t going to wait any longer. He had a mission and that was to head straight over to Kurt’s house and rescue Blaine. That was not a place where a world famous rock star should be spending his time. 

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as he pocketed the piece of paper in his jacket, his attention returning to Santana.  
“You know I’m only doing this for his own good.” 

Santana couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, keep trying to tell yourself that.” But inside, her stomach was already tying itself into knots while she watched the piece of paper disappear. Had she done the right thing? She didn’t know and it was too late. Sebastian had already turned and was heading towards the door, his eyes fixed on his watch.

It was only six o’clock. If he managed to get round to Kurt’s house now he could still be early enough to stop their plans if they were intending on going out. “Of course I’ll let them have one more night,” Sebastian lied over his shoulder. “I’m not a monster, Santana, I know Blaine just needs to get it out of his system and then he can focus again.” 

He left, leaving Santana pacing back and forth in her small room and nothing, nothing could relax and sooth her now, not even her most prized sanctuary in the world. 

 

“I am so sorry!” Kurt cried staring at his car mortified. Why now, of all times did his car really have to break down? He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. It was mortifying. He should have just swallowed his pride that morning and insisted that they go with a hire car, but no, he had to mention that he had a car and insist that it was just fine. 

“What are you talking about?” Blaine exclaimed giving Kurt a tired but unbothered smile. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Kurt turned to face him. They had just finished the three hour hike back to the car, their muscles were aching, they were hungry, they were tired and now, now they couldn’t go anywhere. 

“It does this sometimes, you know. It breaks down but usually I can fix it.” Kurt paced in front of the car really not believing that this amazing day was going to end like this with the both of them trapped in the middle of nowhere, possibly spending the night braving the elements. He quickly gazed up at the sky. At least it didn’t look like it was going to rain. 

Blaine lowered the bonnet of the car gently. “It really doesn’t matter, Kurt. We’ve called for a tow truck and they said they would be on their way, so all we need to do now is wait.”

“But, but… it’s going to take them forever to get here.” Kurt’s shoulders dropped, not caring for one moment that he was sounding like a petulant child. 

“Shhh,” Blaine called softly. He sat on the edge of the car, quickly reached out and managed to clasp his fingers around Kurt’s wrist as Kurt stepped past him. Blaine gave a quick tug and pulled him into his embrace, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s body so they were standing face to face.

The hike had helped lift the mood from when they had left the canyon, and in their tiredness and desperation of their current situation, it had now been all but forgotten. “Come on, you can’t say this isn’t romantic,” Blaine crooned lightly snuggling into the crook of Kurt’s neck, “Watching the sun set with my arms around you. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

A sudden loud slap rang through their ears and Blaine gave out a painful yelp.

“What was that for?!” Blaine cried aghast as he looked down at his arm that was quickly becoming red with the outline of Kurt’s hand. 

Kurt held up his fingers showing the blood on his palm, “Mosquito, sorry.” Kurt sighed, “So much for your romance.” He looked for somewhere to wipe his hand until Blaine chivalrously offered the side of his shirt. 

“And you were saying it was dead,” Blaine teased. 

Kurt gave him a wry smile and Blaine couldn’t help but giggle. He rewrapped his hands around Kurt’s waist and Kurt whimpered dramatically into his hold. “You know, I think I might have jinxed us. I had a dream this morning that this happened but it ended in a very different way to this.”

“Oh?” Blaine voiced, his breath warm and gentle on Kurt’s skin, his head resting tiredly on his shoulder.

“Yeah, it consisted of the car breaking down, you ripping your shirt off and me giving you a hand job.”

Blaine’s hands tightened around Kurt’s body, “Kurt!” His voice was deep and shaky in his surprise. “If you keep speaking like that you just might be lucky enough to get me going for a third time today.”

“A rock star with super human strengths, I do aim high.” Kurt smiled, the embarrassment of his car breaking down finally wearing off. “We’ve missed quite a few calls,” he ventured, changing the topic of the conversation completely.

Blaine shrugged unbothered in the least. “I don’t care. This was our day. I don’t want to talk to anyone else while I’m with you.”

Kurt smiled and rubbed his hands over Blaine’s biceps averting his gaze back up to the darkening sky. In less than half an hour they wouldn’t be able to see a thing, but, he suddenly realized Blaine was right. None of it mattered if it meant he could stand there snug and safe in Blaine’s hold. 

Kurt had been wrong. Once the sun had gone down the sky had actually come alive, alive with stars that covered every possible inch of the heavens that wasn’t blocked by the trees. It reminded Kurt of his home town where the sky wasn’t hampered by the smog of a large city that would block out most of the beauty the night had to offer.

“You know where another great place to go stargazing is?” Blaine asked.  
They were now lying on the top of Kurt’s car, flat on their backs, shoulders touching, fingers looped together. 

“Where?”

“I mean this is mind blowing and all, but if you want to see the night sky from a completely different perspective you need to try Australia. Well, I mean the Australian outback,” Blaine explained.

“You’ve been to Australia?” Kurt asked in amazement. 

“Yeah, I’ve been all of over,” Blaine said. He wasn’t boasting, he was just saying it in a matter-of-fact way.

“Of course, you have. I just forgot for a moment…” Kurt said shaking his head.

“Forget what?”

Kurt rolled and grabbed Blaine’s arm so he could throw it over his shoulder and snuggle into the crook in between his arm and chest. “I forgot that you’re a world famous rock star that’s travelled to all ends of the Earth.”

“Oh, well that’s good,” Blaine returned tightening his grip on Kurt’s shoulder.

“What’s good?”

“That you can forget.”

Kurt didn’t answer in the darkness but he believed he understood why, well, in fact, he hoped that he understood why. 

“So, why Australia, for the stargazing?” 

Blaine lifted his free arm out from his body and moved it as he spoke, “because there’s a whole intense band of the Milky Way that fills up half of the night sky.” He gave Kurt a quick glance. “It’s fucking awesome.”

“That does sound awesome.”

Blaine sighed happily. It had been such a long time since he had felt this relaxed and at peace. “You know, I can only think of one thing that could really top this night off?” He rolled onto his side so they were facing each other, the old car creaking in protest when his weight shifted over its surface.

“What?” Kurt asked, his hand stroking gently over Blaine’s chest.

“A good, epic superhero flick, that’s what.” 

There was only silence that met his words. The crickets chirped, a soft breeze swayed the branches above their heads, and in the distance, a coyote howled but still Kurt didn’t respond. 

“Oh,” Blaine’s voice cut into the night. “I see that you’ve been leading me under false pretenses and to think all this time I thought I was really getting to know who you were.”  
Kurt stifled a giggle, “Blaine.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re really a dork, you know that right?”

“I’m deeply offended.”

Kurt leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on his lips, “Forget the whole rock star thing you’ve got going on, you’re a dork all the way through, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I know,” Blaine sighed solemnly.

Their gazes collided in the darkness because right at that moment, they didn’t need any kind of light to see each other. Kurt’s heart began to beat fast again as something inside started to tug. He could feel himself falling, falling hard. 

“Kurt?” Blaine whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I can be everybody else’s rock star but can I be your dork?”

“Blaine.”

“Yeah.”

“You can be my anything…”

 

Sebastian’s car pulled up outside of Kurt’s apartment building, the tires of the vehicle crunching softly over the asphalt that had gathered in the gutter. He looked up and down the street warily. The neighborhood that Kurt lived in didn’t have too much of a bad name, but a person could never be too careful when they left the exclusive well-to-do suburbs Sebastian was used to. Deeming the dog walking couple on the other side of the street not to be too dangerous, he gave Kurt’s shabby apartment complex the once over. 

He couldn’t believe for one instant that Blaine would really want to spend his weekend there rather than at a luxurious resort located on the outskirts of the city. There were even a dozen of extravagant places that Sebastian could list off the top of his head that Blaine could fly in and out of for the weekend, because really, if you wanted to have some fun, have some fun in style.

Sebastian shook his head. But no, here was Blaine shacking it up with some low life who obviously had no real class or stature in society. Somebody who really couldn’t possibly understand what Blaine’s world was all about, somebody who really didn’t have the style or sense of what it was to be part of the elite crowd in Los Angeles, somebody, Sebastian was sure, who was only after Blaine for the fame and the attention that went along with it.  
He really didn’t understand Blaine sometimes. What was the man thinking? 

Sebastian waited in the car for half an hour after his jabs at the intercom remained unanswered, but once the darkening scene in his rearview mirror became too threatening he realized it was time to reevaluate his plan. If Blaine and this Kurt lowlife had gone out for the evening, who knew what time they would return, and more importantly right at that moment in time, who knew what the night might awaken in the street that Sebastian was currently sitting in? 

Frustrated, Sebastian let out a deep sigh. He would come back first thing in the morning, he decided, ready and determined to get Blaine back onto his usual schedule and far, far away from this coifed up, doe eyed young man named Kurt. 

 

Kurt lay with his head on the pillow refusing to open his eyes, afraid that if he did, he would realize that everything that had happened over the past weekend had been a dream. With his eyes still closed he could still feel the presence behind him, he could feel the heat radiating off the other body and he believed that if he rolled over, he would be able to reach out and touch the man that he was sure he was falling for in a big way.  
He dared to do it. He rolled to his other side, counted to three and opened his eyes. He smiled instantly as his eyes fell on the familiar face. The whole weekend hadn’t been a dream, for there within an arm’s reach was Blaine, his face content and peaceful still under sleep’s lazy hold.

They had gotten home late, just after midnight and after their long day of hiking they had been exhausted. After some convincing, the tow truck driver had agreed to stop along the way at a gas station with a diner to allow them to grab some food before they had continued back to LA. It hadn’t been enough though after all the exercise they had completed during the day, and with their bellies barely full, they had climbed the stairs of Kurt’s apartment building and staggered into Kurt’s bed. There had been no expectations or needs that night other than the feel of a pillow and the bed under their bodies, and with their arms wrapped around each other they had fallen asleep, exhausted but happy.

Without opening his eyes, without moving or without even changing his pattern of breathing, Blaine reached out his hand to clasp Kurt’s waist and pulled him closer. Kurt smiled, unable to stop himself from the delight. He scooted over closing the distance between them and Blaine opened his eyes. Their gazes locked. They didn’t speak but just looked, stared and examined, silent in their yearning. They didn’t need to speak, not now, not after what they had seen in each other’s eyes. They both knew what the other wanted. 

Blaine edged the last fraction closer bringing their lips together. The only sound was a slight creak of the bed as Blaine shifted his weight so he could lie on top of Kurt and the soft rustling of the sheets as he moved. Their lips played gently, searching, teasing and discovering each other like they hadn’t kissed in years. Their kisses deepened and their hands wandered gliding over their smooth warm skin until they lowered and fumbled to remove their underwear. This time Kurt climbed on top, eager to feel the heat of their naked bodies on top of each other but before he could get too comfortable, Blaine rolled Kurt straight back over and onto his back.

“You’re so bossy sometimes,” Kurt giggled over his lips and Blaine smiled in response. 

“I know, but so are you.” Blaine’s hands went to Kurt’s hair now soft and free from gel, wild from the long day before. He gently rocked into Kurt’s body. 

Kurt moaned, and while one of his hands rubbed up Blaine’s back, he reached out to the top drawer of his bedside table his fingers fumbling as Blaine mouth moved to his chest. Happily, his fingers clasped around the same tube of lube that he had put to good use two nights before but his hunting hand could not find his condoms. 

Kurt frowned as his hand continued to move in the drawer, his search made difficult from the awkward angle he was in. “Blaine, wait, I can’t find…” 

“What,” Blaine breathed into his neck. 

Kurt pushed Blaine back gently and lifted himself up so he could gaze into his drawer. “That’s strange…” he paused trying to think of where else they could possibly be, but it was really hard to do when Blaine was straddled over his waist and nuzzling into the sensitive spot just under his ear. 

“What’s strange?” Blaine asked not really focusing on what Kurt was saying. He cupped Kurt’s face and kissed him deeply, grinding down into him at the same time but Kurt pulled out of it, the troubled expression still on his face.

“My condoms…” Kurt muttered shaking his head. “I swear I had some left.” He moved some underwear around but he still came up empty handed. The drawer did not have any condoms inside to be found.

Blaine gazed at him fondly, a more than amused smirk on his lips. “Don’t worry,” and his hands dropped to Kurt’s back searching for some flesh to hold onto, “don’t worry at all.”

“Blaine…” Kurt returned a little surprised. “You can’t be suggesting…”

Blaine laughed and kissed him again, “I’ve got some, in my bag. But it’s in the bathroom.”

Relief flooded through Kurt and he watched as Blaine climbed off the bed and gingerly ran over the wooden floor and out of his bedroom. Kurt waited patiently but he was still confused about what had happened to his stash of condoms. He definitely hadn’t used them. He laughed to himself, no, there had not been much going on in that department over the past five months. He scooted over to the edge of the mattress so he could search again with a better view. 

Blaine found Santana’s gift box safe and sound in the bottom of his bag. He pulled the box out, ripped the tab that would remove the plastic casing and pulled impatiently on the cardboard lid. He retrieved two condoms and was about to tear them off when he reconsidered and pulled another two on the tethered line. He was being very optimistic, but if he was going to have his way, they weren’t going to be leaving Kurt’s bedroom any time soon. He could happily lie there in Kurt’s bed all day long. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and paused as his mind flickered to the thirst that his body had been ignoring since he had woken up. They had hiked a good distance the day before, and even though he had drunk plenty of water on the day, Blaine’s body still needed replenishment from all the physical exertion. 

Yes, he thought, as he gulped the glass of water down, who cared if it was a Monday, wasn’t that what being a rock star was all about? Didn’t he have the right to be obnoxious and not turn up to events that he had already planned in advance, just to annoy and make people mad. His mind fleeted towards Sebastian and the interview he was supposed to be doing that very morning. Oh well, he shrugged, what was waiting for him in Kurt’s bedroom was much more important. 

A sudden thump and a giggle met his ears and he poked his head back around into the lounge. “Kurt?” he called but no one responded, the apartment having fallen back into silence. Blaine looked up to the ceiling above him and wondered whether it had come from up there. He didn’t know this apartment building so it could very well have. The thought that someone else was having just the kind of fun that he wanted, spurred him back into action and he hurried his pace. He dropped the glass into the sink and was just about to bolt back across the room when the intercom for the apartment buzzed. 

Blaine stopped. It was one of those moments. One of those moments where he was faced with a seemingly simple decision, but in reality, the decision would hold end-of-the-world, life changing, disastrous outcomes for him. To answer the door or to ignore the buzzer and go to the bedroom where he had a gorgeous naked man who he was head over heels for waiting for him. It was one simple decision. 

He didn’t know why he did it. He didn’t know what possessed him. There was no way that he could have foreseen the outcome but he did. Blaine turned towards the door, condoms still in his hand and pressed the button beside the door. 

“Blaine?!” Sebastian spoke in relief at the sound of Blaine’s simple and short ‘hello’.

Blaine was immediately sick to his stomach. 

“I’m so glad that I’ve tracked you down,” Sebastian continued through the intercom, his voice lively and perky as if nothing was wrong. “Big news, my boy, you’ll never believe!”

Blaine’s shoulders dropped. NO! He couldn’t believe it. Not now, not of all times. Why the hell did he have to go and answer the door? Getting rid of Sebastian was going to prove to be difficult, if not impossible. Blaine had known Sebastian long enough to know that if had gone to this much trouble to find him either he was extremely angry or he did have something of extreme value to share. 

“Can I come up? We need to talk. You’ll never believe what I’ve managed to do. I’ve set up a meeting, today. It’s your time now, Blaine!” 

It appeared it was going to be the latter.

Blaine eyed Kurt’s bedroom over his shoulder his body aching to hold onto Kurt once again, to feel him, to touch him, to send Kurt over the edge and to watch his perfect, beautiful face while he did so. Never before had Blaine been so torn in two. Sebastian didn’t need to elaborate what he meant by the meeting, he didn’t need to explain, Blaine knew straight away. This could be a life changing moment where everything in Blaine’s world could be turned upside down, and it would be turned upside down for the better. But then, so could what was about to take place in the bedroom behind him. 

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to center himself. 

 

Kurt stumbled sleepily out of his bedroom and stopped. He had heard the unusual voice coming from the lounge, and not happy by the fact that his erection had lost some of its ache, he had decided to go and investigate. The person he found standing before Blaine in his lounge room was the last person he had expected to see. Warning bells rang loud and clear within his head and never before had such a rage of defensiveness come flying up. 

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed at the sight of Kurt, his lips tightening as he drank in Kurt’s appearance. Ruffled bed hair, sleepy eyes and boxers that Kurt had only put on due to the extra voice he had heard. It was quite obvious to Sebastian what had taken place or what was taking place between Kurt and Blaine.

Sebastian patted Blaine’s back and spoke something quietly into his ear causing Blaine to nod his head, and then, he spoke a little louder for the whole room to hear, “Go on, go get cleaned up. We have time for you to have a quick shower. We’ll go do this interview and then head out for the meeting.” Sebastian’s eyes continued to bore into Kurt, but nothing, nothing was going to intimidate Kurt not when he was on his own turf. Sebastian smiled wickedly meeting Kurt’s defiance, daring Kurt to just try and mess with him. 

Oblivious to the hostility in the room, Blaine turned for the bathroom his face covered with school boy excitement while his mind was preoccupied by whatever Sebastian had discussed with him in private. At the sight of Kurt on the other side of the room, however, Blaine’s face lit up and he bounded towards him. 

“I have to go, I have this interview that I need to do this morning, and at lunch, Sebastian has arranged a meeting with the producers of the record company I’m with.”

Kurt didn’t respond. He just simply watched on, his eyes slowly moving suspiciously from Blaine to Sebastian and back to Blaine again. 

“Smile, Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed cupping his face with his hands and kissing him hard on the lips. “This could mean the change of everything. Sebastian has said the producers are willing to sit down and talk about the possibility of changes, of the possibility of putting some of my own music out there. You know, mixing it up a little.”

Kurt swallowed nervously, “That’s great, Blaine. Really it is.”

“I’m going to hit the shower,” he turned to head off, but then he stopped and stepping back into Kurt’s space. 

He placed his head beside Kurt’s ear. “We’ll make up for lost time later, okay.” Their eyes met and the passion that had been surging through them both in the bedroom connected through the short distance between them.  
Kurt’s body ached with desire and longing. All the feelings and maybe even more that he had kept locked up inside of him for so long had been ready to be put out onto a plate, just ready to be shared with Blaine. But now, those feelings, should he dare think it… that love, would have to be put on hold until they could have the time to be together again. 

Blaine nodded seeing what Kurt held in his eyes, but without any other words, Blaine turned and headed to the bathroom.

The room was silent after Blaine had closed the door behind him, a despotic, loathing, cold energy floating between Sebastian and Kurt.

Sebastian’s mind whirred quickly as he processed the exchange that he had just witnessed. It was clear that his weekend of Blaine’s had gone too far. Obviously Blaine thought that something more was going on here, and obviously, this Kurt thought the same too. It was Sebastian’s job to set everything straight. 

“Can I get you a drink while we wait?” Kurt offered deciding to be polite and not wanting to tempt the scorpion he saw before him. He might have wanted to be defiant before, but Kurt quickly realized that Sebastian was someone strongly connected to Blaine, and unfortunately, he was going to be someone Kurt was going to have to deal with if Blaine was going to be a part of his life. 

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed further and he pointedly ignored Kurt’s offer. 

“Look,” he suddenly spat. He approached Kurt and Kurt instinctively tensed. “This is the way this is going to work,” his tone authoritative and businesslike in manner. He came close enough to drape his arm around Kurt’s shoulders that in any other situation it would have been interpreted as brotherly. It couldn’t have been more further from the truth. Instead, it was a gesture that could only be interpreted as patronizing. “Kurt… Your name’s Kurt isn’t it?”

Kurt didn’t answer. 

Not really caring for a response, Sebastian continued. “Let me tell you how this is going to go. How it always goes,” he quickly added. He checked once over his shoulder to ensure that the bathroom door was still closed. 

“Our Blaine, he’s a got a wandering soul. He always has. He goes out, has some fun, hooks up with men and causes trouble.” Sebastian paused dramatically and it was only then that Kurt realized that he was holding his breath. “But let me make this clear, absolutely crystal clear. Blaine and me, we go way back, a long way back and if he hasn’t told you already,” Sebastian’s voice dropped and he spoke his next words slowly to add extra emphasis, “He always comes back to me.”

Kurt’s head whipped round to match Sebastian’s penetrating glare. It was a mistake because in that one quick movement, Sebastian saw just how vulnerable Kurt really was. 

But Kurt couldn’t get his heart to slow down. Just what had Sebastian meant in that? That Blaine always went back to Sebastian? 

“Oh! Didn’t he tell you?” Sebastian let out a false gasp of surprise, “That me and Blaine.” Sebastian nodded his head slowly. “Yes, Blaine and I are more than just manager and artist and while it’s always been on and off, Kurt, when Blaine’s finished having some extra fun to help boost his bad boy image, he always ends up on my doorstep late at night wanting what only I can offer.” He glanced up at down at Kurt in contempt as if Kurt could ever think that he could satisfy Blaine.

Kurt’s knees began to shake. He couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t believe it! But was this the terrible secret that had washed over Blaine’s face the day before? This was what was capable of destroying everything that they had built over the past weekend. This was the real reason why Blaine wouldn’t change and go his own way, because Blaine was really involved in some dark twisted seedy open relationship with Sebastian? Did Blaine believe he owed something to this horrible pathetic excuse for a man?

“Oh, Kurt,” Sebastian continued with a grave shake of the head, “You really didn’t think you were first person who Blaine has shacked up with for a weekend do you? I could run a list off my fingers of all the people that he’s had a ‘romantic’ get away with if I had to.” Sebastian patted Kurt’s back but there wasn’t any real sincerity in the gesture. “Don’t let it get you down. You’re not the first guy to get hurt. It’s just Blaine. He’s always been that way, ever since our Dalton days. He’s always thinking that he’s searching for something, but then, he remembers what he needs and really wants and he heads back home. You don’t really want to be involved with a man like that, do you? You don’t want to be just the fuck on the side?”

Kurt face filled with worry and his palms began to sweat. Was Sebastian really telling the truth? Had all of this weekend been some elaborate escape for Blaine before he scuttled back to Sebastian? He didn’t want to think it was possible. But the doubt and fear that Kurt hadn’t realized he possessed rose to the surface. He couldn’t believe that he had opened himself up again to someone, only to have them possibly betray him just like his previous relationship. Was he going to be left shattered and wrecked on the side of the road? Just like when he had been in New York. 

Sebastian misread the fear in Kurt’s eyes for fear for him. 

“Ah, now, I don’t blame you,” Sebastian cooed with a fake smile. “We all know Blaine is sex on a stick and sings like a dream, I mean, who wouldn’t want that? Who can’t resist that sexy ass?” Sebastian chuckled to himself. 

“Ahh, and it’s all the little things that you find out when you get intimate with Blaine. The way he always lets out two short gasps when he comes, or that little mole on the inside of his right butt cheek, and we can’t forget that little scar that he got on the inside of his thigh from when he fell off a piano at one of his wild parties. And we all know he tries to play the romantic, but he’s only kidding himself, it’s really the bad boy Blaine that we want isn’t it?” Sebastian laughed and slapped Kurt hard on the back and gave him a wink. 

The world fell out from under Kurt’s feet. He was horrified. It was true! Anyone would know those things about Blaine if they had been intimate with him. Kurt’s mind raced as the small things fell into place. Now it didn’t seem so strange that Blaine had been so easy to wander nakedly in front of Sebastian in the hotel room, and just before when he had let Sebastian up into his apartment. But what Kurt was more horrified by was the intimate details that Sebastian had just reiterated to him. And he was right, so very right. Blaine did have a mole on the inside of right butt cheek and those two short gasps were unmistakable. But it was the scar that  
Sebastian had mentioned that proved that Blaine and Sebastian had been together recently, within the past few months. Kurt had noticed the scar two nights before and Blaine had explained his stupid prank that had gone wrong three months ago.

Nauseated, Kurt staggered, and he believed that if he had eaten his breakfast he would have thrown it up. He had been a fool. He had been lied to yet again, been misled and probably the butt of some horrible joke that Blaine and Sebastian would share together at the end of the weekend. 

But surely, surely what had happened between Blaine and him had to have been real. The date on the rooftop, the night they had spent together where Blaine had insisted he had wanted to do things differently by Kurt, and then their day, their day at Angeles National Forest. Hadn’t that all meant something real? Deep down in his heart Kurt had thought they had been. 

They were suddenly interrupted as a door behind them clicked open and Sebastian and Kurt both spun on their heels determined to get to Blaine first; Kurt ready to confront him and Sebastian ready to prevent Kurt from doing so. 

Kurt’s mouth was dry with fear but he was ready, ready to find out just what was going on.

But it wasn’t Blaine who was standing before them now.

Sebastian and Kurt both stopped in surprise, not expecting to see who they were gazing at. They looked on in confusion and shock neither believing their eyes, both quite confused as to how this pairing had even found each other. 

The guilty pair stopped in their tracks, their hands looped together. They quickly gazed at each other before looking back to Kurt and Sebastian neither knowing how to tackle the awkward situation. Not only were they going to have to defend themselves for using Mercedes’ bedroom but they were also now going to have to defend themselves to Kurt and Sebastian.

Kurt and Sebastian broke the silence simultaneously. 

“Rachel?!”

“Finn!?”

The pair was a sight. Obviously, they had been out to all hours, Rachel’s make up was smudged, her hair wild and uncouth and her clothes hastily put on. Finn, well, Finn actually looked normal. It was also clear however, by the satisfied twinkle in their eyes that they hadn’t just hit the town together, they had certainly been up all night doing other things as well. 

“What are you doing in Mercedes’ room?” Kurt gasped forgetting for just one instant the drama that had befallen him. He turned his head on the side in realization. “Is that where all my condoms went?” Finn’s face dropped and Rachel turned a deep red. “FINN!” Kurt exclaimed angrily. 

The pair glanced ruefully at each other. “Um, we decided to crash here last night,” Finn returned quickly. 

“Mercedes’ still shacked up with the blonde guy, Sam, I think his name is.”

Silence fell back on the small group. 

Kurt felt like his brain was going to fall out onto the floor; there was just too much to process. Rachel and Finn had hooked up when his potential relationship with Blaine had appeared to have a sledge hammer wedged through the middle of it. When and how on Earth had this happened? 

Sebastian’s arms crossed over his chest and Rachel glared defiantly back at him. “I suppose you’re going to be needing a lift too.”

Rachel squared her shoulders, “That would be nice.” 

Sebastian was done with being diplomatic though. He had put it as serenely as possible to Kurt, but now, seeing that Rachel had also become sidetracked and had hooked up with someone so beneath them, it was time to really make sure that the ties between these people were broken.

“Kurt,” Sebastian began forcefully this time. “Just remember what I’ve told you. You’re just a phase, just something that Blaine needs to get out of his system. It would be best for him, for his career and for yourself, if you just forgot about him and moved on. And anyway, it doesn’t really matter because as soon as Blaine steps out of this apartment you will cease to exist.” 

Rachel stepped forward startled and fearful upon hearing his words. “Sebastian! What’s going on here?” she asked worriedly.

Sebastian whipped his head around and silenced her with one simple vicious glare, but Kurt wanted answers. 

“Is it true?” he asked her. “Is Blaine really involved with Sebastian?”

Rachel’s eyes fluttered back and forth between both men and she nervously cast her eyes down as she felt  
Finn’s gaze fall onto her as well. She was no longer able to meet Kurt’s eyes. “Well, they, he, Blaine and Sebastian have in the past…” she finally managed.

Kurt crossed his arms, “And what about now?”

Rachel stammered over her words again, “I just know that it has been off and on again, but I thought it had been off for quite a while.” She looked away embarrassed. 

“What?!” Finn gasped. “How could you do that to Kurt?”

Rachel quickly looked up at him, “I hadn’t seen them together for a long time.” She shook her head thoughtfully, 

“The last time had been six months. I assumed that they had called it quits again.”  
Sebastian laughed. “Oh, Rachel, you should know by now, we never call it quits.”

Rachel went to speak again, but with another antagonistic glare from Sebastian she looked away and closed her mouth. 

Sebastian’s face gleamed with sadistic satisfaction. Rachel’s inability to lie had saved his ass once again. He turned back to Kurt whose face had turned deathly white and his eyes had taken on an almost hollow appearance.

“Now,” Sebastian spoke, assertive and menacing. “I’ll let you have this. This is your little weekend away with a famous rock star, your one experience with the big leagues.” He stepped closer, his eyes narrowing and his voice dropped down to barely a whisper, “but know this Kurt, whatever happened here, it means nothing.”

Kurt’s body filled with rage and disappointment. “Get out,” he hissed trying to hold onto his anger. 

“Don’t worry,” Sebastian returned his eyes falling back to the bathroom where the shower had been turned off. 

“I’ll get Blaine and then we’ll be on our way.”

“You can wait outside,” Kurt told him, his voice shaking and his fists tightly clenched at his sides. “And you too,” he said to Rachel. 

She looked up quickly, embarrassed and flustered, and just wanting the world to swallow her up. There was so much that she wanted to say, so much that she wanted to tell Kurt, but she couldn’t right then and there without fear of losing her job. 

“He’s right,” Finn spoke softly unable to look her in the eyes, “you need to go. Kurt’s my brother. I can’t have people here who are going to mislead and trick him in such ways.” Finn shook his head in disappointment. “I thought, I actually thought you were different to all that Rachel.” 

Rachel nodded, her chin trembling as she tried to control her emotions. Not only had she possibly ruined everything for Blaine and Kurt, but now she had disappointed a guy who had just shown her the best twenty four hours she had ever had in her entire adult life. 

The bathroom door opened interrupting the scene once again. Blaine stepped out, his eyes rising in surprise as he took in the people in front of him. 

“Wow, party!” he exclaimed excitedly and his eyes went back to Rachel and Finn in confusion. He shrugged but smiled, and gave them the thumbs up, “Didn’t see that coming but it works.”

“Not today, Blaine. It doesn’t work today.” Finn folded his arms and walked across the room to stand at Kurt’s side. 

Rachel sniffled and headed towards the door and only then did Blaine sense the uncomfortable tension in the room. The smile quickly left his face. He tried to catch Kurt’s gaze for reassurance but Kurt had turned away as well. 

Kurt was numb, and even if Blaine had asked to speak to him privately, he wouldn’t have been able to put two words together. He was desperately trying to convince his heart that what had happened over the weekend hadn’t meant anything at all to him.

“What’s going on?” Blaine asked hesitantly.

Sebastian suddenly clapped his hands together, the sound echoing through the uncomfortable stillness. He strode merrily towards Blaine and immediately took control of the conversation again, “Nothing, my amazingly sexy rock star.” Kurt recoiled at his term of endearment but it didn’t stop Sebastian from continuing, “We need to get going.” 

Kurt turned away completely, his shoulders rounding over as if to create a protective barrier around him. He was still in disbelief, still unable to comprehend everything that he had learnt in the last ten minutes. 

Confused but running out of time, Blaine picked up his bag and hastily shoved everything he could find of his into it. Once he was done he stopped before Kurt one last time. 

“I’ll call you okay.” He spoke quietly only intending for Kurt to hear but in the awkward silence, everyone heard it. Blaine didn’t care and he spoke again. “It’s just like what we talked about yesterday, we’ve got to find our dreams, right?”

Kurt only managed to nod, still in a daze. He glanced up and they shared a look, and nervousness filled Blaine’s stomach. Only a few minutes ago, Blaine had been able to see into Kurt’s soul, and in the depths of it he had seen the love that Kurt had held for him. But now, now there was nothing but darkness, emptiness and confusion. Blaine swallowed unsteadily and tried to reach for Kurt’s hand only to have him step away.  
Blaine frowned but it was just at that moment that Sebastian coughed impatiently. With one last longing look at Kurt, Blaine dashed towards the front door and down the steps where he promptly bumped straight into Mercedes. 

Mercedes stood bewildered at the top of the stairs. “Blaine! You’re going?”

Blaine didn’t have time to answer as Sebastian pushed him on. 

He gave the room one last glance. “Don’t count on that phone call,” he said coldly to Kurt. Sebastian smiled evilly one last time and even dared to give Kurt a nod. He then glanced at Rachel his face filling with contempt at the sight of her. 

“You better get your ass in the limo right now Berry, or you’re history.” Sebastian turned and left the apartment not even giving Rachel a chance to answer. 

She gave each and every person one last glance, hoping and praying that they would give her an opportunity to explain, to shed some light on what had just taken place, but no one met her gaze. She choked back a sob and hurried to the door knowing that she didn’t have the time to even try to get them to listen let alone make things right. It would probably be best for her to get to Blaine and tell him as soon as she had a chance to set things straight.

Rachel’s feet tapped down the stairs and she rushed out to the waiting car only to find Sebastian sitting with one of the windows down, the doors to the car closed and most likely locked. He had obviously considered her plan and was not going to give her a chance to speak with Blaine alone. 

“I’ve called you a taxi,” Sebastian told her with another glare. “I can’t have you turning up at the interview looking like that. Meet us at The Ritz-Carlton for the meeting at lunch, one o’clock. Don’t be late Rachel,” he warned her viciously. 

Rachel stood speechless on the side of the road as the luxurious car pulled away.


	16. Chapter 16

“I knew getting involved with those kinds of people would only lead to trouble,” Finn stated forcefully. 

“Please, Finn,” Kurt uttered weakly. “Please, not now.”

“But still,” Finn argued, “I did warn you!” 

“FINN!” Kurt exclaimed. He couldn’t handle it any longer. He rose from the couch but in his flustered and bewildered state he couldn’t decide where he wanted to run to. He just stood there completely lost and defeated, and not knowing what else to do, Kurt sank back down on the sofa and rested his head in his hands to try and attempt to hide his face from the world. Maybe if he couldn’t see anyone, no one would be able to see him.

Mercedes stood before them her head going back and forth between the two. Blaine, Rachel and the other man whom Mercedes had never met before, had left over fifteen minutes ago, and still, neither Finn nor Kurt had been able to tell her what had happened. She put her arms on her hips desperate to know, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the arrogant talking stranger. 

“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” she asked for what seemed like the tenth time since she had gotten home. “I really wish Santana remembered that she had my number earlier so I was home for all of this. What happened?”

But before anyone could begin to explain, the apartment’s intercom buzzed loudly.

“What now?” Kurt muttered shaking his head. “It better not be any of them trying to get back in. I don’t want to see any of them ever again.”

Mercedes’ frown deepened. That was the last thing she wanted to hear when one of the people Kurt was talking about included Blaine. Troubled, she pursed her lips and crossed the room to reach the front door.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Oh, urr. Hi. This is Kevin.” There was a slight pause. “I was looking for Kurt.”

Mercedes looked over her shoulder just in time to see Kurt’s head snap up in surprise. Kevin was the last person he had expected to hear on the other end of the intercom. In fact, and he didn’t mean any disrespect to the fellow, Kurt had all but forgotten that the man even existed after what had taken place over the past forty eight hours.

Kurt gazed at the front door dejectedly. After everything that had transpired, the last thing that he wanted to do was to face Kevin as well. All Kurt wanted to do was to go back to bed and forget the entire day. Heck! He wanted to forget his whole miserable life actually. But even if he had the luxury of doing so, he wouldn’t be able to sleep. His mind was still in a whirlpool, spinning fast and out of control as he tried to make sense of everything that Sebastian had told him. He was desperate to find a loophole or a lie in the words that Sebastian had spoken, to make everything that he had said not so. But each and every time he tried to dismiss something, Rachel’s words and guilty face brought him back home to the cold truth. Blaine had just used him for a ‘weekend away’ bit of fun. 

“What do you want me to say?” Mercedes asked quietly jolting Kurt out of his musing. 

Kurt sighed and rose to his feet. He needed to do the right thing, he needed to let Kevin know that even despite the failure that had occurred over the past two days, he was not interested.

Kurt answered the intercom and Kevin’s voice came back loud and clear for the whole room to hear. “So urr, I kind of thought I’d take a leap,” Kevin began. “You see, I met this really hot guy at bar a week ago and then we went on a date and everything went well, the date even ended in a really awesome romantic kiss. But then, I don’t hear anything from the guy and I’m not usually one to be obsessive, but I thought I’d take a chance and stop by anyway.”

Kurt rested his head on the front door and closed his eyes. Why did Kevin have to be such a nice guy? It was only going to make this worse.

After a long pause, Kurt finally spoke into the intercom, “I’ll come down to you.”

The sun was warm and friendly, not too hot like the day before but just right for a midmorning walk which was unusual considering the time of year. They walked silently and Kevin wondered just how he was going to broach a conversation with Kurt with the obvious thunderstorm hanging over his head. After several minutes, Kevin braved to speak asking random questions as mundane as the weather, and Kurt, as always, politely responded.

They came to a park one with old couples and mother and baby groups having picnics. They didn’t walk too far into its grounds but stopped under the shade of a tree near the road and watched the different groups of people. Kurt’s eyes were drawn to an old couple a short distance away. 

The pair were sitting on a bench under another tree, still so much in love that even in their old age they held onto each other’s hands. The woman smiled and laughed at some unheard joke, and the man, acknowledging her response tilted his head in her direction and offered a big toothy smile. 

Kurt’s stomach knotted in jealousy. He didn’t think he would ever get to experience that kind of bond. Instead, he pondered with sadness, he would probably end up just like the grouchy old man at the bus stop who he often saw yelling abuse at the people walking by. Kurt’s shoulders dropped; that’s what he had to look forward to in life.

All of a sudden, Kurt was startled by the soft touch of Kevin’s fingers clasping his hand. He held it close to his body, Kevin’s touch gentle but purposeful. Kurt swallowed uncomfortably and he tried to pull away but his movement only made Kevin hold on tighter. 

“No, please Kurt,” he said earnestly. “I’m not trying to be creepy. I just want to talk really quickly.” Kevin took a hesitant step closer. “I know we’ve only just met and I don’t know anything about you, but I can sense that your mood doesn’t have anything to do with me.” Kevin searched Kurt’s face, and seeing that he was right he continued, “I feel like something bad has happened to you.”

Kurt looked to the ground unable to meet Kevin’s gaze. 

“I just want you to know that there’s no pressure. You’re really an awesome guy, Kurt and I had a fantastic time on our date the other night. So, I’m happy to be here as a friend if that’s what you need right now. You can call me anytime,” Kevin suggested, “even if it’s to vent about this other man who has broken your heart.”  
Kurt’s eyes rose quickly. Seriously, who was Kevin? He was so perceptive, so kind, and so patient.

“Really?” Kurt choked trying to hold onto the ache in the back of his throat and the sudden well of tears that had come up in his eyes. He gazed at Kevin’s face and he had to wonder at what a future could hold with a man just like him, and then, Kurt’s eyes shifted back to the old couple a short distance away. He imagined a simple, easy future, one that was filled with companionship, loyalty and fun. Yes, Kevin wouldn’t be the kind of guy to run off, to string him along and use him. Kevin was the kind of guy who would be in it for the long haul. 

Their eyes locked and Kevin smiled shyly, and then, on impulse without even giving it a nanosecond to consider what he was about to do, Kurt leaned in and placed his lips onto Kevin’s.

He startled Kevin, there was no doubt about that, but Kevin didn’t pull away and instead he only took one step closer to allow Kurt to work his way into the kiss. 

Kurt was shocked with himself, shocked that he had just kissed Kevin and was still kissing him! But he was angry, so very angry he realized. The pain and anguish that had overwhelmed him had suddenly been replaced with a burning fire upon the realization of what Blaine had done to him. Kurt wanted to hurt Blaine, just like Blaine had hurt him. He wanted to show Blaine that he hadn’t meant that much to him after all, that Blaine didn’t mean a thing, and Kurt, well Kurt was just like Blaine, easy and capable of flitting from one lover to another. Yes, if Blaine was going back to Sebastian, then Kurt could easily move on to Kevin. 

He tried to lose himself in the kiss, tried to lose him in Kevin’s touch as Kevin’s hands began to stroke up his back, but then the truth really sank in and try as he might, Kurt couldn’t let go. It didn’t work. Although Kevin was an exceptional kisser, the same raw passion and fire that had existed between Blaine and Kurt just wasn’t there. 

Kurt couldn’t lie to himself. 

Despite all the anger and pain that consumed him, there in the corner of his soul was another burning, longing desire that was breaking through all of those other spiteful feelings. It reminded Kurt of how much he wanted Blaine. How much he loved those eyes, his sense of humor, his passion and his different sides. Kurt couldn’t fathom what would lead Blaine to stoop so low that he would be involved with Sebastian but there was one thing Kurt did know: This wasn’t him.

In fact, who was he trying to kid? He couldn’t just jump from one person to another. He wasn’t built that way. It was Blaine he wanted. His heart was tied to Blaine, and even though it looked like his relationship with Blaine had reached a dead end, there wasn’t room for anyone else, not now, not for a long time. Blaine filled up every last millimeter, and as much as Kevin was also a perfect guy, he wasn’t the perfect guy for Kurt. 

There in the middle of the kiss Kurt came to a conclusion, no matter what had happened with Sebastian today and despite everything that Rachel had said, he would still try to speak to Blaine so he could find out where they really stood.

Kurt pulled away, easing himself slowly out of the kiss, and removed his hands off of Kevin’s waist. He hadn’t even realized that they had been there. 

“Kevin…” Kurt couldn’t continue he was struggling with the emotions running through him.

Kevin smiled, his face filled with understanding. “I know, I know,” he spoke softly. “Go figure out what you need to figure out,” he lifted his hand and cupped Kurt’s face to encourage Kurt to look him in the eyes. “Go get over whoever it is that you need to get over, I’ll be waiting for you. You’ve got my number.” Kurt tried to smile appreciatively, but instead, he was forced to blink back several tears. “Come on, I’ll walk you home,” Kevin told him gently.

They turned and headed back in the direction of his apartment building, Kevin placing a gentle but firm and reassuring hand on his back. 

Kurt was so lost in the moment still trying to figure out what was going on inside his head that he didn’t even notice when they walked straight past a black car parked on the side of the road. Not that it would have mattered because he wouldn’t be able to see inside - its windows were tinted so dark it was remarkable that they were legal.

Hunter Clarington hummed to himself as he watched the video he had just recorded of Kurt kissing Kevin. “Got ya!” he smiled to himself. “Come on,” he called to the driver in the front. “We’ll follow them for a bit and see if we can get anything else, but I don’t think anything we’ll beat that.” He chuckled to himself. “That was good. Sebastian’s going to be very happy. We got him good.” 

Hunter took several more photos of the pair, Kevin’s hand still at Kurt’s back, and then it got even better as Kevin disappeared into Kurt’s apartment building to walk him safely to his door. Hunter swiped through the additional photographs he had just taken. Perfect! 

 

The extravagant bar and restaurant at The Ritz Carlton in Los Angeles was the perfect place for an expensive and lavish lunch. It boasted an elaborate lifestyle and delicious food that it could live up to. Not only was its food the talk of the town but its elaborate European style architecture and ideal perch on the marina made it a very attractive place for holidaymakers and business people alike. 

The restaurant buzzed around Blaine as it began to fill for the midday meal. The jolly ambience, however, was not going to rub off on him. They had been waiting for nearly an hour but the representatives from the record company Blaine belonged to still hadn’t turned up. He had pegged so much hope on this meeting believing that he was finally going to be able to have more control of his career. 

Sebastian eyed his nervous disposition, flashed him a smile and waved to a waiter that was passing by. 

“A bottle of your house white,” he ordered not even bothering to enquire what it was. He turned his attention back to Blaine. “I think you could do with a little something.” 

Blaine shook his head. “No, I’m going to keep everything absolutely clear today. I’m going to get this right.”  
Sebastian nodded and they waited out the time in silence until the bottle arrived, but Sebastian still had the gumption to stare and leer at different men around the restaurant. Blaine grinded his teeth, Sebastian’s all too casual manner irking him so badly, he just wanted to lean over the table and shake some sense into the man. Didn’t he realize how much this meant to him? But then, Blaine chided himself, Sebastian had never been in favor of this path. 

Sebastian suddenly rose to his feet, his phone ringing in his hand. He flashed Blaine a reassuring smile, brought it to his ear, and left the table.

Blaine watched on as Sebastian walked through the restaurant’s exquisite décor trying to find a quiet spot so he could listen to the person who had called. The waiter returned and two glasses of wine were poured, but Blaine barely noticed, only giving the waiter a quick nod to acknowledge his presence. His eyes were poised on Sebastian trying to analyze and determine what was being said in the conversation by body language alone.  
Sebastian frowned as he ended the call and Blaine’s mind filled with anguish. 

“Let me guess,” he growled as Sebastian returned to his chair, “they’re not coming.”  
Sebastian shook his head, “I’m sorry Blaine. They said that something else has come up, something more important,” Sebastian paused quickly as he saw Blaine’s face darken. “It was something they said they couldn’t get out of,” he added quietly. 

Blaine leaned back in his chair trying to reign in the anger that was threatening to overwhelm him. He had wasted the whole morning when he could have been back home at Kurt’s, lying all day in his bed making love to the man. Blaine almost laughed to himself. He had just thought ‘home’. He had just put Kurt and home into the same sentence placing them together, and the surprising thing was, Blaine absolutely loved the sound of it.   
He glowered at Sebastian and Blaine had to wonder all of a sudden at what had happened when he had been in the shower and why Kurt had appeared to have been so distant when he had left. His eyes narrowed as he became more suspicious. “Have they rescheduled?” he enquired trying to keep his voice carefree.

Sebastian couldn’t meet his gaze, and instead, he reached out for the glass of wine in front of him. He didn’t need to be too concerned however, because before he had time to come up with more information for Blaine, Hunter ambled over to their table.

Blaine’s face went up in surprise. “What’s he doing here?” he asked. “How did he know where to find us?”  
Sebastian sat forward, his expression serious, “I decided to invite him.” He glanced at Hunter and they shared a knowing nod. “Hunter contacted me about an hour ago, just something really random that he came across.”  
Hunter leaned over the table holding out the camera he had used to watch Kurt towards Blaine.  
Blaine gazed at it warily.

“Just take it and watch it,” Sebastian advised him firmly. 

Blaine sighed. He reached out and took the camera, confused and uneasy about what was taking place. Not wanting to waste any more time trying to fathom what was going on, Blaine pressed play and immediately the sense of security and direction that he had been feeling since the moment he had laid his eyes back on Kurt began to crumble away. 

Blaine watched the video of Kurt kissing Kevin three times, horror succumbing him into silence. It hadn’t just been a peck of a kiss, it had been a long and searching kiss that Kurt had initiated, where he had held the other man and let the other man touch him.

Blaine’s mind spun out of control. Who was this other person? They looked so familiar with each other, so casual as if they had known each other for a considerable amount of time. But Kurt had been adamant that he hadn’t been in a relationship with anyone else before Blaine, the only other significant relationship being his fallen love in New York. Throughout the whole weekend, Kurt had never mentioned another person who could be a part of his life, let alone someone he was eagerly ready to make out with in the open in the middle of a park. 

“I’m sorry, Blaine,” Sebastian spoke quietly over the din of the restaurant. “He was just using you, just trying to get his one minute bit of fame.”

“No!” Blaine exclaimed shaking his head. He couldn’t believe it. Kurt would never do anything like that. “When was this taken?”

Sebastian sighed and shook his head as if the information he was about to bare was the worst bit of news that he would ever have to share with someone. “It was taken two hours ago, just after we left his apartment.”  
Blaine’s hands clenched into fists and he went into denial. It couldn’t be true, and as if he hadn’t inflicted enough pain on himself already, Blaine pressed play and watched the whole video play out again.

“There’s more,” Hunter announced. “There are photos too.”

Blaine quickly flicked through the photos that Hunter had also captured, beads of sweat prickling through his brow as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. The way they walked close together, the way that this stranger placed such a possessive hand on Kurt’s back, the way the camera had caught Kurt smiling just before he led the man into his apartment building. And then, that was it, there were no more photos and Blaine was left with only his imagination of what had taken place once they had entered his home. Were they fucking right now, right in spot where Blaine had just been on the bed? 

He wanted to hit something. He wanted to hurt somebody. Nothing Kurt had told him over the weekend had been true. It was simple. Kurt had lied to him. He had said that no one else had even been considered that he hadn’t even known he was ready for a relationship until Blaine had come along. But it had all been lies, all of it.   
“It looks like this Kurt guy was lying to you about his relationship status all along,” Hunter sassed.

“You have to be more careful, Blaine. You can’t trust anyone,” Sebastian added. “They’re not in it for you. Kurt doesn’t really care about you. You explained to me in the limo that he had been treated badly in a relationship before but was now ready for a relationship with you. Obviously that’s not true for there he is with another man.”

Their heads all went up as they became aware of another presence at their table. 

“You’re late,” Sebastian spat up at Rachel. She was standing over them looking confused.

“I’m not,” she replied shortly but she still glanced at her watch worriedly. “You told me one o’clock.”

“I said twelve thirty.”

Rachel tried to deflect him away with a wave of her hand and she gazed at the camera in Blaine’s hands apprehensively. “What’s going on?” she asked taking the last seat.

“Rachel, did you know about this guy?” Blaine blurted, holding the camera over for her to see.

She watched the video in confusion, and then, when she processed what she was seeing her eyes went wide. Her photographic memory recognized Kevin as the man who had approached Kurt in the bar, but she had been sure when she had seen him this mysterious man had only just met Kurt. 

But then she felt like hitting herself. What was she to know? She hadn’t heard their conversations. She didn’t know if they had met before or whether they had been old friends or, she swallowed regrettably, old lovers. She tried to clear some of the haze from that day, trying to determine whether her instincts had been wrong, but she had gotten so drunk, what did she really remember? 

“I, I have seen him before,” she whispered laying the camera down on the table, her hands shaking.   
Blaine’s face dropped and he suddenly leaned forward. “How could you Rachel? What were you playing at?   
Trying to mess with me like that?”

“It wasn’t like that at all Blaine,” Rachel gasped. “You know that. You and Kurt hit it off right from the moment you laid eyes on each other, I did everything in my power to try and bring the two of you together.”

“Yes, and look where that’s gotten him,” Sebastian added slyly. He glared at her loathingly. “Look all we can do is move on from here. We’ve made our mistakes but it’s time now to get Blaine back down to business and to get him focused.”

“How can you be so cold?” Rachel gasped. “Blaine is obviously hurt and upset.”

“And who is to blame for that?” Sebastian hissed.

Rachel lowered her head. 

Sebastian continued, taking full control of the conversation, “I’ve told Blaine before that he shouldn’t trust outsiders, especially those who are not celebrities. Sure they’re fine to hook up with and have a one night fling, but anything else is a no. I mean, come on, what do we really know about this Kurt guy? He could have spun you a whole web of deception and you would never know, and that,” he paused dramatically, “is just what’s he’s done. And do you want me to get started on this other man, his boyfriend from all appearances?”

“But Sebastian, come on,” Rachel begged, “shouldn’t we at least give Kurt the benefit of the doubt, let him try to explain?”

“Enough!” Sebastian cut her off with his sharp bark that was loud enough to make several heads close to their table turn in surprise. “As I just said, the most important thing that we do now is get Blaine back on track and forget that this whole entire weekend ever happened. We move forward.” Sebastian turned to face her finally having had enough. “And I think the first move is for you to leave and don’t come back.”

“What?!” Rachel gasped and froze, horrified that he meant just what she thought he meant. “What the hell are you implying?”

“I’m not implying anything,” Sebastian stated smugly with his hands deep in his pockets. “I’m telling you that you’re done here. You’re finished.” 

“You’re firing me?!” Fury and shock filled Rachel’s face. “How dare you! You have no right.”

“As Blaine’s manager I have every right. I might not be able to stop you from being Blaine’s friend but I can stop you from destroying his career.” Sebastian gave her a disgusted look. “Obviously you have been distracted, you guided him away when he had events this weekend, he messed with an outsider who obviously had no true intentions, you hooked up with some low life yourself, and you’re late. You clearly have an inability to commit to your job. Your unprofessionalism is blatantly clear, Rachel. I can’t have someone who doesn’t have Blaine’s best interest at heart working so closely with him.”

Rachel was reaching her hysterical point. “Are you kidding me? Everything I have ever done has been in Blaine’s best interest. Blaine!” she cried, quickly turning in her seat to face him. “Please let me explain. I need to tell you what Seb…”

“You should go,” Blaine said quietly but so venomously Rachel stopped in her tracks. “You’ve messed up, Rachel. You’ve messed up big time.”

“I tried to help you!” she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. “And I’m trying to tell you what happened this morning…”

“No Rachel,” Blaine argued forcefully. “You should leave, now! You led me to believe, I thought… I thought I was going to be happy.”

Rachel turned to Sebastian ready to retaliate, “You might be able to stop me from working with him but I’ll always be a part of Blaine’s life.”

Neither man answered her and a silent pause fell on their group, but even in that desperate silence no one in their small party realized that the restaurant around them had now fallen quiet at the spectacle they were putting on.

“Well, maybe it’s best if we did take a break,” Blaine whispered.

Rachel’s eyes bulged in shock. She was unable to speak after that. The only thing she could do was rise from her chair, politely push it in and leave. And leave she did, stalking her way across the restaurant floor with her held high, ignoring the curious diners who tried to discreetly look her way. 

Rachel sniffled and fumbled with her belongings as she rushed to the entrance of the hotel. How had everything gone so wrong? She had no idea what she was going to do or where she was going to go. 

Blaine watched her leave, the anger within him finally reaching its boiling point. He stood up and threw the camera at the wall not caring for one second that it wasn’t his. It smashed from the force of his throw and left a deep dent in the surface of the wall. If the restaurant before had been quiet, now a penny could have been dropped and the entire room would have heard as everyone’s eyes fell to either Blaine or the camera that now lay in several pieces on the tiles a few meters away.

Blaine’s face was red. “What are you all staring at?” he yelled and the pause suddenly ended as people quickly turned back to their tables not wanting to be at the receiving end of Blaine’s wrath. 

“I’m sorry Blaine,” Sebastian said placing a gentle hand on his arm, urging him to sit back down. “We should eat something.”

Blaine scoffed. As if he could eat anything now. “You’re going to try and set this meeting up again aren’t you? Get the producers back in here,” he asked roughly.

“Sure, Blaine, sure,” Sebastian answered distractedly as he tried to get the attention of a waiter.

But Blaine had heard enough. He now believed that there was never going to be a meeting. He pushed back from the table knocking his chair over in the process and stormed towards the bar. “Double whisky on the rocks,” they heard him order.

“Let him go,” Hunter advised Sebastian who had already started to stand to go after him. “Let him brood over it but don’t worry,” he assured with a satisfied nod. “It’s over. Blaine will now focus on his job. You’ve got the guy out of the way and the loud broad out of the picture. Blaine’s success is guaranteed once again.”  
Sebastian nodded, the smug expression returning to his face.

Blaine leaned heavily onto the bar, both hands gripping the edge. He was holding on for dear life, afraid that if he let go he would fly off the rails again. He hadn’t felt so grounded and whole as he had when he had been with Kurt. He had put everything into that weekend, opening up like he had never before and what had Kurt done to him. Lied! Lied! Lied! Kurt had lied to him about his true intentions. Those pictures of Kurt kissing, they weren’t fake. And no matter how Blaine tried, he couldn’t get the images of Kurt standing under the tree, the other man holding him intimately at the waist, the way he had touched Kurt’s face. 

It was over. There was nothing he could do about it. Blaine had been played and he feared deep down that in the game of love, he would never win. 

Blaine let one hand off the bar and he clasped his fingers around the glass now before him. He knocked back the drink, crunching viciously on some ice that had managed to get into his mouth. “Another!” he demanded gruffly to the barman. “No ice this time.”

The man didn’t answer but promptly poured another. Blaine picked up the second drink and knocked it back as well, his lips pulling up as he gasped against the burn of the alcohol. He tapped the bar aggressively implying, yet again, another drink, and as the barman poured the third, Blaine let go of the bar and let himself fall, fall into that blissful ignorance that only alcohol could grant him. He fell to that place where he didn’t have to think, where he wouldn’t hurt and where he could be that obnoxious wild bad boy that he so loved to be. But now, today, it seemed that place was empty as well.

 

Mercedes tried to think logically. Finn had already arrived at his conclusion and it wasn’t a good one so it was up to her to be positive, logical and of course supportive for Kurt’s sake. She had listened patiently to everything that had taken place over the weekend, had frowned at Finn’s presence when she had tactfully left the apartment to give the boys their space and smiled at the love that she saw gleaming from Kurt’s face while he recalled his adventures. Now however, she brooded, her face clouded over as she considered what Sebastian had unleashed upon them all. 

“I still feel very hesitant to write Blaine off so easily, Kurt,” she began after an excruciating amount of time. “I mean, you’ve only heard Sebastian’s side of it. You haven’t heard what Blaine has to say.”

Kurt nodded his head eagerly. “That’s what I thought. You don’t think I’ll sound too eager and desperate if I sent him a message or tried to call him?”

“No, of course not,” Mercedes assured him. “Do it now. Do it so you can put your mind to rest.”

Kurt gazed at his phone that was on the table. She was right, it was best to get this over and done with and not wallow in any unnecessary pain. Oh, how he hoped it was unnecessary pain. 

He tried calling first but Blaine’s phone rang out. After the second try, Kurt really didn’t think he should call again. He sat for a moment carefully piecing together a suitable message, and with Mercedes’ approval at what he had written, he pressed send. 

Sebastian had watched as Hunter joined Blaine a short time later, the pair becoming more loud and unbearable as the minutes ticked by. It couldn’t have gone better if he had tried. Everything that he could have hoped for had fallen into place, and not only had he managed to lose Kurt, but he had also gotten rid of Rachel. Finally!  
Blaine’s phone vibrated on the table and he picked it up tapping Blaine’s password in quickly. He frowned as he saw the message from Kurt. Well, he had thought he had gotten Kurt out of the picture, he mused.

“I don’t care about what Sebastian told me, that the both of you are still involved. The weekend we spent together was the best weekend that I’ve ever had with anyone. If you want to talk, I’m here.”

Sebastian pursed his lips and without any hesitation he glided his finger over to reply to the message. 

“I made a mistake. I didn’t mean anything that I said. Thanks for the fuck but that’s all it was, a fuck, and not even a good one at that.”

Sebastian pressed send and then quickly hit delete. Kurt’s original message was gone.

Kurt stared at the message in disbelief, his fingers became limp and his phone fell to the floor.

“What?” Mercedes gasped. “What’s wrong?”

She lent down, picked up the phone and gasped as she read the message. “What the hell? Kurt?” She leaned towards him and draped her arm around his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Kurt tried, he tried all he could to keep it together. He shook his head in anger at Blaine, at himself and at the whole world but nothing could stop the tears that had built up in his eyes. Mercedes watched on, unsure of what to do or what to say until Kurt crumpled into her grabbing hold of one of the fluff pillows and her waist where he proceeded to break down with loud wrenching sobs that echoed around their living room.

Mercedes rocked him gently. “I’m so sorry Kurt, I’m so sorry. Shhh. It’ll be alright. It’ll be alright.” But even Mercedes wasn’t too sure now.

 

The sharp frantic knocks on Finn’s door startled him out of his sleep. He lay confused for a moment wondering at who had dared to disturb his dreams, but when he didn’t answer the door, the frantic knocks turned into loud banging instead. He sat up and eyed his door warily knowing that he had interesting neighbors, and hoped that whoever it was, they would just give up and go away. 

The knocking, however, didn’t subside. 

Finn groaned, rolled off his mattress and clambered to his feet. 

Disheveled he finally managed to make it to his door, which wasn’t really that hard since he lived in a studio apartment. Finn gazed through his peep hole and pulled back in surprise. In all his life he had never expected to find the person who was standing on the other side of the threshold.

Rachel stared up at him, her eyes red and puffy tears still streaming down her face. “I’m so sorry,” she sobbed after he had opened the door. “I know I’m the last person that you want to see after what happened, but,” she cried, tears falling onto her clothes, “I didn’t know where else to go.” 

Finn was silent for a moment but then he quickly recovered from his shock after Rachel gave another woeful gulp. “It’s fine. It’s fine. Are you alright?”

She stepped past him and entered his flat before he could even invite her in. Still dumbstruck he stood there, unsure of what he should do but when it looked like Rachel had no intention of leaving, he closed the door behind her. Finn swallowed nervously, immediately drowning in shame at the state and size of his small apartment. 

Rachel gazed around the small room and sniffled, “This is where you live?” 

Finn flushed red, “Yeah.”

Rachel spun in a slow circle taking in the one wall that held the kitchen and the opposite wall where his mattress lay on the ground. “It’s small,” she told him politely.

Finn laughed a loud, long laugh that showed his beautiful nature. He ruffled his hand through his hair. “Yeah, you could say that. It is small.” He took a step closer, and when he spoke again, his voice was filled with genuine concern. “You didn’t answer me. Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?”

Rachel suddenly remembered why she had turned up at his home in the first place and she started to sob again. She took a step forward, rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I tried, I tried so hard but I ruined it for Kurt and Blaine, and, and he fired me.”

Finn’s arms hesitantly came up to hold her and one of his hands gently patted her back. “Blaine fired you?” he asked in disbelief.

“No, Sebastian.” 

Rachel suddenly turned away and without waiting for another invitation she sat, quickly dropping herself onto the mattress and tangled up sheets of Finn’s bed. 

Finn, sensing her need to get everything off her chest, poured her a glass of water and returned to the mattress where he settled down beside her not bothered in the least that he was still only his boxers and shirt.   
Rachel snuggled up into the crook of his arm and chest and began to recount everything that had taken place over the past day. Finn listened, not just because he was being polite but because even in that one day, Rachel had managed to find a place in his heart. It wasn’t just that though, all of this had implications for Kurt too.

Finally, when Rachel was finished talking, Finn still didn’t like Blaine and he still didn’t think that he was the guy for Kurt (the man was just too much trouble for his own good) but, he believed Rachel. He believed that she was telling the truth, that she believed that Blaine and Sebastian hadn’t been together for a long time and she believed that Blaine was really searching for his one true love. And, despite everything that had gone wrong, she had only been acting with Blaine and Kurt’s best interests at heart. 

But it still didn’t refute the fact that Sebastian had come in and said all those things to Kurt, and most importantly, there was Blaine’s text. It was something that was below anything that Finn could possibly do. Not being the best romantic at heart, even Finn could see how much the pair had swooned over each other during the past couple of days, so how could Blaine say such things. 

Of course, Finn could understand Blaine’s confusion with Kurt kissing Kevin, because yes, that really had come out of the blue. Kurt hadn’t mentioned doing that, and without seeing the video for himself, Finn wasn’t completely ready to believe it. But, Finn decided, if Kurt had kissed Kevin like Rachel described, well, Finn just had to believe that Kurt’s heart wasn’t really that tied to Blaine’s after all.

In the end, Finn believed that everything that had played out that day had all been one long unfortunate collection of events and Sebastian, Sebastian was to be blamed for initiating it. 

But really, it was for the best. Finn could not see a positive or happy future for Kurt if he did get involved in a serious relationship with Blaine. The guy was bad news. Finn considered the police arrests, the short stints behind bars, the wild stories and obnoxious illegal behavior that the paparazzi had leaked. Those stories had to of come from somewhere. If Kurt had some little inkling of interest in Kevin, then Finn was happy for Kurt to pursue it. Yes, the whole video debacle was going to be kept a secret for the time being. 

“I think,” Finn paused not wanting his next words to come out the wrong way. “I think we need to stay quiet about the video just for the moment.” 

Rachel’s eyes flashed up in surprise. “What?!” 

“Kurt’s a wreck, and when he gets this emotional, he shuts down and puts up a wall. His wears his anger like an invincible shield. No matter what either of us could say to him right now he wouldn’t listen.” Finn gathered her hand within his and let his fingers play softly in her open palm. “It’s the only reason why I left his place. He’s hurting, but right now, he won’t let anyone in. When he calms down we can tell him. I think if we told him that Blaine saw him kissing Kevin, it would tip him over the edge.”

Rachel chewed her lip. She could understand Finn’s deep desire to protect his brother and she guessed that Finn was still very dubious and reluctant towards Blaine, but she had never been one to lie or withhold information if she believed it to be of the upmost importance. She would sit on it for a day or two as well and then approach Blaine, because really, the best person to talk to Kurt would be Blaine. Sebastian might have fired her and Blaine might be mad at her, but her relationship with Blaine was one that she could fix, that she was sure of.

Rachel suddenly realized that Finn was staring, his eyes studying her as she contemplated her own thoughts. His gaze was kind, supportive and tender, but the sudden intimacy in his hold was unnerving and it forced her to take stock of her situation. She squirmed uncomfortably and looked at him then, shyly all of a sudden, recalling that she had in fact stormed into his apartment, in the middle of the night and was now sitting beside him, on his bed while he was in his underwear. She had definitely seen him with a lot less clothes the night before, but that had been under the influence of one too many plastic cups of beer, and this, this seemed more intimate. “I’m sorry for just bursting in here. I just wanted someone to talk to and I didn’t want to go home but maybe I should leave.”

“Hey, hey, it’s fine,” Finn comforted her. “I’m glad you came, really.” His hand continued to stroke up and down her back. “How did you even find me though?”

“Mercedes,” she sniffled. 

“Oh, Mercedes.” 

“She wouldn’t let me see Kurt,” Rachel began to cry again, “but she’s a good person, she told me where I could find you.”

A silence hung in the air again for a couple of moments. 

“You really do live in an unusual apartment Finn,” Rachel spoke suddenly changing the conversation entirely. “Is this really all you could find?” It wasn’t Rachel being rude she was just generally amazed that such a large man could live in such a confined space. 

“It was all I could find on short notice,” Finn replied. “After I left the Army and came to LA, I stayed with Mercedes and Kurt but, you know, their apartment isn’t that big either and I couldn’t just live in their lounge.”

“But you’re there practically all the time anyway,” Rachel told him confused. 

Finn laughed again, “Yeah you’re right.” And then Finn found a surge of confidence that he didn’t know he had.   
“But, if I didn’t have my own place I wouldn’t be able to ask you if you wanted to stay the night.”

Rachel turned her head and looked him straight in the eyes. The night before had been a drunken hook up, but tonight, it would be different. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” she told him with so much conviction she surprised even herself.

Finn’s heart pounded in his chest. He couldn’t believe she had said yes, slowly, ever so slowly he leaned down and just before he placed his lips against hers he whispered, “Then don’t be.”


	17. Chapter 17

Three Months Later…

Sebastian pushed Blaine backwards unable to stop himself any longer. The delicious sight of Blaine Anderson before him, waiting to be devoured, to be stripped and fucked into oblivion was all too much. He had waited long enough, too long in fact, and tonight after months of neglect, it was finally Sebastian’s turn to have his fun with Blaine.

Blaine’s head hit the wall hard from the force of Sebastian’s shove, so hard that the picture a few feet away jumped in its frame. His body came slamming against the cool surface a second later. It didn’t matter though. Blaine was so drunk he could barely feel his legs, let alone the effects of being thrown up against a wall. 

Sebastian licked his lips lustfully and watched Blaine try to focus on Sebastian’s body, but the hotel’s dim lights and dull paint job were obviously not helping his plight and his head only veered this way and that in the midst of his alcoholic stupor. Deciding that they were only stalling, and since he couldn’t get his hands on Sebastian, Blaine brought his hands to his shirt in an attempt to undress. He did not care for one moment that they were still in the hallway outside of his hotel room.

“I knew you wanted it,” Sebastian chuckled to himself, and he shook his head in amusement when Blaine’s fingers lost their grip and fell lethargically to his sides. “Dear Blaine, when will you learn that Absinthe is not a good drink for you?”

Blaine ignored his chiding. “Come here, my tall, sandy haired man,” he managed to mumble. He tried to reach out for Sebastian, but his arm splayed too far to the right and completely missed his body.   
Sebastian looked up and down the hallway, his hand going up to rub his chin thoughtfully as if he was having to consider Blaine’s invitation, but nothing could hide the satisfied grin that was plastered all over his face. 

“Well, if you insist,” he purred after a moment, and without any further ado, he pounced pushing himself against Blaine’s chest almost lifting Blaine off his feet in the process. Their lips met roughly, their breaths heavy with the alcohol they had consumed in the bar downstairs.

Sebastian was on cloud nine. Not only was he also trashed thanks to the alcohol they had drunk, but after everything that had gone down since Blaine had walked out of Kurt’s apartment three months ago, this was the first time that Blaine had actually done anything with anyone and Blaine was doing it with him. Sebastian couldn’t help but want to gloat because of all the men in the world that Blaine could have picked, it was going to be him: Sebastian Smythe. He was the person that Blaine had chosen to fuck first. 

To be honest, Sebastian had actually been getting worried about Blaine. It was so out of character, unnatural almost for Blaine to go that long without having sex. Not when Blaine usually left a string of broken men scattered around the country. In fact, Sebastian still couldn’t believe that all of Blaine’s odd behavior was down to that pathetic excuse of a man called Kurt. Surely, there had to have been some other reason for why he had been acting so oddly, but no matter how Sebastian had tried to pull Blaine out of his frump, Blaine had remained tight lipped about the whole matter. 

Now though, who cared? What did it matter because finally tonight something had snapped inside of Blaine? Sebastian had seen it happen, had seen the change in Blaine’s eyes while they had stood at the bar. It was that look that Sebastian could recognize after all their years of being friends. It was that look that Blaine got when Blaine wanted to be touched by anyone who would dare to put their hands on him. And upon seeing his chance, Sebastian had immediately leaned in and placed a possessive hand on the lower part of Blaine’s back and spoke, “How about another round before we take it upstairs?” Blaine’s only response had been a coy smile and the sixth shot of Absinthe had disappeared down his throat. 

Sebastian pulled on Blaine’s bottom lip and placed a supportive hand on his waist as Blaine staggered to the right. 

“I told that little wide-eyed kid that you always come back to me,” Sebastian laughed nuzzling into Blaine’s ear leaving it hot and damp from how close he had placed his lips. “No matter what happens or who you fuck, I told him, you always come back to me.”

Blaine frowned at his words desperately trying to pull himself out of the haze that had enveloped him. Whatever Sebastian had just said it had been important, Blaine was sure of it. Kurt flashed before his mind’s eye and Blaine blinked against the vibrant image. He hated how that still happened. How he couldn’t get rid of Kurt’s face, or how even when he was drunk, he still couldn’t stop thinking about the man.

“Take your fucking clothes off,” Blaine slurred and his hands went up to fumble with his own buttons again. 

“All in good time, my friend,” Sebastian laughed, “All in good time.”

A rattling sound came from beside Blaine and he vaguely became aware that Sebastian was trying to open his hotel room door, his hands having trouble with the hotel’s key card. After a string of curses the door finally opened, Sebastian reached over and took Blaine by the shoulders and shoved him into the dark room.

Sebastian watched Blaine sway towards the bed with amusement, but without a doubt they couldn’t waste any more time. He didn’t want Blaine to pass out before they got down to business. Their choice of drink really did leave Blaine wrecked. Sebastian closed the door behind him, turned quickly and hurried after Blaine pulling off his jacket and flinging it to the floor as he went. 

 

Kurt breathed out slowly savoring the last ripples of pleasure that had just coursed through his body. He heard a muffled, satisfied giggle and gasped involuntarily as the body on top of him started to move back up the bed unintentionally shifting the blankets and allowing cold air to seep under the covers. Kurt squirmed again when the person’s hands came to his sides and tickled his skin, but before he could protest, a lazy tongue also started to work its way up his chest. 

Kevin’s face suddenly appeared from under the blanket and the man smiled up at him. “Hi gorgeous! Did you enjoy?”

“Couldn’t you tell?” Kurt laughed. He leaned down the rest of the way, kissed Kevin on the lips, wrapped his legs around Kevin’s waist and flipped him over onto his back. “I was so ready to crash before, but I’m glad you convinced me otherwise.”

“Glad to see that my powers of persuasion are still so strong,” Kevin joked looking up at Kurt with affection. He rubbed his hands over Kurt’s arms and glanced at the alarm clock at the side of Kurt’s bed. “It’s getting late. You don’t have to…you know.” 

Feeling sleepy but satisfied, Kurt smiled as he leaned down and kissed Kevin again. But this time, his kiss had more intent and he devilishly rocked into Kevin’s lower body at the same time. Kevin moaned softly at his action.

“Hmm, I think I do need to return the favor,” Kurt giggled against his lips. “I can’t have you tossing and turning all night,” he grinded down yet again. 

Kevin stifled another moan. “Hmm, please,” he begged. 

His simple yet earnest request was enough for Kurt, and with one last fond peck on the lips, he disappeared under the covers. The darkness wrapped around him immediately, intensifying his other senses. It was hot and stuffy under the covers but Kurt didn’t mind, it was also snug and safe. 

Kevin shifted slightly above him, and all of a sudden, music from Kevin’s phone filled the room.

“You know I get noisy,” Kevin told him apologetically. Kurt squeezed his leg, not bothered. It wasn’t too loud and it was best that anyone else who was still awake at such a late hour in the apartment heard the music rather than Kevin’s moans of pleasure. 

Kurt settled in between Kevin’s thighs and drew his attention to the song so he could attune himself to its rhythm. He rolled his eyes for his own benefit and shook his head in disbelief. It was no other than a Blaine Anderson song. 

Of course it was! Why wouldn’t it be? Kurt thought sarcastically. 

It was going to be a true test of mind that much was true. Whether he could stay focused on the task at hand or whether the Blaine Anderson’s song was going to prevent Kurt from thinking about anyone else other than Blaine.

Kurt was ready for the challenge. Kevin was his life now. No one else was important. He took Kevin within his hold and lowered his head, more than happy to return the favor. 

The past three months had seen some radical changes in Kurt’s life, there was no doubt about that. After spending two weeks wallowing and frantically trying to determine whether everything that had happened between Blaine and himself had occurred inside his head, Kurt had put a wall up on the whole thing. He had decided that he was no longer going to think about it. It was time for him to move on with his life, and not look back. If Kurt wanted happiness, he quickly realized that Blaine had to be forgotten. 

Forgetting Blaine was going to be difficult, he knew that, especially now that Finn and Rachel were joined at the hip. Rachel had tried to speak to him about what had happened, and after politely avoiding her words he realized that Rachel was relentless in her quest to explain Blaine’s actions. In the end, he had been frank and had bluntly told her that he wasn’t interested in hearing what she had to say. He insisted that Blaine meant nothing to him and whatever fallible excuses she had created inside her head, he didn’t want to hear them. 

Kurt had also distinctly decided that he wasn’t going to wait around and be romanced by the silly and childish notions of love. He needed to get back to real life, to face the reality that love didn’t occur like it did in his favorite romantic comedy. If there was anything Kurt had learnt during his fiasco love affair with Blaine, he had learnt that love was fickle, fragile and the knock-you-off-your-feet, sweep-you-away love was typically hard, if not impossible, to come by. 

His reasoning behind his new concept of love had been easier to believe with what had happened with Kevin. Kurt had taken Kevin up on his offer, and true to his word, Kevin had been there willing to be a friend to Kurt and distract him while he tried to get over Blaine. He accompanied Kurt through movie marathons, day trips around LA and afternoons in pubs. He had been happy to listen to Kurt harp on about various fashion designers or a certain outfit in a magazine. And Kevin had been fantastic, always listening with interest, but what Kurt liked about him best was that he never asked questions which gave Kurt no reason to have to ever utter Blaine’s name to him. 

It had only taken two weeks of spending time together for Kurt to make the first move and kiss Kevin again. It had happened innocently enough, Kurt hadn’t planned it, it had just happened. And in all honesty, even though there wasn’t the crazy, stomach churning fireworks and extreme heart palpitations that happened when Kurt had first met Blaine, Kurt didn’t regret it one bit. Kevin had turned out to be the safe friend with whom Kurt could take a chance with and not the scary lover that was far too much of a heartbreak risk.

The day that Kurt had made his move had been just like any other day. They were at Kurt’s watching a movie when they started arguing over what a character had done. It had all been in good nature neither taking the other seriously until Kevin had ordered an arm wrestling match to determine the winner. Kurt had taken him on knowing all too well that Kevin was the stronger of the two, but being a good sport, Kurt had agreed to his challenge anyway. 

Kurt had struggled as soon as Kevin had finished counting to three, and desperate to find something to distract the man, without even thinking, Kurt had leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. It had worked. Kevin pulled back startled and shocked, dropping his grip on Kurt’s hand instantly. He gazed at Kurt who looked just as surprised as he did, and then, without any further hesitations Kevin dived straight towards him and returned the kiss pulling Kurt into his lap. 

Kurt had had enough of wanting more, of wanting something he didn’t believe he could have. He wanted the intimacy, the feeling of waking up next to someone in the morning, of rolling over in the middle of the night and knowing that the other person was there, of listening in the silence to the other’s persons steady breathing or having that feeling of skin on skin. 

Shit! Fuck! 

He’d gone and done it again, Blaine fucking Anderson! 

Kurt intensified his actions, trying as best as he could to blur out his last thoughts and replace them with ones of only Kevin. 

So where was he? Kurt thought for a moment. Yes, he had kissed Kevin back, eagerly and hungrily, and had gladly straddled his body when Kevin had pulled them together. Kevin’s hands had come up quickly, holding Kurt firmly around his waist leaving no room between their chests, and only a short time later, Kurt had pulled Kevin into his bedroom. 

So Kurt had settled for Kevin. Shit! Fuck! Shit! No, that wasn’t right. ‘Settled’ was not the right word because it didn’t do Kevin justice. Kevin was wonderful, loyal, funny and caring and more than giving in bed. Instead of settling for Kevin, Kurt liked to think that he had taken that step forward, faced the truth and realized that relationships didn’t just come around every day. He had to take what he could when he could, and Kurt knew that he could do a lot worse than Kevin. 

Kevin, Kurt sighed, to be honest, Kevin didn’t deserve him.

It didn’t take long for Kurt to finish after that. He swallowed deeply while Kevin moaned and then lifted himself up, wrapping the blankets around his shoulders to keep his body warm. Kurt flashed him a satisfied, mischievous smile. The Blaine Anderson song had finished long ago and Kurt was proud of himself, he hadn’t given too much thought to the man after all, or well, he tried to tell himself that.

“I can’t believe that this is our last night in this bed,” Kevin said after he had gained his breath but still relishing in the feel of Kurt’s hands that were continuously stroking over his chest. “This time tomorrow we’re going to be in our new place.”

Kurt couldn’t help the shadow that instantly washed over his face, and even though he tried to shrug it off, it remained there. 

“Hey, hey,” Kevin spoke urgently, trailing his hands down Kurt’s lower back and kneading his fingers into the top of Kurt’s buttocks. “I’ve told you if you think that it’s too fast, I don’t have to join you guys.”  
Kurt shook his head aggressively. He was determined to keep the process of moving forward happening. 

They were moving forward because of Rachel. Kurt would gladly agree that Rachel was definitely loud, obnoxious and controlling, but strangely, she had managed to fit into their little group so swiftly and easily it was as if she had always been there. She also came up with some amazing ideas. Through her connections, she had found a large four bedroom house that needed sitting while its owners went travelling for a year, and now, Kurt and Kevin, Rachel and Finn, and Mercedes and Sam were all going to live there and save some money in the process. 

“No,” Kurt stated firmly, “we’ve already talked about this. Yes, I’m nervous, but like I said. I need to man up and take the risk.” Kurt lay flat against Kevin’s body, his head resting just above Kevin’s heart. He listened to its beating for several seconds and then spoke again at a whisper. “I’m sure this is going to be the best move ever.”  
Kevin tilted his head down and kissed Kurt gently on the top of his head. “I love you,” he whispered.

Kurt jolted back up in shock and the words that Kevin had just uttered hung in the air threatening to barrage down and knock Kurt unconscious by the sheer hint of them alone. He couldn’t answer. How could he answer? It was far too early to mentioning words of love, surely!?! Kurt continued to fluster and panic unable to find a way to get out of such an awkward situation where he just wasn’t able to reciprocate such feelings just yet. 

Kevin sat up and found Kurt’s lips again, and unperturbed by Kurt’s reaction, he chuckled through his attempt of a reassuring kiss. “Don’t look so scared Kurt. It’s okay. I know you’re not ready to say it, I just wanted to reassure you that my heart is true to yours, that’s all.”

It still didn’t make Kurt feel any better. Those were words that he never threw around easily. He had only said them once before, and at that time, while he had been nervous to say them he had thought he had been sure about his feelings.

Kurt tried to shake off what had just happened, to make light of the situation but he couldn’t deny that no matter how hard he was trying to make this future happen, something deep inside just couldn’t make it work. Why hadn’t Kevin’s words clicked and felt right when he had heard them? He hoped that it was just because they were moving so fast, that they hadn’t been dating for even two weeks before Kevin had practically been there every night. But then, Kurt wanted to slap himself. He was sick of hoping and wanting, of wanting everything to be just perfect. He just had to live it, and he was going to live it happily with Kevin. 

“I’m sorry, you just surprised me,” Kurt finally answered, his heart pounding rapidly. “I, I love…”

“Shh,” Kevin quickly interrupted him grabbing a hold of Kurt’s hands. “Don’t say it unless you mean it, Kurt.” He looked at the clock beside the bed. “Come on, it’s late. Let’s get some sleep. We’ve got a lot to pack tomorrow.”  
Kurt didn’t answer but he nodded his head in response and settled back down in Kevin’s arms to catch a couple of hours sleep. They couldn’t wake up too early and finish their packing, because on the other side of Kurt’s door in the lounge room were Finn and Rachel asleep on a mattress that they had slept on for the past week while they waited to move into the new house. 

Kurt closed his eyes, tired from a long day, and it wasn’t long before he began to drift away. It was only ten minutes later however that Kurt’s door handle silently turned and was pushed warily open. Finn’s head slowly appeared round the corner, knowing all too well that if Kurt saw him he would be in trouble. He gauged the distance between the door and Kurt’s bedside table where he knew an ample supply of condoms were still kept. 

Finn’s feet padded over the wooden floor quietly, hoping, praying that they didn’t wake. He was fortunate and he made it to the other side of the room without being found. His fingers quickly pulled the box free and was about to pull some condoms out when he froze on the spot. There within one foot away with his arm still wrapped around Kevin’s stomach, Kurt stirred. Finn held his breath as his eyes watched him begging Kurt inside not to open his eyes. But Kurt didn’t wake, he only snuggled deeper into the crook of Kevin’s arm. 

“Blaine,” Kurt suddenly mumbled. 

Finn’s heart actually stopped, but his mind raced as he repeated the word inside his head. No, Finn had not imagined it. Kurt had just said Blaine’s name. And then, Finn discovered the worst thing imaginable. He lifted his eyes and looked at Kevin only to find that they were wide open and staring straight back at Finn. Finn’s breath caught in his throat as Kevin’s arm protectively came to rest over Kurt’s back, his gaze not leaving Finn’s once.

There was only one thing that Finn could do. With the condoms in his hand, Finn backed up away from the bedside dresser and their bed, hoping that he wouldn’t run into anything and wake Kurt up. He took one last look at Kevin and squirmed even more inside. Kevin’s eyes were still following his every move.

It seemed to take Finn forever to make it to the bedroom door. But he finally did, bumping into the doorframe. He stepped through into the lounge and closed the door quickly behind him and let out the longest gasp of air imaginable. 

Kurt had not said one word about Blaine in three months, not once. It was as if he had wiped Blaine for his memory, but there, deep in sleep, Kurt could not hide from his subconscious, from his real feelings, from his real love. Because that’s what Finn understood now, without a doubt; Kurt loved Blaine. 

And the worst part of it all? Finn didn’t know how he was going to look Kevin in the eye the next day and that was bad, because Finn really liked the guy. But now, the knowledge that Finn held overwhelmed him and he really didn’t know what he should do. 

Rachel’s quickly skipped over the wooden floor and stopped before him. She had seen Finn exit Kurt’s bedroom, and in the soft glow of the single lamp beside the couch, nothing could hide the petrified expression on his face when he reappeared. Fearing that he had seen something that maybe he shouldn’t, she had scooted off their cozy arrangement that they had made in Kurt and Mercedes’ lounge room and headed over towards him. 

“What’s wrong?” she whispered, taking his hand within hers. 

Finn didn’t answer straight away, his line of sight gazing off into some unknown distance, where he was busy trying to decide what he should do. It was no good. He was going to have to tell someone. 

He lowered his head and met her gaze. “We need to talk.”

 

Blaine lay naked, flat on his back, his world still spinning as Sebastian rolled off him and left the bed. He proceeded to move around the room searching for his clothes and all Blaine could do, was to look away out of the window and try to wipe out what had just happened. It seemed to take an eternity for Sebastian to find his trousers, all the while muttering under his breath, but Blaine didn’t care, he didn’t care one bit. 

“Sleep it off or get your head over the toilet,” Sebastian ordered as he pulled on his clothes, instantly returning to manager mode. “Make sure you get yourself together for tomorrow night. You’ve got the VMAs.” Sebastian stood for a moment gazing at Blaine’s drunken form, and then, without another word turned to leave. A few seconds later, Blaine heard his hotel room door slam shut.

The silence echoed around him, ringing in his ears. 

Blaine was alone. 

Again.

Alone, always alone.

He was glad it was over. Blaine may have been wasted but even he knew that he had hit rock bottom. 

He hated himself. He hadn’t meant for things to go that far, but they had, and now he just wanted to punch himself for being so stupid. He hadn’t planned it, far from it. It had just happened. Blaine would treat it as it was; a slip up. Okay, so maybe it was more than a slip up, it was more like a major fucking screw up. Actually, Blaine would call it just shear bad luck that Sebastian had been there when he had arrived at the conclusion that maybe fucking somebody’s brains out would help him forget Kurt. 

Blaine had struggled with his feelings for the past three months, but without a way to change anything, Blaine had given up. He had fallen for Kurt that much was true, despite the fact that Kurt had lied to him. And there, deep inside of Blaine there had still been an inkling of hope that he could still go after Kurt. He wanted to hold Kurt. Wanted to love Kurt and wanted to experience life with Kurt, but now, he knew that he was never, ever going to have Kurt. He had discovered that two weeks ago after he had parked outside of Kurt’s house and had watched Kurt kiss the same man from under the tree.   
Blaine blinked back several drunken tears. 

Since Kurt was still romantically involved with someone else, and Blaine had no one, he had decided that he might as well return to his old ways. So, there hadn’t been any hidden, secret meaning behind why he had chosen Sebastian, there had been no intentions of satisfying some twisted line of fate or, Blaine hiccupped, some other crap like that. No, it was only because Sebastian had been there and had given him Absinthe. It could honestly and easily have been any other man. 

But it was the fact that it had been Sebastian that was tearing Blaine apart. The fact that he was back there again, hooking up with the detestable man after everything Blaine had promised himself. Blaine had made the decision long ago, five months earlier in fact that he was never going to go there again. That he would never get intimately involved with Sebastian, and yet, there he was once more lying in the sheets rumpled from their activities.

Blaine rolled over onto his side the sound of the condom still in its wrapper crinkling slightly beneath him. His only intentions now were on doing something to stop his head from reeling. He had reached the stage where he was aware that he was drunk, but now, didn’t want to be drunk anymore. The exuberant amount of alcohol that he had consumed, however, had other plans for him; he was going to have to work to burn this lot off and it was going to hurt. 

Blaine groaned and grimaced against the discomfort in his stomach. Standing up would be better he tried to convince himself and he rose shakily to his feet and staggered towards the windows of his room. 

Blaine swayed and rested his head against the cool glass hoping that it would ease the pounding in his head. He wished that the next day would be rainy and dark, one where grey, sad clouds hung low in the sky and made him feel not guilty for wanting to spend the whole day in doors. Instead, it would be the opposite. It always was.   
He would be presented with the relentless sunshine of Los Angeles, the sprawling city where the sun constantly bore down. 

Blaine stifled back another drunken sob and fought against the tears which were being pushed through by his emotions that were now only being unlocked since he was alone. It hadn’t worked he mused, his fingers splaying out over the window to support his weight. His encounter with Sebastian hadn’t pushed Kurt away. His feelings for the man were still there twisting his insides just as powerfully as the alcohol. 

He hated what Kurt had done to him and he hated what he had done to Kurt. He hated that he had become weak, had taken the risk and had opened up. But what he hated the most was that Blaine didn’t think he would ever get a chance to experience the feeling that he had had with Kurt ever again.

Blaine closed his eyes. He needed water, something to dilute the alcohol and ease the ache in his throat. He turned weakly on his feet and looked to the side of the bed. There on the small beside dresser was a glass of water. Desperate to find something to distract the raging fire churning in his stomach, he staggered towards it. 

Blaine took two large mouthfuls, eager for the feel of the cool liquid on the back of his throat. He was to be greatly disappointed. Horrified would have been a better choice of words as his throat began to burn instead. He started to gag. 

It wasn’t water, it was vodka. 

Hard and strong, it had gone down his throat to clash and mix with his already overfilled stomach. Blaine lurched, his hand going over his mouth. That was it. There was only place he was headed. He stumbled beside the bed and tried to place the glass on the bedside counter. He missed and the glass, along with its contents spilt on the carpet, but he didn’t care, he was already on the other side of the room bent on reaching toilet before he lost all the contents of his stomach. 

 

“Blaine, Blaine, Blaine,” Santana repeated shaking her head in disgust, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed as he staggered into her home.

“Morning,” he croaked sheepishly, still not ready to take off his thick, dark sunglasses. He headed straight to her little office without another word, his posture forlorn and full of self-pity. Santana sighed and followed after him, not even giving him the chance to undress in private. 

She paused at the doorway of her office and watched Blaine lose his balance while he kicked off his shoes and started to pull down his jeans. He leaned heavily on her massage table to stop himself from falling over. It was no good. She was going to have to say something. It was just part of her nature. Determined, honest, from the heart opinions were Santana’s thing, no matter how much of a bite they might have. 

“So, I see you’ve had yet again another interesting night,” Santana began.   
Blaine lifted his head, and even though he was still wearing his thick sunglasses, Santana could plainly see his glare. 

“Don’t you dare give Aunty Snix that look,” she snapped at him. 

Blaine groaned inwardly and wrapped one of her towels around his waist to help preserve whatever miniscule amount of dignity he had left. His head was pounding, his stomach empty from the amount of times he had thrown up and his muscles ached from tiredness. “This is going to be painful isn’t it?” Blaine sighed, and he wasn’t talking about the massage that Santana was about to start. 

Surprisingly, Santana hadn’t said a thing to him over the past three months, but today he was out of time and he sensed that he was about to be on the receiving end of Santana’s wrath. He waited, his body curling up defensively for her to unleash it upon him. It was the last thing he wanted to listen to but he doubted that he had an option. He gingerly pushed himself up onto her massage bed, pulled of his shirt and rolled onto his stomach not caring for one moment that he had just sent his $800 sunglasses flying across the room. Hopefully, if he couldn’t see her face it would lessen the impact.

“You’ve had it coming. I’ve kept my mouth shut long enough, half because I didn’t want to get fired,” her hands maneuvered his towel in an efficient brisk manner. “The other half of me wanted to see if you would sort this out all by yourself. Fat chance of that happening,” she added under her breath.

Blaine grimaced as her hands began to work around his neck muscles and he quickly became concerned as to whether she was going to strangle him or not.

“I watched you pine over Kurt and I watched you turn down men to live a life of abstinence so I thought you were still in love with him, but Blaine now, now… How could you?!” Santana exclaimed. “How could you put yourself out there again and put yourself out there with no one other than with Sebastian? Sebastian of all men, or I should say of all things!!! Blaine!?!”

“I didn’t do anything with Sebastian,” Blaine protested. 

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Blaine Anderson!” Santana admonished. “I saw you two head off to your hotel room last night and I know for a fact that Blaine Anderson only lets men into his room at that time of night for one reason. And anyway,” she continued just as viciously, “the pair of you couldn’t keep your hands off each other at the bar. Everyone was watching.” 

“Ow!” Blaine cried in annoyance as Santana callously dug her knuckles into his back. 

“I didn’t do anything with Sebastian,” Blaine repeated starting to get annoyed.

“You know what Blaine? Aunty Snix doesn’t like being lied to and if this is the way that you’re going to treat everyone who cares about you, pushing them away, then fine.” Santana’s hand came down hard against his skin, right above the flesh above his meaty buttocks. “I mean just look what you did to Rachel after everything that she’s done for you. You’ve been friends since you were kids, and now, look what you have. You have nobody in your life but me. But I’ll tell you what Blaine. I will not follow you on this path of self-destruction any longer. I’ll quit because I will not sit here and watch you destroy your life and deny yourself of happiness. God damn it Blaine! From everything you’ve told me about him, Kurt was the best thing that ever happened to you!” 

There was silence for a moment as Santana caught her breath. She tried to calm herself but her shaky gasps were loud in the small room. “Don’t you think you’ve been unhappy for long enough, Blaine?” she suddenly asked her voice uncharacteristically soft and caring.

Her question was only met with further silence though. 

Santana sighed when Blaine still didn’t respond and began to turn away. But Blaine quickly snatched his hand out, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back fast. He was surprised to see that she had actually begun to tear up.

“I didn’t do anything with Sebastian,” Blaine told her, his voice so low it was barely audible. He hadn’t lifted his head until now. Blaine’s emotions were raw and back at the surface just like they had been the night before and it was all because Santana was right. Every single word she had said, she had been right. 

He sighed, and without letting go of her wrist, he pushed himself back up so he could sit with his legs hanging over the side of the table. “I came close, I did, and to tell you the truth, I really wanted to because I was so sick and tired of hurting inside because of Kurt. I thought that maybe if I fucked someone else I would forget him.”  
Santana stared into his eyes, and when she spoke her voice was soft again, “But you can’t can you? You can’t forget about him.” 

Blaine nodded but then Santana’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

“So what did happen then? Sebastian was in your room for at least a good twenty minutes.”

“Shit Santana!” Blaine exclaimed. “How do you know that? Are you actually doubling up as a secret agent on the side?”

Blaine’s banter was enough to put a smile back on her face and Blaine smiled in return before he looked off into the distance. His eyes became clouded as he thought about the night before.

“I didn’t have sex with Sebastian because...”

“Because?” Santana encouraged him as his voice trailed off. 

“We were urr, you know…” 

Santana rolled her eyes, “you can say it Blaine. You were naked and getting it on,”

Blaine laughed, “Yeah, Sebastian had already reached for the condom and…” Blaine looked away again as the events from the night before played before his eyes…

Blaine’s world was spinning out of control but he didn’t care. All he was aware of was the feeling of somebody else on his skin. It was just likes Kurt’s long body, wavy hair, slender form, gyrating against him, waking up his needs. He leaned up and pulled the body close, locking their lips together and for once, Sebastian responded passionately. Blaine let himself get lost in the kiss, and if he imagined deeply enough, it was just like he was kissing…

“Kurt,” Blaine moaned. 

There was a short but dramatic pause and silence.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Sebastian snapped pulling away sharply. He pushed himself up in disgust when Blaine didn’t respond. “I can’t fucking believe you! The next time you want to waste my time and drag me into your bed, only to have you say some other guy’s name, you can forget it!”

Blaine didn’t answer. He just turned his head and tried to focus on the view outside of his hotel window, but the city lights were bent on only confusing him and he wasn’t too sure where the skyline finished and the stars began. 

Blaine looked back at Santana. “It just came out. I said Kurt. I haven’t said his name since we were in the restaurant at the Ritz-Carlton and Rachel was fir…” Blaine dropped his gaze guilty. He couldn’t go there he was wracked with guilt over what he had done. Rachel had been one of his best friends for as long as he could remember and after the way he had treated her, he didn’t believe he would ever get to speak to her again.   
Blaine dropped his pounding head into his hands, “Shit, Santana what the fuck am I going to do? I love him. I really do, even when I know that that whole weekend he was involved with another man.”

Santana quickly looked at the ground. It was her turn to feel guilty because she knew things, knew things that Blaine did not. “What would you do if I could vouch for the fact that Kurt wasn’t in a relationship with that man, that he acted out of spite because Sebastian had told Kurt that you and Sebastian were a couple?”

“WHAT?!” Blaine shouted. He jumped off the table and grabbed Santana roughly by the shoulders. “What do you mean Kurt wasn’t in a relationship? Sebastian told Kurt that Sebastian and I were together? What the fuck? I’m going to kill him!” He let go of her and started to pace. “I’m going to get him. He’s going to pay for this.” He stopped before Santana again when the realization struck home. “All of this happened because of Sebastian? Is this true? Kurt and I could be together right at this point if it wasn’t for Sebastian?” 

Santana nodded her head slowly and Blaine leapt forward. She gasped in shock as he grabbed her arms again but she didn’t care, this passionate, full-of-life Blaine was the Blaine she loved, the powerful Blaine that wowed his fans and sent them crazy. This was the Blaine that could possibly get Kurt back. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Blaine shook his head as his thoughts came too quickly. “How do you know this?” He suddenly demanded. “Tell me how you know this.”

Santana met his gaze square on. “I’ve only known since this morning and I believe it to be true, but maybe you shouldn’t hear it from me.” He gazed at her in confusion but she spoke again before he could ask. “You should probably hear it from the person I heard it from. I have to say though Blaine, if you speak to this person and you believe what they say and you decide to go after Kurt, you better do it quickly because Kurt could slip between your fingers before you know it.”

“Who is it? Who can I talk to?” 

Santana gave him a motherly smile, “Put some clothes on and we’ll go for a drive.”


	18. Chapter 18

Blaine sat fuming as Santana sped her car through the streets of LA. He was angry: angry at himself and angry at Sebastian. 

There was Blaine, not wanting to go against Sebastian because he believed that Sebastian was responsible for his success, when in fact, all along Sebastian had just been manipulating and controlling him! Sebastian didn’t care about his happiness. He didn’t care that Blaine believed he had found his true love. He didn’t care where Blaine wanted his career to go. He also didn’t care about the people who were in Blaine’s life. The only things that Sebastian seemed to be worried about was his success, his money, and apparently, claiming Blaine for himself. 

Blaine shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. Things had been strained for a long time but this, this was the last straw. The deception, the lying, the manipulation, the, the… Blaine was so angry he couldn’t even think of more words to describe what Sebastian had done. He clenched his fists as his anger grew. 

But Blaine was also angry at himself, he was furious that it had taken him this long to realize that the mess surrounding Kurt was all because of Sebastian. He was also angry because he hadn’t had the balls to go it alone, when he should have. It was time to set the record straight. It was time for Blaine to pull his head out of his ass and get his life back on track, to not only get back to before he had met Hunter but to start afresh. That was right, it was time for Blaine Anderson to turn a new leaf and start a whole new beginning. 

This was it. No more alcoholic binges, no wild pointless parties that left him wrecked and only capable of giving half assed performances. It was time to take control of his life. And if possible, if this person that Santana was driving him to see could also vouch for the reasons behind Kurt’s actions, then Blaine was hoping that he was going to be able to do it with Kurt by his side. And Sebastian, well, Sebastian was going to pay. Blaine nodded his head with determination. Sebastian was going to pay big time for driving Kurt and him a part. 

Santana pulled to a stop outside of a bar and Blaine’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He remembered it, even though he had only briefly stopped outside of it eight months ago. He remembered it because it was the place where he had met and picked up Kurt for the second time before they had had sex in the back of his limousine. Shit, that night had been hot. But then Blaine frowned. It had also been the night he had gotten completely off track. It had also been the night when he had met Hunter. 

Blaine shrugged off the thought and climbed out of the car while Santana found a place to park. She had told him that he would know who he was looking for. His eyes pried the tables and booths before him. The bar was virtually empty. The lunch rush had finished and most of the customers had returned to work. But there, at the bar, Blaine recognized the lone figure watching the TV screen that was close to him.   
Blaine was surprised to say the least, and as he set out across the room, his heart began to pound. What was going on here? Was Santana trying to set him up to get a beating? 

“Santana said you might be able to tell me some things about Kurt?” There was a deathly silence after his question. It was only when the sport’s article ended that Finn turned to look at Blaine. His face was serious, his gaze pensive. He gave Blaine the once over and Blaine had to wonder whether Finn had actually been watching the news or trying to summon the power to be civil. 

Finn sized him up and scoffed as if all his assumptions about the man were true. He wasn’t surprised in the least to see that Blaine was in the state he was in. He looked ragged, his eyes dark with deep shadows underneath, his complexion greyish and his clothes dishevelled. Blaine looked like he had just crawled out of bed. The partying life was really going to leave its mark on him if he didn’t slow down soon, but as Finn continued to gaze at Blaine, something else struck home. It wasn’t just the alcohol that was making Blaine so wrecked. There was also a deep loneliness in his eyes, and there, around the edges was a hint of someone who was close to giving up. 

Finn had some things that he wanted clearing up however before he would even consider helping Blaine. “First things first,” Finn stated firmly. “Before I say anything regarding Kurt, what kind of guy goes and send a shitty fucking text the way you did?”

Blaine’s face filled with confusion, “Sorry, what? What text?”

“The day the shit hit the fan, the day that you left Kurt high and dry in his apartment, after your fucked up manager let loose on Kurt.” Blaine could instantly feel his fists clench again. Just what had Sebastian said to Kurt, and now this, a text as well? What was Finn talking about? “You sent Kurt a text thanking him for a fuck, but that you had made a mistake and didn’t want to see him again,” Finn elaborated. “That’s what I’m referring to.”

Blaine nearly fell off his stool. “What the hell are you talking about?! I didn’t send anything of the sort,” he cried exasperated. “Is this what you brought me here for? So you can accuse of me this stupid shit?”   
Finn eyed him closely not believing Blaine for one second. “Well, it came from your phone, so…” Finn’s voice trailed off.

“Well, I call your bullshit because that didn’t happen.” Blaine leaned in close. “And I can call your bullshit because Kurt and I didn’t even have sex that weekend, yeah, so why the hell would I write that we did?” Finn’s frown deepened but he was surprised by the sudden confession, Kurt hadn’t mentioned this, but then, Kurt hadn’t gone into detail about anything that had happened over that weekend. 

“You’re just trying to cause more trouble and waste my time,” Blaine ranted his unruly temper building. He wasn’t going to sit there and be accused of something that he had never done. “I thought you were here to help me. No one has access to my phone but me and….” Blaine paused as it suddenly dawned on him as to what had happened. He was instantly filled with more rage, his face went red and he slammed one of his clenched fists down on the table. “The fucking bastard!” Blaine yelled. “Sebastian!”

“Sebastian?” Finn asked. “Are you sure?”

Blaine nodded, and unable to contain his anger any longer, he rose from his chair. Finn swivelled around on his stool and watched him. 

“He’s the only one who has the password to my phone,” Blaine spat, pacing back and forth in front of Finn. His face had gone scarlet, his muscles tense. Oh, Sebastian was really going to get it! Really! He couldn’t wait to get his hands on the man.

Finn watched as Blaine paced angrily before him, and surprisingly, Finn found that he believed Blaine. He was filled with too much honest, pure fury for it to be faked. 

“I’m going to go back and get him,” Blaine fumed. “I just can’t believe… He’s going to pay for this...” Blaine continued to vent. It wasn’t until Finn leaned out and placed a calm pair of hands on his shoulders that Blaine stopped moving. 

“Calm down,” Finn said softly. “Sit down. You can worry about Sebastian later, but now, let me talk to you about Kurt, alright?”

Those were the only words that could sooth Blaine at that moment. He dropped back onto his stool, his face still red, his brows low and his eyes dark as he continued to seethe, but he was willing to listen. 

“Rachel told me about the video you saw, the one of Kurt kissing Kevin under the tree.” Blaine’s face clouded up instantly again and Finn continued quickly, save Blaine going off on another outburst of rage. “Did you know that I was in this bar the very first time Kurt met Kevin?” Blaine’s expression didn’t soften. He hadn’t really come to this bar to listen about Kurt’s relationship with another man.

“I’ve known Kurt since we were at school and I know him well. I know for a fact that Kurt had not dated anyone seriously since his break up with Mark the shit head from New York.” Finn gazed at Blaine evenly, ensuring that he had his one hundred percent attention and indeed he did. “Kevin approached Kurt in this very same bar and chatted him up one week before you spent the weekend with Kurt. They had only been on one date. The kiss under the tree,” Finn explained reiterating what Santana had said, “I’m absolutely certain was just a reaction to the text that you had sent, or well what Sebastian had sent, and the fact that Kurt thought you were involved with Sebastian. It was nothing more.”

Blaine let the words sink in. He couldn’t believe how everything had gotten so messed up that day. “Kurt told you this?” he asked finally.

Finn shook his head. “He didn’t need to, I know him. Trust me,” Finn said giving Blaine’s hand a reassuring pat. 

“Kurt’s not the kind of man to just move from one guy to another. When Kurt falls for someone, he falls for them hard.” Finn took a sip of the drink before him and for the first time he looked a little uncomfortable. 

“So, you’re saying that Kurt fell for me that weekend?” Blaine asked hopefully.   
Finn snorted. “Do I even need to answer that?”

Blaine finally managed to smile but he noted the perplexed expression on Finn’s face. 

“Rachel also told me everything from your side of things, and, and I believe her,” Finn explained.

“Rachel?” Blaine’s voice went up hopefully at the sound of her name. He didn’t even know whether she had found a new job or what she was doing with her life.

“Yeah, but I didn’t do anything with the information because I still didn’t think you were good enough for Kurt.” 

Blaine narrowed his eyes at that but he didn’t say anything. Finn had always made it clear that he had never liked him and that he would do anything to protect Kurt. 

Blaine was silent for a moment, “So, why are you doing this then? Why are you talking to me?”

Finn smiled gently to himself. “I’ve come to realize that my feelings don’t count in this. I want Kurt to be happy. He hasn’t been truly happy for a long time and if being happy means that he’s with you, then so be it. Anyway, I also got to thinking,” Finn continued more to himself than to Blaine, “by withholding that information from either you or Kurt, it meant that I was just as bad as this Sebastian guy.” Finn shook his head recalling how upset Kurt had been in the aftermath of that weekend. “Kurt was so distraught over what happened, Blaine,” he said softly looking Blaine directly in the eyes, but then, all of a sudden, Finn’s disposition changed and his next words came out sharply. “So what is the deal between you and Sebastian anyway?” 

“I can honestly tell you now, with one hundred percent certainty that Sebastian means nothing to me, nothing!” Blaine shook his head, his fierce anger returning, “Especially not after what I have learnt about him this morning.”

Finn watched Blaine closely and Blaine held his breath under his scrutiny. He could tell that Finn was making up his mind as to whether to help him or not, to tell Blaine what he really wanted to hear. 

He was right. Finn was fighting with his instincts and his stubbornness. 

“I want to know how you feel about Kurt,” Finn suddenly announced, breaking the silence. “I want to know what he means to you.”

“Kurt, Kurt,” Blaine floundered for a moment. It was actually the first time that he had been asked to express his feelings to someone else, to share his innermost thoughts of the man. Apart from telling Santana that he loved Kurt, he had never told anyone else what he truly thought. “I, I, I,” he still wasn’t having any luck and Finn’s face dropped in disappointment. He started to swivel away.

“Kurt is like the missing lyric to a piece of music that I’m trying to write,” Blaine suddenly blurted. “Or the note I just can’t find at the end of the page.” Finn turned back in surprise. “Or the rift that continues to elude me or the last part of a melody that I just can’t hear in my head.” Blaine shook his head deep in thought. “I don’t even know what it is, but when I’m with him, when we’re together, everything falls into place and it’s perfect. He reminds me of what I really wanted, and although I wasn’t ready to admit it, he gave me the courage to really go after it. With him by my side, I really thought I could do anything.” Blaine smiled softly to Finn. “His smile, his sense of humor, his wit, his intelligence, his beauty,” Blaine sighed, “Kurt’s everything. Kurt and I together would be the perfect composition.”

Finn gazed at Blaine wide-eyed not believing that such tender words had come out of a man who Finn had believed was only capable of regurgitating someone else’s lyrics.

“I’ve never wanted anyone else the way I want Kurt,” Blaine continued softly. He gazed off into the distance. 

“Kurt is just wonderful and there’s nothing more in the world that I want than to make him happy.”

Finn stopped Blaine and placed a firm hand on his wrist. “You have to be sure if you’re going to go after him.   
You have to be sure that it’s what you really want. I don’t want Kurt to get swept away and have his heart broken again a couple of months down the track.” Finn leaned in close, their faces only inches apart. “And I’ll tell you Blaine, if you purposely set out to hurt Kurt, you and me, we will have words, of the physical kind.”  
Blaine nodded. There was no doubt in Blaine’s mind that Finn would do anything for his brother. It was a threat he was happy to take from Finn because if Blaine had another chance of making things work with Kurt, he would never do anything to jeopardize it. “So, what are you saying?”

“What I’m saying is that if you still want Kurt, then go after him, Blaine. That’s all I need to say.”

Blaine couldn’t speak at first, but then, in a deluge the questions found him. 

“So, you’re absolutely certain that Kurt is still interested? Where is he? Is he still with that other man? He wants to be with me? He wants us to be together?”

“Kurt,” Finn paused for a moment choosing his words carefully. “Kurt is a very compassionate and caring man, and when his friends get worried or upset he’s always there to speak to them and help them through. But when things go really bad for Kurt, he closes up and doesn’t talk about his feelings or whatever thoughts are running through his head. I think he’s trying to make this relationship work with Kevin because he wants to be in love with him. But…”

“But?” Blaine repeated anxiously now sitting on the edge of his seat.

Finn looked at him earnestly. “But one thing I do know. What I am saying Blaine, is that Kurt is not over you. He might not openly admit it and he might not think it’s the best path for him, but I truly believe that you have a chance. Kevin is a nice guy but deep down, Kurt doesn’t love him.” Blaine’s heart began to beat furiously in his chest. “Kurt wants you,” Finn confirmed, his gaze never wavering.

They were silent for a few minutes while Blaine processed what Finn had told him. His thoughts were running out of control. It was like all of his dreams had come true. But they were not being considerate of the innocent victim in all of this: Kevin. Blaine sighed. He had already been an asshole, was he really going to try and steal Kurt away from another man? 

“Kevin,” Blaine said quietly. “This man, he’s good to Kurt?”

Finn nodded his head. “He’s a good guy, and trust me Blaine, he knows that Kurt is not over you.”

“Ah, but geez, I don’t know if I can do that to him.”

Finn couldn’t help but laugh, “So now you develop a conscience? I think, I think that if Kevin is honest with himself, he’ll realize that Kurt wants you. And it’s probably best that it happens now and not further down the track when they’ve already gone and moved in with each other.”

“I just want to go to Kurt right now,” Blaine gasped wrapping his hands around his body. “I want to set the record straight, let him know that everything that Sebastian said and did was a lie. But I can’t, maybe if they break up, then I can go to Kurt. I don’t think I can try and pull him away. I can’t do that.”

“Yes, you can.”

The pair startled and spun in their seats to find Kevin standing a short distance away. They stared at him in horror, both guilty and ashamed that he had heard their conversation. Kevin however, didn’t seem bothered by their words, and instead grabbed a stool and motioned for them to move apart. They moved quickly giving him plenty of room, and he sat down in between them.

“And whatever you choose to do,” Kevin continued to Blaine, “it had better be something big. Kurt, I think, is trying to convince himself that I’m right for him and logically I am the safer choice,” Kevin said eyeing Blaine up suspiciously. “But nothing can deny that he’s still in love with you. So you better do something amazing to persuade him.” Kevin dropped his arms down onto the bar in defeat. “I think you both owe me a drink.”

Blaine didn’t hesitate and he waved to get the barman’s attention. 

“I’m so sorry, man,” Finn said softly, still embarrassed by what had just happened.  
Kevin shook his head and tried to smile. “Nah, it doesn’t matter. I had it coming. I’ve been trying to convince myself he would change his mind and fall in love with me, but after the other night, I know where his heart lies.”

“I didn’t even know if you knew who he was,” Finn stated pointing to Blaine. 

“I didn’t. The other night wasn’t the first time that Kurt had said Blaine’s name in his sleep, I just didn’t think that it was this Blaine,” Kevin spoke, as if Blaine wasn’t sitting right beside him anymore. Blaine’s eyebrows rose in surprise by his comment but he didn’t dare say anything just yet. Kevin continued, turning to face him, “But after following you here, yeah well.” He was so upset, Kevin didn’t even care that he was sitting next to a man who only a couple of minutes ago had been one of his favourite rock stars. “It was a bit of a surprise to say the least.”

Blaine didn’t know what to say. What could he say?

Instead, he let Finn order Kevin a drink. To be honest, Blaine was in a bit of daze, overwhelmed by all the information that he had suddenly been given. Kurt was possibly still interested. Finn believed he had a chance to get Kurt. That was all he needed to hear. He was going to go after him. He was going to do whatever it took to let Kurt know that he still wanted him and that he could be the right guy for him. 

Blaine’s mind wandered off. Finn and Kevin were right. It had to be good. No, it had to be something grand, something that would knock Kurt off his feet and grab his attention, something that would let Kurt know just how Blaine felt about him. There was something there, something that Blaine had put some thought into over the past couple of months. He didn’t know if it was completely ready or whether it was the right thing to do, but maybe, just maybe it was. 

His mind continued to roam, for how long he did not know, but after some time Blaine came back. He found that Santana had joined them and was now sitting patiently on his other side, scrolling through her phone waiting, happy to bide her time until Blaine was done thinking. Finn and Kevin must have already updated her on what had taken place.

Sensing his sudden return to the bar, Santana looked up. “How are you feeling?” 

“Hungover, sleep-deprived, but,” he gazed directly into Santana’s eyes, “motivated. Santana,” he smiled. “I have a plan. I have a plan to get Kurt back, or at the very least to get his attention.”  
Santana’s face lit up and she put her phone down expectantly, “Oh, this is going to be good!”

“You’ll help me?” 

Santana shook her head in disbelief at his words. “Blaine it insults me that you think you even have to ask.”  
Blaine’s face filled with relief, but just as quickly it clouded over again. 

“Rachel?” Blaine asked turning back around to face Kevin and Finn. He frowned, feeling irrevocably guilty and uncomfortable again. “How, how is she?”

“She’s good,” Finn nodded, confident that his words were true. “She misses you though.”

Blaine’s insides tightened when he heard that. He missed Rachel too. “So you two are… together? She’s happy?”

“Yeah,” Finn answered with a smile, “we are and yeah, I think she’s happy.”

Kevin scoffed and he glanced at Blaine. “She’s happy. She just mentioned this morning that she had never been happier in her life.”

Blaine nodded pleased that she was doing alright but he felt even guiltier that Kevin, a complete stranger, knew more about her than he did.

“You saw her this morning?” he asked in disbelief.

Kevin laughed fondly and gave Blaine a sassy look. “Right this moment Kurt and Rachel are packing together in preparation for all of us to move into a house.”

Oh, shit. 

Kevin saw Blaine’s face drop. “This doesn’t change a thing, Blaine. I’m not moving in with Kurt. It’s not what he wants.” 

Blaine suddenly felt a strong rush of emotions for this man who had just walked into his life. He had no idea who he was but he liked and respected his honor and integrity. Blaine’s mind quickly skimmed through his head for any available friends that would possibly match up with him.

“So, spill your beans son.” Santana clapped her hands together enthusiastically snapping Blaine back to   
attention. “What’s the plan?”

“Yeah,” Finn began. “What are you going to do? Do you want to come back to our place with us?”  
Blaine shook his head. “No, I have something big planned.” He gave Santana a worried grimace. “First things, first though,” he pulled his phone out of the back of his jeans. They all watched on, eager to learn more. 

“Rachel?” Blaine spoke, his voice uncharacteristically shaking. 

“Blaine!” Rachel answered in surprise. “Just, urh, give me a moment.” He heard her moving on the other end of the line, away from some loud music. She must have entered another room because the music suddenly became muffled. 

There was an uncomfortable silence, just one and then Blaine summoned the courage to continue. “I’m glad you answered my call, it’s been a long time,” Blaine spoke unsteadily. And then Blaine’s heart melted at Rachel’s next words and he knew that everything was going to be okay. 

“Of course, Blaine, of course I’d answer your phone call. No matter what we go through, you’ll always be family to me.”

Blaine didn’t answer straight away, his throat tightening from the sudden inundation of emotions that had flooded through him. Why had he been so stupid for so long?

Sensing his anguish, Rachel continued softly, “What do you need Blaine?”

“Firstly,” Blaine took a deep breath, “I’m sorry. I was a fucking idiot who listened to Sebastian when I should have listened to you.” He paused but there was no hateful retaliation from the other end of the line so he braved to continue. “We need to sit down properly and talk about what happened but it can’t be today, because today I need your help. In fact, I desperately need your help.”

“Sure Blaine,” Rachel responded quickly. “What’s wrong? What do you need?”

“I need, I need you to make sure that Kurt watches the VMAs this evening.” 

 

Rachel hurried down the street, the paper bag she was carrying from the grocery store filled to the brim. Kurt had sent her out, to get some air so she wouldn’t explode and so Mercedes wouldn’t go crazy at her. They had nicknamed her the “Monica” of the group, teasingly describing her like the overzealous organizational freak from Friends. She didn’t mind, in fact it only made her feel more welcomed into their tight knit group.   
So, she had agreed to go and make use of the time to restock their snack supplies, because yes, even though she agreed that she did have the obsessive compulsion to take control and organize people, it really wasn’t the reason why she was so edgy. She was edgy and nervous because tonight something unprecedented was going to go down. 

Rachel tried to swallow her nerves and she glanced at her watch. There was still plenty of time. There was no need for her to rush. She took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves and focused on the soft warm buzz that had been reignited inside of her. It was the feeling that came from hearing from Blaine after all this time.   
Throughout the past three months she had held onto a melancholy, a nagging regretful feeling about the friendship that she and Blaine had lost. Rachel couldn’t remember a time when they hadn’t been friends, when she hadn’t been able to pick up her phone and text him. They had grown up together, had seen each other through the ups and downs of Blaine’s stardom, and then, all of a sudden, there had been nothing. 

In reality however, since being fired from her job, Rachel had never been better. She had been heartbroken at the time and felt angrily betrayed, but Rachel couldn’t deny that losing her job had turned out to be one of the best things to ever happen to her. Compared to a couple of months ago, she now had a life. She had a reasonable job, she had a sincere honest love, she had friends, she had hobbies, and most importantly, she had a goal for herself. Getting fired had allowed her to pause and reflect on what she wanted to do for herself, and for the first time in Rachel’s adult life, she felt like she had direction. And now, Blaine’s phone call just a couple of hours ago had settled her completely. There was nothing else that would make her happy, except for one thing. She smiled hopefully to herself as her thoughts went to Kurt. 

Finn had called a short time after Blaine’s call and had confirmed what had taken place. Her heart ached for Kevin, but knowing that he was also on board made her only more determined. 

Rachel turned and faced Kurt’s apartment building. She just hoped that everything was going to work out. That everything would go down like Blaine planned. She shuffled the full bag to rest on her hip and reached for her phone with her free hand. There were no new messages. Santana had told her that she would message when it was time. Rachel swallowed nervously yet again. 

“So you managed to work off some of your steam?” Kurt asked playfully as Rachel stepped back inside the apartment. She immediately bit down on her lip to stop the words of criticism from flying out of her mouth. It wasn’t what Kurt had said though. It was the fact that the apartment was in more of a mess than when she had left. Mercedes and Kurt hadn’t managed to pack a single thing. She swallowed down her rebuke and gave him a wide grin. She could see them staying in the house for another night easily. Fortunately, Mercedes and Kurt still had another week until their lease ran out.

 

“I come bearing gifts,” she replied holding out the paper bag. “And I got you your favorite snack.”

“Oooh,” Kurt let out, his eyebrows going up in surprise. He took the bag from her hands and proceeded to the kitchen. “It sounds like you’re trying to get on my good side.” 

Rachel ignored her guilt and gazed around not knowing where to go or where to sit, nowhere looked safe amongst the midst of Mercedes’ and Kurt’s belongings. Her eyes spied the TV and she made a beeline towards it. She glanced at her watch again. The VMAs would have started by now. It would only be the red carpet but if she got it on the screen, it would most likely stay on and there would be less of a chance of them missing Blaine’s performance.

 

The scene was bedlam. Santana had never been backstage to an event like this before, let alone the actual VMAs, but as Blaine’s last minute ‘date’ she was now having the luxury of doing so. Really, it was only because Blaine’s plan required her attendance. He needed someone whom he could absolutely trust. 

There were people everywhere and who they were, or what their job was, was Santana’s favourite game of the hour. There were dancers, famous singers, the show’s presenters, band members and people running around with ear pieces. She tried not to squeal or make comment when she saw a celebrity, and instead, squared her shoulders and looked at people arrogantly. No one was going to know that it was her first time.

She took a moment to gaze at Blaine. She had never seen this side of him and it was true, the stage persona that he possessed was completely different to the Blaine that she joked with and antagonized on her massage table. Here, he was a man who commanded attention just with his presence alone. He was in his element, and ever since he had stepped foot on the red carpet, Blaine Anderson the rock star and emerged. He had walked with swag, his shoulders wide, gazing at his fans from above his sunglasses, luring them in, only to tease them and walk away while they screamed crazily. He posed for others, flirted with journalists and joked with the photographers. Yes, Blaine Anderson sure did like the limelight. 

But today there was something new about Blaine. It was something simple. His hair, usually wild and flying out of control, this evening was gelled down, and in his leather jacket and tight black pants he was reminiscent of a 1950s rock star. It was just a faint touch of something different, of something new. It wasn’t anything major, but it was a beginning. 

Santana continued to look at Blaine, her face full of admiration. If his plan worked this evening it was going to be incredible. It was an epic idea but if he pulled it off, Blaine’s life was never going to be the same again. 

“You ready?” she asked, resting her hand gently on his forearm to ensure she had his attention. They were standing in the wings trying to stay clear of Sebastian and Hunter. Santana had ordered Blaine to do so for whenever Sebastian’s name was mentioned he instantly tensed. Tonight however, he had to think of Kurt. Sebastian would pay for he had done but it would be at some other time. 

Hunter and Blaine were scheduled to be on stage together in minutes. Santana faced him when he didn’t answer. He was in his zone, his head down, his eyes closed. He was deep inside, centring himself, mentally preparing for what he was about to do, and just when she thought she was going to have to speak again, Blaine took a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked at her.

“You bet,” he answered huskily. “But you better go and complete your side of the plan or it’s not going to work.”  
Santana returned his smile, “With pleasure. Go hide yourself.” Blaine squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back and Blaine couldn’t resist. 

“You know Santana, you come across all hard and vicious but deep down inside, you’re a soft, old grandma when it comes to your friends.”

Santana nodded her head in agreement, and with that, she turned and headed off in the direction of where Hunter and Sebastian were waiting. It was time to turn her acting skills up a notch. She ruffled her hand through her styled hair, creased up her clothes slightly and started to run. Blaine, on the other hand, quietly disappeared into the shadows in the wings of the stage. 

Santana flew around the corner, flustered and panicked. “Sebastian!” she cried. “You’ve got to come quickly. It’s Blaine!”

Sebastian rose to his feet instantly. “What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“Just come!” Santana cried. “You too Hunter! Oh, it’s so terrible, he says he’s not going on stage, he’s going quit. He says he’s going to retire so he can travel around the world for two years two to find himself. You have to talk him out of it. It’ll ruin him!”

Santana turned and fled out of the room before either could question her further. Sebastian and Hunter glanced at each other. Santana was one of the most composed, sultry and snarky women either of them had ever met. To see her so flustered and upset meant that something had to be really wrong. Hunter leapt to his feet and they both hurried out of the door to follow after her. 

Santana tried not to run too fast. She took them on a long winded tour of the backstage and private rooms until she came to a stop before one, lone door. It stood open, slightly ajar, ominous and threatening. She stood in the doorway and brought her hands to her face, tears running down her cheeks.

“He said he’s thinking of joining a monastery,” she sobbed. 

Sebastian and Hunter stood warily gazing into the darkness on the other side of the threshold. It was just too ludicrous to take seriously, but nothing about Blaine had been sane over the past couple of months. Sebastian couldn’t believe it for one second, but really, who knew what the man was capable of? 

Hunter sighed and squared his shoulders, becoming impatient already at Sebastian’s unwillingness to enter. He wasn’t going to let Blaine ruin his career, not now when it just starting to peak.

“Come on!” he ordered gruffly to Sebastian. He took a step forward and stepped into the room. Sebastian gave Santana one last look and followed him into the darkness.

“Suckers!” Santana cried. They spun quickly on their heels in confusion. What on Earth was going on? But they were too late and the door they had just passed was slammed shut and locked with a key. Santana smiled victoriously to herself. She had even taken the bulb out of the lighting fixture in the room. They were going to have to wait out Blaine’s performance in complete darkness. 

She spied a security guard a short way off and waved him over. He was tall and well-built and Santana played up to it, even though it was the furthest of what she was into.

“Wow, you must really work out,” Santana smiled batting her eyelashes. The security guard did not look impressed so she got straight down to business. “The two reporters inside,” she said with a quick flick of her head, “they managed to get back stage and they were threatening to ruin Blaine Anderson’s performance. Can you be a doll and keep them in there until he’s done? He’ll only be about ten minutes.” 

The security guard gave a quick nod of his head, but it was only after Santana had placed a hundred dollar bill in his hand. Confident that they wouldn’t get out despite their angry yells and banging on the door, Santana ran off so she could stand at the side of the stage. She was not going to miss this for the world. In exactly three minutes, Blaine Anderson was going to perform on stage, in front of the whole country, all by himself and all for Kurt.


	19. Chapter 19

“Oooo, do I hear the VMAs being turned on?” Kurt called through from the kitchen. He stuck his head out around the corner excitedly. “I can’t wait to see Lady Gaga’s outfit!”   
Rachel flashed him a nervous smile but he didn’t seem to notice her uneasiness. “Oh, don’t worry! You will!” 

She cringed and quickly turned her back on him. She hated lying. Not that she was lying per se, but she was sure that Kurt wouldn’t give a damn about Lady Gaga’s outfit once he saw Blaine’s performance. 

Rachel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was starting to panic. What if Kurt just stormed away, angry by what he saw, or worse still, turned the TV off? What if Blaine didn’t get to perform how he wanted to? What if somebody stopped him? What if Hunter managed to make it onto the stage after all? What if..? Oh! Oh! Oh! It was just too stressful! It was horrible not being able to control what was happening. There were too many elements and factors to consider in this situation, and therefore too many things that could go wrong.  
Rachel tried to relax and gently shook her body to loosen the muscles in her shoulders and neck. The atmosphere around her was quite merry and jovial, but then Sam and Mercedes were completely in the dark about what was about to take place. Sam had arrived while she had been out buying snacks. He was now occupying his time between playing his guitar and singing during the advertisement breaks, and helping Mercedes pack when the boring interviews came on. Unfortunately for their packing regime, there weren’t too many boring interviews and he spent most of the time making sassy comments and admiring his idols. 

Rachel had desperately wanted to tell them what was going on but she hadn’t had the time to get them out of Kurt’s earshot, and now, while the pair might be giggling away in Mercedes’ bedroom and Kurt was in the kitchen, time was running out. Very soon, Blaine was going to walk out onto the stage, and she was paranoid that Kurt would miss him. So, instead of running to Mercedes’ room to fill them in, Rachel stayed put and glanced frantically back and forth between the TV and the clock wishing for Finn to return. It was too much pressure on her shoulders to ensure that everything went right. 

As if he had just read Rachel’s mind, Finn opened the front door and stepped inside. He gave Rachel a soft smile and a nod of the head and her insides instantly warmed. She had no idea where she would be if he hadn’t stumbled into her life when he had.

He was closely followed by Kevin, and in stark contrast to Finn, his face was ashen and full of despair. He could barely meet her eyes. Rachel’s heart broke for the poor man. She gave him a large, sympathetic smile that he tried to return but without much luck, and watched him sink dejectedly onto the sofa.

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly. 

Kevin shrugged, “As best as I can be, I guess.” She patted his knee gently and he continued, “I’m just going to stay and make sure Kurt watches this thing, and then I’ll go get whatever stuff is mine and be on my way.” 

A lump formed in Rachel’s throat at his words. She didn’t know what she could say to console him but maybe that was the way it was meant to be, maybe just at that moment in time, there were no words that were meant to soothe his broken heart. Broken hearts, Rachel believed, could only be nurtured back to health over time, lots and lots of time. 

“Ah! Everyone’s here!” Sam announced merrily. He walked straight into the room, his arms wrapped around a large box. He dumped it beside the door and turned to face everyone. “I say we order pizza.” 

Rachel jumped, her phone suddenly vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and glanced nervously at its screen.

‘3mins…’ 

It was all that Santana’s message said. She quickly showed it to Finn, trying to ignore the fact that Kevin was watching her every move. 

“Hmm, I think a large Meatlovers sounds good,” Mercedes agreed pulling Sam down to join her on the sofa where she had decided to take a rest next to Kevin.

“Shhh!” Finn hissed fiercely. It was such a sharp, unexpected sound both Mercedes and Sam stopped in shock. 

“Kurt!” Rachel called trying to stop her voice from shaking. “Kurt! Lady Gaga is on next!”

“Will be right there!” Kurt’s casual and happy response came. They heard him pick up his pace but he still didn’t appear.

Sam looked around in confusion. He noted Kevin’s dismayed and saddened face, he noted Rachel’s nervous fiddling fingers in her short hair and Finn’s edgy, on the spot pacing. “What’s going on guys?” 

All three looked at Mercedes and Sam mid fluster. They wanted to share, but now, with one hundred percent certainty they were out of time. The TV flicked back to the VMAs and Rachel gasped as she saw Blaine step out onto the stage. She jumped to her feet but she needn’t worry for Finn had beaten her to it and was already sprinting over to the kitchen. 

A yelp was heard and then Kurt was pushed forcefully into the lounge room, one hand holding a bowl of popcorn, the other holding a tub of chocolate chip ice cream.

“Okay, okay!” he cried to Finn who was still steering him by the shoulders into the middle of the lounge. “I didn’t know you wanted me to watch Lady Gaga so much!”

Finn didn’t answer. He just kept shoving until Kurt was standing in the middle of the room right in front of the TV. 

“Gee, if I’d known you were such a Gaga fan I would have gotten you tickets to her last concert,” Kurt snapped.

He stopped then, realizing that the whole room had become silent and was watching him in anticipation. He did a full circle looking at each of them in turn, getting worried by their pensive and fraught expressions. Even Sam and Mercedes knew this wasn’t going to be good once they saw who had appeared.   
Blaine Anderson’s voice suddenly came through the speakers. 

Kurt didn’t even think, he spun on the spot and faced the TV at the sound of his voice. All he could do was stare at the image of Blaine in front of him. He was paralyzed to the spot. 

 

From the moment that Blaine stepped out onto the stage, he morphed even further into the very creature that his fans adored. He was a rock star, a shiny beacon of hope that people looked up to, worshipped, envied and dreamt of meeting. He was their escape from reality, the place where they could forget their troubles, forget their hectic and stress filled lives, where his music was able to seize them and whisk them away on one adventure after another. 

He strode with his hips swaying saucily in his tight, leather pants. His posture radiated charisma and confidence, seduction and lust, temptation and danger. He puffed out his chest even further, spun a fancy twirl on the stage and flicked his hips to show off his butt, glancing over his shoulder to look at the audience and give them a wink. Blaine Anderson was in his element and nothing, absolutely nothing or nobody was going to stop him. But unlike anything his fans had ever seen before, Blaine Anderson was a rock star who was about to do something different, he was a rock star who was about to change. 

“Evening,” he spoke deeply and sultry into the microphone. He swung his sunglasses off and threw them carelessly onto the stage and gazed out into the lights, ignoring the frantic and worried voices coming through his earpiece. The people running the show were in a panic. Hunter was missing and now Blaine had taken to the stage. All of a sudden, they had no idea what was about to take place. 

“Looks like there’s going to be a change of plans tonight as I appear to have lost the other half of my act,” Blaine looked behind him as if he was trying to find Hunter. “So guys upstairs, controlling all the buttons and cameras, and you guys out here, don’t worry,” he gave the camera a sexy wink. “I’ve got it all under control. I’m going to shake things up and I’m going to sing something new.”

The audience screamed at his words. Nobody would ever mind hearing a new song from Blaine Anderson. 

“I won’t lie,” Blaine shared, moving over to the piano as he spoke taking the microphone with him. “It’s a little different and it’s something that I wrote myself.” The crowd went crazy again and Blaine settled on the piano bench, swiveling his body gently over its seat to get comfortable. He waited for the arena to quiet, until a hush fell as everyone waited in anticipation for what Blaine was going to do next. But before Blaine began, he had just a few more words to share. 

He coughed clearing his throat, “I’d like to dedicate this song to someone I met a few months ago, someone special, a person who blew mind away. Things got really messed up and I want them to know that I’m sorry, ever so sorry and if there’s any way that they can forgive me and can find it in their heart to give me a second chance, well, I’m here waiting.”

Blaine waited for the cheering and wolf whistles to quieten down before he laid his fingers gently over the keys of the piano. He closed his eyes for one second, and then, he started to play. 

 

Kurt’s world seemed to collapse into him. Time stood still in his realm while Blaine spoke, his eyes locking through the lens as if he was talking to Kurt and Kurt alone. Kurt had tried to ignore all the Blaine Anderson songs he had heard on the radio, had turned a blind eye to the abundant of magazine covers on the shelves and had even flatly refused to read any interviews online over the past three months. Kurt had effectively tried to wipe the man’s connection to him in any emotional way. But tonight, tonight only proved how Kurt still hadn’t been able to distance himself from Blaine. As soon as Blaine had started speaking candidly, Kurt had been drawn to him, unable to do anything else but turn and watch the screen. Kurt wanted to slap himself for being so careless, and for acting in such a stupid way in front of Kevin. Of course Blaine would be performing tonight! But Kurt had been so busy with the moving plans he hadn’t even given the VMAs a thought until Rachel had turned the TV on. 

Kurt’s shoulders slumped. It was the same voice, the same eyes and the same face that had torn his heart apart, and at first Blaine’s words didn’t even register but once he got over the initial shock of suddenly seeing and hearing him, and time caught up with him, Blaine’s words began to sink in, a new song? For someone special? After things went crazy? 

Wait… 

What?! 

Was Blaine talking about him? Was he the very person that Blaine had met a couple of months ago and had messed up with? Or was Blaine secretly sending a message to Sebastian? Was Blaine still connected to the despicable man? Kurt’s insides churned. Or even worse still, was Blaine talking about yet another person with whom he had been romantically involved with?   
Kurt placed the popcorn down onto the coffee table deciding that the ice cream was the better emotional comforter out of the two. He shoved a large spoonful into his mouth, ignoring the way his mouth immediately burned. 

As Blaine’s fingers began to play over the first few notes, he leaned close to the microphone and spoke one last time before he began to sing, “It’s called Skin on Skin. I hope you enjoy.”  
Kurt’s spoon fell out of his mouth and clattered to the ground. He sunk to his knees directly in front of the TV, his gaze never faltering. He had even forgotten that he was not alone in the room.

Blaine played, and right from the start Kurt was mesmerized by the music. Anyone listening would know from the very first stanza that this was going to be a very different piece of music from Blaine Anderson. The song was beautiful, the piano music whimsical, poetic, recapturing the emotional state that Kurt had felt as he stood looking out over the canyon that Blaine had taken him to, and where they had stood hand in hand. But the lyrics, the lyrics were very clever, there were all about Kurt, about the both of them, about what they had experienced and the love they had started to build together. Anyone else listening would not understand entirely, but Kurt could. 

And just like their relationship that had begun with excitement and lust, the mood changed to build to a smooth crescendo where Blaine didn’t sing and only the piano filled the void between them. Kurt let Blaine lure him in further, and for one short moment, Kurt was back stargazing on the roof of the car, lying on the rocks inside the canyon, drinking wine on the rooftop, and kissing and holding Blaine in his bed. It was all there, laced and intertwined in the lyrics of the song. 

All of a sudden, tragically, it was over. A silence echoed through the TV as the entire nation sat in shock at the beauty that had just escaped Blaine’s mouth. And then, almost instantaneously the audience awoke from the spell he had cast and the arena erupted into applause. 

Blaine nodded to the camera solemnly and leaned to the microphone again, “Enjoy the rest of your evening folks.” And with that, he left the piano and walked off the stage.   
Santana greeted him in the wings. She didn’t say anything but threw her arms around his body and didn’t even try to wipe the tears that had started to streak her face. “It was perfect, Blaine. Perfect!”

 

Kurt and Mercedes’ lounge room remained quiet, no one knowing what to say or what to do, but all eyes were suddenly on the back of Kurt’s head. Kurt sat, his body a statue, for nearly half a minute before he came to his senses. He pulled his hand away from the screen that he hadn’t even realized he had lifted and slowly rose to his feet. They held their breaths, curious, frantic and desperate to know what he was thinking. Kurt slowly turned and they all pulled back as they saw the undeniable picture of anger shinning forth from his face. 

“Did you all know about this?” Kurt asked his voice barely a whisper. 

Mercedes and Sam instantly shook their heads while Finn and Rachel continued to stand guilty. Kevin, Kevin wouldn’t even look at him.

Finn was the first to speak. 

“Okay, I can see that you’re not happy,” he stuttered holding his hands up in front of his body worriedly. He tilted his head to the side, “but is it a good angry or a bad angry?”  
Kurt ignored him and instead turned to face Kevin. Kevin, hopeless and deflated, looked like he had just lost a battle. It was all over now, that much was true, Kevin believed, for he had just lost Kurt and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Suddenly Kurt couldn’t breathe. The pressure of everyone’s eyes bearing down on him was too much. He needed to try and comprehend what had just happened on his own. So he did the only thing his instincts could tell him: He ran. 

“I need air,” he muttered, and before anyone could react he fled to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. 

He paced the width of his room, furiously spinning on his heels whenever he reached one side and couldn’t go any further. The song, it was amazing, there was no doubt about that. It was…all about Kurt, all about Blaine and him. It was everything from Blaine’s heart. Kurt’s memories flashed back to the first night they shared together and the words that they had exchanged. 

“You know what one of the most intimate things in the world is?” Blaine had spoken. “It’s the time after the fucking for me, when it’s just skin on skin; real body contact. You know, when you’re still catching your breath and you’re holding onto each other, in the lull, just like right now,” Blaine had explained. 

Kurt’s heart began to pound in his chest as he remembered more. 

“It’s now, now’s the time where you can really feel the pleasure of being with another person and feel the gratitude of knowing what you just shared…”

Those words… They had been in the song. Blaine’s song had indeed been ignited during the time where they had been in each other’s arms, the seed planted by Kurt’s very own words, “Now that would be a rock song,” Kurt had said, and Blaine, Blaine had remembered. 

It was too much to take in, too much for his heart to process. It was so chivalrous, so romantic, but then Kurt’s blood pressure rose again. How could he?! How could Blaine be so   
presumptuous? How could he think he could get away with doing something like that? Wasn’t he aware of what it would do to Kurt?

Kurt collapsed onto his bed and dropped his head into his hands. He had never been more confused in his life. Just what on Earth was he supposed to do now?

There was a soft knock on his door and Kurt’s head shot up. Of course, Kurt had all but forgotten his friends, his friends who had obviously played their part in all of this. Before Kurt could retaliate, the door opened and Mercedes cautiously entered his room. 

“So, this how my friends treat me?” Kurt snapped pushing himself up and off the bed. “You group together and conspire against me? Betray me?”   
Mercedes shook her head. He looked frantic, like a wild animal as he fumed. “I didn’t have any part in today. I had no idea that that was going to happen,” she said softly not wanting to spark his anger further.

Kurt’s stance softened slightly, and Mercedes took it as an invitation to continue, “Kurt, can we speak?” She dared to step into the middle of his path. “Did you like the song?” 

Kurt’s mouth hung open and then he quickly snapped, “Of course I liked the song! But, but…” He started to pace again, stepping around her so he could reach the other side of the room. His hands went into the air, and he proceeded with the most disjointed and emotional rant she had ever heard from the usually calm and eloquent Kurt Hummel. “Mercedes!” he cried. “What am I supposed to do? The song! THE SONG! It was incredible. Of course it was written to win me over. But how could he do that? It’s amazing, and of course I love it, but what does he expect me to do? I can’t just run to him. I can’t just… and now that I’m angry, that makes me the bad guy? Like I’m the horrible one? I’m being inconsiderate because I’m mad, even though he has stepped in and ruined everything?!”

“Shh, he hasn’t ruined anything,” Mercedes soothed, and she continued again before Kurt could. “There’s something I want to show you.”

“What?! What could you possibly show me to make any of this better?” Kurt asked his mind still whirling out of control. 

Mercedes brought her hands round to the front of her body that Kurt had only just noticed she had kept behind her back. She held out a book towards Kurt. Kurt looked at it, speechless. He wasn’t too sure what he was to make of it. Was this some other twisted joke that was being pulled on him? It was titled “Ride on Cowboy: A Collection of Cowboy inspired Erotic Gay Short Stories.”

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Kurt spat. 

“Open it.” 

Still bewildered, Kurt sighed and snatched the book out of her fingers so he could flick swiftly through its pages. He gave her a hard glare. He was still non-the-wiser. 

“Go through the pages slowly,” she instructed. 

Kurt sighed one more time but obeyed. 

“I found this the day that Blaine left. I didn’t even look inside, and I thought you would just throw it out. I knew it had to be Blaine’s. You don’t own things like this, well, not that I know of.”

“You kept it?!” Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow thrown in her direction. 

She laughed shyly. “Some of the stories are quite good.” Mercedes laughed again when Kurt gave her another surprised look. “Just keep going,” she added. 

The first couple of pages revealed nothing in particular, just the contents page listing the stories and notes from the editor. But then, as he continued to thumb through, Kurt’s heart constricted, his knees went weak and he sank to the floor. There in the margins of the pages were scrawled notes and words written by Blaine. Some were just words where others were sentences that were either unfinished or completed in whole. But there were several that stood out. Some of the sentences had been used as lyrics in the song.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. His mind was on overload. For the past three months all Kurt had believed was that Blaine had played him. That their time together had meant nothing, but there on paper it showed that Blaine had started to put his feelings down on paper, that he had felt something genuine and real. 

“It looks like Blaine had been moved so much by your weekend together that he had to write down ideas that came to him,” Mercedes said softly joining Kurt on the floor. “That weekend obviously meant something to him. He might not have realized it at the time, but he started writing that song right back then, way before he knew anything was going to go down between you, him, and Sebastian. 

Tears flooded Kurt’s eyes. But then, all of a sudden he was angry again and he threw the book onto his bed. 

“What am I supposed to do, Mercedes?” Kurt asked grappling to his feet where he began to pace yet again. 

“What does your gut tell you?”

“Mercedes!” Kurt cried falling to his knees before her, his actions sporadic and random. “I’m in a relationship with a wonderful man, who, who just last night told me he loved me!”

‘Oh, shit,” Mercedes said to herself. She plowed ahead though, taking full advantage of this moment where Kurt had opened up and was willing to talk about that frightful day three months ago. “You know, there’s one thing that still sticks out from that day, when everything went bad between you and Blaine. And you can correct me if I’m wrong, but you mentioned once that throughout that whole weekend you never had sex with Blaine, right? That you only fooled around.”

“Yeah?” Kurt asked in confusion. 

“So why would Blaine send you a text thanking you for a fuck when you guys didn’t?” She paused hoping she wasn’t stirring too many bad memories. “Don’t you think that’s a bit odd?”

“That’s because Sebastian is the one who sent it,” Finn cut in from the doorway. They both turned to see Finn standing only a short distance away.

“What?! How do you all know about this?!” Kurt sat tall glaring at them accusingly. “You’ve all been talking? Have all of you been working together to get this to happen?” Kurt jumped to his feet. “How could you?” He shouted to no one in particular.

“We did it with your best interest at heart,” Finn told him steadily. “You should go to Blaine, Kurt. Hear him out, listen to what he has to say.”

Kurt ran his hands through his hair frantically. “I can’t go to Blaine? What about Kevin? I care about him. He’s been amazing to me. I can’t, I can’t do that to him?”

“Let me talk to him,” Kevin spoke from behind Finn. 

Kurt, Finn and Mercedes all stopped at the sound of his voice. 

Kurt’s eyes went wide. How long had Kevin been standing there? How much of their conversation had he heard? He was guilty, full of deceit. He had been talking of going to another man and Kevin had heard. 

All of a sudden it was just Kevin and Kurt in the room, staring at each other across a vast empty space, Mercedes and Finn having left in haste. They gazed at each other and Kurt waited, waited for Kevin to fly into a rage and tell him just what a horrible person he was. But Kevin’s stance was calm, poised and composed. Kevin, as always, only displayed the calm, peaceful and tolerant disposition that he was known for. 

Kurt hung his head guiltily. He had never been worthy of Kevin, never. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt finally managed. “I..”

“Don’t,” Kevin told him quietly. “You have nothing to be sorry about. You can’t be sorry when it comes to matters of the heart.”

Kurt’s head snapped back up again in confusion. 

“You’ve always tried to do what you thought was right, but Kurt, you can’t listen to your head anymore. You have to listen to your heart. You have to go to him.”

“What?” Kurt stammered. “What do you mean? I can’t! I’m in a relationship with you!” 

“You’re not, Kurt,” Kevin told him, his face set as stone. “You’re in a farce. You’re in a relationship of the idea of us, but you’re not in a relationship with me.” Kevin took a step closer. “You can go to Blaine because…because you’re still in love with him.”

Kurt swallowed deeply and shook his head still not ready to admit it himself. “I’m not in…

“Yes, Kurt,” Kevin cut him off. “You are still in love with him. Do you want to know how I know?”

Kurt didn’t answer.

“Because it’s his name that you say when you’re curled up in my arms!!!” Kevin cried, finally losing his cool. He sunk onto the side of Kurt’s bed. He rested his hands in his head and tried as desperately as he could to hold on, to keep it together and do the right thing even if it meant destroying everything that made him happy.   
Kurt was horrified. Had he actually done such a thing? 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kurt whispered.

Kevin didn’t look up and spoke into his hands, “I guess, I guess I was just hoping that you would forget him. But now,” Kevin shook his head. “I can see that it’s not going to be possible. I can’t compete with that.”

“Kevin, don’t say that,” Kurt cried. He raced across the room and dropped to his knees at Kevin’s feet. He took Kevin’s hands within his own. “You’re amazing, you have to know that.”  
Kevin smiled to himself. “But obviously in your eyes, not as amazing as Blaine Anderson.” He blinked back several tears in his eyes and tried to smile. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to guilt you with my self-pity, but it’s obvious that Blaine is in love with you too.” 

Kurt turned away unable to speak. He was suddenly exhausted, tired of trying to make it happen with Kevin. He was tired of trying to feel the way he wanted to feel, but what scared Kurt the most was what he had just done. That he had simply turned away and was not willing to say anything more or protest Kevin words. It only proved how Kurt was ready to give up on their relationship. How, deep inside, he was hoping that the strings could be cut.

Kurt stood up and walked to his window, unable to hide the tears that were now falling unabated. He would never be able to forgive himself for what he had done to Kevin. He was a terrible human being. He had strung Kevin along, given him false hope, when really, there had never been any for him to give. Right from the start, as much as Kurt had tried to convince himself, he still wasn’t over Blaine. 

They were silent for some time until Kurt sensed Kevin cross the room to stand behind him. Kevin paused and then stepped into Kurt’s space, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist in a loose embrace. “Both of us are to blame here Kurt, we both wanted things that couldn’t be. But at the same time, neither of us is to blame either, neither of us acted maliciously.” 

Kurt sunk his back into Kevin’s hold molding his form against Kevin’s chest and placed his hands over Kevin’s. It would be for the last time. They would never share this type of touch, or experience this level of familiarity with each other again. Kurt unlocked his knees and they sank to the floor. He twisted in the hold in between Kevin’s legs and wrapped his arms around   
Kevin’s body his head leaning against his chest. 

They stayed that way for a long time, saying goodbye to what they both had hoped their relationship would be, what they hoped their future was going to be. And for all the genuine, heartfelt intimate moments that they had shared, that even though they hadn’t been experienced in true love, they had been special in their own right because they had been their private moments and no one else’s.

“You should go, and I should leave,” Kevin spoke finally, his voice thick and gravelly. 

Kurt startled and lifted his head. He was surprised to see that the room had grown dark. He pulled away gently, nodding his head and braving to meet Kevin’s eyes. They were sad, but the corner of his mouth twitched up in a slight smile. He leaned in and placed his lips gently over Kurt’s in a final farewell, and Kurt softly kissed him back. 

“Thank you,” Kurt struggled to say after they had pulled away. “We’ll stay in touch.” 

Kevin didn’t speak, but Kurt read his thoughts, that really this was it. They wouldn’t stay in contact, and they would go their separate ways. 

Kevin rose to his feet, pulling Kurt up as well and held his hand as he walked to Kurt’s bedroom door. They continued out to find the rest of the house quiet, dark and empty. Their friends had been mindful and had left to give them space, giving them the privacy they needed to end their relationship.

“Just urh,” Kevin began his voice cracking, “if you find anything of mine give it to Finn and he can send it on.”

Kurt nodded, unable to speak, afraid that he would break down.

There wasn’t another word uttered. Kevin just opened the door, stepped through and closed it quietly behind him. 

Kurt slid down the door in the darkness. He didn’t cry. He just sat there, emotionally weary and drained. He wanted to crawl to his bed and sleep, but he was so exhausted he couldn’t even do that. Instead, he curled up where he was and closed his eyes, and despite the uncomfortable position, Kurt fell into a listless and disturbed sleep in under a minute. 

It was several hours later that he finally stirred to an apartment that was still quiet and dark. He had woken however, with a new sense of purpose, of something he couldn’t deny or ignore. It was something that he had to play out and complete. He rose to his feet and ignored the way his stiff body protested from the position his muscles had endured. He headed to the bathroom, pulled off his clothes and stepped into the shower. When he was done he headed towards his room, turned on the light and began to get ready. 

An hour later, Kurt stepped out of his room. It was the early hours of the morning but that wasn’t going to stop him. Kurt reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone. He hit the number he needed and waited as it rang through. After several moments the person on the other end of the phone answered. Kurt got straight to the point, now was not the time for pleasantries or politeness. 

“Where is he, Rachel?” Kurt asked quietly. “Where is Blaine?”


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine sighed, closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the lift. The past six hours had been a blur. His song had been more than well received, not just from the immediate audience but also from the media and popular culture commentaries who had also managed to get their hands on it. It had only been played once, but it was already the talk of the town and the airwaves were now abuzz with the topic of Blaine Anderson’s new sound. 

They were describing it as fresh, mature, daring and sophisticated. Blaine Anderson had been bold, had shared his softer side, and people loved it. Sebastian had been wrong. Instead of shying away and turning their backs on Blaine, his fans had welcomed the new sound. Apparently men and women found Blaine’s softer, romantic side just as compelling and sexy as his rocker side. It was only one song, but Blaine was hopeful. It was a positive start in a new direction. 

His fingers drummed impatiently over the railing behind him as the lift continued to rise to his floor. There was only one problem. Since he had released himself from Santana’s hug after walking off stage, he had been catapulted from one person to another. The VMAs had continued, finished, and throughout the after party – which he had desperately tried to get out of – people had been vying for Blaine’s attention, trying to get their word in, to get an interview, to give him their congratulations, or to simply get his photo. And while he knew that that was to be expected, Blaine had not been able to escape, he had not been able to stop.

No, he lied. 

There had been an instant where he had stopped. Where, across the busy venue when people had been filling the dance floor, Blaine had locked gazes with Hunter and Sebastian. He was sure that Hunter wanted to stride across the room and knock him flat, and that it was only Sebastian who was preventing him from doing so. Blaine wasn’t worried if he did, he could easily take Hunter if he had to. 

It was Sebastian who Blaine knew he had to be concerned about, and it was his snarling glare that had made Blaine come to a halt. It was a glare that was vying for revenge and retaliation. Sebastian’s vengeance would not be like Hunter’s; it would be cunning, calculating, and callous. 

Sebastian was not a stupid man. He knew that Blaine’s attitude had shifted, that he had been coerced by no one other than Kurt. He was also clever and smart enough to know that any unchecked, public anger would only fuel Blaine’s success that evening and only put Sebastian into a negative light. Sebastian had to play it smart. If he played his cards right, he could come out as the good guy. He could tell people that he had told Blaine to wait for the perfect time to declare his love for this mystery man, that he had been aware and eager for Blaine to reveal his other side. He had just wanted Blaine to do it while the whole nation was watching so they could fall in love with Blaine all over again and be swooned by his romanticism. Yes, Sebastian would take a step back, smile, shake hands and pretend that he had known all along, but later Blaine and he were going to talk. 

Blaine had knocked back his drink, his knuckles turning white and his grip tightening on his glass. It had taken every last bit of strength that he had had in his body to stop himself from racing across the dance floor and confronting Sebastian. He had still not said one word to the man since he had discovered what he had done regarding Kurt.

“Not here, Blaine,” Santana had whispered in his ear, just in case he needed to be reminded, and for a moment, he did need to be. “Not here.” He knew that Santana was right, but his skin had still crawled as he watched Sebastian laugh and chat with the other partygoers. Blaine had pushed his anger back down, swallowing the large lump of it that had formed in the back of his throat and had focused his attentions on what was more important. Kurt, he had to make himself available just in case Kurt wanted to show. 

Blaine glanced at his phone as the lift doors opened. The only problem was Blaine still didn’t know what Kurt thought of it. Blaine had tried to stay optimistic but it was hard. Two hours ago he had finally received a text from Rachel and all it had said was, ‘Give him time, Blaine. Give him time.’ Blaine didn’t know what to make of her words. It gave no indication of whether it was good or bad news. He had left the after party three hours earlier and he had tried to wait patiently in the hotel’s bar, his body poised in the direction of the hotel’s entrance waiting, waiting, waiting… but it was to no avail: Kurt had never showed.

Even if Kurt was moved by his performance, who was to say that he would seek Blaine out straightaway anyway? Blaine sighed, filled with despair. If Kurt didn’t contact him he would just quit performing all together and become a lyricist instead. Or maybe he would become a hermit, and hide from society all together. But just how long should he wait?

Blaine entered his hotel room refusing to turn on the lights. It was dark and somber, just how he wanted it to be. At least it looked like the weather was going to finally match his mood, he mused. He tossed his room card on the dresser as he went past, and thrust his hands deep into his pockets. 

For once the clouds were hanging low in the sky, the bright spotlights outside the hotel disappearing into the mist above his head. The clouds looked surreal and end-of-worldly, a blanket of darkness waiting to smother the city below. Blaine scoffed to himself. It might as well be the end of the world for all he cared. The one person who he had intended to grab had been the only person who appeared to be not affected. 

Blaine tried to swallow down a surge of regret and disappointment. He slid out of his shoes, kicking them off into the corner and continued to gaze out of the window, the echoes of another song edging their way into the back of his head, inspired by the omnipresent view. Blaine closed his eyes letting the new melody form.

“You’ve never been one to do something half-half, are you?” 

Blaine’s head snapped up, his eyes flashing open. He spun on his heels and his breath caught in his throat.  
He blinked twice frantically, and his eyes went wide. He had to be dreaming, for there, only a short distance away, was Kurt poised in the chaise chair, his legs crossed with one arm delicately resting on the armrest to support his head. He was elegant, calm and there was almost a magical quality to him as the spotlights from outside illuminated his skin. He didn’t look at Blaine, and instead gazed out of the window, and in his regal outfit, it was like he was from a different time period all together. 

“Looks like there will be quite a storm,” Kurt spoke again, and as if in agreement the sky gave a low rumble.   
Blaine’s eyes flicked to the windows and he cursed the clouds. He hoped the thunder wasn’t a warning. He looked back to Kurt and dared to speak. 

“I think you’re right.” Blaine took a hesitant step closer. “Did you…”

“Just tell me one thing,” Kurt spoke coolly, cutting him off, “Did you really mean it? Was it really intended for me?”

Blaine swallowed nervously before answering, “Yes.”

The silence after his answer was unbearable and suffocating. He wondered if he should have elaborated more, for Blaine caught Kurt’s jaw clench in anger. He didn’t realize that it was Kurt fighting against the contradicting and clashing emotions that were raging through him.

Kurt suddenly turned in the seat and their eyes locked. Blaine froze and his body flooded with disappointment because in the sharpness of Kurt’s gaze there wasn’t any hint or sign of the unyielding, confirmed love that he had wished and hoped to feel. Instead, in those eyes, in their icy, blue glare, Blaine felt fear. They resonated with coldness and determination. Just what kind of determination, Blaine was afraid to find out, and just when he thought Kurt was going to speak, he didn’t. Instead, Kurt rose to his feet as if he wanted a better sight of the view outside the window. 

Another silence dragged between them. Blaine watched him. In fact, he wouldn’t have been able to take his eyes off Kurt’s slender body even if he had tried. He thought he had memorized every slight curve and edge of Kurt’s body, but there in flesh and blood, Blaine was left breathless at Kurt’s perfection. How could he have forgotten how long Kurt’s slender neck was? How could he have forgotten how perfectly the dip in Kurt’s lower back fell before the skin rose to crest over the curve of his buttocks? How could he have forgotten how quickly the features of Kurt’s skin could flicker to sadness and disenchantment? Blaine gulped guiltily. No doubt he was responsible for Kurt’s anguish.

“How do you expect me to take something like that?” Kurt suddenly said softly shaking his head, his gaze still fixated on the view.

Blaine swallowed uncomfortably before he answered. “It was just meant to be something romantic, a gesture, something to get your attention.” 

“Don’t you get it, Blaine?” 

There was an awkward pause. Blaine could sense it; Kurt’s body language, the tone of his voice, his inability to face Blaine head on in case he changed his mind. Blaine thought frantically as to what he should say. There had to be something that he could do, now that Kurt was standing right before him. He couldn’t screw this up, not when he was so close. 

“Kurt, I…I’m sor…” 

Kurt suddenly turned angrily to face Blaine and the look on his face was enough to stop Blaine in his tracks before he could apologize. “I’ve been trying to move on,” Kurt spoke harshly. “I’ve been trying to be with someone else. I’ve been trying to forget you. Do you know how hard that is?” Kurt stepped closer and a short, sharp laugh escaped his lips. “Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? We only spent one weekend together Blaine, one weekend! But I still fell in love with you!” 

Blaine gasped. “You fell in love with me?”

Kurt stopped shocked. He hadn’t expected those words to come out, but they had, easily, fluidly, they were words that his heart had formed without his control. They were words that had escaped his soul because his soul knew, his soul knew before Kurt did. He hadn’t been able to say them to Kevin, but to Blaine, they had flown right out on their own whim.

Kurt quickly turned his back on Blaine. He hadn’t wanted to put his emotions on such display, to put them out there when his heart was still so fragile while he was trying to come to terms with them. He took several deep breaths and tried to regain some control but before he could, he spun back to face Blaine again, his face twisted in anger and pain. “I’m not like you, Blaine. I’m not like you at all. I can’t jump from one person to another or jump in and out of love so easily.” Kurt continued, “I was close to getting over you, but you think you can waltz back into my life by talking to my friends as if nothing had happened? You expect me to throw caution to the wind, drop everything and run back into your arms just because of a song?”

Blaine was speechless, unable to defend himself because Kurt was right, very right. But Blaine had had his reasons. “Kurt,” Blaine dared to take a step closer to him again. “It wasn’t like that. I needed to make contact with you somehow. I wanted to let you know that Sebastian and I, we’re not together, honestly. We haven’t been together for a good couple of years and…” 

Kurt silenced him with another vicious glare. 

Kurt didn’t want to hear anything about Sebastian. 

They stood silently, awkwardly, emotionally wrought, and both very much full of need.

Blaine finally braved to speak again. “I meant every word Kurt, I really did, I…”

Kurt suddenly raced forward and he was unable to stop the tears that had started to form in his eyes. “You just can’t do that to someone! I took a chance on you. I let you in. I pretended that I was over what had happened to me in New York, but really I had lost any chance of trusting anyone.” He clenched his fists, his shoulders knotted. “But I trusted you. I trusted you and I shared myself with you, God damn it! I thought you opened yourself to me and shared yourself with me too!”

“I did, Kurt! I did!” Blaine cried grabbing Kurt’s hands within his. Blaine started to panic. Even though he was now within arm’s reach of holding Kurt and he held Kurt’s hands, he felt like he was losing, like he never even had a chance. Kurt had arrived with only one plan in mind and that was to tell Blaine to leave him alone, that he was indeed too late. Kurt, he feared, had already slipped through his fingers. 

Blaine had to do something else, something drastic. His mind raced, struggling to find something powerful or evocative to win Kurt over one last time but his head went blank. 

Kurt lowered his head ashamed of the tears that had started to streak down his face. “I didn’t even get the chance to tell you how I felt because you took it all away from me before I could.”

Blaine took a chance and before he could stop himself he suddenly swept in. He cupped Kurt’s face and kissed him hard. Kurt startled and his body went rigid, but then Blaine felt it, the surrender. Kurt’s undeniable inability to resist his feelings any longer. Blaine dared to step closer, allowing their bodies to meet and he continued with his kiss. It was slow, cautious, not wanting to scare Kurt away, wanting only to remind him of how it had felt. But then, all of a sudden, Kurt’s hands came up to Blaine’s chest and he pushed Blaine hard sending him across the room. 

Blaine floundered holding his hands up in surprise. “I’m sorry, you said that you loved me, I was overcome, I…”

“Gosh Blaine, what are you doing? Why would you go to such lengths? What do you want?” Kurt wiped some of the tears away with the back of his hand. “Why would you do that?” 

“Because I love you too!” Blaine cried exasperated. 

Kurt stared at him in shock, Blaine’s words slowly forming meaning in his head. His heart began to pound in his chest as Blaine’s words sunk in. 

Blaine loved him too…

Kurt pounced. He closed the distance between them in a flash, crashed their bodies together, and sent Blaine into the wall at his back from the force of his actions. He wanted to know if it was all true. He wanted to know if it still felt right. Did it still matter when he had Blaine flush against his body? Because it mattered when Blaine said he loved him.

They held onto each other fervently, lost in the new memory they were creating for each other, lost in the breathlessness of having their bodies touch again, of having their lips against each other and of having their hands cling desperately onto each other’s bodies. They were both afraid, afraid that if they let go, the other would disappear and they would open their eyes and discover that it had all been a dream. 

“I’m so sorry, Kurt! I’m so sorry,” Blaine gushed in between their kisses. “I didn’t know what else to do. I just wanted to see you again, to speak to you again. When I realized what Sebastian had done, I…” 

Kurt suddenly pulled back panting, trying to catch his breath. He swiftly and firmly placed a finger over Blaine’s lips, the mere faint touch of Kurt’s fingertip preventing Blaine from saying anything else. 

“Shhh,” Kurt hushed tenderly. “I don’t want to hear anymore. I don’t want to speak anymore. I feel mentally exhausted from all the talking I have done today, and as much as I am overcome with anger and awe at what you’ve done, I don’t want to hear your excuses, not tonight.” Kurt glanced down clearing his thoughts. “No one has ever done anything like that for me before, the song,” Kurt continued looking back up at Blaine, their breaths hot on each other’s faces. “I want to be so angry with you. You’ve really turned my world upside down, I don’t know which way is up or which way is down…”

“I really am sorry Kurt, I just wanted…”

“Don’t speak,” Kurt requested gently shaking his head. He took a moment, closing his eyes while he tried to settle his shaky and uncertain breath, but when Kurt opened his eyes again, Blaine could see the shift in his gaze. “I’m going to let you have this night,” Kurt began, his voice barely louder than a whisper, “and I’m going to let myself have this night, because try as I might Blaine, I still long for you. I still need you.” 

Blaine’s heart pounded in his chest. 

“I don’t want to think about the consequences,” Kurt continued as he began to pull on Blaine’s shirt. “I don’t want to think about tomorrow or what tonight could possibly mean. I don’t want to think about any of it.” Kurt’s hand slowly trailed down Blaine’s chest and Blaine shivered at the feel. “I’m sick and tired of thinking.” Kurt paused and looked Blaine in the eye. “I just want to feel. I want to feel you.”

“Okay,” Blaine breathed. He could accept that, that tonight might not hold all the answers but it would still bring them together.

Kurt took a step back and held his hand out, and struck by amazement that this was really going to happen, Blaine paused before nodding his head. He placed his hand within Kurt’s and allowed Kurt to lead him to the other side of the room towards the bed. Blaine closed his eyes for a second and tried to compose himself at the sudden rush of excitement that raged through his body.

Dreams really did come true after all.

In the past it had all been Blaine’s game, Blaine’s lead in the bedroom, but tonight Blaine realized, it was going to be Kurt. He wondered if this was how Kurt had felt when Blaine had seduced him to his bed. Kurt had been assertive before, at the party when they had first ever had sex. He had led Blaine away just like now, but it had been Blaine who had taken the lead when they had taken their clothes off. 

Tonight was going to be different. It was Kurt who guided Blaine where he wanted him on the bed. It was Kurt who teased Blaine’s skin with his tongue, and it was Kurt who silenced Blaine’s continuing soft pleas for forgiveness with long, lingering kisses. Kurt had meant what he had said: He didn’t want to hear it. All Kurt wanted to do was release the frustrations that had consumed him. He had so many conflicted feelings towards the man; anger, disbelief, love, respect, and they were twisting, contorting themselves into a mad ray of confusion, stressing him out and winding him up. 

He wanted to feel Blaine’s hunger for him as well though, to have Blaine’s body tell Kurt that he loved him in a way that only sex could when other ways were not possible, when too much unvented want existed. But underneath it all, there was the love, the love that he had for Blaine that he wanted to share. Three months ago they had wanted to connect in this way and they hadn’t been able to. Tonight might not be the romantic or tender way they had both envisaged but neither was going to be left unsatisfied both emotionally and physically. 

“Just go slowly at first,” Blaine spoke when they broke away from a kiss, Kurt’s naked, damp skin peeling off Blaine’s as he moved back. “It’s been a while since anyone has…”

Kurt nodded and tried to hide the fact that what Blaine had just said had made his excitement increase tenfold. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you tonight,” he whispered cupping Blaine’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, gazing down at him with lust filled eyes.

Kurt gently eased his way in, taking his time allowing himself to go deeper and deeper. He stopped halfway allowing Blaine to relax, his breath concentrated as he welcomed the feel of Kurt. Feeling Blaine settle, Kurt went further, watching all the while as Blaine closed his eyes and released a soft gasp. Kurt squeezed Blaine’s arm. He could feel Blaine’s muscles gently pressing down around him, exploring him and getting used to his presence. Kurt wasn’t going to rush him but after seeing Blaine completely relax, he gently started to rock, his hips rolling comfortably. 

It had been such a long time since Blaine had allowed anyone to take him. It was almost a protective measure, to not allow anyone to enter him as if the mere act would allow someone to discover who he truly was, that under everything he wasn’t really that hard core rocker indeed. But Kurt was different. Blaine wanted Kurt to know him and he wanted Kurt inside of him, he wanted to be vulnerable under Kurt’s touch, wanted it more than anything else.

Blaine moaned softly as Kurt gently increased his pace. He gazed up at Kurt with a mixture of adoration and passion. While he had loved fucking Kurt, Kurt was certainly an expert in returning the favor. Kurt held him securely and strongly as he set his pace, all the while gently rubbing Blaine’s sides and muttering sweet endearments that tickled Blaine’s ears. It was so comforting to be taken care of for a change. 

It didn’t take long before Blaine’s hands were grasping into the sheets on either side of him, twisting them around tightly in his hold, his head wrenched right back exposing the muscles in his neck. It also wasn’t helping that Blaine hadn’t had sex in over three months. He was definitely in new territory, not having bottomed in a long time, and the loss of his usual sexual stamina, he feared he was not going to last long at all.   
Kurt seemed to pick up on his distress and he reached down to clasp Blaine’s hand. He took it, brought it up to his mouth and placed a delicate kiss on the back of his hand as he pushed inside with more force.

“Just let yourself go,” Kurt managed.

Kurt changed his position and brought his body down so their faces were just inches apart, their eyes locked. He tangled one hand through Blaine’s hair and used his other to support his weight, his breath hot on Blaine’s neck. “You feel amazing,” Kurt whispered into his ear, “So tight, so warm.” Blaine merely moaned and wrapped his legs and arms around Kurt’s torso.

“Don’t stop,” he begged, turning his head to kiss Kurt on the lips, quick and jolty, open mouthed and messy. 

“Please don’t stop.”

“I’m going too soon, I don’t want you to come,” Kurt replied as he continued to rock, now moving slowly again, enjoying the way Blaine squirmed beneath him as he teased. “I’m going to pull out and then you’re going to touch me, and then, I’m going to ride you for a while.”

“Fuck!” Blaine gasped. Kurt’s words alone were enough to pull him right to the brink.

Kurt gave Blaine a devilish wink. “Let me know when you’re getting close,” he said, and he leaned back up and placed his hands on Blaine’s knees. Kurt suddenly increased his pace. 

“Kurt!” Blaine cried out. He looked up at Kurt again. “I can’t believe you’re…” but Blaine couldn’t finish his sentence the pleasurable sensations in his body increasing too fast. 

It only got more intense. Kurt rebalanced his weight over Blaine freeing one of his hands. He took Blaine in his hand and started to stroke over him in time with his thrusts. It was only a few moments later that Blaine threw the pillow free. “Okay, okay,” he panted. “You’ve got to stop, I’m getting…” He was too late. Blaine came hard, yelping while his orgasm snapped and his ass clenched sporadically and tightly around Kurt. It was a sharp and intense orgasm one that whipped his head back and forth, his groan breaking and unsteady.

Kurt eyed him with slight surprise, but impressed by the sight of Blaine’s cum that was now splattered over both of their chests, he gently reached out and stroked Blaine’s sweaty face and for the first time since he entered the hotel room, Kurt’s humorous and witty side showed itself. “Well, that was a bit quicker than expected,” he teased softly. “Usually you reserve this question for me, but for a laugh, been a long time has it?”

Blaine smiled sheepishly, “Actually, yes.”

“Hmm?” Kurt stopped moving all together in surprise. “What? Are you serious? What happened to the Blaine who was bent on world domination by the time he was thirty?”

Blaine shook his head while he spoke still trying to catch his breath, “It doesn’t matter Kurt. We’ll talk about it later. Just keep going.”

Kurt looked at him almost slyly, “If you say so.” He swirled his fingers in Blaine’s chest, trailing Blaine’s cum down until it began to pool inside his belly button. “I hope you don’t mind but I’m going to be able to keep going for a little while.”

Blaine chuckle was short, still out of breath, “I don’t mind, I don’t mind at all.”

Blaine was soon at the complete mercy of Kurt. He moaned and withered underneath him, completely mind blown and mesmerized. Kurt had set out at a new pace, one that was steady and created a brutal friction that left Blaine gasping. That was only until Kurt twisted Blaine’s body slightly onto his side and threw one of Blaine’s legs over his shoulder. He leaned forward pushing Blaine’s leg down close to Blaine’s chest, and positioned his hands on either side of Blaine’s body. He grunted softly from the exertion and only paused slightly when Blaine suddenly twitched and jerked again. There was no cum this time, but it was enough for Blaine’s muscles to clench around Kurt for a second time, for his face to freeze in pleasure, and for his vocal chords to lock preventing any sound from being released. Whether it was a full orgasm, Kurt didn’t know, but the mere sight of Blaine completely falling apart beneath him had suddenly brought Kurt to the edge. 

“Fuck, Blaine. You looked wrecked,” Kurt spoke breathlessly. He changed position again sliding out of Blaine and scooting towards the end of the bed so he could stand. Kurt wrapped his arms underneath Blaine and with one surprisingly easy tug he dragged Blaine’s sex exhausted body towards him. 

Blaine started speaking again, but it was more like a stream of merciful babbling as his body continued to take   
Kurt’s thrusts that were only increasing in speed and intensity. “God, fuck, Kurt, fuck, just fuck, just…”

Kurt was ready to let it all out, to let all the tension, anger and stress become free. He increased the movement of his hips even more, so hard that Blaine was no longer able to form words and instead only short, begging yelps escaped his mouth. Kurt had never seen Blaine so broken, so vulnerable, or so free. 

Kurt’s orgasm suddenly snapped, forcing him to a stop as he came hard. He would usually try to keep thrusting through his orgasm but this one was so intense and so strong, he could only freeze and allow it to take its course. Kurt cried out, a harsh long cry that filled the room, and with it, everything was released. Every hurtful, desperate, angry and spiteful feeling that Kurt had experienced and endured over the past three months left his body.

He hung over Blaine waiting for the intense feelings to subside and for his body to drain of its sexual energy. A lone bead of sweat trailed down the side of his face and onto his chin while he tried to steady his breathing. It dropped and landed on Blaine’s stomach joining the swirled mess that was already nearly dry on his chest. And during the whole time, throughout their panting, and gasps and stammered words of incredulity, their eyes remained locked. 

Blaine stared up at Kurt in unadulterated wonder. He had another hint of an orgasm when Kurt had finally come, his body involuntarily clasping around Kurt’s dick when he had felt him twitch and pulsate. He was also blown away however by witnessing Kurt completely letting go, of seeing him free and beautiful as his body froze and his mind stilled in the midst of his orgasm. He reached up and stroked Kurt’s arms, and Kurt managed a faint but distant smile.

Blaine frowned as Kurt remained silent, still hovering over his body. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Are you still mad?”

Kurt’s laughed gently, clearly amused, “No, Blaine. I’m not mad.”

He pushed himself up completely now that he could trust his legs to support himself and not give out on him entirely when he tried to move. Kurt stood back up and climbed up and over Blaine’s body, his face more relaxed but his facial expression was still closed off. They stared, just stared into each other’s eyes until Blaine, feeling uncharacteristically exposed from the hesitations he saw in Kurt’s eyes, braved to speak.

“I’m almost too afraid to go clean up in case you have disappeared when I come out,” Blaine whispered fearfully, lifting his arm to hold Kurt’s face. Kurt closed his eyes at the feel of his touch but Blaine still caught the slight hint of the frown that rustled over Kurt’s features. He was struggling inside. Kurt didn’t know whether he would disappear or not either. Blaine watched him with anticipation, at a loss as to what Kurt was going to do or what he was going to say next.

“Just lay with me, Blaine,” Kurt spoke eventually, easing his body down to lie in the crook of Blaine’s arm and chest. “Just lay with me here, skin on skin.”


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt stirred sometime in the early hours of the morning to the sound of the shower running, the mattress beside him empty. At some point the curtains had been closed while he had been sleeping. In the darkness, the only light came from the nightstand alarm clock that read four o’clock in the morning, and the thin line that escaped from underneath the bathroom door.

Kurt blinked slowly, adjusting his eyes to the strange shadows in the room as he tried to remember where he was.

Oh. My. Fucking. God!

He sat up quickly, his mind going into a fluster as he was suddenly bombarded with the realization of what had taken place. Everything had happened so fast, like a whirlwind. He sat there dazed, not believing that he had even gone to Blaine let alone had, yet again, the most amazing, mind blowing sex with the man. Who would have thought that Blaine was even more breathtaking as he had lain there below him, taking everything that Kurt could give him? 

But now Kurt had no idea what he should do. Only a couple of hours ago he had been preparing to move into a new home with Kevin. Only a couple of hours ago Kurt knew what lay on the horizon. Only a couple of hours ago Kurt had thought he was doing the right thing. Distraught, Kurt sighed. Only a few hours ago Kurt had been squirming over the fact that Kevin had told him that he loved him, and that he, Kurt, didn’t have the same feelings to return.

Oh! Oh! Oh! And he had gone and told Blaine that he loved him instead! Kurt cringed. Why had he done that? It had just slipped out. It had to have been a reckless, lust induced reaction to the sight of Blaine. It must have been. 

Why then, had it been so easy to say? 

Flustered beyond words Kurt dropped back down onto the pillow and kicked his feet into the mattress to try to release some of his embarrassment at his careless words. He stopped and gasped in several breaths. He didn’t need to look in a mirror to know that his face was bright red, because really, who was he kidding? Even though he was embarrassed, Kurt had fallen in love with Blaine right from their first encounter, and without a doubt, those feelings were still there. It didn’t mean that he had to go and tell Blaine straightaway though! Oh, Oh, Oh! Kurt clutched his pillow and berated himself. He couldn’t deny himself those feelings, could he? After all, that’s why he was still there, lying amongst the very sheets where they had reunited.

Kurt sat up again, the smell of Blaine’s scent on the pillow beside him too intoxicating, his head still in turmoil. His eyes went warily to the bathroom door. Shouldn’t he be more rational about the whole matter? Was he really going to change the direction of his life so swiftly? What would the consequences be? Kurt’s eyes moved to the hotel room door that only now, he realized, was so far away in Blaine’s lavish and large Ritz-Carlton hotel room. Maybe he should flee to the safety of the other side of that door, where his world existed, just so he could breathe, clear his head, and figure out whether he wanted this to continue? 

He wanted to hit himself. Why was he panicking? Blaine had said he felt the same way, but it was just so…. Incredible! Blaine really loved him? Kurt gasped for air and tried to stop the looming panic attack before it really set in. The possibility that Kurt could have everything he had always dreamed of suddenly scared him to the core. Because if those dreams were broken again, how on Earth would he put himself back together and recover for a fourth time?

He started to twist so he could place his feet on the floor, but all of a sudden Kurt was out of time. The water was turned off and he heard the soft clang of the shower door open and close. He wouldn’t have time to get dressed and walk out the door now. He dropped back down onto the pillow, cursing that he was still naked, and decided that feigning sleep would help him until he managed to get his heart and mind to realign.

The bathroom door opened, the light flicked off and the door quietly closed. Kurt listened acutely to the sound of Blaine’s feet padding over the carpet in the darkness. Blaine moved stealthily, but in the stillness, Kurt could determine where he was. He heard what he guessed was a towel being placed over the back of a chair a short distance away, and then more soft footsteps as Blaine moved back towards the bed. The sheets stirred and the mattress dipped slightly as Blaine slid under the sheets, his body rolling slowly to face Kurt. 

Kurt’s heart beat frantically in his chest. No, he hadn’t dreamt the whole encounter. If he rolled over in the bed right now, Blaine would be within an arm’s reach away. Kurt tried to ease his fear: the last time they had been in bed together it had been just before everything had fallen apart. He sensed Blaine pause in the darkness as if he wanted to check to see whether Kurt was still sleeping, but not wanting to disturb him if he was, Blaine lowered his head down to the pillow.

Kurt held his breath but it was no good, he was going to have to take a breath sooner or later. And, he chastised himself, if he had really wanted Blaine to think he was still asleep, he should have continued breathing at a steady pace. Gosh, Kurt Hummel you can be so stupid at times! But it was terrifying. He still didn’t know what he was going to say to Blaine. How could he speak to the man when he honestly didn’t know what he wanted? 

No, that wasn’t true. How could he speak to Blaine when he was too afraid to admit what he wanted?

He was running out of air, fast. He took a ragged breath and tried to keep it steady, but in his desperation it went down the wrong way and he jolted on his side with several loud, ragged coughs. 

“Are you awake?” Blaine asked softly once Kurt had caught his breath. 

In any other circumstance Kurt would have laughed, because it was more than obvious that he was awake. He rolled onto his back, his heart still pounding in his chest. He shouldn’t be this nervous, not when they had been naked and intimate on several occasions now. Was Blaine still naked? Kurt wouldn’t be able to stop himself from having a quick look. 

“Yes,” he finally answered. He glanced hesitantly at Blaine, and caught his breath at how close the man was lying beside him. And yes, Kurt could tell the man was still very unclothed. 

Blaine was on his side, his head resting in his hand, his skin a soft red from the light of the alarm clock. Another tickle was tormenting the back of Kurt’s throat, preventing him from saying anything else, and he was worried that if he did speak again, he would be forced into another round of coughing. He pulled himself up to a sitting position and reached for the glass beside his bed. 

Blaine scooted himself up as well seemingly unbothered by Kurt’s nervous fumbling. He reached out and loosely wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist, his arm so low it grazed the top of Kurt’s fine pubic hair. Kurt couldn’t help but tense. 

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked and he rubbed his hands gently over Kurt’s side.

“Yes,” he croaked.

“Do you want me to get you some more water?” 

“No.” 

Blaine was silent, now hesitant in the midst of Kurt’s one-worded responses. They might have held onto each other and cuddled after the sex they had had, but nothing could dispel the closed off facial features that Kurt had possessed. Blaine didn’t have any idea of what Kurt was really feeling. Had it been just a onetime encounter? Would he still be too upset about what had happened to allow his real feelings to roam free and let them be together? 

Blaine continued to gently rub Kurt’s side hoping to ease some of his tension. He cleared his throat uncertainly. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” This time they both knew that Blaine was not talking about the coughing fit Kurt had just had. “Do you want me to leave you alone?” 

Kurt’s head instantly turned to Blaine’s, and he still believed that if he pinched himself he would wake up and find that he was dreaming. He couldn’t believe that those honey eyes were so close to his again. “No,” Kurt whispered. “I don’t want you to leave me alone.”

Feeling happier after his response, Blaine managed to edge even closer. “I’m glad you stayed,” he spoke softly.   
He leaned in daring to place a soft peck on Kurt’s lips.

But Kurt wanted more, frantically, confusingly and desperately he wanted more. His lips chased after Blaine’s, a soft moan escaping him when Blaine responded. Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt’s shoulder pulling him closer, drawing their bodies together once again. Before Kurt knew it, Blaine managed to guide Kurt back down onto the mattress so he was lying flat under Blaine’s hold. 

Kurt relished in the feel of Blaine’s touch as Blaine eased his body gently over Kurt’s. He didn’t know how his senses had become so heightened. That he was now aware of every inch of Blaine’s body against his, or how the smell of Blaine’s skin, fresh and slightly damp still from his shower, made Kurt feel like he was drunk. Or, how the touch of Blaine’s lips was so soft but firm at the same time. 

They broke away and Kurt gazed up into Blaine’s eyes that were now so full of calm confidence.

“I’m glad I stayed too,” Kurt finally responded, his heart beating fast as his hands came to rest on either side of Blaine’s waist. 

“Really?” 

Another long silence. 

“I think so,” Kurt whispered ashamedly. How could he still be so unsure when Blaine was holding him securely in his arms?

“Why? What are you worried about, Kurt?” Blaine asked, gently stroking his face. “You have me, you have all of me; and just as importantly, I have you.”

“I just,” Kurt said and then he swallowed unsteadily, “I just don’t know what’s next?” 

“I know what happens next,” Blaine soothed, and taking the way that Kurt had squeezed his sides as a good sign, he continued. “This, right here, this is what’s next. This is our new beginning, our new life that, if you’re willing, we’ll share together. I want us to be together, Kurt,” Blaine told him earnestly. “I don’t even want us to have to go on dates where we might be building into a relationship. Call me selfish, but I just want to be in a relationship, with you, right now.” 

Kurt’s chest rose and fell rapidly again. It was too good to be true. “What else?” He whispered almost too afraid to ask. 

“I want to continue doing my music,” Blaine spoke, his tone becoming more and more animated. “I’m going to do it how I want, when I want. And,” Blaine paused. “I want you to be happy. I want you to do whatever you want that makes you happy. We’ll find your dream again, Kurt.”

Kurt was silent, mulling over what Blaine had said. 

“Can we try that? Can we try again?” Blaine asked passionately.

Kurt didn’t answer and instead lifted his hand to cup Blaine’s jaw, enjoying the way the stubble on his chin felt hard on his skin. His hand slid further, and tangled into the curls at the back of Blaine’s neck while he still considered what Blaine had told him. He didn’t have an answer to Blaine’s question yet. He just wanted to feel Blaine again, and take comfort in his touch once more. Kurt’s hand put more pressure on Blaine’s skin. “Make love to me, Blaine.”

Kurt lifted his head the rest of the way and brought their lips together. He urged Blaine’s mouth apart, begging for the reassurance. His arms came up around Blaine’s shoulders as Blaine brought his full weight down on Kurt’s melding them together. Kurt sighed at the feel of Blaine’s weight, and then groaned softly at the feel of Blaine’s excitement that had started to build again. 

This time it was Kurt who quivered under Blaine’s gentle, slow gliding thrusts as his body hung over Kurt’s. The friction from Blaine’s smooth, continuous motions kept Kurt’s head far back in the pillow, his eyes closed and lips parted, the room filling with the sound of his soft moans and the creak of the bed below them. Blaine’s actions were the complete opposite to the frantic, irritated sexual release that Kurt had sought earlier. This was love-making, filled with gentle kisses, soft caresses and tender murmurings of love over each other’s lips as Blaine filled him entirely and brought them both closer again. 

“I want every time we make love to be as perfect as this, Kurt,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt couldn’t answer because it was then that he came, locked in nothing but everything all at the same time. Yes, the two of them connected in this way was perfection. 

And later, while Kurt recovered lying wrapped in Blaine’s arms, it was exactly what he realized; Blaine was too perfect. Right there, in the now, Kurt couldn’t think clearly in all of Blaine’s perfection. Blaine had done everything he could to console him, to give him what he needed, but there was so much at stake. Kurt needed to breathe, find the surface of all this madness and allow his thoughts to gather. 

As the sky began to lighten, and while he thought Blaine had fallen asleep, Kurt rose from the sheets and stealthily began to search for his clothes. Silently, he found his trousers and placed a shaky hand on his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Blaine called out softly.

Kurt startled and his heart skipped a beat, but he kept his back towards Blaine. “I’m just going to step outside, get some air,” he said as he continued to pull up his trousers. “I need to think.”

“You’re not going are you?” Nothing could hide the fearful edge to Blaine’s words. 

Kurt stood still; unsure, not wanting to go back over to the bed in case he changed his mind. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing over his shoulder at Blaine though. He didn’t want to hurt him, but at the same time, Kurt had to be sure that he was brave enough to weather the storm that was sure to happen to his life if he decided to be with Blaine. Sebastian’s face flickered in his mind’s eye and he blinked it away furiously. Sebastian was someone whom they still needed to deal with. 

Kurt focused back on Blaine. It was only now that Kurt could tell that Blaine hadn’t managed to close the curtains entirely for he could make him out in the dim light, some of the early morning rays managing to seep through a gap in the curtains. He swallowed uncomfortably. The sight of Blaine Anderson lying in the bed, his ruffled sex hair, wild and fresh from his shower, the bed sheets hanging low at the waist of his body showing the trail of hair that wound low, was making it very hard for Kurt to analyze his options clearly. 

Kurt turned away. He was doing the right thing. He really was. He couldn’t be expected to decide on this dramatic change in his life in just one night, like the flick of a switch. Where was he going to live? He couldn’t afford to pay double rent in Rachel’s friend’s house. He couldn’t move in with Blaine! He had to sort out the mess of his life. Determine what he was going to do with himself. He couldn’t let his love life run his entire life the way it had for nearly two years. He glanced at Blaine again. It was another mental image that Kurt would store inside his mind forever, and even when he was old and senile, he was sure he would still remember this.   
Suddenly, worried that leaving was just what Kurt intended, Blaine scooted over to the edge of the bed. 

“I’ll be back shortly,” Kurt told him, his voice cracking. He turned away completely, trying his best not to make eye contact for fear of being sucked in so far that he wouldn’t be able to breathe. He turned and began to head towards the door.

Blaine leapt out of the bed and followed Kurt to the door worriedly. He was afraid, afraid that Kurt would walk through the door, then into the hallway and vanish altogether. He stood before him and grabbed Kurt’s hand. 

“There’s still so much I haven’t said,” Blaine paused and pulled Kurt in. “You have to know, Kurt,” Blaine began again, daring to bring his hands to Kurt’s waist. “You have to let me explain. Everything from that weekend we spent together. I took a risk too. I hadn’t been able to open up to anyone like I did with you. It was all real.”  
Kurt rested his head on the door behind him and closed his eyes. Oh, he wished Blaine wouldn’t make this so hard for him. But he had to decide now. He couldn’t decide later and risk possibly leading Blaine on. He opened his eyes again and found that Blaine had stepped into his space. 

“Please don’t go. I know you’re scared, I know you’re worried about getting hurt again,” Blaine spoke quickly, his voice deep and husky.

Kurt swallowed unsteadily and finally managed to speak. “Can you blame me?” he whispered. “Of course I’m scared.”

“Don’t be.” Blaine leaned in and tried to make everything better with another kiss. It was soft, tender, searching. 

“Please don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Kurt struggled with his instincts that were telling him to melt into Blaine’s lips and his rational side that was telling him it was all too fast. 

“Just answer me this,” Blaine continued not giving Kurt any time to consider Blaine’s previous words, “do you still love me?”

“Blaine…please…”

“Do you love me?!” Blaine asked again. 

“Of course I love you, you know that,” Kurt gushed. There it was again, so easy to say. 

“Then how can you go? If we both love each other Kurt, how can you go?” Blaine pulled away, rubbing his hands over Kurt’s arms, their eyes locking fiercely. “Did you hear what I just said?” Blaine asked passionately when Kurt didn’t answer. “I just said that I loved you too, Kurt. I love you!” he implored. “I’ve loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on, from the moment I saw you in the VIP room. I loved you when teased me into following you into my hotel room and you let me fuck you into the mattress. But you know what made me really love you, right from the beginning, why I couldn’t forget you. It was when you said I was being a fool because you were so right, and no one had ever been brave enough to tell me that before. I am a fool. I’ve been a fool for too long! I, I… I just want to be with you forever. You can’t go, not now, not when we have just reunited.” 

Tears came to Kurt’s eyes. “I believe you Blaine. I really do believe you love me. It’s just, this has happened so fast. I need to think. I need to know you’re really serious!”

“You want to know whether I’m serious or not? Stay Kurt, and when we leave this hotel room, we leave together as a couple. Don’t leave this room by yourself. If we leave together, it’s just you and me, Kurt, no one else.”

“Blaine,” Kurt begged, there it was again, everything that Kurt wanted to hear. “Let me come back up for air! 

Please!” He edged closer to the door handle. “Your words, they’re too much. I just need some time. Last night my life was heading in one direction, and then all of a sudden I’ve been hurtled into another.” Kurt released his hands and cupped Blaine’s face. “We’ll meet up, this Friday. I’m not saying goodbye to you, I promise. I just need to think.”

Blaine looked frantic. He ran both hands through his curls, squeezing his fingers around the locks while he thought. “Give me your phone,” he suddenly demanded.

Kurt gave him a questioning look but reached into his trousers and pulled it free. 

“Unlock it,” Blaine ordered. 

Kurt did and Blaine took it out of his hands. “This is my phone number. This is my home number. This is my email. This is the security code on the gate to my home. This is the security code for my front door. Whenever you want, whenever you’re ready, contact me. I’ll be waiting no matter how long it takes.”

Kurt stared at Blaine in shock and then back down at his phone. Blaine was both madly in love and loving him madly. The power that Kurt now held in his hands was incredible. The level of trust, the level of want, the level of… 

Kurt stepped in and placed the most delicate kiss on Blaine’s lips. Then he shook his head, their noses touching. Why now, when he was running, did he finally believe Blaine? “I love you, I really do,” he murmured as he pulled away. “Just let me think about this, let me wrap my head around what’s happened.”

Kurt’s hand found the handle again but Blaine swept in one last time with an urgent demanding kiss. Kurt couldn’t resist and he returned the gesture, his arms going up over Blaine’s shoulders taking control over the motion of their lips so he could convey his feelings. Every kiss Kurt initiated represented a note from Blaine’s song, every tender caress was worth a line in the lyrics, and every swirl of his tongue signified the swirling emotions that Blaine had expressed. They must have stood at the door for nearly ten minutes.

Finally, they separated and Kurt quietly opened the door. Blaine didn’t speak, he just watched and after Kurt stepped through the entrance, it was Kurt who closed the door behind him. 

Silence. 

It was deafening, lonely and cold.

Kurt took a step to leave, but despite the desolate corridor, he couldn’t, not just yet. He leaned against the back of the door, his mind clearing as soon as he stepped outside into the hallway, the hectic overwhelming feelings pouring free from his pores. Kurt didn’t know why Blaine made him feel that way, so crazed and out of control and… in love, so incredibly and helplessly in love. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, and from the other side of the door, he heard a soft thump. 

Kurt wondered what it had been. Had it been Blaine’s head coming to rest on the very same spot on the other side? Kurt turned, placed his head against the door and listened, but the only thing he heard, was his own whirring emotions running through his head.

Kurt hadn’t even allowed himself to secretly dream of what their reunion would have been if they had of met up again. That’s how much control he had enforced on himself. He hadn’t let himself dream, or to even to dare to imagine. He hadn’t been whole. He had locked everything away for so long, and maybe, just maybe that was what was even more terrifying to Kurt. Maybe he was more scared of dreaming again, to dream of a life with Blaine. And even if he had dreamed of what would have happened, Kurt would never have been able to conjure a sequence of events like the one that had taken place over the past day. 

He remained at the door, something continuing to hold him to the spot. He turned so he could rest his forehead on the wooden surface, gaining comfort in the fact that only an inch through it, on the other side, Blaine was possibly doing the same. 

A future with one of the world’s most famous rock stars…

Could he really do it? Could he be happy? 

Kurt turned again, and began to pace back and forth in front of the door, his arms crossed protectively over his body. Their lives couldn’t be more different, couldn’t be more opposite. The unknown, the insecurity of it all, oh, Kurt’s life would never be the same. It was true, Kurt had always been about control, but maybe, that’s just what he had to realize. Choosing to be with Blaine would mean that Kurt wouldn’t have that control. To move forward, Kurt had to realize that he couldn’t control everything. 

Another soft bump came from the other side of the door. Kurt stopped, took a deep breath and allowed himself to dream. He pictured Blaine grabbing a drink from the mini fridge, moving to find the remote and sitting down to watch some early morning sport news. And then, before he could stop himself, Kurt pictured himself lying beside Blaine in those early hours, both of them casually talking, Kurt naked and sprawled out over their tousled sheets, so comfortable and relaxed. But Kurt wasn’t interested in the game, he was more concerned with the commentators and sassed about their hair while Blaine dug him in the ribs because he was missing the scores from the game. 

Kurt chuckled to himself. The fantasy was soothing, comforting and safe… 

And then it hit him.

Like a truck.

The realization of it nearly knocked him to the floor with the force of the blow. The fantasy was just like the one he had envisioned when he had stood under the tree with Kevin and stared at the old couple sitting happily together. He had wanted that safe and warm connection with someone, forever. It had only been a fantasy, but he just envisaged a happy, safe and warm future with Blaine. And the more he thought about it, the more he believed that it could be.

Kurt took a deep breath and turned around, glancing up and down the hallway. It was going to be his last moment before his life changed forever. If he did this, his life was never going to be the same. It was going to be a risk. He was going to have to open himself up completely and trust Blaine. His life was going to be one roller coaster after another. But that, Kurt now knew, was what Blaine’s life was going to be all about, and underneath it all, in the privacy of their own space, Kurt would be able to have the relationship that he really wanted. They would be the happy old couple under the tree. He had seen it in Blaine’s eyes, and remembered how Blaine had wanted to be romanced all those months ago. There was no doubt about it. Blaine desperately wanted that kind of relationship too.

Kurt lifted his hand, not hesitating any longer, and gently knocked on Blaine’s door three times, hoping that Blaine had not fallen asleep. Kurt had been standing outside of his door for nearly an hour contemplating his life. 

The door opened instantly. Blaine looking wild on the other side, his eyes like an animal’s. They dilated at the sight of Kurt, Blaine’s breath sucking in with shock. 

“I came up for air,” Kurt whispered. “You were still there.”

Blaine didn’t answer. He simply reached out his hand, clasped his fingers around Kurt’s wrist, and pulled him back into his room and straight into his own arms.

“Really?” Blaine asked in disbelief, “Really?”

Kurt smiled nodding his head. He looked back only one last time, just so he could close the door with his foot before he turned back around and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck. 

“Really,” he whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt tilted his head back and let the beads of water from the shower nozzle pound onto his face, his feet tapping on the tiles in time with the song that was playing inside his head. He reached for the shampoo, squirted a healthy dollop into his hand and began to lather his thick hair. He didn’t really need a shower, Blaine and he had made good use of the large bathtub the night before, but Kurt was getting ready for facing the real world again and no amount of gel and combing was going to fix his bed hair. Kurt stopped short and giggled to himself. It only just dawned on him which Blaine Anderson song his subconscious had dug up.

‘I want to take you in  
Take you in all night,  
Yeah, all night long…’

‘Yes, and all day too thank you very much, Mr. Blaine Anderson sex beast extraordinaire,’ Kurt thought to himself with a wicked grin. In fact, he couldn’t remove the smile that came to his lips as some of the more intimate moments of the past twenty four hours flashed before his eyes. He could honestly not remember a time in the past two years where he had been happier. 

Blaine and Kurt had not moved from the large bed once. Half because they had had such a disturbed night’s sleep the night before, and the other half because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They had bided their time with cuddling, stroking and whispering promises to each other, and by having the most delicious and sensuous love-making sessions. When they had needed replenishment, they had eaten from the hotel’s exquisite room service. They had also put the TV on at different times, when they had been too awake to sleep but too tired to have sex, but neither could remember anything that had played on its screen. As far as they were concerned, the world only consisted of the two of them and nothing else.

Only a short time ago however, Kurt had awoken to find the bed beside him empty, his memory jaded for a short few seconds while sleep still held onto him. He had rolled over searchingly, a frown immediately forming on his face before it quickly fell away when he remembered that Blaine had left to meet Rachel before the three of them had breakfast together. In fact, it had been Kurt who had advised Blaine to go ahead first. Rachel and Blaine needed to talk about what had happened that frightful day when Rachel had been fired, and it was the kind of conversation that they needed to have alone.

A rush of butterflies fluttered through Kurt’s stomach as he towelled himself off, wrapped it around his waist and re-entered the bedroom. In all his mad panic and stress from the night before, and the fact that they had been completely absorbed in each other ever since, Kurt hadn’t even had the time to take in where Blaine was staying. But now, standing all alone in the middle of Blaine’s Ritz Carlton suite, with the large room splayed out in front of him in broad daylight, it really struck home. 

And even though Kurt had been intimidated once again by just where his life had ended up so quickly, he was also hit with a twinge of pity, that this was the hotel suite that Blaine had chosen to stay at, with its large and abundant rooms. Kurt couldn’t imagine staying in a place like this by himself, no matter how much money he might one day earn. How lonely must Blaine have felt staying there, knowing that he was returning to all these empty rooms alone? Kurt nodded to himself. No wonder Blaine had tried to fill that void with endless parties. He had to do something to block out the silence.

Kurt’s nerves continued to cause havoc in Kurt’s stomach as he focused on the day before him. That very afternoon, after breakfast and after Blaine had checked out of the hotel, Blaine was going to be on The Ellen Show. On Ellen! The Ellen! Of all things! And, Blaine had insisted that Kurt join him backstage and wait for him in his dressing room so they could spend the rest of the afternoon together. In the infancy of their relationship Blaine had explained that while he didn’t want to sound clingy, he also didn’t want Kurt to be too far away from him. He wanted to nurture their relationship further and allow Kurt to be filled with the confidence of Blaine’s love for him. 

Kurt had wanted to say no. The past twenty four hours in Blaine’s bed had been enough to solidify Kurt’s decision of whether walking back into Blaine’s hotel room had been the right one or not. Kurt didn’t even know why he had been so torn in the first place! There was still so much to talk about and so much to sort out, but Kurt was adamant that he had made the right choice. 

Kurt just wanted to stay away from everything related to Blaine’s celebrity status, that was all. They could deal with it later. That whole side of Blaine Anderson was just too frightening to comprehend. 

And really, there were other things for Kurt to focus on and worry about. First, and most importantly, he had to figure out just what he was going to do with his life. Kurt was going to have to remind Blaine that he had a job to return to, and, as much as he wanted to stay like this - the two of them locked away together - in reality, it wasn’t going to last. Which reminded him, after Blaine’s interview on Ellen, Kurt ought to head home and finish packing. 

He glanced at his watch. He had another half hour before he was due to meet Blaine and Rachel. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. There was just one more predicament to face before he left the room. His gaze fell onto his clothes that lay on the back of a chair on the other side of the room. How could anyone expect him to wear the same outfit only after two days, and clothes that he had honestly thrown across the floor in the midst of their frantic and lust-filled actions to get naked. He headed towards the pile of clothing wondering what he could do to the ensemble to try to spice them up. 

His fretting was interrupted however by a loud knock on the door of the hotel room. Kurt jumped and eyed it warily wondering just who could be on the other side. 

“Santana went to your home and arranged an overnight bag for you.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight of Blaine’s new personal assistant. He didn’t even have time to thank her before she had already turned and left, busy with her next task. The door clicked closed and Kurt instantly opened the bag, curious – but not cynical – about what clothes might have been put inside. 

He was impressed with the assortment. He laid out the two outfits that had clearly been put together with sharp analytical eyes and a deep knowledge of Kurt’s tastes and styles. Mercedes must have played her part in this collection because it included one of Kurt’s favourite outfits. His hand dug deep into the bag again hoping to find that his toiletry bag had been included when his fingers curled around something else. Instead of his toiletry bag, he retrieved a box wrapped in pink ribbon and a large decorative bow on top. A small rectangular card with neat black writing was attached.

Kurt read the scrawled message: 

“Because this is the only way it’s going to work out.”

Kurt guessed that it had to be a message meant for Blaine, but the fact it was addressed to both of them and his curiosity was more than piqued, Kurt decided to open the box first. He pulled the bow free and gingerly took the lid off and peaked inside.

A surprised laugh escaped him. Well! He shook his head in amusement. It had to have been Santana. He had only met the woman two nights ago but, without a doubt, Mercedes wouldn’t have had the nerve to create such a gift box. He decided to go with the book first.

Kurt didn’t stare at the cover of “The Gay Man’s Kama Sutra Guide” for more than five seconds before his curiosity got the better of him. He started to flick through to the page where Santana had placed the first of many sticky tabs. Kurt shrugged his shoulders. Santana would have to try better than that. Blaine and he had already tried out that position, but he was impressed and amused by her sassy sense of humor and, did he dare admit, very intrigued by the position on page 68. He turned the book slightly to the left twisting his head as he tried to figure out where Blaine and he would even start to get themselves into that one. His cheeks began to heat up. Yes, definitely intrigued.

Kurt made his way to the bed and flopped down on his stomach now curious about what else was in the box. Santana, it seemed, had been very thorough; ribbed condoms, flavoured massage oil, lube, fluffy handcuffs, and… Kurt quickly shoved the box away in shock. Hmm, he didn’t know what he was going to do about THAT!   
He waited a moment still unsure whether he had seen what he thought he had really seen. He pulled the box back towards him and peered inside. Kurt was keen to experiment with toys, but experimenting with different toys, with another person, in a newly formed relationship? He didn’t think so.

The sound of his phone suddenly cut through the silence of the room. He yelped and shoved the box away again sending it toppling over the edge of the bed as if the person on the other end of the phone would be able to see just what he had been examining. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself from his embarrassed and incredibly turned on fluster before he answered the call.

“Mercedes?”

“Kurt! What’s going on? Why have you only just turned your phone on? Are you still with Blaine? Are you okay?”  
Kurt laughed at her barrage of questions. “Mercedes! Calm down, it’s alright. I’m fine, actually more than fine!”

“Where are you?”

Kurt smiled slyly, “In Blaine’s bed.”

“KURT!” Mercedes gasped and then he continued to laugh as he heard her excited squeal down the other end of the phone. “I’m so happy for you, Kurt!!! This is so great! So, when are you coming home?”

“Later today,” Kurt paused. “Mercedes, we need to talk about the house…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mercedes cut him off, “we’ve all sat down and talked about it, we can afford to split the rent five ways. We wouldn’t leave you high and dry.”

Kurt closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Not only did he still have a place to live but he also had the most incredible friends in the world.

“What about that manager asshole?” Mercedes asked all of a sudden. “What’s going to happen to him?”

Kurt’s heart stopped and the happy world that he had been floating in came crashing down. He had all but forgotten about Sebastian. He had no idea what Blaine was going to do about him. A cough escaped Kurt and he drew Mercedes’ attention elsewhere. “So have you guys finished packing?”

“Sort of.”

Kurt stifled a laugh. He pushed Mercedes comment on Sebastian even further from his thoughts and continued to tease Mercedes’ inability to organize her belongings. 

 

Blaine’s stomach jittered nervously. Never before had he been filled with such remorse and guilt from the way he had treated someone. What he had done to Rachel had been inexcusable. She had tried to help him for goodness sake and what had he done in return? Blaine shuddered at his own actions. He had turned his back on her, humiliated her in public, left her jobless and had deceived the mere concept of their friendship.

He ignored all the curious stares as he wandered through the hotel lobby towards one of The Ritz Calton’s lavish cafes, the extra curiosity being passed his way having something to do with the flowers he held in his hand. His performance at the VMAs was still a hot topic, and there was a positive buzz on social media as to whether Blaine Anderson had managed to woo the person who he had intended to with his song. It seemed that everyone wanted to find out who Blaine’s mystery lover was. 

These weren’t romantic flowers however. These were guilt-ridden apology flowers. 

Blaine didn’t even know what he would say to Rachel when he saw her for the first time and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to look her in the eye. He was afraid of how Rachel would react. He wanted to hit himself to be honest. It was only until he started walking through the hotel’s lobby that he realized that he had asked her to return to the scene of the crime, the very hotel where everything had taken place. Rachel might have been kind on the phone but would she be different when she stood before him, when all her emotions were pushed back to the surface again in the familiar surroundings? What would she do? He deserved a slap in the face, or an angry outburst, and if Rachel gave it, Blaine was just going to stand there and take it, and then beg for her forgiveness. He missed her friendship. 

He scanned the busy restaurant and spied her instantly despite the abundance of patrons enjoying their breakfasts and the hustling waiters and waitresses. He took a deep breath, counted to ten and set off towards her table, the rich smell of coffee in the air helping to calm him.

“Rachel,” he said softly when he reached her chair. 

Rachel quickly swivelled in her seat and glanced up, a pensive smile coming to her face, “Blaine!” She stood up but stopped. They stared at each other hesitantly, scared and unsure until Blaine swept forward braving to open his arms wide so he could sweep her into a large bear hug. Rachel didn’t hesitate. She rushed forward as well and Blaine’s arms settled around her shoulders and waist. 

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine gasped into her shoulder. “Really, I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s okay! It’s okay,” Rachel’s muffled reply came back. 

They held onto each other for another minute, desperate for their old friendship and so happy to be in each other’s company again.

Finally, they pulled away but Blaine still held his head low unable to meet her gaze. 

“Blaine,” Rachel began taking his hand, “It’s all in the past.”

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and dared to lift his head just slightly, “It still doesn’t excuse what I did.”  
Rachel motioned for him to sit. “We’ll talk about it soon enough. You’re looking well,” she noted.

Blaine nodded hating how the conversation had immediately gone formal. “Thanks, I’ve managed to get some rest over the past day.”

Rachel looked like she was about to say something sassy but she stopped herself. It wasn’t really her place after such a long time. Instead, she signalled for a waiter. They placed their orders for coffee, smiled nervously at each other and tentatively began to enquire about each other’s lives. The conversation was stilted, careful and painfully polite but as the minutes passed and their coffees were delivered, they gradually relaxed and opened up, daring to find that familiar and comfortable place they had so taken for granted before. 

Blaine cleared his throat, “So, I’ve heard that you have a new job?”

Rachel nodded and laughed feeling embarrassed to be sharing this with Blaine of all people. “Yes, you’re right.” She sat up tall and squared her shoulders. “I’m now a singer at a diner.” Her cheeks flushed red. “I know it’s silly…”

“No! It’s not silly! It’s not silly at all.” 

Rachel’s blush deepened in appreciation. “After everything that had happened, I just wanted, I needed to do something completely different. I met these charming men, they’re the owners of the diner and they just kind of took me under their wing.” Rachel laughed again, “They even told me that they had attempted to adopt a child a long time ago. They’re lovely. They spoil me really, just like I’m the daughter that they never had. Who knows, maybe I’ll keep doing something with the singing, I just feel amazing when I’m up there.”

Rachel glanced at Blaine and he nodded in agreement. He knew exactly what she meant. It was how he had felt when he had played his own music the other night at VMAs. It had been such a long time since he had felt like that too. 

“And I’ve heard you’re quite happy with Finn?”

Rachel’s face lit up and Blaine’s insides tied into a knot. He had never seen her so happy.

“I know that both of you have never seen eye-to-eye but give him some time, Blaine. He’s wonderful, really!” 

There was an awkward pause and Rachel decided to take the conversation to the place they had been trying to avoid, the very place that was churning and eating away at both of them. She shook her head thoughtfully, 

“Losing my job was one of the most devastating things to happen to me, Blaine. But, I can’t blame you because after what has happened since then…I’ve never been happier.” She leaned forward and took Blaine’s hand in hers again. “I’ve missed you dearly but I have time to do things for myself now. My life has purpose. I have free time and I love it!”

Blaine’s face reddened at the guilt that he had been responsible for preventing her from being truly happy. He had been so consumed with being the famous rock star. He had used her and had not even considered that Rachel Berry had needed a life of her own too. 

“I’m so sorry Rachel,” Blaine told her again. “I’m sorry I stopped you from having those things.”

“Don’t be sorry, Blaine. We all got swept up in your journey. That day in the restaurant was a turning point, a blessing in disguise. If you hadn’t fired me I would still have been burning myself into the ground pretending I was happy, when clearly I wasn’t.” She looked around her smile beaming. “I wouldn’t have had any of the things that I have now.” 

Blaine knew that smile. He knew it well. It was the smile of someone in love.

Rachel’s face grew sombre as she remembered something else and Blaine sensed where she was going to go. 

She scooted closer to the edge of her chair.

“So, that was a bold move the other night with Sebastian and Hunter,” she stated carefully. “Have you spoken to Sebastian since?”

“Not really,” Blaine’s expression darkened. “He just smiled at the cameras and pretended he knew all about it from the start.” He glared away from the table, his face clouding over. Sebastian was a looming threat that he was going to have to deal with sooner or later.

“What are you going to do?” Rachel didn’t need to elaborate on what she was thinking. 

“I think…” he paused wondering whether he would dare to say the words out loud, “I think it’s obvious what I need to do.”

Rachel gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Blaine shifted his gaze to look at her, and for the first time since they had met in the restaurant, he was able to meet her eyes full on without shying away in shame. 

“I know it’s going to be hard,” Rachel spoke softly. “I know you’re torn because if it wasn’t for Sebastian you wouldn’t be here, but Blaine, you have to do what you think is right.” She swallowed nervously, afraid of overstepping when they had only just reunited. “And it’s been no secret on the inside that you guys have had history, but, correct me if I’m wrong, it was never serious, was it?”

“You’re not wrong, we were never serious.”

Rachel squeezed his hand again, “I think you deserve to be happy in love, Blaine, in all aspects of your life.”   
Blaine nodded dropping his head as the guilt overwhelmed him once more. He coughed trying to clear his throat. “Well, whatever I’m going to do, it’s going to happen soon. I’ll be seeing him today when I’m on Ellen, but it’s going to take everything I have inside of me to not go ahead and just flatten him.” 

Rachel nodded knowing that Sebastian must have pushed Blaine too far for him to come out with a comment like that. She wanted to lighten the mood. 

“Okay, onto better things,” Rachel paused dramatically and Blaine was delighted to see that they had already returned to a somewhat comfortable banter. “You and Kurt sure disappeared off the edge of the world these last couple of days. Am I to take it as a good sign?”

Blaine was surprised by the heat, a much different kind of heat to the anger he had just been feeling, that crept up into his cheeks. “Yeah,” he nodded bashfully, “it’s a good sign.”

Rachel clapped her hands together, her face beaming. “I knew it!”

Blaine tried to look angry but didn’t quite manage it. “You’re going to have to tell me you’re part in all of this though,” he stated. “Kurt’s already told me it was Santana who managed to grab an extra swipe card for my hotel room.”

“I am innocent,” Rachel declared, however it was clear from the playful twinkle in her eye that it was far from the truth.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Finn and I just drove Kurt to the hotel that was all.”

Blaine’s eyes narrowed. “Santana has played a large part in all of this,” he spoke suddenly. “I think her skills are wasted on being a masseuse.”

Rachel grimaced and hoped that Blaine wasn’t too put out with how much Santana had been involved. “Back to Kurt…” she blurted trying to keep things light.

Blaine couldn’t hide his smile again. “It’s been good. You know, we’ve been chatting and…” Blaine coughed and Rachel squealed excitedly. 

“So, the two of you are officially an item now?”

“I..,” Blaine paused for just one instant a little unsure and Rachel’s face dropped, “I think so. Kurt’s was just a little hesitant, a bit unsure which I don’t blame him under the circumstances,” he explained and she nodded her head in agreement. “We’re definitely on, but I think Kurt’s been messed around too much in the past. I hope he’s confident now though that I’m being sincere.”

“Well, I guess his worry is understandable,” Rachel agreed. “I mean, it all did happen very fast. One minute he’s in a relationship that he is trying to make happen and the next minute he ends up in your sheets.” She eyed him suspiciously. “And I’m hoping my excited squeals were not for nothing and that’s exactly where he ended up.”  
Blaine gave her a slightly reprimanding look and he instantly took on his rock star persona, his voice immediately going deep and husky. “Rachel, as if you need to ask that question.”

Rachel laughed and she leaned expectantly over the table. “So, where is he now? Why isn’t he joined to your hip? You are going to see him again real soon aren’t you?”

Blaine’s eyes rose in surprise and then a little swirl of doubt hit his stomach. “Of course! He’s joining us here for breakfast in about five minutes.” Blaine’s heart began to beat faster in his chest. They had spent the most wonderful twenty four hours wrapped up in each other’s arms making love, talking love, but, what if Kurt suddenly had doubts again as soon as Blaine had left the hotel room. Blaine squirmed uncomfortably on his seat. 

“Hi, sexy,” Kurt’s soft voice suddenly spoke into his left ear. Rachel and Blaine both jumped as Kurt leaned down and braved to place his lips delicately on Blaine’s cheek in a fleeting kiss. The look of absolute admiration and love that swept over Blaine’s face was undeniable as he stared up at Kurt’s face. 

Rachel watched them smugly and let out a satisfied sigh.

“Hi Rachel,” Kurt offered as he pulled the spare seat in front of him closer to Blaine. He took his seat and casually interlocked his fingers with Blaine’s under the table.

Blaine couldn’t stop himself. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt again, firmly on the lips this time. “Man, I’m so happy to see you.” They stared at each other, lost in each other’s eyes before Rachel gave a little cough.

“Maybe I should leave you two alone,” she admonished playfully. 

They snapped their heads around.

“No, don’t go!” Blaine cried.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Kurt ordered giving her a firm but friendly smile. “We asked you to come for breakfast and we meant it.”

Rachel’s smug smile only widened. “We, we, we…” she crooned wiggling in her chair excitedly. “Okay I will stay but only because you two are just too adorable. But something tells me,” she added shaking her head, “that I’m not going to be really included in the conversation.” She watched them give each other a quick side glance. Blaine gently nudged Kurt’s shoulder with his and Kurt lifted their interlocked hands to his mouth so he could kiss the back of Blaine’s hand. 

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. Yes, she was definitely going to be the third wheel today but she did not mind one bit.

 

Blaine’s phone rang in his pocket. Happy and replete from his meal of scrambled eggs on toast, his hand dove to retrieve it. He grimaced when he saw who it was though; Sebastian. He glanced quickly at Kurt and Rachel who were currently deep in conversation regarding how they were going to rearrange the furniture in the lounge of the house they were going to be staying in, since it didn’t accommodate for five people. Blaine had just wanted to suggest they buy a bigger sofa or just an extra beanbag, but watching Kurt speak animatedly was proving to be much more fun. 

Blaine also had to shove back the faint tinge of surprising jealousness at seeing the pair talk. They obviously had developed a good friendship in the short couple of months that they had been thrown together. He refocused on his phone and Sebastian, the person who was responsible for all of their anguish over the past year. 

Blaine rose from his chair, “I need to take this.”

“Okay,” Kurt said with a smile. Blaine leaned down and lifted his head so their lips could meet briefly. Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand and continued his conversation with Rachel, but as Blaine turned to leave, Kurt glanced over his shoulder to watch Blaine’s ass, just like he had all those months ago when Blaine had first invited him back to the private get-together. 

Rachel didn’t miss it. “It only gets better doesn’t it,” she teased. 

Kurt looked back to her and laughed, but this time, unlike all those months ago, he wasn’t embarrassed by being caught. Instead he just beamed, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

“Yes, his butt is always good to look at.” 

“Sebastian,” Blaine spoke once he was back outside in the hotel lobby. “We need to talk.”

“So it would seem,” Sebastian purred on the other end. “I see that you have been avoiding me.”

“For good reasons,” Blaine returned his voice icy.

“Oh, come now, Blaine,” Sebastian spoke trying to make his tone light. “You should have told me what you planned to do. I would have backed you the whole way.”

Blaine’s insides turned cold. It was a lie, no doubt about it, and it irked Blaine to no end that Sebastian couldn’t admit that he was angry about what Blaine had done, or that he couldn’t even confess what he had done to Kurt that weekend three months earlier.

“I wouldn’t push your luck any further, Sebastian,” Blaine warned. 

There was only silence that met his warning - an angry, dark silence. 

“I’m not going to do this over the phone,” Blaine continued once he was sure Sebastian realized that it was Blaine who was in control of the conversation. “I’ll see you at The Ellen Show. We can talk afterwards.”

“Fine, Blaine,” Sebastian responded curtly. “Have it your way, but we’ve really got to sort where the hell you’re heading now.”

“I’m heading in the right direction Sebastian, that’s all I need to know and that’s all you need to know.” Blaine hung up and he was about to turn back towards the restaurant when he stopped and decided to make one last phone call. 

“Blaine?” Santana enquired. “How can I be of service? I would have hoped that you and Kurt would have had enough sex over the past twenty four hours to keep you relaxed and without a need for a massage for at least a month,” she teased. “Or have you twisted something trying out a new position? If you have, I’m sure Kurt would be quite capable of working it out for you.”

Blaine chuckled, “Oh, Santana, I’m sure he would.”

A gentle hand came to rest on Blaine’s forearm as he ended the call five minutes later. 

“Everything okay?” Rachel asked.

Blaine nodded, “Yes, everything’s fine.” He lifted his head and scanned the space around them. “Where’s Kurt?”

“He’s still at the table waiting for you. He’s picked up the bill.”

Blaine frowned, “He didn’t need to do that. He should have just charged it to my room.”

“He insisted.” Rachel smiled softly and tilted her head to the side. “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to make a move now. I’ve got to get back to sorting out the last of our things in Kurt and Mercedes’ apartment.”

Blaine sighed. Time had passed so swiftly during breakfast that he was feeling reluctant to saying goodbye. Rachel, however, had already turned towards the door. Blaine sighed and started to follow, “Come on, I’ll walk   
you out.”

Rachel looped her arm through his and they headed for the entrance. She was delighted. The morning had been successful and she was glad to know that fortunately, their friendship was stronger than Sebastian’s meddling. 

“We’re going to have a house warming party after we’ve all moved in,” Rachel told Blaine as they walked slowly through the hotel’s lobby. “I hope you can come.” 

“Well, if I have it my way you’ll be seeing a lot more of me,” Blaine said with a sheepish grin.

Rachel giggled, “Yes of course. I’m sure Kurt will have you over all the time now.”

“Yes, but I’m also hoping we can hang out from time-to-time as well?”

Rachel held onto his arm tighter. “I hope so.”

 

Kurt settled comfortably into his seat, unaware of just how graceful and smooth each and every movement of his was. He was relaxed, happy and feeling optimistic. He glanced at the waiter and offered a smile as he collected their plates and holy crap he just saw the bill!

Hmm, yes, the extreme difference in Blaine and his disposable incomes was going to have to be addressed, very quickly. Surprisingly, he wasn’t even too embarrassed with the knowledge that they would have to talk about it. After all, the difference between rock star and barrister was obviously extreme, and he was sure that Blaine would understand his preference to cooking and eating at home. 

Kurt’s insides fluttered again happily as he pictured the two of them eating a meal together, sitting in front of the TV relaxing. And in moment now, they would be back together again, alone, just two of them.

He turned his head to watch the entrance of the restaurant eager to catch a glimpse of Blaine when he returned. He stopped though, a flicker of movement catching his eye to his right, a body taking a seat opposite to him.

“You’re back so soon!” Kurt smiled turning his head quickly, expecting to see Blaine sitting in front of him. “I didn’t see you come in.” Kurt froze, the smile that had been on his lips disappearing so fast it was as if it had been slapped off. 

There, right in front of him, sat Sebastian. 

“Well, well, well,” Sebastian intoned. “You have been making yourself at home, haven’t you?”

Kurt didn’t answer. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips giving Sebastian his best bitch glare. Sebastian might have caught him off guard when he was vulnerable and insecure about where Blaine and he stood, but now everything was different. He was not going to let such a disgusting excuse for a man try and intimidate him in any shape or form. Kurt sat high in his seat and lifted his chin haughtily. “Yes, and I was just wondering at what the cat had dragged in,” he replied tersely. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

“Oooh,” Sebastian cooed. “We’ve got some sass this time.” He leaned closer over the table, his infamous cocky smirk pulling on his lips. “I like sass better Kurt, much better than last time.”

Kurt sighed pretending to be bored, “What do you want? Because I don’t have a lot of time and you’re already proving to be such tedious company.”

Sebastian leaned back, thinking for a moment. Kurt’s response to his presence was not what he had expected. He had been counting on another wimpy, scared little boy who he would be able to walk all over. It looked like getting laid had given Kurt some balls. 

“So, where’s Blaine?” Sebastian finally drawled matching Kurt’s pose, his pretentious smile never leaving his face and distracting from the fact that he was quickly trying to come up with another tactic.

“He’ll be back any minute and we’ll be leaving straightaway.”

“Hmhmm,” Sebastian nodded not worried in the least. “So I see you have managed to worm your way completely into Blaine’s life after that pathetic excuse of a song.”

Kurt’s real emotions nearly broke through. What kind of a man was Sebastian? What kind of manager was he if he couldn’t support his client’s wishes, his so-called friend’s wishes? 

“I don’t get what’s going on here, Sebastian. Is this all some kind of jealous streak? The fact that you’ve finally gotten sick and tired of Blaine having all the limelight?”

Sebastian scoffed. “Trust me, this is not what this is about and please don’t pretend that you know what is going on when you’ve only been around for five seconds. It’s embarrassing.”

Kurt glanced away and noted the restaurant that was whirling around them, no one taking heed of their conversation. All Kurt wanted to do was to get rid of Sebastian. He had woken up that morning happy, in love and thinking that the world in its entirety was a beautiful place. 

“I’m going to be nice Kurt.” 

It was Kurt’s turn to scoff. “I find that hard to believe coming from your mouth.” He leaned forward in his seat a quizzical expression on his face, “Especially after our last encounter. The fact that you actually believe that you understand the meaning of ‘nice’ is just the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard. So please, do enlighten me. Just how do you think your presence here is going to end up with you doing something nice?”

“Oh, you might not see the ‘nice’ in it right now,” Sebastian said, his cheeks pulling his coy smile only wider. It was so annoying, Kurt wanted nothing more than to slap him, and he had never laid a finger on another person violently in his entire life. 

“I wanted to remind you, Kurt,” Sebastian said with exaggerated concern, “Don’t get comfortable.” He gave Kurt a worried shake of the head. “You might have gone and captured Blaine’s heart now but I meant what I said before, he’s got a wandering heart. Just when you think you’ll be all settled, he’ll stab you in the back and find someone else. He always does.”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed even further but unlike the other time, his resolve was infallible. He was not going to let Sebastian get under his skin or get the better of him. “Well, maybe that was because before he hadn’t found the right guy.” 

Sebastian laughed loudly, “And you think he has now. That you’re the right guy?” And then he continued slowly with exaggerated emphasis. “That. Is. Hilarious!”

“Yes, Sebastian, because I know that what Blaine and I have together is real and it’s going to last. And unlike your relationship with Blaine that was always off and on, our relationship is going to stick. And you know why it’s going to stick? Because, guess what, Blaine does like to be romanced,” Kurt leaned forward, vicious and cocky himself, “and I know just how to romance him, something that is beyond anything you are capable of.” 

It was the first time that the smile on Sebastian’s face faltered. In fact, it completely fell away, instantly replaced with a dark, sinister anger that he clawed to reign in so as not to lash out at Kurt right there and then. Kurt maintained a calm composure and managed to hide the surprise he felt at the sight of it. He needed to quit while he was ahead before Sebastian could retaliate and possibly gain the upper hand. He rose to his feet and ran his hands over his chest to smooth his clothes. 

“I suggest you either come up with another hobby or another plan if you’re going to try and pull us apart Sebastian,” Kurt spoke harshly looking down at him, “because your current strategy is getting boring.” He glanced at the table ensuring he had all his belongings. “I’m going now, back to Blaine’s room,” he said pointedly. He turned quickly and left.

Sebastian crossed his arms trying to stop his anger from showing itself. He laughed to himself. “Oh, don’t worry, Kurt, don’t worry at all. I do have another plan and after the past couple of days, I’m tired of playing nice.”

 

Kurt and Blaine set about gathering their clothes and belongings. They had half hour before Blaine would have to check out of his suite and leave for the studio to be on Ellen. Kurt stood over the bag that Blaine’s personal assistant had delivered, neatly folding his clothes, his back facing Blaine. 

“Urr, Kurt, is there something you want to tell me?” Blaine suddenly asked. 

Kurt glanced over, worried that Blaine had indeed picked up on some of his brooding after his conversation with Sebastian, “Hmm? What do you mean?”

Blaine was on the side of the bed where, Kurt suddenly realized with horror, he had previously sent Santana’s gift box flying to the floor. Blaine was now holding the last item that Kurt had pulled out high up in the air: a long string of pleasure beads, the ones that had previously caught Kurt off guard.

Kurt’s face dropped in horror at the sight of them. In his rush to get out of the door after his phone call with Mercedes, he had completely forgotten about Santana’s presents. 

“I love how you’re always continuing to surprise me. I really am looking forward to exploring the depths of your needs, but so soon Kurt? You sex deviant, you!” Blaine stared at Kurt, his eyes raking up and down Kurt’s body lustfully. 

Kurt’s stomach dropped at Blaine’s words but he was still frozen in horror on the other side of the room. All of a sudden however, out of nowhere, Kurt reacted. He let out a panicked yelp, dashed across the room, leapt over the bed and off the other side to stand next to Blaine before Blaine even had time to blink. Blaine’s teasing expression faltered for a second, registering Kurt’s lightning speed dash towards him. He tried not to laugh.

“It’s not what you think!” Kurt gasped snatching the beads out of Blaine’s hand and hiding them behind his back. Blaine watched on with amusement while Kurt continued. “Your friend Santana sent us a gift package. I had nothing to do with it!”

“Oh, did she now?” Blaine leered hungrily, stepping closer.

Kurt ignored him and frantically sought for the box. He bent over and found it half hidden under the bed.

“She even left you a message on the card,” Kurt stammered trying to divert Blaine from the beads. But Blaine wasn’t interested in Santana’s message for he had just seen ‘The Gay Man’s Kama Sutra Guide’. Impressed, Blaine’s eyebrows rose dramatically and he snatched the book out of the box and started to flick through its pages. 

“Hmm,” Blaine licked his lips. “I say we try page 68 first,” he suggested turning the book on its side, his brows crinkling in slight confusion.

Kurt’s knees went weak and he giggled in embarrassment. “Well, maybe once we’re more familiar with each other.”

Blaine continued through the pages and Kurt wasn’t too sure whether he had heard him or not. He only nodded with approval as the pages continued. “Are you sure you’re not the one who tabbed these pages?”

“Blaine!” Kurt flustered. “Really it was Santana!”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Blaine whispered shaking his head, his voice low and wanting. “Because I don’t care where it came from,” He stared intently over the top of the book and into Kurt’s eyes. “If you’re game, I’m game.”

Kurt’s stomach dropped again and nothing could hide how excruciatingly turned on he was. Oh God, Blaine had told him the truth. Blaine’s bad boy persona really was a part of his everyday personality. It was obvious that Blaine was teasing him but he was doing it with such dark yearning, Kurt was nearly panting for air. 

Blaine lowered the book and watched Kurt with narrowed eyes before he boldly stepped back into Kurt’s space. 

“I have to say, Kurt, it’s quite interesting to see you this flustered by a box of sex toys after the way you ravaged me the other night,” he spoke huskily and brought one of his arms around to hold Kurt protectively at the waist. 

“The seducer and the innocent, you play both parts so well.”

Kurt blushed even further and tried to take a step back, but Blaine’s grip was firm. Why was Blaine managing to make him crumble like this? 

Blaine chuckled wickedly and tugged the beads that Kurt still held behind him free from his clasp. He dangled them in front of Kurt and Kurt tried to grab them back. “So why did you only have these out of the box?”

Kurt sought for words, the effect of Blaine’s predacious words leaving him floundering and tongue tied. “I was just looking at them when Mercedes called me,” Kurt stammered. “I startled and knocked them off the bed.” 

“So, you were alone in this room,” Blaine kissed him tugging on his bottom lip, “with these,” he glanced quickly at the beads, “on the bed?”

Kurt’s blush only deepened. “It wasn’t like that!”

“So you’ve never?” Blaine asked, lifting his hands to caress Kurt’s cheek. He pushed Kurt gently causing him to turn and put his back towards the bed. 

“No! I have,” Kurt blurted. Blaine’s face rose in delighted surprise and he let out a low growl. Kurt giggled and tried to escape Blaine’s hold by clambering onto the bed. “It’s just not something that I’ve done with someone else and I would never dream of bringing it up so early in a relationship, that’s all,” Kurt paused as Blaine’s head tilted to the side, his eyebrows rising and his eyes glassing over. “Blaine!” Kurt cried from the middle of the bed. 

“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing!”

The smile on Blaine’s face widened in a big grin and he kneeled onto the bed as well and started to swing the beads in a slow circle. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but create that beautiful image in my mind.” Blaine sighed contentedly and stood up on his knees in front of Kurt. 

Kurt reached out, biting his lower lip in the process and snatched the beads from Blaine’s hand. He quickly turned them into a whip and flicked the end at Blaine’s side aiming for his right buttock. 

Blaine gasped and to save himself from getting another flick of the beads, he lunged across the mattress and caught Kurt, tackling him down onto the bedspread. They continued to wrestle playfully until Blaine managed to get the upper hand and straddle over Kurt’s waist pinning him down. Not stopping for even a second, Blaine lunged forward frantically and tried to grab a hold of the beads again as Kurt brought them high above his head. Kurt giggled as Blaine quickly realized he wasn’t tall enough.

Knowing that he wouldn’t get the beads without losing his hold on Kurt, Blaine gave in and instead leaned down to kiss Kurt heatedly. It worked. Kurt moaned, happy in victory and happy in lust. He brought his arms down to hold onto Blaine as Blaine settled over his body. 

Kurt pulled away and their eyes met. “You seem so intent on watching me use them but maybe I would get off more by watching you,” Kurt suggested his breath still heavy at the thought. He stared expectantly and hopefully up into Blaine’s eyes.

Blaine tilted his head to the side, his eyes flicking between the book and the beads. The beads were suddenly thrown across the room. “We’ve got plenty of time for all that but actually, right now, I’m more interested in page 68.” Blaine leaned over and picked up the book before rolling to the side so he was lying next to Kurt on the bed. He opened it to the page that had both of them so fascinated. 

“What do you think?” he asked turning the picture to Kurt. Kurt covered his mouth with the back of his hand and he giggled. “Because all fun and games aside,” Blaine continued, “I really do just want to devour you right now.” 

“Aren’t we going to be late though?” Kurt asked suddenly remembering that they were indeed on a time frame.   
Blaine rested his weight on one arm and brought his other to unbutton Kurt’s shirt, choosing to ignore his question. 

“Blaine!” Kurt squirmed when Blaine’s hand delved under the material to stroke over his bare chest. He rolled closer and brought his lips to Kurt’s again for another teasing kiss. Blaine hummed happily while their lips played and he reached down for Kurt’s belt. He pulled away and with a devilish wink he whispered, “I’m always late.”

Kurt gave the page one last quick glance. “Okay then,” he breathed. “I’m game if you’re game.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were many people who helped out with this chapter: 'froggydarren,' 'caughtit' & 'klainecrisscolferwilsonlove'

They were late, arriving at the Warner Bros. Studios flushed, out of breath but high on the happy, sex endorphins that were racing through their bodies. Santana met them at the entrance, and even though Kurt had only met her the day before and had no idea how she worked with Blaine, she was a welcoming face in the chaos that was suddenly whirring around him. He was more than happy that at least when Blaine was busy, he would have someone to talk to. She did however make him blush when she enquired straight out as to whether they had put her gift box to good use. 

“Of course we did,” Blaine told her merrily. “Except page 68 proved to be a challenge because I couldn’t quite get my leg…”

“Blaine!” Kurt interrupted sharply. 

Santana gave the pair a sadistic, but happy smile. “Good for you guys, good for you.”

Fortunately for Kurt’s embarrassment, their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Ellen’s staff member who had been assigned to be Blaine’s personal assistant for the day. She introduced herself as Betty, Betty with big, red curly hair. Blaine immediately crossed his arms over his chest and struck a defensive pose while Kurt hid fearfully behind him unsure of why the ambience around them had suddenly taken a dive for the worst.

Completely aware of just how much trouble Blaine could be (his reputation more than preceded him), Betty decided to give him the rundown as quickly as possible, “You’ve missed your chance of having a couple of run throughs of your song before they start filming and you’ve also missed being able to discuss your part in Ellen’s hidden camera celebrity pranks for the day. You’ve seen the final list of approved questions?” she asked.

For the first time ever, Blaine sensed someone else’s discomfort and displeasure at being in his presence. He had been about to unleash a rude comment along the lines that he didn’t care about any list, he would answer whatever he wanted, when he had realized that Betty had been waiting for it, preparing herself for any onslaught of uncouth comments. Blaine was suddenly overcome with guilt and shame. Just how many producers, interviewers and other various workers that he had met and dealt with over the past couple of years had felt the same way? What was he doing? He didn’t have to play that obnoxious rock star any longer. 

Blaine took a step back, relaxed his stance, and gave Betty a soft smile. “It’s absolutely fine,” he told her, “I can perform anywhere, anytime. I don’t need any run throughs, and in regards to the pranks, I’ll do whatever Ellen tells me, and the first list of questions was fine.”

Betty tilted her head to the side obviously surprised by Blaine’s polite response, but she wasn’t quite ready to relax just yet. “Okay, well that’s good to know because once we start filming, it’s going to get quite hectic,” she explained. Betty looked past Blaine and to his small group, “Follow me. I’ll guide you to your dressing room.” 

Kurt sat awkwardly on the sofa, his back straight and knees uncomfortably together. He was too afraid to make any sudden or significant movements. He was going to act invisible and pretend that he didn’t exist. Santana was on his right and was already flicking through a magazine that had been under the coffee table in front of them. He tried to act as calm and relaxed as her, but he was finding it difficult. How could he when he was at The Ellen Studio for goodness sake? 

It was as if he had stepped into another dimension. He had seen Ellen’s dressing rooms on TV before on many occasions. There was the flat screen TV on the wall, the simple wooden TV cabinet below, the green sofa along the opposite wall that he was currently sitting on and the bathroom just to his right. Kurt was also aware of the very fact that they had a tendency to put cameras in the rooms, and he glanced nervously around hoping to spy if there had been any secret cameras hidden. He gazed even more warily at the restroom. There would be no way that he was going to use the toilet in there. He had seen what had happened to Taylor Swift.

“Make up will be here soon, I’ll let Ellen know you’ve arrived,” Betty informed them at the doorway.

Kurt snapped back to what was going on in the room. Blaine thanked Betty again which only afforded Blaine with another bewildered gaze. She paused then, obviously listening to someone talking through her earpiece. “Blaine Anderson’s here,” she spoke authoritatively while she eyed Kurt so viciously he began to squirm. Someone was obviously ranting away in her ear regarding Blaine’s tardiness because she kept nodding her head along with the comments, “He said he’s good to go.” Nod. “He’ll do the pranks.” Nod “The questions are fine.” 

Despite the relaxed and comedic atmosphere that was always displayed when the cameras were rolling, Kurt quickly noted that behind the scenes, Ellen’s team conducted their work with the utmost professionalism. But not only that, they liked efficiency and professionalism in return. Kurt swallowed nervously. Betty was staring at him again, especially after Blaine sat down beside him and stroked his hand down his back. Would they blame him for Blaine being late? What if Ellen herself came into Blaine’s dressing room later and got angry at him? Kurt would just want to crawl into a hole and hide for the rest of his life. 

“No, no, Blaine’s lateness was for a good reason,” Betty suddenly stated. “He’s ready to go.”

Betty turned her attention back to Blaine. “Since you’re so late, Ellen doesn’t have time to stop by before we start. Once makeup is finished, we’ll head straight out. Everyone else will wait here.”

“That’s fine,” Blaine assured her. “And I’m sorry again for being late.”

Betty gave Kurt one last quick glance, a knowing smile coming to her lips. “It’s okay, I’m sure Ellen will understand.”

Kurt jumped, almost leaping to his feet to run away right then and there. Ellen getting mad at him was actually a possibility!

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked once it was only the three of them in the dressing room.

“Yep, sure, I’m fine,” Kurt stammered.

“Don’t worry we’ll be out of here soon enough,” Blaine said squeezing his hand. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of the afternoon with you. This won’t take long at all once it gets started.”

Kurt flashed him an appreciative smile, “I don’t know how you are so calm in the midst of all this.”

“It’s a mask. I hide behind the mask and believe I can do anything.”

A firm knock came to the door. It was make-up and Kurt watched on in awe as he witnessed Blaine go into business mode.

“So, how do you know Blaine?” Kurt suddenly decided to ask Santana.

“I’m his masseuse.” 

“Oh!?” Kurt sat for a moment confused. “So, Blaine’s asked you to give him a massage after the show?”

“No, he called me earlier today. Something about possibly having another job for me,” she told him with a smile. “I’ll never say no to a new client.”

“Oh,” Kurt nodded again.

“So, Kurt,” Santana began laying her magazine down on the table. “What about you? Tell me all about yourself. You have captured Blaine’s heart so vigorously this past year, and I still don’t know a thing about you.”

Kurt chuckled. “I’m not really that interesting. What do you want to know?”

“Everything, Kurt. Everything!”

 

Kurt and Santana couldn’t stop giggling while they watched the TV monitor in the dressing room. Blaine was on fire and as usual, so was Ellen. Kurt had always loved Ellen’s cheeky mirth and devilish smile. When Ellen was happy, it was as if a large bubble of merriment had been popped causing billions of molecules of gleefulness to go floating through the air before they then dropped down to sprinkle over anyone who was within range.

Kurt could tell that Ellen was pleasantly surprised by Blaine’s attitude. Whilst the pair had never had a run in before, Ellen was more than aware of Blaine’s notorious interview behaviour. Today however, Blaine was different. He radiated a collective serenity, an inner peace and tranquillity that no one could miss or deny.  
Ellen was impressed and she took the opportunity to let her playful and vivacious nature to really shine through. She was going to have a little tease. “So, you arrived a little late today.”

The camera flicked back to Blaine. “Hmm, yes,” he responded steadily, “and I have to apologize for that, it was very rude of me.”

“Must have been something really important to keep you away.”

“Yes, yes it was.”

Kurt could feel himself blush and he was sure he could see a sudden rosiness to Blaine’s cheeks as well.

“I have to mention, since everyone is talking, that was an incredible performance the other night at the VMAs.”  
Blaine eyed her, but Ellen only gave him a reassuring, comforting nod. Ellen, as always, sat in her comfortable pose, her right arm draped over the armrest of her chair, her legs crossed in a casual manner, her inability to control her contagious smile showing. 

Blaine adored the mischievous twinkle in Ellen’s eyes that sometimes belied her fierce, empathic heart. He relaxed, trusting in her professional nature that she wouldn’t reveal too much and break the fourth wall. The news had apparently spread quite quickly backstage that Blaine had brought someone special with him. 

Blaine straightened in his seat, fully aware of the long pause that had followed Ellen’s statement. “Thank you,” he finally answered.

Ellen kept the conversation moving, “Yes, everyone’s talking about it. It was definitely a new sound for Blaine Anderson.” 

“Yes,” Blaine acknowledged. “It’s something that I’ve been working on for a while, it was a bit raw but I think it served its purpose.”

“Well, I’m hoping it served its purpose too.”

No one needed to elaborate at just what Ellen had meant. The double meaning was more than clear to all of the Blaine Anderson fans who were desperate for any news on Blaine’s love life. The audience jittered, giggled and some people even clapped. Blaine, not missing a beat, decided to elaborate. He wouldn’t mention names but to save any unnecessary prying, he was going to give a small tid-bit. “As I said at the beginning of the song, it was intended for someone whom I hurt.”

“And did they accept the apology?” Ellen asked quickly now that Blaine had shown a willingness to go in that direction. Nothing could stop the way Ellen’s foot on the end of her crossed leg had started to bounce.  
Blaine smiled and the audience cheered excitedly. He couldn’t help the blush that came to his cheeks and he changed his position in the chair. “Yeah, he accepted my apology.”

“Good! Good! So, it’s a happy ending then for Blaine Anderson?” 

Blaine laughed along with her as the audience cheered, wolf whistled and clapped once again. “Yes, yes we’ve had a happy ending.” 

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Ellen said patting Blaine’s hand, and with that she moved the conversation on, “So do you have any other different songs under your belt?”

Kurt’s heart was beating loudly and he was sure no one could miss the shiny gleam on his forehead. He had indeed started to sweat. Santana reached for his hand and gave Kurt an encouraging smile. His heart had been in his throat when the conversation had gone dangerously close to their relationship. They both startled as Santana’s phone suddenly beeped. She pulled it free and her face changed to delighted surprise. 

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” Santana said rising to her feet. “I have to take this.”

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” Santana responded. “Just someone from my past that’s unexpected.”  
Santana turned to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, eager to have this conversation in private. 

“Brittany?” she asked trying to keep her voice steady. 

Kurt leaned back on the sofa. He was still feeling a little uncomfortable but for the most part, everything was going well so far. Blaine’s interview would soon come to an end and then he would head straight off to start on the pranks. Kurt picked up the magazine that Santana had been flicking through earlier while the audience went about dancing to DJ Tony’s music. 

His own phone suddenly began to ring. Kurt pulled it free and glanced down unaware that it was going to be another one of those moments where his life was going to change completely. 

“Rachel!” Kurt asked, surprised to be hearing from her when she knew they were going to be busy all afternoon. 

“Are you in front of a TV?” she asked urgently, her voice filled with panic.

“Yes, what’s wrong?”

“Kurt, just turn it on to Channel 28!”

“What’s going on?” He rose to his feet curious as to what had gotten her so wound up. 

“Just do it!”

Kurt picked up the remote, changed the channel and stared at the screen in confusion as he tried to figure out just what he was looking at. 

“Blaine Anderson fans have not been able to contain their excitement since Blaine’s performance at the VMAs the other night. While his new sound was a pleasant surprise everyone is also wondering at just who Blaine Anderson was trying to woo that night. Well, we might have some answers. From this raw footage that has just been obtained, could this young, handsome individual caught giving Blaine a more than a welcoming hello at this Ritz-Carlton’s lavish café just before noon today, be that guy?”

Kurt’s mouth hung open in absolute terror, for there, for the whole world to see was a shaky video recording of him walking up behind Blaine and kissing Blaine on the cheek. The video continued and even included Blaine’s shoulder nudging and Kurt kissing the back of his hand while their fingers had been entwined. 

“So just who is Blaine’s lover? Who is this individual who has been capable to take Blaine Anderson off the market? And is this new man responsible for Blaine’s new sound. Can he keep Blaine on the straight and narrow? Is changing Blaine’s image a good thing? So many questions for us to ask right now, we might not know who this mysterious man is who has captured famous rocker Blaine Anderson, but the pair certainly do look happy. Let’s wish them all the happiness and we’ll be watching.”

It was Kurt’s first ever experience with the paparazzi. His insides churned. A piece of his private life had been stolen from him and put on display for the world to see. 

“Whatever you do, don’t come home!” Rachel suddenly screeched. 

“What’s going on, Rachel?” Kurt cried.

“It looks like someone has leaked your name and now there’s a dodgy van outside your apartment building and some other rough looking men with cameras.”

“What!” Kurt gasped. “Someone leaked my name? How is that even possible?” Kurt shook his head, the realization hitting him. He didn’t even need to ask that question. It was obvious what had happened. 

Sebastian. 

Sebastian was responsible for this. 

“Welcome to the world of dating a celebrity,” Rachel told him grimly. “It must have been Sebastian,” she speculated as well, confirming Kurt’s fears. “I’m keeping an eye on it, don’t worry, everything is going to be alright.”

A painful pressure began to build behind Kurt’s eyes at the sudden onset of a stress headache. He had no idea what he should do. If he couldn’t go home, where would he go?

“Oh, crap!” Rachel gasped and Kurt was almost too afraid to ask what had happened now.

“What?” he stammered weakly. 

“Change your TV channel to 51,” Rachel demanded.

Kurt obeyed only to find, to his horror, that another gossip show was also running an article. He went sick to the stomach as he stared at the TV screen. 

“What!!!” he cried. “How is this possible?”

It had taken him a moment to realize what he was looking at, to process the second grainy image before him. But once he realized, once it struck home, there was no denying it. The video was of Kevin and himself kissing under the tree, all those months ago. 

What was the meaning of this monstrosity, a video of Kevin and him? Why?! Why and who would do such a thing? This had to have been the video that Blaine had told him about when they had stayed in the hotel. No wonder Blaine had been hurt! Kurt didn’t understand how this video existed but all he knew was that his perceived position of himself in the world had suddenly shifted and an unprecedented paranoia quickly rushed over him. If there was footage of him from back then, were there others? 

Kurt shook his head and tried to focus on what the article was saying. It wasn’t a good idea. The last article had at least been positive, but this one, this one was tainted with negative overtones and dared to question Kurt’s integrity. 

“Looks like Blaine’s mystery man is as much as a player as Blaine Anderson. Our source has informed us that Blaine’s lover, Kurt Hummel, seems to be renowned for breaking hearts all over the country. Not only with this individual under the tree but reports have come in of a scandalous affair with a lecturer at the infamous New York School of Interior Design. Not much else is known about this Kurt Hummel at this stage but it raises the question of whether Blaine Anderson is just heading for more trouble.”

Kurt believed he was going to throw up. His emotions were swirling within him and he was suddenly hit with a rush of dizziness. He dropped his phone and collapsed to the ground scrunching his legs close to his body before he wrapped his arms around his knees. He tried to draw himself in, making himself as small as he possibly could. How on Earth could this be happening? Not only had Sebastian leaked his name but he had also revealed parts of Kurt’s past that he was only just coming to terms with. How did he even know about these details? Blaine must have told Sebastian, that was the only way. And now the whole world was going to know about his past relationships and make up new ones, painting him as an easy player. 

Sebastian’s threat from that morning rang loud in Kurt’s ears. Oh shit, could Sebastian play mean! Kurt could be vicious and sharp tongued when he had to be, but this kind of deception and attack was way beyond him. This was so far out of his league it wasn’t funny. How on Earth was Kurt meant to retaliate against such an attack? The truth was he couldn’t! He didn’t have connections like Sebastian. And Sebastian knew this! Kurt was not in any kind of position where he could clear his name.

Kurt tugged at his collar, unbuttoning the top as he struggled to breathe. He tried to gasp in a big breath of air but he truly believed that nothing made its way inside. His chest tightened and his hand clawed at his throat as he tried to get any small amount of precious oxygen that he could, into his lungs. 

“Kurt!” The sound of Rachel’s frantic, faint calls of his name on the other end of the phone reached his ears. She must have been screaming his name from her end for Kurt to have been able to hear her. He closed his eyes, focused on her voice and tried to silence every other maddening thought racing through his mind. His chest rose and fell more naturally, and when he believed he wasn’t going to pass out from a lack of oxygen, Kurt reached over and put the phone onto loud speaker. 

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Rachel cried unaware that Kurt could now hear her clearly. “Look, don’t worry, I might not have dealt with Blaine’s publicity personally but it’s not that bad. They haven’t said anything too defamatory. Just don’t panic. We’ll sit down with Blaine and his people.” His people!? Kurt swallowed down more fear. Blaine had ‘people’ who were going to help out this situation? Rachel continued, “and then you can decide what the pair of you want to do. Is Blaine off stage yet? Does he know what’s happened?” Kurt still didn’t respond. He only rocked himself back and forth. “Shit! I’ll be there soon, don’t move!”

Rachel hung up. Kurt hadn’t been able to say a word. His body swayed, back and forth, lost in a trance as he tried to put his thoughts into any kind of rational order. He stayed there for nearly a minute slowly rocking until he realized that the highlights of the article that he had watched just minutes ago, was being replayed. More horror sunk in. This wasn’t going to be shown just once. This was Blaine Anderson world famous rock star after all!! These articles were going to be played over and over, and these people, Kurt realized, these people would not stop until they had picked and pulled out every last detail of Kurt Hummel they could find. They knew about his past relationships. They knew where he lived! They had followed him! 

Kurt leapt to his feet. There was only one thing that he could do. He leaned over viciously and smacked his hand over the corner of the TV turning it off. Silence fell over the room except for Santana’s muffled words coming from the bathroom. 

Fear, pulsating, pounding, deafening fear coursed through Kurt’s body so loudly he couldn’t hear anything else but the whir of it as it pumped through his veins. In all the scenarios that he played in his head, he could not see how this could be fixed. No matter what Blaine might say, no matter what Rachel might do, or no matter what ‘Blaine’s people’- whoever the hell they were - thought they could fix, nothing would be able to take back what had been said. And then another thought hit Kurt and he wanted to curl up even tighter and hide from the world altogether. People he knew from home, his father, his old classmates, people who had hated him, they would all eventually end up hearing about this at some time or another. 

Kurt stood trying to gain an even breath, the overbearing natural instinct to run, taking over. He desperately needed Blaine there right at that moment, to tell him that everything was going to be alright. But he was still on the stage. He wasn’t there. He wasn’t there. 

Santana opened the bathroom door, a warm unexpected buzz tingling through her. Receiving a phone call from Brittany had been terrifying, mostly because she was worried that something bad had happened to her. Fortunately, it had been the opposite. Brittany was on her way to LA and wanted to meet. 

Santana smiled to herself and then came to a stop, taking in the empty room before her. Kurt must have snuck off to have a quick chat with Blaine after he got off stage. Her smile faltered though as she sensed a shift in the room now that she was standing in the middle of it. The energy had changed somehow. She tried to shrug it off and think rationally. Kurt wouldn’t go far without Blaine. She walked towards the TV but side-stepped to the right when she saw Kurt’s phone on the ground. Frowning, she leant down and picked it up. Odd? She paused, a prickling sensation running over her neck, and this time, she was unable to shift the thought that something terrible had happened. 

It’s odd sometimes how the slightest shift, or a blink of an eye, or breath of air can change everything. Santana suddenly sneezed and her head dropped forward from the force of it, but it was as she opened her eyes from her new position that she caught the sight of a large hand print smudged over the bottom right corner of the TV. She frowned, reached for the remote and turned the TV on. 

Santana took a step back in confusion as she found herself staring at a close up picture of Kurt. Her head tilted to the side, her mouth slightly open and her quirky, confused frown that often found its way to her forehead appeared as she tried to register just what was going on. 

Santana’s jaw hit the floor. No way! 

She spun on her heels for the door but everything in her bones told her that she was too late. No amount of looking backstage was going to help her. 

Kurt was already gone.

 

Betty met Blaine as soon as he walked off stage, a bottle of water held out for him to take. He took it swiftly, gasped a ‘thanks’ and chugged it back as he walked. He was pleased with how the interview had gone. It was probably the best interview he had completed in two years.

“How long have I got?” he asked, secretly hoping he could sneak in a quick hello and kiss to Kurt before he moved on to the room where Ellen’s pranks were going to take place.

“Five minutes,” Betty informed him. 

“I’m just gonna,” Blaine pointed in the direction of where his dressing room was situated. 

Betty tried to contain her wry smile but she wasn’t very successful. “Better make it quick,” she advised, but just as Blaine’s body prepared to move, Betty quickly reached out and clasped her fingers around Blaine’s arm. She paused listening to her earpiece. “Sorry Blaine, Ellen wants you in the room now. She wants to quickly run over some things before the audience stops dancing to this song.”

Blaine’s shoulders dropped but it was alright. He would see Kurt as soon as the hour was over. He nodded to Betty and followed her until she led him through to an identical dressing room to the one he had been in earlier. 

“Ellen will be with you in a moment.”

“Thanks,” Blaine said. The door closed quietly behind him and Blaine turned in a slow circle, swinging his arms gently all too aware that this room was filled with cameras and microphones to capture every single moment of Ellen’s prank. He wondered at which unsuspecting soul would walk through his door in the next few minutes and chuckled. Blaine was in a good mood and he was looking forward to having some fun. 

He waited for twenty seconds, then another thirty more, waiting just for Ellen to start talking to him but nothing came. Blaine sighed and looked for the TV remote feeling all too fidgety. He started to flick through the channels while he mused. He could have gone to see Kurt after all. The wonderful warm feeling that he had started to develop whenever he thought of Kurt, started to begin again. Just the thought of knowing that Kurt was there, somewhere close, was the most satisfying feeling to have. That Kurt was someone that loved him, despite of everything else Blaine had done, that Kurt loved him for what he really was, a human being like everybody else.  
Blaine’s fingers continued to press the channel button on the remote not really registering anything at all, until, wait… Blaine stopped and went back. What was Kurt’s picture doing on the TV? 

Blaine gasped and his world shifted as if he had hit by the full force of an earthquake’s initial jolting wave. He staggered backwards from the strength of it, his legs hitting the sofa behind him and he fell to the seat as his knees collapsed.

Oh! Oh! Oh! 

There was no doubt who was responsible for this, no doubt at all because Blaine had screwed up one night and poured his heart out to Sebastian. Blaine had revealed what Kurt had told him about what had happened in New York. And in his drunken state, Blaine had told Sebastian how the news of it had only made Blaine ache inside even more, that he wanted to be with Kurt, to protect him and give him the real relationship that Kurt deserved.  
Blaine started to feel nauseated. What if Kurt had seen this article already? Panic began to rise up inside of him and his palms began to sweat. Where was Kurt now or even Santana for that matter? He looked at the door and was just about to leap to his feet when Ellen’s voice suddenly came into his earpiece.

“Sorry Blaine, we’re not going to have a chance to run over this. You’re just going to have to follow what I say,” Ellen told him quickly. “You’re going to be asking the delivery people who come into the dressing room for singing advice, that’s the plan. Try to get them singing and doing all crazy stuff with their voices, alright? I’ll be giving you instructions on what to say the whole way through, so don’t worry!”

Blaine was on his feet. He had to find Kurt. Would he have time?

“Are you ready, Blaine?” Ellen’s voice almost had tinge or urgency to it. “Your first guest is being walked through the building as I speak.”

Blaine rested his head in his hand resigning to the fact that he was now on camera and people were waiting. But to hell with it! The old Blaine Anderson wouldn’t have cared. He would have stormed out of the room, probably swearing his head off in the process and not looked back. He reached for the door handle just as several loud and impatient knocks pounded through from the other side.

Blaine’s eyebrows went up in surprise. Just what kind of delivery person had they sent?

“Who is it?” Blaine asked.

“It’s Sebastian.”

Blaine stopped. Sebastian? Now, of all times, Sebastian had to knock on the door? 

But maybe…

Blaine looked over his shoulder, his mind racing. This could actually be a good thing, Sebastian being on the other side of this door, right at this very moment. It was as if fate had stepped in and told Blaine it had to be so. 

“Ellen! Ellen!” Blaine stated frantically. “You’re recording now?”

“We sure are!”

“Whatever happens in the next five minutes, before the first delivery person gets here, promise me, promise me you’ll keep recording.”

Ellen paused for just one moment before she answered cautiously, “Okay, Blaine.”

Trying to contain his shaking hands, Blaine opened the door. 

Their eyes locked fiercely. Two strong minded men with their own opinions and both disgruntled with the way the other had been behaving. Blaine tightened his grip on the door handle, this could get messy. 

“What are you doing here, Sebastian?” Blaine managed his voice shaking.

“What do you think? I’m your manager,” Sebastian stated arrogantly shoving past Blaine and allowing himself into the room. “You said yourself that we were going to talk today.” He gave Blaine the once over and his eyes filled with disdain. “I guess Kurt can get you all spruced up after all.”

Blaine’s insides curled up and he clenched his fists as Sebastian sank down onto the couch and crossed his legs making himself at home. It was as Blaine had suspected. Sebastian had no idea that he was in a dressing room that had cameras and microphones on. 

Blaine took a deep breath to steady himself. It was probably for the best that this conversation was going to be recorded. The cameras would help Blaine to control himself for he was actually scared by the anger that he had raging through his veins. Never before had he despised or wanted to hurt someone like he wanted to hurt Sebastian Smythe. But today, Blaine would have to let his brain do the work and leave his instinctual urge to pound his fist into Sebastian face far behind. No, what Blaine was going to do was going to be far better than any muscle Blaine could deliver. It was safe for him to assume that their conversation would never be aired, but the audience in the studio would be enough and Ellen would be enough. She would ensure that at least the right people would be aware of what kind of vicious, horrible, deceiving scumbag Sebastian was. And if at all possible, Blaine was going to try and redeem the situation for Kurt and put him in a positive light as well.

Blaine took another deep breath. He wanted to be composed and ready to say all the things that he had committed himself to. Could he really do this? Blaine paused and smiled to himself. Yes, yes he could. 

He turned and faced Sebastian straight on. “You have some nerve showing up here now.”

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked, trying to look innocent even though he couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face. 

“You know exactly what I mean, Sebastian!” Blaine shouted. “The articles that are playing today about the person I love! Just what the hell were you thinking?” 

“I was just giving Kurt a little idea of what the real world is all about. He needed to know what he was going to be in for. That’s all.”

“Bullshit!” Blaine hissed. “You were trying to scare him off. You couldn’t let us settle and be together before everyone else found out. You couldn’t let us get comfortable and be established in our relationship before you had to meddle. You couldn’t let it go, could you? You’ve always trying to cause trouble for me!”

Sebastian scoffed. “I think you do a good enough job yourself on that front. Kurt is nothing but bad news for you.”

“How can you say that?” Blaine demanded loudly still in disbelief at how Sebastian could be so blind. “He is the best thing that has ever happened to me!”

“Best thing?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” Blaine answered before Sebastian had time to add more. “He’s made me happy and he’s nothing like the picture you have painted of him in the media. How dare you! All you’ve been doing since day one is trying to keep us apart.”

“Oh God, Blaine! Stop being so dramatic,” Sebastian admonished rolling his eyes. “I have not been trying to keep the two of you apart.”

“You don’t think you’ve been trying to do that?” Blaine asked, trying to contain his excitement. He nearly had Sebastian right where he wanted him. “What did you say to Kurt that morning, when I stayed over at his house? What did you say to him when I was in the shower? I want to hear all of it.”  
Sebastian remained quiet and eyed Blaine angrily. 

“Come on,” Blaine antagonized, “I want you to say the words and tell me what you did to him, since of course you haven’t been trying to keep us apart.” Blaine stepped forward but he tried not to be too menacing. He wanted Sebastian to say it for all those people to hear. “Be a man, be honest for once and tell me exactly what you did.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes as if he was bored with the whole conversation and the fact that he believed that any notions of love were far beneath him. “Oh, for goodness sake, Blaine! So what, I told some lies to Kurt and I said that you and I were fucking.” 

Blaine cringed, that was the last thing he wanted the audience to hear. No one had ever suspected that a relationship had existed between Sebastian and him. It could be more fuel to the fire. Blaine decided to press on hoping that Ellen and the audience wouldn’t give it too much attention. “What else did you say?”

Sebastian sighed and continued in a bored sing-a-song manner. “I said that Kurt was just a game to you or something that you needed to get out of your system, and that we would be laughing at him after we had hit the sack again.”

“And…” Blaine asked through clenched teeth.

Sebastian sighed again. “Oh, yes, let’s see. I lied to my friends over at TMZ and told them all this nasty stuff about Kurt. He had it coming, Blaine, because really if that sweet, innocent thing really wants to play with the big guys, he really needs to toughen up.” Sebastian picked up his phone in a clear statement that he was done talking.

Blaine turned away gasping for breath. He was so close, so close to losing it but he had to remind himself. What Sebastian had revealed put all the guilt on him now. 

Sebastian chuckled to himself as he glided through his phone, oblivious to how his every word had just been heard by Ellen and a whole studio of guests. He was far more concerned with Twitter and other social media that were already exploding. Fans didn’t know what to think. First Kurt with Blaine, then Kurt under the tree with another man; it was a mess. Sebastian was really impressed with himself. “I really had no idea that sending Hunter after Kurt to try and get some dubious shots would work out so well.” Sebastian started to laugh, “Paid off way better than I ever thought it would. Kurt kissing that guy under the tree, yeah, you got a good man there, Blaine,” Sebastian crooned sarcastically.

“So it was you that was responsible for the video.” Blaine shook his head. “He only kissed that man because he thought I was taken and I had lied to him.” Blaine turned his back on Sebastian and tried to count to ten to calm himself again.

“You’ve tried to ruin him,” Blaine said softly gazing at Sebastian’s reflection through the vanity mirror in the corner of the room. “You’ve painted him as a bad guy when he is nothing of the sort.”

Something shifted in Sebastian’s eyes as if he really understood for the first time what was playing out since he had walked into the dressing room. That here, now, Sebastian was close to being finished and Sebastian suddenly decided that he had had enough. It was now or never. Someone had to talk some sense into Blaine. He rose to his feet and moved to stand behind him. “Look, just man up. You don’t get what’s this is all about do you?”

Blaine turned to face him. “No, for once please enlighten me, Sebastian. Please explain why you are so against us.”

“No one wants to see a rock star falling in love, Blaine. They don’t want to see you swooning and romancing your way around the world. They want rock stars who are out there every night hooking up with other celebrities, they want to see you causing trouble in bars and nightclubs and out on the streets, and getting away with it. You’re meant to be their idol. They want to be like you. They want to have that life but they know they can’t.”

Blaine was seething trying as best he could to contain the full wrath of his anger. “You’re wrong, you’re so wrong! But are you sure that that is the only reason why you are so annoyed by my wanting to be with Kurt?”  
Sebastian stopped for a moment, unsure for the first time as to whether he should be honest. Despite their tendency over the past couple of months to argue and nit-pick, he had always been sure that Blaine did have feelings for him. He went to speak but stopped. It was too late though, Blaine had seen the shift in Sebastian’s eyes, that unmistakable wonder.

“You’re so wrong, Sebastian,” Blaine said softly and he slowly turned away. 

The door to the dressing room quietly opened but it was enough to interrupt their tense standoff.  
It was Santana. She crept quietly into the room and closed the door behind her. It was time, she believed, to be really worried. Kurt had truly vanished of the face of the Earth. She was so worried in fact she had actually pushed Betty aside just so she could get into the room. Santana didn’t care who she had to trample over however, she had to let Blaine know. It wasn’t like he was on stage or anything. Her first role as close friend to Blaine was to ensure she stood by him in his time of need, and he was going to need a loyal friend when he realized that Kurt had gone missing. 

Santana stepped towards Blaine. He caught her in the corner of his eye and jerked his head up to look at her. 

“Kurt’s gone,” she said softly worried of how he was going to react. “He saw these articles about himself on the TV, and he’s gone!”

Santana stopped. She had never seen Blaine look so angry before, but then, Blaine’s expression changed and it was as if he was looking at Santana for the first time. He suddenly spun his head back to Sebastian.

“You’re fired!” Blaine spat. 

Sebastian laughed merrily and crossed his arms elegantly over his chest. He did it with too much flourish, arrogantly so. “If you remember Blaine that’s not possible, you have me under contract.”

“I’m sure under the right legal guidance, they will determine that you have broken some of your obligations, and besides,” Blaine continued with a quick flick of his head in Santana’s direction. “I have a new manager. Santana is going to be my manager from now on.”

“I am?!” Santana asked in surprise. Blaine gave her an encouraging nod and she swallowed her shock before stating firmly, “I am!”

“Well, your career is over,” Sebastian argued looking down his nose in Santana’s direction. “Here I am trying to dig you out of the hole you’ve made for yourself and all you’re doing is digging yourself deeper.” 

Sebastian glanced back and forth between the two and seeing that neither was going to shift he sighed loudly. His hands tugged at his jacket straightening his appearance. “This isn’t over Blaine,” he said quietly. “You’ll be hearing from my lawyers.”

“It’s a weak threat, Sebastian. Musicians leave the managers over conflicts of interest all the time.”

Sebastian held his chin high and narrowed his eyes, and it was just at that moment that Kurt’s face reappeared on the TV again. Sebastian stared at his image before turning abruptly towards the door.

“Just one last thing Blaine,” Sebastian said stopping in the hallway. “Let me know when you do get sick of him. Kurt might be soft on the inside but he must be incredible in bed to have you so obsessed with him. I wouldn’t mind seeing if I could make him scream, see if I can wreck him, see if I can turn him into my own little whore.”

And with that Sebastian stalked away.

Blaine stood there in shock. Santana watched him, and just when she thought he was going to let Sebastian get away with such a comment, Blaine reached up to his ear piece and pulled it free. 

“Hold this for me,” he said quietly, so quietly and so coldly Santana wouldn’t have been able to refuse even if she had wanted to. He laid it gently in her hands.

He followed after Sebastian with steady even strides, out into the hallway away from the cameras and away from the microphones. He didn’t care whether any of Ellen’s people saw what he was about to do, there was no way he was going to let anyone talk about Kurt like that. 

“Sebastian,” Blaine ordered walking up behind him, ignoring the people backstage who were sticking their heads around the corners to watch what was taking place.

Sebastian turned around his hands coming to his hips, another annoyed and bothered expression on his face. “What is it now, Blaine? Changed your mind already?”

Blaine didn’t stop in his stride. He lifted his clenched fist and delivered the hardest and meanest punch to Sebastian’s jaw. The sound of his knuckles meeting Sebastian’s skin echoed down the hallway and without another word, Sebastian fell to the ground. He was out stone cold. 

Blaine shook his hand, trying to ease the throb out of his knuckles. But it was the most satisfying throb he had ever felt. Sebastian was going to have one hell of a headache when he woke up. 

He sensed Santana at his back. “Have you tried calling Kurt?” he asked his thoughts already turning back to what was most important.

“No. He left his phone behind, Blaine.”

Blaine’s shoulders dropped. This was worse than he thought. “What about Rachel?”

“I called her and she’s waiting out the front of the studios. She can’t get in but she hasn’t seen Kurt either.”

“He could have left before she got here. What about Mercedes?” Blaine asked hopefully. 

Santana shook her head. “I called her as well. She said she’d call if she heard from him.”  
Blaine gazed at Santana and she trembled at the fear she saw in the depths of his eyes. After everything he had been through, could Blaine really lose Kurt now, with this?

Blaine raked his hand through his hair thinking wildly at how he could possibly fix this. There had to be some way to get Kurt’s attention again. All of a sudden, he grabbed Santana’s hand and retrieved his ear piece. He  
quickly shoved it back into place. “Ellen!” he shouted. “Did you get all of that?” 

“OW! Blaine, too loud! And yes, we sure did. We got all of it,” Ellen responded. “Even got the punch in the hallway. Nice shot!”

“I’m so sorry, Ellen but I need one last favour.”

“Sure, Blaine, what do you need?”

“Are you filming right now?”

“No, we went to a break, everyone’s dancing.” Ellen gave a chuckle. “They’re dancing for you actually. They loved the action in the hallway.”

“I’m not celebrating, Ellen. I need to find Kurt. I’m going to come back out to you. I have a plan.”

Blaine ran, following the corridor while he explained what he wanted to do. He came out onto the stage and stood beside Ellen. The music cut away and the audience started to scream when they realized that Blaine had returned to Ellen’s side. He tried to wave them down, to get them seated, he had to act straightaway. A wasted second was a second that Kurt could move further away from him. 

Blaine continued to signal for everyone to quieten, placing his finger over his mouth and motioning for everyone to sit down with his other hand. It took a couple of minutes but eventually people began to pay attention, and with one or two more wolf whistles being blown, the audience finally started to pay attention. 

“Listen up, everyone!” Ellen spoke to her rowdy and excited audience. “It’s time to get Blaine’s man back.” She turned expectantly to Blaine, “They’re all yours.”

Blaine didn’t hesitate. “Everyone take out your phones, turn them on and get recording. I want to send the love of my life a message and I want to see this on every single social media website that exists so we can get his attention!”

Blaine tried to wait patiently as the audience suddenly burst into action. People started searching for their phones, pulling them out of the clothes or rummaging for them in their bags. A loud hum ran through the studio as they chatted and talked excitedly amongst themselves. 

Blaine signalled for quiet once more and when he had nearly two hundred phones pointed in his direction, he began to speak.

“Kurt! I love you and I’m so sorry that this blew up the way it did. Sebastian will never bother you again. I’ve just fired him and Santana is going to be my manager from now on. I want the whole world to know just what an amazing and wonderful person you are. I’ve never met someone so honest and sincere in my entire life. It’s written. We’re meant to be together.” Blaine paused for a second and he stepped closer to the audience. “Kurt, if you see this and you still want to be with me, I want you to meet me at the entrance of where I took you that day, that special place that I go to when I want to be alone. The place I shared with you. Be with me.” Blaine glanced at his watch. “Meet me there today at five o’clock. I love you, Kurt.”

Blaine didn’t say anything after he finished. The stress of the moment was too overwhelming. He looked at the ground, his hands clenched together in front of his face, his body shaking. Ellen walked up behind him and patted his back gently, but when she spoke, she spoke to the audience.

“Okay guys, that’s the message. I want to see that out there, on everything. Let the world know and hopefully, just hopefully, Kurt will see it.”

Blaine heard the audience begin to cheer and more excited raucousness continued around him as everyone started to play with their phones uploading their videos to the Internet. 

“Do you have far to go?” Ellen asked quietly in Blaine’s ear.

“Yes.”

“Then go Blaine! It’s fine. We’ll easily find something else to cover for the rest of the show.” Ellen opened her arms and gave Blaine a warm hug, patting him reassuringly on the back again. “But I want the full story when you get back,” she joked. 

Blaine laughed, “You can have every single word. If not, you can help put my heart back together again.”

“It won’t come to that,” she tried to comfort him. “You should go.”

Blaine nodded in appreciation and turned to leave.

“Good luck!” Ellen shouted after him. 

The audience heard her shout of encouragement and they began to voice their support in his direction as well. Blaine waved a final salute, mouthed a ‘thank you’ and ran off the stage, the sound of the audience’s cheers following him down the corridor.

“Okay, so once everyone’s got that, we’ll also get our guys on it and we’ll get it straight onto YouTube.” Ellen’s words were the last thing for Blaine to hear as he ripped off his ear piece again. He grabbed Santana as he ran past and she yelped as she was tugged after him. 

“Come on, you’re driving!” He said over his shoulder, somehow summoning the courage to flash a smile to go with his words. “I’m going to get one of those videos and send it on to everyone I know while you drive.”

“Not a problem boss,” Santana replied, struggling to keep up with him in her heels. 

It must have been the stress but Blaine managed a laugh in response.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Blaine cried just as Santana pulled out of the Warner Bros. Studios. 

“Over there! Rachel and Finn!”

Santana screeched to a stop and grimaced knowing the car behind them was going to have to put their brakes on hard as well. She waited for the impact but fortunately it never came. The car instead, honked its horn furiously and swerved around them before continuing on. Blaine was oblivious. He undid his seatbelt, opened the car door and ran towards the pair.

“Do you know where he is?” Blaine asked reaching where Rachel and Finn were standing. “Did you find him?” 

“No!” Rachel exclaimed worriedly. “Finn and I just got here maybe fifteen minutes ago. You still haven’t found him?”

“Gah!” Blaine spun on heels straight back to Santana’s car. “Check the Internet!” he shouted over his shoulder.

“What?!” Rachel cried from behind. “What do you mean?” 

Blaine’s hand was already on the passenger door of the car. “If you want to know what’s going on, get in and come with us, quickly!!!”

Finn and Rachel didn’t hesitate. They ran to Santana’s car and clambered over the back seat. 

“Would someone tell us what’s going on!” Finn demanded. 

“In a moment,” Blaine said swivelling around in his seat so he could look at the pair now sitting behind him. “Can you call Mercedes and see if she’s got an update.”

Finn pulled out his phone, the urgency in Blaine’s voice compelling him to honour his request. 

“Blaine,” Rachel breathed placing her hand on his over the back of the seat. “I was on the phone to Kurt when he saw the articles. I, I, called him to tell him about them.” 

Blaine shook his head, “This is not your fault. This was all Sebastian’s doing, but don’t worry about him, he’s out of the picture now.” Santana’s and Blaine’s eyes met for an instant before he continued, “I think Kurt ran, I think he saw the clips and panicked.” He held onto the upholstery as Santana turned sharply speeding to make a light. When the car straightened up again, Blaine began to explain to Rachel and Finn just what he had done on The Ellen Show, Finn listening while he repeatedly tried to dial through to Mercedes.

Blaine finished talking and Finn lowered his phone, sighing. “I’ve tried Mercedes’ phone but she’s not answering.”

“Keep trying,” Rachel begged. She leaned towards the front of the car again. “We’ll find him Blaine, we will, I promise.”

“So, would you care to elaborate,” Santana asked as she changed gears, rounding a corner before the car headed onto the freeway. “Where exactly are we going?”

“Angeles National Forest,” Blaine informed her. “There’s a place where I go to sometimes. I took Kurt there once.”

“Oh Blaine, such a hidden romantic! Who would have thought?” she teased looking over her shoulder as she merged into the traffic. She put her foot down and passed several slow cars. “We’ll get there way before five if we stay at this pace.”

“I hope so.”

“Are you sure he’ll make it by five though?” Santana asked with a quick, worried glance in his direction.

“The video is out there now,” Blaine stated his eyes on the road before him. “It’s in fate’s hands. I can only hope he sees it and still wants to be with me.”

“Don’t worry. We can wait all night if we have to. I’m sure he’ll turn up.” They were both silent for a moment, listening to Rachel and Finn as they talked in the back. 

“Have you got Sam’s number?” Finn asked. 

“No, I’ve never needed it before,” Rachel replied.

Santana decided to distract Blaine, “On another note, I don’t know if you were serious before but you do realize that I don’t have any idea on how to be someone’s manager.”

“I was absolutely serious,” Blaine confirmed his face set with fierce determination. “And I know that you don’t have the experience, but you’re smart, loyal and can think out of the box. My new sound needs a new team and I’m quite happy for us to work it out together. So what do you think?”

Santana’s face filled with a beaming smile. “I’m all yours.” 

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Mercedes asked softly, the noise of the coffee shop a loud din behind her. 

Kurt nodded and looked up from the cardboard box he was sitting on. The back storage room had become his sanctuary, the only place where he could sit in silence and collect himself since he couldn’t go back to his apartment. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he answered feebly. 

Mercedes entered the storage room and sat on a box opposite to Kurt while Sam stood guard ensuring that none of the other coffee shop employees tried to bother them. “And you’re absolutely sure about your decision?” Mercedes asked watching him closely. “Because, you know we’re your friends, Kurt. We’ll support you either way.”

“I know, I know.” Kurt looked away unable to meet her eyes. “I’m not going to change my mind though,” he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. He blinked them back hoping that Mercedes hadn’t seen. 

She looked away allowing him a moment to regain his strength. The silence continued and Mercedes maintained her vigilant watch over him, waiting, giving him time, trying to preserve the calm that she had finally managed to create. He had been frantic when he had first arrived.

“Did you manage to get through to my Dad?” Kurt asked after several minutes. 

Mercedes nodded. “He knows and he’s waiting for you. He said you can call whenever you’re ready. He’ll be there.” She paused just one last time before looking at the bag beside Sam’s feet. “Sam brought everything you asked for.”

Kurt gave a weak smile, “Thanks.” He looked up towards the door. “Sam,” he spoke calmly. “How fast can you drive?”

“Fast.”

“Good, I need to get away from all of this.”

Mercedes held out her hand for Kurt to take, “Let’s go.”

 

Blaine stepped out of the car, his heart pounding in anticipation. He spun in a slow circle, the green of the trees and the forest beyond the initial front line blurring together as his eyes sought for only one thing: Kurt. He spun twice, the dirt car park where he had stopped Kurt’s car three months ago completely empty.  
Blaine kicked the ground and his hand came up to rub his chin. 

The all-pervading silence was overwhelming. It was echoing in his heart, turning him cold. He glanced at his watch and took a deep breath. They were early. It was only 4.30pm. There was still half an hour to wait.  
Santana, Finn and Rachel waited patiently in the car, their doors open while they chatted quietly amongst themselves. They didn’t talk to Blaine while he paced back and forth fretting over whether Kurt would show. 

They watched him though, keeping a mindful eye on him to ensure that he didn’t become too stressed. Rachel glanced at Finn and Santana and they nodded in return. They were all prepared to help pick up the pieces of Blaine’s heart if they needed to.

Blaine was so wound up. He walked to the road to look up and down the hill that they had come up earlier. He glanced frequently at the darkening sky and he even walked up and down the start of the path they had used when Kurt and he had set off on their hike. He was trying to do anything to make the minutes pass more quickly.

No one said a word when five o’clock came and went. Everyone just tried to ignore it. It was only when the clock struck six o’clock that Santana finally braved to walk over towards Blaine. 

She swallowed uncertainly, the pain in Blaine’s eyes radiating through the dim light. 

He hadn’t come. He hadn’t come. 

Blaine’s eyes fell to the dirt beneath his feet. 

“What do you want to do?” Santana asked softly. 

 

Kurt wound down the window in the passenger seat of the car allowing the soft breeze outside to touch his face. The setting sun was warm on his skin and he welcomed it, letting the light seep through to behind his eyes so the only thing he could see were the thoughts in his head.

Love, in the sense of sharing two hearts, came in many shapes and forms. Kurt knew that now. He had only been searching for his true love for a short amount of time in the grand scheme of things, but he had already experienced different versions of love, and experienced the different consequences that could derive from them. 

Mark. In the end, Kurt was going to have to let go there. Remorse, shame and regret would rot his heart otherwise. And revenge, well revenge was not always feasible and in this instance, it was painfully out of reach. And even if it were achievable, Kurt sensed it wouldn’t leave the satisfactory taste in his mouth that he would hope for. Kurt, however, didn’t even think of revenge anymore when it came to Mark for Kurt had learned something else. That sometimes, not needing revenge was the best kind of revenge there was. He honestly didn’t care that Mark and his lecturer were still together. Kurt had moved on. 

Even Kevin, a different kind of love, a love that existed between two lonely hearts trying to find what they needed, but failing miserably because they were clearly in the wrong place. He couldn’t hold any regrets or remorse for that failed relationship either. Kurt now understood that he wasn’t a person who could be with a friend. He needed the passion of a lover, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it because Kurt knew who he was, after all this time, he knew. Under all that structure and planning, Kurt was also a romantic, a dreamer, a passionate person who felt things deeply, and he wasn’t ashamed of that. 

And then there was Blaine, the fierce lover who had come along out of the blue and had captured Kurt’s heart right from the start. The fierce lover who had turned out to be more and everything that Kurt could have ever hoped for. When their eyes had connected, a life’s story had been shared. When their fingertips had pressed together, they had exchanged all of the feelings within their hearts. And when their two noses had met in an Eskimo’s kiss, it had been more intimate than any other form of love-making. 

But what Kurt had realized most of all, was that finding love wasn’t the greatest challenge. The greatest challenge was the outside world. It would do anything to interfere and meddle. Sometimes life would throw everything against Kurt and the whole world would tell him to stay away from Blaine for his own good. Being in love with Blaine, the world told him, was dangerous and not his place.

Sometimes, just sometimes, the world was right.

Kurt knew that now. 

He stepped out of the car, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, his bag in his hand. The gravel under his feet crunched softly and he looked to the sky. The sun would set soon. He looked over his shoulder at his friends one last time and gave them a nod before he turned back around.

Sometimes, sometimes though, the world could be wrong as well.

Because sometimes those passionate loves are so passionate that the fire and the drive in each of them just  
needs time before they can settle and align properly. 

“Hi, Blaine.”

Blaine let out a long relieved breath of air. His eyes welled up and a lump formed in his throat.

“Hi, Kurt.”

They stood apart from each other, staring, a soft smile on each other’s faces until Kurt finally spoke again. 

“I, urr, saw what you did,” he stated, a quirky amused expression on his face.

“I had to!” Blaine said quickly. “And it worked didn’t it?”

“Blaine,” Kurt stepped forward and he took Blaine’s hand in his. “I wasn’t running.” 

“You weren’t?” Blaine suddenly looked confused. “But, where did you go?!” 

“Well,” Kurt swallowed unsteadily. “I actually left Ellen’s studio with the plan of getting some more clothes so I could stay at your place for the weekend, you know, since Rachel had told me that the paparazzi was staked outside of my apartment. I had hoped to be back in time before you finished. I knew Mercedes was working so I went to the coffee shop since I couldn’t go home, and since I left my phone behind…”

“I thought, I thought you had seen the articles and had fled!” Blaine interrupted.

“Blaine,” Kurt said softly. “I made my decision to be with you. I decided outside of your hotel room that you are who I want. And I know it’s going to be up and down but I also know that when it’s just you and me, it’s only going to be you and me and that’s all that matters.” Kurt stepped closer, their bodies brushing gently together.  
“For goodness sake Blaine, will you just kiss me already?”

“Kurt!” Blaine’s heart nearly collapsed in relief. “I love you so much!” He swept in, cupping Kurt’s face. Blaine kissed him hard, not holding back for anything. Kurt dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist. The kiss didn’t last long though, the noise of their friends’ cheers and wolf whistles reminding them of the show they were putting on.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine’s lips laughing. Blaine chuckled as well and leaned back into Kurt’s space but he didn’t kiss him this time, he just held on, drawing him into his embrace. 

Kurt spoke into Blaine’s ear, “I have to warn you though Blaine, I’m not going on a three hour hike at this time of day. I’m not going to get lost in the dark, in there and have some Brokeback Mountain experience with you.”

“We’re not going in there!” Blaine said huskily his lips grazing over Kurt’s cheek while his hands slid down Kurt’s back and over the top of his trousers to rest gently over the top of his buttocks. “I like your original plan. I’m taking you home with me, tonight.”

“Well, you did stay with me that one weekend.”

“I certainly did.”

Kurt let Blaine kiss him again, let Blaine pull sensuously on his lips and kneed his fingers into his spine, a lingering promise of what was in store later that evening. Kurt pulled away gasping, his heart pounding in lustful excitement. 

“Come on, I’m taking you home,” Blaine mumbled, nuzzling into his neck.

“Just for the weekend,” Kurt smiled.

‘We’ll see about that,’ Blaine thought to himself.


	24. Epilogue

Kurt pulled his car up outside of the security gate. He leaned out of the window, punched in the six digit entry code and waited as the gate slowly opened. His hand tapped to the beat of the music pulsating through his speakers, his head nodded softly, his sunglasses dark against the bright sun. He had just finished his first semester at UCLA and was well and truly back on track to finishing his under graduate degree in Interior Design, thanks to a reasonable transfer of credits from New York. Two years from now, he was planning to take the elite west coast interior design world by storm. 

The gate opened far enough for Kurt to drive through. He put his foot on the accelerator and slowly began to wind his way up the driveway, his eyes falling on the sight of Blaine’s home. Blaine lived in West Hollywood, in a two storey, five bedroom contemporary designed home. Kurt didn’t think he would ever get used to the elegance and sophistication of it. 

In a similar fashion to the front gate, Kurt tapped in the security code for the front door, pushed it open and slowly closed it behind him. He stood for a moment, assessing the mood. Blaine’s home had been in a constant buzz over the past couple of days, and Kurt had witnessed Blaine in varying degrees of stress levels. He was used to this kind of tension and anxiety when a deadline was approaching though, the artist pushed to their limits both in the performing and interior design world, so Kurt had been mindful and had kept his mouth shut. And anyway, stressed, wild crazy Blaine was kind of hot. 

Deeming it safe, Kurt ventured further into the house, down the hallway and past the kitchen where the small retro TV on the counter caught his eye. Kurt walked towards it, calm and controlled. On its screen flickered an image of a man named Drake Paterson, Sebastian Smythes’ new client. Kurt wasn’t interested. He simply turned the TV off and selected an apple from the fruit basket beside it. 

His bite into its crunchy skin was loud in the silent room, echoing in his ear as he continued to chew. Kurt glanced at the dark TV screen again. He might not have watched the article or seen Sebastian’s face, but just the mere thought of Sebastian and the whole talk of Blaine’s new tour - the tour that was going to show the world his new concept and sound while still holding onto some of his rock star overtones - had just stirred some old memories. 

Kurt sighed. It hadn’t taken Sebastian more than forty eight hours to find a new client after Blaine had fired him. Unfortunately, there were many people who were trying to make it in the business who really didn’t care about the rumours of what had happened on the Ellen Show. Anyone coming up in the music scene knew how Sebastian had been involved in Blaine’s success, and they didn’t care what he had done as long as he could do the same for them. 

Kurt bit into the apple again, with determination this time. Sebastian could do whatever he wanted. He wasn’t a part of their lives now. Kurt walked out of the kitchen but stopped in the hallway as his eyes fell on the picture before him. It was a shot of Blaine and Kurt at a party that they had held several months ago. Kurt chewed thoughtfully. They had fallen into a very loving relationship over the past year, one where Kurt had never looked back. Kurt chuckled to himself. Standing there looking at all those pictures, he couldn’t help but recall the first evening when he had arrived at Blaine’s home. How suddenly, there he was in Blaine’s life, on the other side.   
Kurt had stood in the very same spot to where he stood now, wide-eyed and trying to not be overwhelmed or nervous, his overnight bag held awkwardly in his hand. He had just stepped inside the ultimate male rock star’s domain but it wasn’t that Blaine flaunted his wealth, that wasn’t it at all. It was all the personal items that Kurt had stood and gaped at. 

Namely, the pictures lining the walls of all the different people that Blaine had met. There were a multitude of musicians, actors and TV personalities, but then there were the surprising ones; there were pictures with random fans and people who worked at different organisations that he had visited. And then there were the intimate ones, ones that Kurt later found out were family and as the year continued, people that Kurt had met and become close with as well.

Blaine had given him a quick tour even though they were both tired from the drive back from Angeles National Park. Kurt had fallen in love with several aspects straightaway that he was unashamedly jealous of, because to afford them they required a certain amount of success or at least a proper permanent job. There was the bar in the lounge that had a classic 1980s feel, the wall covered in memorabilia from the decade. Off the bar and in another room was Blaine’s lounge room that housed every modern day gaming item imaginable. There was a large flat screen TV along one wall, and it seemed, every DVD known to mankind. Kurt had also stood open mouthed at the outside entertainment area that came off the large kitchen’s double glass doors. It had an expansive patio with dark-stained wooden boards, another bar, tables and a large swimming pool and spa.   
Kurt had certainly felt overwhelmed.

Blaine had taken his hand and pulled him upstairs where he had continued to show him the guest rooms and then the master room, Blaine’s room, which Blaine confessed was where he spent most of his time when he was home. Kurt had nodded his head. He wouldn’t want to leave this room that often either. Why would he when there was a huge king sized bed, another large flat screen TV, a comfortable couch next to an extensive and well-stocked bookcase, a walk-in wardrobe and large en suite?

And then, all of a sudden, Kurt remembered how he had been standing in the middle of Blaine’s bedroom he had gone all shy, that there he was standing amongst all the things that made Blaine who he was. It was so personal and so… intimidating.

***  
“Where do you want me to put my bag?” Kurt asked his voice shaking and timid. 

Blaine noticed and approached him instantly. He took Kurt’s bag and placed it at the end of his large king sized bed. 

“You can sort that out later. I think for now we can have a quiet drink so we can unwind from the drive,” Blaine told him placing his hands on Kurt’s hips and kissing him gently. “The pizza I ordered on the way home should be here soon.” He tugged on Kurt’s hand and led him back down the stairs.

***  
“How did your last day go?” Santana asked knocking Kurt out of his reverie. She approached him from the other end of the hallway.

Kurt dropped his shoulder bag down on the side table and turned to face her, both greeting the other with an affectionate kiss on the cheek. They had become dear friends over the past year.

“It was fantastic,” Kurt said with a beaming smile. “It’s nice to know that I have the whole summer ahead of me now.”

Santana smiled endearingly and squeezed Kurt’s arms, “So glad to hear it.” 

Kurt looked past her down the hallway, “He’s down in the basement?”

She nodded vigorously and crossed her arms. “Oh, yes. Where else would he be?”

“Oh dear,” Kurt sighed. “I better go check on him.”

“He’s alright,” Santana ensured, “Just nervous.”

Kurt shook his head, “Nervous? He’s going to be fine. I listened to all the songs again on my way over here, they’re amazing. He’s only playing five new ones, he’ll be fine.”

Santana held up both hands showing six fingers and Kurt’s mouth dropped open. “I better go down to speak to him. I bet he’s panicking.” Kurt stopped, “How are you holding up?”

Santana grimaced. “I’m just going to change the subject,” she laughed. “Have you finished moving in?” 

“Just about.”

Santana gazed at Kurt fondly, “I’ve never said this to you before, Kurt, but I shudder to think of where Blaine might have ended up if he had not met you.”

Kurt laughed trying to shrug off her generous words. He was surprised though. Whilst the Blaine and Santana relationship had worked amazingly, the past year had done little to change Santana’s personality and any genuine kind words from Santana was a rarity indeed. 

Kurt was about to respond when Santana’s phone beeped. She pulled it free, a gentle smile coming to her face. 

“I have to make a move. I’m going to be late.”

“Meeting?” 

Santana nodded her head, “Just some last minute things to finalize.” She stepped forward and gave Kurt another peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow night if I don’t see you beforehand.”

Kurt squeezed her hand and waited for the door to close behind her before he took a shaky breath. All of this, Blaine’s home, was going to be his home from now on. He had all but moved in, only three boxes remained back at the share house he had lived in with Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Sam. It had been good timing really. The owners had returned from their year of travels and with Mercedes and Sam now engaged and Rachel and Finn furiously working together to get their business up and running, Blaine had asked Kurt if he wanted to make that move, for them to live together. 

Logistically, it wasn’t like it was going to be too much of a change, Kurt was over there more times than not and he had already staked out a good portion of Blaine’s walk-in-wardrobe and several drawers in his bathroom. It was the meaning of the gesture that had more impact on Kurt than anything else, that there was a man who wanted Kurt in his life, in every shape and form, every day.

Kurt left his bag on the table, tossed the remains of his apple in the bin in the kitchen and headed back towards the hallway. The basement was probably the only place in the house that was still Blaine’s domain. And Kurt had absolutely no problems with that, especially after Blaine had gone ahead and informed Kurt that he planned to empty out one of the guest rooms, so Kurt could use as is his own private study and design room. The basement was where Blaine made his music. It even housed a proper recording studio. Kurt was often down there with him, but it was the one place where Kurt didn’t want to intrude or clutter Blaine’s creative space. 

He could hear Blaine playing as soon as he opened the basement door. His hand slid down the railing while he descended, the whole time letting the music soak into his pores, the sound of Blaine’s clear voice giving him goose bumps. He reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner to find Blaine’s studio door ajar. It was an open invitation, if Blaine had been in the depths of a massive creative moment, the door would have been closed. Kurt gently pushed it so he could enter, and his stomach instantly quivered at the sight of the man. He didn’t think he would ever get used to knowing that Blaine was his. 

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. Blaine’s head was down, his unruly curls falling over his forehead, his body rocking slightly as he played his guitar. It was the one thing that Kurt had never gotten used to; the amount of guitars that Blaine owned. There was at least one in every room. He watched Blaine as he played but it appeared that Blaine was aware of Kurt’s presence from the moment he arrived. He stopped singing and lifted his head.

“Did you enjoy your last day?” he asked straightaway. Kurt closed the distance between them and kissed Blaine on the lips. 

“Yeah. I really feel like I’m on my way now, you know.” Kurt looked behind him and finding the sofa chair free, sat down. It had taken a long time to pluck up the courage and make the decision to go back and study interior design. Blaine had been responsible. He had come across one of Kurt’s design portfolios at the share house and had shown it to a big name home decorator and designer in LA. The man had come back with some kind and constructive words, even offering Kurt a possibility of an internship if he continued with his studies.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Blaine said softly. 

“I’m always happy when I’m with you,” Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled in his direction but Kurt saw a sudden shift in his eyes. His smile disappeared and Blaine’s expression turned pensive. The ambience in the room seemed to change as well in the sudden silence that had fallen, matching the heavy mood that Blaine now wore on his brow. It wasn’t often that Blaine stilled like this, that he would allow the tension and nervousness that was running through his body pour into his eyes. 

Kurt waited patiently through the quiet that sat between them. It was obvious that the tour was weighing heavily on Blaine’s thoughts. Everything that he had been working towards would be tested and judged the following night. It was daunting.

Blaine slowly placed his guitar down beside him, stood up and walked towards Kurt, Kurt following his every movement, frozen to his seat, his insides buzzing with anticipation.

“You know,” Blaine began putting his knees up onto the couch and settling his weight over Kurt’s thighs. “I always feel rather edgy and stressed before I start a new tour.” 

Kurt rubbed Blaine’s sides tenderly. “You never need to ask, Blaine,” Kurt said, his voice low. “Just take my hand and I’ll gladly join you upstairs.”

Blaine’s hand came to rest on Kurt’s shoulder. He leaned down and kissed Kurt slowly, playing with his lips and teasing him with his tongue. He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on Kurt’s. “I was actually thinking of here,” he whispered giving the slightest roll of his hips to emphasize, “on this sofa.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose, his breathing instantly increased, and he began to rub his hands over Blaine’s thighs. 

“Well, we have done it everywhere else in the house, why not here as well?” 

Blaine smiled, “My thoughts exactly.” He kissed Kurt again, deeply and urgently before he shifted his weight back and rose to his feet. “Don’t move,” he told Kurt. Blaine turned, jogged out of the room and a couple of seconds later, Kurt heard Blaine’s feet pounding up the stairs. 

Kurt stared at the empty door longingly, his body aching. It amazed him how even after all the time they had been together, Blaine still never failed to turn him on in a second flat. Heck, Blaine could still turn him on with just a bat of his eyelids. Kurt’s hands moved to the buttons on his fitted shirt, and he started to undo them one by one. He would be naked, ready, and waiting by the time Blaine returned. Kurt smiled to himself, and he couldn’t help his thoughts from returning to that first night.

***  
Blaine poured Kurt a glass of wine while he sat on one of the stools in Blaine’s kitchen. 

“You have a nice home,” Kurt said quietly. “I really like it.” 

Blaine flashed him a large grin, “You know what I like?”

Kurt shook his head. 

“I like how you’ve suddenly gone all bashful and shy.” 

Kurt started to blush. 

“Back at the park you were all confident and firm, and then on the journey home you were all chatty talking to your Dad on my phone, telling him everything was alright. And now here you are, in my home, looking lost and confused.” Blaine came around to the other side of the counter, sat down beside him and looped Kurt’s fingers with his own.

“I’m just… It’s my first time here, Blaine,” Kurt explained while Blaine took a healthy sip from his own glass. “I think I’m always a little uncomfortable in new surroundings, you know. And I don’t want to put you out or do something to upset you.” Kurt looked around the room again.

“Hey,” Blaine said softly, tugging on his hand, “we’re a couple now, make yourself at home. And anyway, after what happened this morning with that impossible position on page 68, you never need to be shy with me ever again.”

Kurt couldn’t help but giggle at their failed attempt. Their sexual adventures that morning had certainly destroyed some of the hesitations that had still existed between them. Kurt’s heart also warmed when he heard the word ‘couple’. He leaned forward, dropped his hand to rest on Blaine’s side and kissed him softly, enjoying the taste of the wine that was still on Blaine’s lips. 

Blaine’s eyes fell to Kurt’s lips too and he quickly reached out for Kurt’s hand again. “I still can’t believe you’re here, to be honest.”

They stared at each other, and Kurt could feel his body begin to tingle as the unspoken tension began to build. He knew exactly where this conversation and evening were going and he was more than happy with that.   
Tonight would be the first night that they would have sex in Blaine’s home. He downed the rest of his wine in one go and slid off his chair. “I think I’m going to go have a shower and freshen up.” He eyes lifted to the ceiling. “Can I use yours?”

“I wouldn’t want you to use any other,” Blaine said following with his eyes as Kurt circled around him. “Can I join you?” he asked hopefully.

It was Kurt’s turn to give Blaine a large smile. He leaned back in and placed a quick peck on his lips, “Give me a couple of minutes’ head start.”

The water from Blaine’s shower was hot and reviving, giving Kurt newfound energy. It had been a long, hot day. One filled with many stressful, sweaty moments and after being in the car for so long, Kurt really wanted to scrub himself clean before Blaine got his hands all over him. He was only half way through his shower routine though, when Blaine stuck his head into the bathroom.

“The pizza’s arrived. Did you want to have it downstairs or do you want to stay in my room and watch the TV while we eat?” he asked, the two large boxes of pizza in his hands.

Kurt turned around in surprise, his body covered in a soapy thick lather. Blaine’s triangular shaped shower left nowhere for anyone to hide. 

“Um, the bedroom sounds fine.”

Kurt wasn’t about to be shy however, and he was more than aware that Blaine had stepped further into the bathroom to get a better view. He let the water glide over his body and wash away the soap to reveal his bare skin.

“Now there’s a sight I could get used to,” Blaine spoke lustfully. 

Kurt gave Blaine a wink and he purposely slowed down. He ran his hands over his skin at a teasing pace and turned his body this way and that to give Blaine a clear view of every angle, and the way Blaine’s eyes sank to his crotch only spurred Kurt’s arousal more. “See something you like?” Kurt asked over his shoulder. 

Blaine licked his lips, “Hmm, don’t you know it.” 

He suddenly disappeared into his bedroom to dispose of the pizzas and hurried back, already stripping off the clothes he was wearing, the same outfit that he had worn on Ellen. They quickly became a pile on the floor. 

“As if I’m going to let you shower alone on your first night in my home?” Blaine told him as he entered the cubicle. 

Kurt stepped back and tried to control his breathing. Why was it so much more exciting when he knew he was in Blaine’s shower? 

“Come here,” Kurt breathed. He grabbed Blaine’s hand and pulled.

A sharp gasp of air escaped Kurt’s lungs as Blaine pushed him up against the tiled wall. Blaine kissed Kurt, sliding his hands all over Kurt’s smooth wet body. He lowered himself down and placed soft kisses over Kurt’s chest, rubbing his hands over Kurt’s thighs. Blaine caressed and opened Kurt, kissing and mouthing over every inch of him until Blaine rose back to his feet and urged Kurt to turn around. It appeared that their time in the hotel room had restored some of Blaine’s stamina and if Kurt’s assumptions were right, Blaine intended to fuck him relentlessly and mercilessly. It was going to be like that first night back in the hotel room, the first night when they had ever had sex, the night of Blaine’s crazy and wild party. Kurt moaned, closed his eyes and used the wall for support lest he would fall from the drunkenness effect of Blaine’s affections. 

There was a wide tiled ledge in the shower suitable for sitting on and if the shower nozzle was angled properly the water could still run down over a person’s shoulders and back. Blaine stood behind Kurt and guided his leg, lifting it high to rest on the ledge while the other maintained his weight on the floor, the position effectively spreading Kurt wide. Kurt moaned again in anticipation and hung his head allowing the beads of water to run down his face and fall from his chin. 

Blaine entered him slowly ensuring Kurt’s balance was sound but once he was confident Kurt was ready, he secured his grip on Kurt’s hips and began to thrust powerfully. Kurt gasped with each movement, keeping one hand splayed out on the tiles in front of him to prevent his head from hitting the wall and the other on the ledge to support his weight. And, oh boy, did it feel good. The feel of Blaine sliding in and out, over and over, his hands holding him firmly, coupled with the speed and deepness that he went. Blaine was truly fucking him, fucking him raw and primal. 

But they were both going to be selfish in their eagerness to satisfy each other. After several minutes, Kurt pushed back and forced Blaine against the opposite wall of the shower. Kurt worked the ledge to his convenience and positioned his hands to support himself as began to set his own pace, riding Blaine and angling himself where he liked. Blaine’s moans only spurred Kurt on and he rocked his hips back faster.

They experimented with several positions, Kurt on his hands and knees, Blaine holding Kurt face first against the wall, until Blaine found the most perfect one of all. Kurt sat on the ledge, his legs over Blaine’s shoulders and let Blaine take him. Kurt cried out at the intensity of the position, the depth that it allowed Blaine as he pounded over and over again into him.

***  
The memory of that first night always made Kurt hard. He rubbed a hand over the front of his trousers knowing that Blaine had already returned to the basement and was standing behind him. He had returned much faster than Kurt had anticipated, his feet loud on the stairs. “You always did enjoy watching me strip,” Kurt said keeping his back to the door.

Without waiting for a response, Kurt leaned forward and eased his tight trousers over the curve of his buttocks and down his thighs. He heard Blaine suck in his breath. 

“Can you blame me?” Blaine asked, leaning against the doorframe his arms crossed, a gentle smile on his lips.   
Kurt was in a happy mood and he was determined to try to make Blaine forget about all his concerns for the next night, even if it was only for five minutes. He pushed his fingers under the top of his underwear, smiled at Blaine over his shoulder and wiggled his butt. 

“No, you can’t blame me,” Blaine said hungrily. 

Kurt pushed his underwear down in one go, bending over and giving Blaine a more than generous view of his bare ass.

Staying at the door was not going to be an option any longer. Blaine tossed the tube of lube he had retrieved from upstairs through the air for Kurt to catch, his only mission now to get his hands onto Kurt’s ass. 

He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of Kurt’s buttocks. “You’re going to pay for that,” Blaine muttered. He held Kurt in place, knelt down and placed a teasing nip on Kurt’s right cheek. Kurt gasped and began to squirm as Blaine stuck out his tongue and trailed over the top of Kurt’s buttocks before rising to his feet and turning Kurt around to face him.

“Sofa,” Blaine whispered. He lowered his hands and began to remove his own clothing. “I’m going to ride you today.”

Kurt eyebrows rose. It looked like Blaine really did need a stress reliever. Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine along until the sofa was behind them. “Are you always like this before a tour?” he asked. 

Blaine nodded eagerly and eased his jeans to the floor. 

Kurt sat down and smiled up at Blaine. “Well, I’m all yours.” 

Blaine reached out with his hand and cupped Kurt’s head, his only intentions to release his pent up stress. His other hand came up to his crotch and he started to stroke over himself, over and over making himself hard, right before Kurt’s eyes. 

Kurt watched. He wouldn’t have been able to look anywhere else if he tried, the sight of Blaine growing larger and larger. He swallowed deeply, his mouth watering, and he brought both hands up to Blaine’s underwear. He met Blaine’s gaze, pulled his underwear down and leaned forward, ducking his head and opening his mouth wide. Blaine’s head dropped back and he instinctively clasped his fingers into Kurt’s hair. 

“Touch me, Kurt,” Blaine whispered. Kurt pulled free and Blaine leaned down to kiss him wet and hot but pulled away instantly when Kurt’s slick fingers pressed inside. Blaine let out a groan and before he could get used to the sensation, Kurt opened his mouth again and swallowed him whole. 

***  
That first night, Kurt remembered, after they had had sex in the shower, they had collapsed in Blaine’s bed eating pizza, all the while chatting lightly and watching the TV. They had kissed and cuddled their stomachs full and satisfied, the stress of the day catching up with both of them. Blaine had turned out the lights and they had curled up in each other’s arms the TV still playing in the background and slowly, slowly, Blaine had started to drift off. 

Kurt had held off for as long as possible, waiting for Blaine to fall asleep first. He had lain still for five minutes, his vision blurry and watery but when he finally believed that Blaine had fallen into a deep sleep, he turned slowly releasing himself from Blaine’s hold just slightly. Kurt remembered staring, staring at the man he was in love with and all he could remember was feeling utterly and undoubtedly at peace. 

***  
Blaine moaned loudly and Kurt’s eyes snapped back open to find Blaine staring at him intently, his hand firmly gripping around the curve of Kurt’s neck. Kurt had let his mind run free to distract him from the beautiful vision of Blaine on top of him. He wanted to make himself last and let Blaine take all that he needed.

Blaine’s breath was short, his eyes closed, skin flushed, and his hips rolling rhythmically over Kurt’s while Kurt sat deep inside him. Blaine lifted his other hand up grasping Kurt behind the back of his head and with his eyes still closed, he found Kurt’s lips. 

And when Blaine’s breath slowed down and became even more excited in that familiar breathing pattern that Kurt knew so well, Kurt reached down and took Blaine into his hands. Their eyes met briefly and Blaine nodded in thanks, another low moan escaping his lips as Kurt increased his speed. 

Kurt chuckled fondly up at him.

“Shut up,” Blaine mumbled, “you know you always break me in this position.”

Kurt leaned in and kissed him gently but Blaine couldn’t reciprocate, he only continued to move, up and down now, his weight supported on his knees, his breath short, hot and excited on Kurt’s lips.

“Come on babe,” Kurt whispered, “come for me. You’re nearly th….”

Kurt didn’t get to finish his sentence. Blaine’s head snapped back, he let out his two quick short gasps and Kurt felt the muscles in Blaine’s ass spasm and clench around him. 

Kurt held him quietly while Blaine recovered.

“I seem to have gotten you good,” he panted a few moments later. 

Kurt rubbed Blaine’s back gently and looked down at his chest. He shrugged, “It’ll be my turn in a moment.”

Blaine nodded and brought their lips together again, and slowly, slowly began to move his hips over Kurt, more than aware that he was yet to come. 

“Stand up and bend over,” Kurt told him all of a sudden, patting at Blaine’s sides.

Blaine obeyed. He rose off of Kurt, eased back onto his feet and waited while Kurt hastily dabbed at his chest save making a mess on the floor. Impatient however, Blaine grabbed the tissue and tossed it to the floor. 

“We can clean up later,” he growled. 

Kurt raised an eyebrow, “Blaine!”

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled him to his feet, his body aching for more. “Just fuck me, Kurt.” And with that, Blaine bent over the sofa and held onto the back, his ass high in the air.

Kurt rubbed Blaine’s butt cheeks gently before giving them a firm pat each. He squeezed then held them apart and eased his way inside. “Blaine,” he spoke softly as he began to rock back and forth. 

“Hmm?” 

“Your ass is delightful,” Kurt said and nothing, nothing could change his mind as Blaine began to moan under him over and over with each and every thrust. 

 

The concert was an utter success. Kurt stood proudly in the wings of the stage, his face beaming and insides glowing with pride while Blaine stirred up the audience one last time. It couldn’t have gone any better. Blaine’s news songs had been received just as loudly as his old ones. He strutted his stuff on stage, flirted with the audience, and then composed himself while he poured his heart out over the piano. He kept everyone on edge, no one ever knowing what he was going to do next; but the combination of the two styles had blended well, taking the audience on one hell of a roller coaster ride. Kurt knew that Blaine had never felt happier or free. This was his music, his passion, his heart and soul. 

By the end, the crowd was in a constant uproar, the stage flickering continually in a maddening blur of lights and confetti as professional photographers and fans captured the moment for eternity. Kurt could feel the tears come to his eyes. After everything that Blaine had been through, it was as if it was only tonight that he had truly made it.

Warm fingers clasped gently around Kurt’s forearm and he turned his head to see Santana standing behind him. She wrapped her hands around his body and squeezed him tightly. “Do you think it was a success?” she yelled into his ear. 

Kurt didn’t bother to reply. He laughed, wiped at one tear that had managed to run free, and turned to watch Blaine again. 

Several hours later once all the obligatory formalities had been completed, they walked towards their car, Kurt’s arm looped through Rachel’s; with and Finn, Mercedes and Sam walking a short distance behind. They were chatting excitedly, reliving different parts of the night, all of them high on the buzz. Santana and Blaine had remained behind for one last short interview but would continue on to the after party a short time later. Kurt wanted everyone to be at the hotel first to cheer Blaine in when he arrived. 

Outside, the main crowd of fans had dispersed and left a long time ago but there were still several small groups behind the barriers at the back of the building, waiting and praying for just that one glimpse of their idol. There were several moans of disappointment when their small group shuffled past without Blaine.

“Kurt! Kurt!” 

Kurt stopped at the sound of his name. He was sure he recognized the voice and he turned in the direction of where it had come from just to be sure that his ears were not playing tricks on him. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he stepped forward. He had been right.

“Kevin!” Kurt exclaimed. 

He leaned forward and reached for Kevin’s outstretched hand to shake it. They paused and thinking better of it took a step closer and hugged. “What are you doing here?” Kurt asked while they embraced. They parted and he gave Kevin the once over ensuring that he looked well. “Were you here for the concert?”

Kevin smiled, his eyes twinkling happily in the evening light. “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

They stood for a second assessing whether any damage still existed, but with a satisfied smile from each other it was obvious that there were no hard feelings, no remorse, no regrets, just a friendship that had managed to survive. 

“You look well,” Kurt finally said his hands coming to rest comfortably on his thighs, in his typical manner.

Kevin laughed, “As do you. I heard that you started studying again.” Kurt nodded surprised once again. News sure did spread fast. “That’s good Kurt,” Kevin continued. “I’m really glad that you’re back on track with your life and that you’re happy.”

Kurt hung his head. Kevin still managed to blow him away with just how much of a decent human being he was. “Thank you,” he replied simply. 

Kevin turned then and tugged on another man’s hand who was talking amongst a small group of people behind him. “Kurt,” he began proudly, “I’d like to introduce you to my fiancé, Dave!”

Kurt’s eyes shot up again and unable to stop himself, he started to jump up and down on the spot. He shook the man’s hand, hugged Kevin once again and called over to Rachel and Mercedes who had decided to stop a short distance away to give Kurt and Kevin some privacy.

More introductions and reunions took place as Finn and Sam joined them too. They chatted for a few minutes and Kurt’s eyes kept wandering back and forth between Kevin and Dave. Kurt smiled. It was clear that Kevin had found someone who also cared deeply about him. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Kurt said to Kevin after Rachel had finally calmed down. “I really am.” 

“Thanks,” Kevin replied politely. He looked over his shoulder. “We’re going to have to get going. We’re meeting up with some friends. I spotted you as you came out the door and I had to say hello.”

They shared a moment, silent as they stared, and then with another friendly laugh they stepped up and hugged in farewell. 

“I’ll see you around,” Kurt said. 

“Likewise.” Kevin started to move off but he suddenly turned back. “Oh! And this goes without saying, Blaine’s new songs were awesome.”

Kurt nodded and turned to head back to the car, but it wasn’t before he heard Finn behind him still talking, 

“Dude, we should watch a game again.”

“Agreed,” Kurt heard Kevin respond.

Kurt smiled to himself. Tonight couldn’t get any better. 

 

The after party was as much a success as Blaine’s concert. It was a small affair but it was still loud, and Kurt could tell that Blaine was enjoying himself. Kurt had actually taken it on himself to plan the event and unlike Blaine’s other after parties where Sebastian had invited every man under the sun that Blaine didn’t know, Blaine knew every person who was standing in the hotel room. It was a nice mix of close friends and those who had helped out over the past couple of months in getting Blaine’s tour and new music to happen.

Kurt took a step back and surveyed the scene. Yes, the energy was lively and happy but it was connected, among mutual friends everyone sincerely having a good time. He took a glass of wine from a waiter and headed towards Rachel. She was standing in a small group with Finn, Mercedes and Sam and some other close acquaintances talking animatedly. 

“So, we heard today that everything is on track and we’ll be opening up our first Theatre Restaurant in the next month,” she stated, her face beaming while she wrapped an arm around Finn’s waist.  
Finn leaned down and they placed a kiss on each other’s lips. 

“It’s all happening now,” Finn agreed when they had pulled away. He nodded at Blaine who came to join them as well, the pair finally having resolved their differences over the past year. He leaned forward and they bumped fists. “Tonight was awesome,” Finn told him.

Blaine nodded in thanks and turned to Rachel who also stepped forward to give him a hug. “You did so well!” she exclaimed. She pulled back quickly though, “Not to turn the attention off you so quickly, but I know you would want to hear this Blaine.” Rachel gave a quick look in Mercedes’ direction. “Mercedes has got some exciting news!”

Mercedes waved her hand, trying to play down Rachel’s excitement. Kurt looked at her expectantly and she sighed, “Some music producer guy was at Rachel’s diner the other night and he approached me after I sang some songs, says he knows some people who might be interested.” 

“Mercedes!” Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt’s face dropped, “Mercedes! That’s amazing!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Mercedes began. 

“Would you just stop it?” Sam berated her, gently looping his arm around her shoulders. “I have a feeling this is going to be your big break.”

“Hmm, I think Sam might be right,” Kurt cut in, “and since you always shot down my efforts to get Blaine to help you…” 

“As if I would let you do that,” Mercedes quickly cut in. 

Blaine faked a glare, “You know I didn’t mind.”

Mercedes squirmed uncomfortably but Kurt continued, “It was just a few songs that I was going to get him to slip to some people, but seriously Mercedes, you have to let this happen if they’re really interested in you.”

Mercedes looked around their small group of friends nervously. “Okay,” she breathed. “If they are legit, I’ll do it.”

“Who were they?” Blaine asked Rachel.

Rachel stepped closer and they began to talk quietly amongst themselves as the conversation moved on.

Kurt took another sip of his wine and smiled round his small circle of friends as they chatted. So much had changed in the past year and they were all moving forward, but they were closer than ever. Nothing was going to change that. 

Blaine’s arms suddenly encircled Kurt’s waist from behind. He lowered his head close to Kurt’s ear, “Come with me. I want to talk to you.”

“Oh?” Kurt asked. Blaine pulled on his hand and started to guide him away. Kurt glanced back and couldn’t help but blush when his friends started wolf-whistling in their direction. It was nice to know maturity and tact was never lost on them. 

Blaine guided Kurt across the room and towards the balcony. 

The night air was cool and soft but Kurt was concerned. “Is everything alright?” he asked turning to take Blaine’s hand in his. “Is something wrong with the party?”

Blaine moved towards him narrowing his eyes and Kurt tilted his head in wonder. 

“Everything’s fine,” Blaine responded. He took another step closer and backed Kurt up against the wall in between the railing and the glass sliding doors. 

The gaze that Blaine was giving him, Kurt remembered it well. It was his stormy, scruffy rock star look, similar to the ones that Kurt had witnessed during their first encounters. Everything about Blaine’s appearance right then and there screamed crazy rock star. It made Kurt’s knees go weak. 

“You know, out of all the things I’ve ever done at an after party,” Blaine began stepping into Kurt’s space and resting his body against Kurt’s, pinning him to the wall. He even placed one arm on the wall beside Kurt’s head. 

“There’s only one thing I’ve never done.”

He’s doing the lean! The lean! Kurt screamed inside his head. How was it, after all this time, Blaine could still turn his brain into mush, and make him vulnerable to all of his whims? 

Blaine leaned closer and nuzzled into Kurt’s neck, breathing deeply to absorb every last bit of his scent. His lips honed in even closer and trailed over Kurt’s neck, up to his ear and along his cheek. 

“I’ve bet you’ve done everything possibly imaginable, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt managed to respond. He felt Blaine’s lips draw up into a smile.

“Aaah, and here I was thinking that we were on a first name basis,” Blaine responded. He ran his hand down the side of Kurt’s face and grazed his lips over Kurt’s other cheek down towards his lips. 

“Oh, I don’t know if we’ve made it that far yet,” Kurt mumbled over Blaine’s lips.

“Hmm, well we might have to do something about that, which brings me back to why I brought you out here in the first place,” Blaine stated running his hand down Kurt’s side before he squeezed it in between the wall and Kurt’s butt cheek. It only welded them closer together and Kurt panted at the feel of how turned on Blaine was. 

Blaine’s eyes crinkled fully aware of the impact he was having. “I’ve done many things,” he said huskily, “but there’s one thing, just one,” he gave Kurt another kiss and a squeeze of his butt, “that I’ve never done before.”

Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed deeply. Just what had Blaine never done before? They had shared so much over the past year, he couldn’t imagine. Thank goodness Blaine was leaning into him in such a manner. Kurt would have fallen over otherwise. Heat poured through Kurt’s body and straight down into his pants and he dared to ask, had to ask, “What haven’t you done before?” 

Blaine smiled and leaned back in to kiss Kurt deeply. He grinded slowly and slid his hand that had been on Kurt’s butt cheek inside of his trousers. 

Oh, good heavens. 

“I think I’ve fucked someone in every shape and form, and in every position possible.”

Kurt quickly put his fingers on Blaine’s lips. “Not exactly what I want to hear right now,” he teased. Kurt lowered his hands, glanced at the balcony door to ensure that they were still alone and eased Blaine’s zip down. 

Blaine gasped and kissed him hungrily. “That one thing…” Blaine swallowed quickly as Kurt found him. “That I never did with anyone else…” he leaned and kissed Kurt when his fingers circled around him. “I want to do with you tonight.”

Kurt closed his eyes. Oh, oh, oh, Blaine was such a tease. He looked back across the balcony, his thoughts going elsewhere for a second. “Well, I don’t know how lucky you’re going to get because this party isn’t like your usual crazy ones. I think everyone would notice if we disappeared into one of the bedrooms.”

Blaine managed a smile, “It’s never bothered me before.” He closed his eyes at the feel of Kurt’s hand before speaking again. “The truth is Kurt, after a concert, I’ve never taken someone home. It’s always been in the hotels because it was always about the fucking, just the one night stands.” He kissed Kurt opened mouthed and Kurt’s thoughts jumped back to the night in the limo when Rachel had told him how Blaine always stayed in hotels when he was on tour. “I want to take you home,” Blaine continued, “to our home and fuck you senseless.”

Kurt pulled away. “Are you serious? You’ve never ever taken anyone home after a concert or even a gig? Never?”

Blaine shook his head completely serious. “I never wanted to mix the two before. Home is home, it was always my place away from everything else, but you are one hundred percent apart of that now.” Blaine looked deeply into Kurt’s eyes. 

Kurt was speechless. How could he respond to something like that? “Blaine,” he finally whispered softly, gazing into his eyes. 

“I know it sounds stupid, but it’s actually been one of my fantasies. To have a concert, go home with the man I love and do all the crazy things I want with his naked body and just lie there…”

“Skin on skin,” Kurt finished for him.

“Skin on skin,” Blaine repeated. 

Kurt didn’t say anything. He only dared to stare dreamily into Blaine’s eyes. 

“Do you want to do that?” Blaine asked. “Do you want to leave all this, leave the party and go home with me?”

Kurt smiled and lowered both his hands to ensure Blaine’s jeans were presentable again. Their eyes met and Kurt gently stroked Blaine’s face, “Yes, Blaine. I want to go home with you.” He took Blaine’s hand into his and squeezed it gently. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
